Release My Heart
by Carrot Top
Summary: The seeress told Signe she was destined for great things. She would raid and see the world. She would fall in love with a warrior and have children. When she befriended - and eventually fell in love with - Bjorn Ragnarsson, she was certain he was the one she was meant to experience all these things with. But then she went to Kattegat, where she met HIM. And then everything changed.
1. Prologue

**Hello all!**

**I'm pretty sure I'm biting off more than I can chew by doing this, but this story has been nagging at me for a few months now, especially so in the past week, and I just couldn't resist it any longer. So ****I thought I'd at least put this out into the world and see what sort of response it got. If I feel like enough people are interested, I will definitely continue it. This originally started out as a Bjorn/OC story in my head, but, over time, slowly morphed into a Torstein/OC story, with a bit of Torstein/OC/Bjorn as a side-dish. I still don't really know how that happened, but I've always liked Torstein's character...so maybe this happened because I've been wishing they'd develop him more? Who knows! I'm just gonna roll with it! Certainly I'm not the only Torstein lover out there, right?**

**Anywho, if you watch the show then you know how graphic it can be. The story is rated T mostly for violence, but the rating may be upped in future chapters depending on how the story goes. ****Oh, and about the accent…I thought about trying to write it in, but worried it'd get too confusing to read. But I figure that if you watch the show, then you'll probably hear the accent in your head anyway. I'll try to throw in a bit of it, though, just for giggles. Try not to judge me too hard for my lame attempts!**

**Enjoy! And if you like what you read and want me to continue, don't be shy! It's in your hands now!**

**P.S. The pronunciation for our leading lady's name is 'Sing-neh' (almost a 'nay' sound at the end, but not quite). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vikings.**

* * *

_Prologue_

_The seeress lived in a small hut-like home near the center of Hedeby, close to the market square so that any who wished to speak with her would have no trouble finding her. The hut was small, just big enough for one person to live comfortably, but gave off a distinctly eerie and intimidating aura in spite of its size. It was rather expected – rather fitting – given it was the mysterious, all-knowing Völva who lived inside. _

_An auburn-haired girl of barely thirteen lingered in front of the hut now, her bright blue eyes shooting to the closed door of the home every few seconds or so. She was not contemplating going inside, no, for she was much too nervous and much too frightened of the seeress to dare step one foot inside the strange woman's home. She was instead waiting for her older brother, Hallsteinn, who had disappeared inside some time ago._

_With a sigh, Signe crossed her arms over her chest and kicked at the dirt while villagers around her went about daily life, wishing Hallsteinn would hurry up. She could not fault him for wanting to know what lie in his future, but could he have not done this when they __**didn't**__ have business to tend to? If their father learned that they had been paying visits to the seeress instead of purchasing supplies from the market as they had been instructed, they would most certainly find themselves in trouble for it. At the moment he was meeting with Earl Sigvard, but when he was finished, he would expect to find her and Hallsteinn waiting for him. If they did not hurry, their father would be finished with his meeting before they returned._

_As if he had heard her silent pleading, the door to the Völva's hut opened and Hallsteinn stepped out, lowering his head so that he would not hit it on the frame. He was only three years older than herself, but he looked much older with his newly grown facial hair and muscular, ever-growing frame – it was the fierce, overzealous burn of youth in his eyes that truly gave his age away. _

_"__Finally," Signe said with a relieved sigh as Hallsteinn closed the door behind him, already taking two steps away from the hut. In the brief moment that the door had been open, she was certain she had felt the seeress' eyes on her. "Did you hear all that you vanted to?" She asked, a bit curious to know what had been said in spite of herself. _

_Hallsteinn immediately smirked and puffed his chest out "Oh, yes," he confirmed with a nod, though he did not continue on to tell her anything that the seeress had told him. Not that he really __**needed **__to, anyway._

_It was no secret that Hallsteinn had great aspirations for himself. He wanted glory, he wanted to be a warrior. He wanted to win battles and kill enemies – and now that Ragnar Lothbrok of Kattegat had paved the way to the west, he wanted to bring honor to his name and to their family by exploring the foreign lands on the other side of the sea. Signe did not doubt that he would get exactly what he wanted, too. He was the most driven, determined person she had ever met – he would go on to do great things, that much she was certain of. _

_Signe understood his aspirations because she wanted many of the same things. As Signe continued to grow older, her curiosity about the outside world grew as well. She too wanted to know what lay beyond the borders of their home, had felt that same spark of interest when they heard about the Northmen from Kattegat travelling west. And after being raised by her warrior father and shieldmaiden mother, it was no surprise that Signe wished to be a shieldmaiden as well. It was, after all, in her blood. __Luckily for her (or perhaps **un**luckily, she hadn't decided yet)_,_ she had four older brothers who were all too happy to spar with her and teach her how to fight like a 'true shieldmaiden'. They never went easy on her either, claiming it was to help her learn faster. _

_Signe thought they were lying, of course. She was fairly certain they were taking advantage of the fact that they could rough her up without getting yelled at for it and were extra tough on her for their own amusement._

_"__Did you vant to speak with her, sister?" Hallsteinn suddenly asked, gesturing to the hut with raised brows._

_Signe's eyes widened and flew to the closed door. Her knee-jerk reaction was to say no and run as far away as she could. But, in a way, there __**was **__a small part of her that was curious to know what she would be told if she did sit down with the seeress. Then again, did people her age even talk to the Völva? Would the seeress wish to speak with someone as young as she? And even if she did, what if Signe was told something bad? What if she discovered that her future was grim and full of pain? _

_Signe started to tell Hallsteinn that she was not ready to see the seeress and beg him to come away from the hut, but before she could get the words out, the door suddenly flew open. Both Signe and Hallsteinn froze as the Völva appeared in the doorway, draped in black and bringing with her the scent of incense and spices and a tiny hint of something foul, perhaps an animal that had been killed for food or as a sacrifice to the Gods. She had long, dark hair that nearly brushed her knees, dark, unnervingly perceptive eyes, and skin so fair she might have blended in with the winter snow had it not been for the black on her – next to the dark make-up around her eyes and on her lips, and the dark tattoos adorning nearly every inch of her, her skin looked positively translucent._

_The hairs on the back of Signe's neck stood on end as she locked eyes with the seeress, who was now ignoring Hallsteinn and staring directly at her. _

_"__Come, girl," the seeress commanded, extending a long, skinny arm and beckoning Signe into the hut with a crook of her boney finger. _

_Signe gaped at the woman before her eyes flew to Hallsteinn in uncertainty. Should she do as she was being told? Should she go inside? Hallsteinn seemed just as surprised by the woman's command as she, but he recovered enough to nod in encouragement, silently telling her to do what the Völva had said. With a deep intake of breath, Signe located her courage and finally stepped forward, briefly meeting the seeress' gaze when she passed by. _

_Signe paused just inside to peer around the Völva's hut, every muscle in her body tense with apprehension. It was dark and smoky inside, with several strange looking trinkets hanging from the ceiling. On a table to the left sat several vials and jars, some filled with plants and herbs, others filled with things she'd rather not try to identify. On a table to the right lay a pelt that looked as though it had only just been taken from a dead wolf – Signe determined that this was the source of the smell of death that lingered in the air. _

_She quickly turned her eyes away from the wolf pelt when the seeress shut the door, enclosing them in the privacy of the small hut so that they were protected from the prying eyes and ears of the outside world. Singe froze and felt her heart jump when the woman brushed past her, coming so close that she could feel the woman's hair and clothes gliding against the skin of her hand. But the seeress either didn't notice or simply chose not to acknowledge Signe's obvious discomfort. She merely eased into one of the chairs with a surprising amount of grace, her eyes trained on Signe again now that they were facing one another. _

_"__Sit," the Völva instructed. _

_Signe slowly sank into the chair opposite of the dark-haired woman, nervous but trying hard to put on a brave face. Though the seeress seemed relaxed enough, Signe sat stiffly in her chair, her back board straight and her hands clasped together tightly in her lap. The fire burning in the hearth cracked and nearly made her jump – she was very proud of herself when she managed not to. _

_For a long few minutes there was nothing but silence. Finally, the seeress offered a long, wry smile and raised her chin some. "Do you wish to ask me something?" She prompted slowly, her voice steady and calm. _

_Signe pressed her lips together and gulped. She knew that visiting the seeress was common – her father, her mother, and nearly all of her brothers had gone to see her at one point or another – but she still didn't really know how this conversation was supposed to proceed. What was she supposed to ask about? Could she ask about __**anything**__? And did it make a difference that she had not come to the Völva by choice, but rather because she had been told to? _

_Signe finally decided to ask the first question that came to mind. "Why did you vant to speak with me?"_

_Another wry smile. "Because __**you **__vanted to speak with __**me**__," she answered mysteriously, making Signe blink in confusion. "The Gods told me you did," she added to explain her cryptic response, her expression turning a bit more serious now. "They have interesting things to say about you, girl." The Völva drew out the word 'interesting', so much so that it almost sounded like she sang the word._

_Quite suddenly, Signe forgot to feel nervous or apprehensive in front of the strange woman. She was filled with curiosity, a sudden burning desire to know what the Gods had said and what they had in store for her. "What do they say?" She asked eagerly, leaning forward a bit in her growing interest. _

_"__Many things," the Völva answered vaguely, urging Signe with her eyes to ask the right questions._

_Signe, trying hard not to feel impatient with the seeress for being so enigmatic, gnawed on her lip for a moment. "Do they speak of my destiny?" She finally asked, her tone taking on more confidence. "Will I be like my mother, Gunnhild? Will I be a shieldmaiden?"_

_The seeress smiled knowingly now. "Oh yes," she answered. "You will fight in many battles, some of which will be fought alongside your brothers," she then revealed. "And like your mother before you, many will die by your blade – both men and women, enemies and…not." The Völva paused for a moment. "All of this I have foreseen." _

_Signe's heart thumped wildly in her chest now, but this time it was with rapidly growing excitement. Though hearing that she would kill people who were not her enemies sat strangely with her – did this mean she would kill friends? Innocents? Who? – to learn that she would be a fighter someday and that she would join her brothers in battle was still thrilling. She wondered if she told her father whether he would be proud or not to know that she would follow her mother's footsteps – or if her __**mother **__in Valhalla was proud to know what she would grow to be. _

_"__But I see more than just war and bloodshed in your future, Signe," the seeress continued, ripping Signe from her thoughts. It probably shouldn't have been a surprise to learn that the seeress knew her name without Signe telling her, but it still did. "You will know love. You will marry a man as great a warrior as he is a lover. You will have sons and daughters who will grow to be fearsome warriors. Who will go on to rewrite history…" The seeress paused, but Signe didn't dare utter even a single syllable. She knew by the look on the Völva's face that she had more to say. "But it will not come without a price," the woman finally continued, her words immediately making an ominous feeling settle over the hut. _

_Signe thought that over for a moment, then looked to the seeress with furrowed brows. "Do you mean I must lose something to get all these things?" She asked, gesturing with her hand as though indicting to the things the seeress had just listed off. _

_"__Perhaps," the seeress offered, neither confirming nor denying whether Signe had deciphered her words correctly. "I see many difficult lessons in your future, both in the ways of life and in the ways of love. Yes, you will know happiness…but you will know sadness and suffering and loss first." Signe must have had a despaired look on her face, because the seeress continued. "Do not fear, girl. I see a strength in you. Young though you may be in years, in mind and spirit you are not. The challenges you will face will be hard and they will test you, but they will not destroy you." _

_Signe leaned back in her chair, overwhelmed by all that she was hearing. To some extent, this telling of her future seemed promising – she would marry and have children and become a shieldmaiden, things she had always wanted. But to know that she would have to feel pain and suffering before she could find her happiness left her with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She had known pain and suffering already – her mother had died from a plague outbreak three years ago and it had almost destroyed her young, fragile soul. She could not imagine facing such a painful thing again. She did not __**want **__to face such a thing again._

_Signe started to ask the Völva more questions, wanting more insight as to what she would be facing and curious to know if she would ever sail west, but the seeress quickly held up a hand to silence her. "That is all the Gods wish me to tell you today, young Signe." _

_Signe pressed her lips together, trying not to feel irritated or disgruntled. It felt like such a tease for the seeress to tell her so much, yet also tell her so little. There were still so many questions left unanswered, so many things left unsaid. Would the seeress truly leave her to fret and ponder over such maddeningly little information? Was this something she did to everyone?_

_"__I have but one more question to ask," Signe said slowly, carefully, hoping she would not offend or overstep her boundaries. The woman across from her was silent for a long few moments, before she finally nodded once in consent. "When vill all of this happen?" _

_There was another long pause before the seeress slowly leaned forward and extended her hand to Signe, palm facing upward. "When the son returns to the father," she said slowly, almost as though she were making a prophecy, "that is when your journey shall begin."_

_It was clear from the woman's tone that their conversation was officially over. Signe, beyond confused now and thinking it probably would have been better to not ask, looked to the woman's palm with uncertainty. She expected something from her, that much was obvious, but Signe wasn't sure what. She wracked her brain for a moment, trying to recall anything her family members had said about their meeting with the Völva, then remembered the time she'd overheard her oldest brother, Valborg, telling Hallsteinn how he had to lick the woman's palm in departure. Some kind of…payment, or something of that sort. _

_Trying not to show any disgust, Signe tentatively leaned forward and ran the tip of her tongue along the woman's hand from fingertip to heel, mindful of the fact that the seeress watched her every move. She tried not to think where this woman's hand had been or what it had done, and diligently ignored any tastes that sprung up on her tongue. When she was done, the woman closed her hand into a fist as though trying to capture Signe's saliva and smiled in a disturbing way. In response, Signe quickly got to her feet and rushed back out the hut as though the place were on fire. _

_Hallsteinn had been leaning against the side of the hut, but straightened up when she reemerged. He took one look at her, glanced at the door, then raised his brows at her. "Did you hear all that you vanted to?" He asked, echoing her words from before. _

_Signe worried her bottom lip and wrung her hands together. "I am…not sure," she finally admitted. _

_Hallsteinn just smiled, placed a hand on her shoulder, then pulled her into his side in a comforting gesture. "Do not worry yourself, sister," he said reassuringly, squeezing her shoulder, "It is always scariest the first time." _

_Signe offered a half-hearted smile in response, grateful her brother was trying to make her feel better but too confused from her conversation with the Völva to take much comfort in his words. _

_"__Come," Hallsteinn said, patting her shoulder, "let us go meet with father." _

_And after Signe nodded in agreement, too preoccupied with her own thoughts to respond, he led her away from the Völva's house. _

OOO

For days, weeks, _months_ after that meeting with the seeress, Signe pondered over the woman's answer to her last question. _When the son returns to the father, that is when your journey shall begin_. The words were so vague that she truly could have been referring to anyone. Signe nearly drove herself to madness trying to decipher the cryptic message, too. Had she been speaking of the Gods and their sons? Had she been speaking about Signe's own brothers? Who was this son that would return to his father? And how would it affect _Signe's _life?

For so long these questions went unanswered that, eventually, Signe all but gave up trying to figure out what the woman had been trying to tell her. Though she never forgot it completely, she pushed the conversation to the back of her mind and went about life as normal, deciding that all would reveal itself in due time. As she grew older she took her mother's place as the woman of the house, seeing to the cooking, the cleaning, and tending to the men. She learned how to fight and honed her skills with her brothers any chance she got, helped in the fields when they needed extra hands, became stronger and smarter and wiser. And, as always, she paid homage to the Gods for the good life and good fortune they had bestowed upon her and her family, for they rarely hurt for food and led relatively happy, peaceful lives.

But she never returned to the Völva's hut, nor did she go anywhere near the seeress herself if she could avoid it, though she often felt the woman's eyes on her whenever they wound up in the same place at the same time.

Then, one day, nearly three years after that strange conversation with the mysterious woman who spoke to the Gods, it happened. _H__e _arrived in Hedeby. 'He' being Bjorn Ragnarsson, the first son of the great Ragnar Lothbrok, Earl of Kattegat and explorer of the west. And though it would be a few more years yet before she realized it, the moment he walked into Signe's life and became her friend was the day that all of the seeress' predictions started to come true, and all of her questions started to find answers…

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter One

**I'm rather pleased with the response this has gotten so far, especially since this isn't a super popular category. I'm very glad people are interested, because I've got ****_loads _****of ideas for this story!**

**It's pretty clear that the events of season two didn't happen in the span of just a few months, so I've been trying to figure out this timeline for the past few days. This is what I've come up with – the Vikings raided in the summertime, so it must have been early summer when Ragnar first went to Wessex and perhaps mid-to-late summer whenever he returned to retake Kattegat from Jarl Borg. Judging by how pregnant Aslaug and Jarl Borg's wife are by the time Blood Eagle happens and how quickly Aslaug has the baby after Jarl Borg's death (Lagertha is still in town for the birth and talks about needing to go back home and prepare her ships, which leads me to believe only a few weeks go by between the execution and the birth), I would say another eight or so months passes after the battle for Kattegat, which takes us to late-winter, early-spring. Another month-ish goes by, then its back to Wessex! **

**This might not be ****_entirely _****accurate, but it's the best I could come up with – plus it's fiction, which means I can tweak things around a bit! Can we all get on board with this timeline?**

**Anywho, enough from me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vikings!**

* * *

_Chapter One_

The air filled with the sound of metal clanging against metal as two figures danced around one another in the middle of a field. The figure on the left, a tall young man with blonde hair and olive-toned skin, lunged forward with his battle axe, aiming it at the head of his opponent. The opponent in question, a young woman with auburn curls that fell past the middle of her back, blocked the blow with her shield and then returned the charge, letting out a cry as she swung her own battle-axe at the man's neck.

The young man deftly ducked the swing before he could get his head chopped off, then straightened up with a wide smirk. His brown eyes twinkled with mirth as he circled around her, but he made no move to attack just yet.

"You fight like a _girl_, Signe," he taunted with a small snicker.

Signe narrowed her eyes a bit in response, but did not dare drop her guard. She kept her shield up and her axe poised to strike, ready to spring back into action at any given moment. "_You _helped teach me how to fight, Garik, remember?" She shot back at her brother, her expression perfectly calm. "If I fight like a girl, then what does that say about _you_?"

The rebuttal made Garik's smirk immediately turn into a frown. Then, with a roar, he lunged at her.

Signe had been expecting him to rush her and braced herself, once again blocking the strike of his axe with her shield. She then threw her weight into her opponent and shoved him away with her shield, forcing him to back up a few steps, before rearing her axe back to counterattack. Garik, however, surprised her by dropping low and kicking her legs out from underneath her, sending her sprawling ungracefully onto her back.

The air rushed out of Signe's lungs with a giant _whoosh_, and for a moment she lay there struggling to fill her lungs again. But when Garik suddenly appeared over her and raised his shield, his intent all too obvious, she quickly rolled to the right. Barely a moment later, Garik's shield slammed into the earth where Signe's head had just been.

Signe finally caught her breath again as she climbed to her feet. Garik watched her with a smirk on his mouth again, giving her a moment. "Less talking, more fighting," he said cockily.

Signe quirked a brow and opened her mouth to say something in return, but another voice beat her to the punch.

"Get on vith it already!" It was Gunnar, Garik's twin. He was sitting on the ground about ten feet away and had been watching them spar for the past half hour. "You are both _boring_ me!" He added, feigning a dramatic yawn behind his hand.

Signe shot Gunnar a brief look in response, while Garik just looked to his twin with an unaffected smirk. The two were identical in every single way – both in looks and in personality – with the one exception being their haircuts. Garik wore his hair to his shoulders and generally braided the top half of it back so that it would not fall in his face. Gunnar, on the other hand, had very short hair. It was cropped close to the head on the top and around his face, while the back was shaved bald. It was a popular cut for warriors, as the lack of hair on the back of their head made it harder to get grabbed by enemies in battle.

"Forgive me, brother," Garik called to Gunnar without taking his eyes of Signe. "Let me see if I can make things more _interesting_!"

And without warning, Garik was charging her again.

For the next few minutes there was a frenzy of action. Shield slammed against shield, axe against axe, shield against body, axe against shield. Back and forth Signe and Garik went, exchanging hits without pause, each trying to get the upper hand over the other. Signe was drenched in sweat by now and felt as though her arms might fall off at any moment, but she gritted her teeth and pushed past the pain, blocking away Garik's fatal attacks whilst delivering just as many of her own.

Suddenly, their axes locked together. For a moment they stood still, staring each other squarely in the eye and panting heavily for air, until Garik yanked with all his might. Signe's axe pulled from her grip and went flying into the distance, leaving her with nothing but a shield. She barely got her shield up in time to stop her brother's axe from splitting her face in two when he swung again, then found herself having to hold on for dear life as he attacked again and again, slowly forcing her backwards under the powerful onslaught. Throughout all of this, Gunnar cheered and chanted, egging the two on.

With her arm starting to burn with the strain of warding off the relentless assault on her shield, Signe knew she had to get back on the offensive and get Garik off of her, otherwise she feared he might break her shield. So when he reared his axe back again and hesitated for just a moment, leaving his chest open and vulnerable for a split second in time, she slammed her shield forward, hitting him hard and sending him of balance. With a quick spin for extra momentum, she rammed into him again while he was still stumbling around, this time knocking him to the ground.

Garik's shield fell from his grasp as he hit the ground and landed on his back. He grappled for it quickly, but Signe was faster. She danced around his hands and kicked it out of his reach, smiling at him serenely as she did so. "I do not think you vill be needing that anymore," she said matter-of-factly.

She let Garik climb to his feet again, waiting patiently as he recovered and readied himself again, happy to have a moment to catch her breath. After a few moments they faced off again, Garik with only his axe and Signe with only her shield. They circled each other, staring one another down challengingly, each silently daring the other to make the first move. Finally, after a shout from Gunnar, Garik lunged again.

Signe jumped backward as his axe swiped at her midsection, then brought her shield up to block his next downward slice toward her head. Unfortunately, she lingered with her shield raised just a second too long – Garik took the opportunity to knee her hard in the stomach, making her eyes bulge a bit as she doubled over. One well aimed kick by Garik in the next second had her shield flying from her grasp and sailing away, until it landed with a _thunk _on the grass a few feet away.

Signe recovered enough to make a lunge for her shield, but she stopped short when Garik purposefully moved to block her path and circled his axe around in the air tauntingly. He clicked his tongue and shook his head as she straightened up, silently telling her with his amused, triumphant eyes that trying to go any further would be a bad idea.

Now completely defenseless, she could do nothing but stand there and watch Garik with wary eyes. He tossed his axe back and forth between his hands, smirking at her quite evilly as he sized her up. "And now, dear sister," he said slowly, "I shall have to kill you."

With that being said, Garik let out a battle cry that would have impressed Odin himself, raised his axe up with both hands, and went to deliver the final blow. But Signe was not as defenseless as she looked – as her brother made a show of his finishing strike and raised his weapon high into the air for dramatic effect, she dropped to a knee and reached for the dagger that her other brother, Hallsteinn, had demanded she keep in her boot at all times. Just as Garik started to bring his axe down she thrust the dagger up toward his chest, stopping just before she could actually stab him. Garik froze with the axe still above his head, looked down at the blade dangerously close to imbedding itself into his heart, then swung disbelieving eyes to Signe.

Signe had just won the fight, and they both knew it.

"You were saying, dear brother?" She couldn't help but ask with a hint of taunting, immensely proud of herself for having bested Garik. It was not often that she beat her brothers in sparring matches, so when she did, it left her feeling very good about herself.

Garik lowered his axe, scowling a bit and looking rather unhappy with the fact that his little sister had beaten him. As Signe returned her dagger to her boot and stood to her full height again, Garik grumbled something under his breath and shot her a decidedly grumpy look. There was no doubt he would praise her later for a match well fought, but for now, with the emasculating loss to Signe still so fresh, he was most definitely going to sulk about it.

"Seems Hallsteinn has been teaching you a thing or two vhile we are not around," he said, referring to the fact that their second eldest brother firmly believed daggers to be a nonnegotiable necessity to any warrior's repertoire of weapons and never had less than five of them concealed on his person at any given moment. "Dagger in the boot," Garik continued, "I should have known." He then heaved and offered a hand for a cordial handshake. "You win this one."

Signe smiled, shook his head, and started to tell him it had been a match well fought. But before she could get the words out, Garik suddenly kicked a leg out and swiped her feet out from underneath her, sending her falling ungracefully to her back again. Taken aback, Signe swung disbelieving eyes up to her brother. An amused Garik just shrugged and smirked.

"Do _not _get used to beating me," he warned, "it vill _not _happen again."

And with that, he was stepping over her and walking off with whatever pride he had left.

"Do not forget, brother," Gunnar called after the retreating form of his twin, evidently thinking this the appropriate time to remind Garik of the bet that had been made before his and Signe's match, "this means you must clean up after supper for the next week!"

"I know!" Garik barked back, not bothering to turn around. Gunnar just chuckled to himself in response, clearly enjoying seeing his twin so irritated. As much as the two loved each other, they loved _annoying_ each other even more.

Signe just laid there and stared up at the sky for a few moments, watching as the sun briefly broke free of the grey clouds and shined down on the earth below. When a shadow fell over her, she turned her eyes from the sky and squinted at the figure above her. It was the same face she had just been looking at, only this time it belonged to Gunnar. And though he too was smirking in amusement, he at least offered a hand to help her up. She sighed and placed her hand in his, letting him pull her up from the grass.

"Do not worry about him," Gunnar said, brushing the grass and dirt from her back. "Garik has alvays been a sore loser," he proceeded to remind her. Gunnar then ruffled her hair with a proud smile. "You fought well, Signe," he complimented, "You improve more and more with each fight."

Signe smiled widely as she ran a hand over her auburn hair, trying to fix the rumpled mess that the fight and her brother's enthusiastic ruffling had turned it into. "Thank you," she said, before shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly. "I have good instructors," she added, shooting him knowing smile.

Gunnar grinned and nodded, then clapped her on the shoulder. Signe, sore from the fight with Garik, winced at the contact. "Come," he said, nodding his head toward their family's house some thirty yards away. "Let us get something to snack on before supper. Watching you two try to chop each other to bits has made me hungry."

Thinking his statement a bit odd, Signe quirked an eyebrow at her bigger, taller brother, but followed him nonetheless. She paused to scoop up her axe, which was Valborg's old one, and her shield, formerly Hallsteinn's, on the way. "I worry for your sanity sometimes, brother," she told him, half joking but half serious at the same time. "You _do _know that, yes?"

Gunnar just grinned widely in response, his expression and the mischievous gleam in his eyes doing absolutely nothing to quell her uncertainty. "Of course," he said matter-of-factly, making Signe laugh and shake her head as they started trekking back across the field.

When they returned to the house, they found their father, Oleg, chopping wood near the stables.

At one point in time Oleg had been a mighty warrior who fought in many battles for Earl Sigvard, as well as the reigning Earl before him. But about a year after Signe's mother died, he had returned home from a territory battle missing an arm, an eye, and with a nasty gash on his belly that left him knocking on death's door for weeks. Nobody had expected him to survive, but by the mercy of the Gods, he had. Though he had never outright sworn off fighting, he had not participated in a battle since and had chosen to focus primarily on farming and raising his children – Signe did not expect he would ever fight again.

He was still tall and broad, a trait he had passed on to all of her brothers, but some of the muscles he had once boasted had started turning to flab from lack of training, particularly around his midsection. He had long, auburn hair the same color as Signe's and his one remaining eye was dark brown – an eyepatch covered the ravaged area where his other eye had once been. The left sleeve of his shirt – and all of his shirts, for that matter – had been cut short and sewn closed about three inches down from the shoulder, just enough space to conceal the nub that used to be his arm and not have the rest of the sleeve hanging down as a crude reminder that something was missing.

"Garik just stormed through here looking rather annoyed," Oleg said as he picked up a block of wood, raised an axe with his one strong arm, then brought it down with a powerful strike, splitting the wood in half perfectly. It was really rather impressive, given the fact he did this one-handed – it also attested to just how strong he still was, despite having not trained or fought in nearly a decade. "Do I even _vant _to know what happened this time?" Oleg continued dryly, turning a knowing look on them with his one brown eye.

After years of listening to Signe and her brothers bicker and fight and drive each other to madness, she was starting to suspect that their tiffs didn't really even affect him anymore. "Garik and Signe were sparring," Gunnar spoke up, nudging her with his elbow in the process. "Signe won."

Oleg pressed his lips together and made a humming sound, though she thought she saw a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "That would explain it," he said with a nod. Signe and Gunnar shared a smirk as he turned to grab the next block of wood. "And where are your other brothers? Have you seen them?"

Though neither Valborg, nor Hallsteinn, still lived at home, they had made their homes nearby and came for dinner nearly every night. Recently, however, because his wife Ingelill had become so enormously pregnant – she had a few months to go yet, but she looked like she would pop at any moment – Valborg had taken to staying at home for dinner so that his tired, pregnant wife did not have to strain herself with a trip. They had already had three failed pregnancies since marrying nearly six years ago, so they were not taking any chances this time around.

"Valborg and Hallsteinn went to fetch Bjorn around midday so they could go fish," Signe answered, smiling a bit at the thought of her friend. Then she looked up to the sky to gauge the time. "It will be dark in a few hours. I expect they should be back soon."

"Talking about us, are you?" A new voice suddenly asked, catching the attention of the three.

Signe turned just in time to see three familiar figures coming around the corner of the house. It was Valborg, Hallsteinn, and Bjorn, all looking a smidge sunburned but also quite proud of themselves as they toted their catch for the day. Each was holding a string filled with at least ten fish, a more than decent catch for their dinner. Gunnar whistled in appreciation, then he and Oleg went to admire the fish and praise the men.

Signe hung back for just a moment, smiling to herself as her eyes landed on the only man not in her family.

Bjorn had been her very closest friend for the better part of four years now. They had met soon after he and his mother, Lagertha, moved from Kattegat to Hedeby, and their friendship had been nearly instantaneous. Brought together by their similar upbringings and common history – they had both been raised by warrior parents and had both lost family members to the plague – it wasn't long before they were practically inseparable. Bjorn was around so frequently, in fact, that he had more or less become an honorary member of her family. Her brothers had liked Bjorn ever since he punched a girl in the nose for her – though Bjorn still insisted to this day that he hadn't meant to – and had quickly taken him under their wing, while her father had always treated him like one of his own. Singe was honestly surprised Bjorn hadn't tried to make himself a permanent place in her home yet.

Bjorn's eyes suddenly shifted to her. As his smile grew wider, Signe felt her heart skip a beat.

When she had met Bjorn, he'd been a skinny, moody fifteen year old boy who stood three inches shorter than herself. But now, at nineteen, all the baby fat had disappeared from his face, he had grown tall, and he had filled out with a significant amount of muscle. Bjorn had grown to be very handsome, probably one of the most handsome young men in town, and many women - young _and_ old - in Hedeby had taken notice of him, Signe included. Unlike the other women, however, Signe knew that there was much more to her friends than a pretty face. Bjorn was noble, honest, kind, loyal…he had never mistreated her and he always looked out for her, having taken on the role of protective brother despite the fact that she had four of them already. He was her best friend, someone that she trusted and respected and cared about.

Yet somewhere along the line, her feelings for Bjorn had changed. She wasn't entirely sure when it had happened, but one day she had just looked at Bjorn and been struck so hard by the realization that it felt as though she'd been socked in the gut. Where she had once looked at Bjorn and seen a brother, now she looked at him and saw something much different. Her feelings of friendship had blossomed and grown into something much bigger, something that ran far deeper than just friendship.

Signe cared for Bjorn a great deal. Perhaps even more than she had dared to admit to herself.

Bjorn excused himself from the conversation with her father and brothers and started toward her. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious of her appearance, Signe straightened up and smoothed out her clothes and hair, trying in vain to make herself look a tab bit more presentable, but it was a lost cause. Her woolen shirt and trousers – which had formerly belonged to Hallsteinn before he outgrew them – were filthy after a day of chores and training. She smelled of sweat and dirt and the outside, and her hair, which had been half-braided into an intricate design to keep it out of her face, had come loose during the fight with Garik and undoubtedly looked a disaster. Signe wasn't a particularly vain person, nor did she think Bjorn would really judge her, but she still liked to at least look and smell decent if she could manage it. _Especially _if Bjorn was going to be around.

"Well?" Bjorn asked with raised brows as he approached, holding up the fish for her to see and gesturing to them grandly with his free hand. "What say you to this?" He asked, jutting his chin into the air proudly and obviously awaiting her praise.

Signe smiled, eyeing the numerous fish with impressed eyes. "I say that the Gods most certainly blessed you today," she told him. "Well done," she then praised. "You might even be a better fisherman that Valborg."

Bjorn's eyebrows shot upward before he grinned and turned to send Valborg a haughty look. "Did you hear that?" He said loudly, raising his voice so Valborg would hear him. "Your own sister thinks I am _better _than you at fishing!" He bragged, grinning triumphantly.

Valborg, the oldest of her brothers, raised a brow at her before shrugging a shoulder. Of all her brothers, he was the one she looked most like – they were the only two who had gotten their father's auburn hair and mother's blue eyes, and they were the only ones with fair skin. "I would not get too excited about that, Bjorn," he suggested with raised brows, "Signe was dropped on her head as a babe," he added, this time with a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "She often gets..._confused._"

Bjorn and her brothers immediately started laughing at her expense. Signe, knowing Valborg was just teasing her but still slightly put off by the comment, placed a hand on her hip and shot him a look, one eyebrow inching higher in warning. Valborg just smiled at her as he received slaps on the back for his funny joke from their brothers, silently telling her with his eyes that he hadn't meant any real offense. Never able to actually feel annoyed with Valborg for very long, she finally just shook her head and smiled, letting him know she was not angry.

"Alright, I must be going now," Valborg announced, taking his string of fish and slinging it over his shoulder. "Time to feed Ingelill and the babe."

The men, Bjorn included, each took a moment to say their goodbye's to Valborg for the night. Once they had dispersed a bit, Valborg came up to Signe and ruffled her hair.

"Training again?" He asked, eyeing her attire and the weaponry that she had set on the ground by her feet. She usually only wore men's clothing when training or doing hard work that necessitated free movement, which dresses did not always allow.

"Yes," she answered with a nod. Then, grinning proudly, she said, "I beat Garik today."

Valborg immediately grinned. "No doubt he is inside sulking about it right now," he commented, eyeing the house for a brief second before turning proud eyes on her again. "Well done, Signe. I wish I had been there to witness it. I _do_ always love watching Garik getting bested."

Signe practically glowed at the approval and laughed at his comment. "Next time," she promised.

"Agreed," Valborg said. "I must go now. My wife will be wondering where I am," he said, gesturing toward the beaten path that would eventually lead to his cottage about a half mile away.

Signe nodded. "Do not let Ingelill strain herself," she instructed. "And tell her that I will come by tomorrow to do housework for her so she does not have to worry herself about it," she added.

Valborg nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, sister, I will." Then he leaned down to press a brotherly kiss to the top of her head, ruffled her hair again, and strode off toward his house with one last goodbye to his family.

Now Signe loved all of her brothers equally and would never outright claim to having a favorite. But, secretly, she had always felt like she and Valborg shared a special bond. He was the most level-headed of all the siblings and she had always been able to go to him for absolutely _anything, _knowing that he would only ever give her his honest, unbiased opinion. Personality wise she liked to think she was a lot like Valborg, which was probably why she felt that they shared a special bond – they just understood each other.

"Well, young Bjorn," Oleg said, pulling Signe from her thoughts, "Am I correct in assuming you shall be joining us for supper tonight?" Bjorn had eaten at their house for the past four nights – at this rate, it would probably be _more _surprising if he decided to go eat at his _own _home.

Bjorn smiled and then shrugged his shoulders. "Only if I would not be an imposition…" He said, trailing off and leaving Oleg plenty of opportunity to turn him away.

Oleg did no such thing. Instead, he smiled and clapped Bjorn on the shoulder. "What sort of host vould I be if I turned away the man who caught us our supper?" He asked, making Bjorn smirk. "You are more than welcome to stay, you know that."

"Thank you, Oleg," Bjorn said sincerely.

Oleg patted him on the back again, then wandered into the house with Gunnar and Hallsteinn to wash up for supper.

"That makes five nights in a row," Signe pointed out once it was just she and Bjorn standing together outside. "Will your mother not be missing you?"

Bjorn just shrugged. "She knows I am with you, so I am sure she vill understand. She knows I am in good hands here," he added with a small smile.

In the next moment, Bjorn's stomach rumbled loudly, making Signe's eyebrows raise a tick. "Hungry?" She asked with a smirk.

"_Famished_," he confirmed. No surprise there – he was a growing a man with an appetite big enough for an entire army. Between him and her brothers, it was a miracle there was ever enough food leftover for Signe to remain sufficiently fed. "I clean, you cook?" He offered, nodding toward the fish.

Signe smiled and nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Supper, as usual, was an enjoyable occasion. Signe put her cooking skills to use and made a feast of fish and fresh vegetables while the men situated themselves around the table and broke into the ale. While she cooked, Signe just smiled happily to herself as she listened to the men discuss different battle techniques, talk enthusiastically about the upcoming summer raids - though she noticed Bjorn didn't seem as excited about the raids as her brothers did - and gossip like old maids over the goings on in Hedeby. Though it might have overwhelmed other women to be surrounded by so much testosterone on such a frequent basis, Signe was so accustomed to it that she couldn't be bothered to mind - not even when the ale started getting to them and they began talking more boisterously. It was actually a bit of a comfort, really. It was..._normal_.

By the time dinner had been served and they had all eaten their fill, the sun had gone down. Oleg retired soon after, weary from a long day of work, while Hallsteinn decided to return to his home for the night before the twins got him too drunk. When Gunnar decided to take it upon himself to make sure that Garik remained true to the bet and started cleaning up after supper, Signe and Bjorn decided to sneak out and enjoy the cool evening weather. As they went to sit in the grass and look up at the stars, they could hear Gunnar mercilessly teasing his twin inside.

"It is a pleasant night," Signe commented, reaching for the horn of ale that Bjorn had brought outside so she could steal a few drinks. "Summer has most certainly arrived. Thank the Gods for that," she added, all too happy to see welcome the pleasant weather after the long, rough winter they had just had.

Bjorn nodded, then took a drink of ale when she passed the horn back. A small crash sounded inside, probably the result of Garik finally losing his patience with his nagging twin, but they were both so used to occurrences such as these that they hardly noticed.

A comfortable silence passed between them for a few minutes. When Signe finally glanced over at Bjorn, he was staring down at the grass and seemed deep in thought. "You seem distracted," she observed, tilting her head curiously. "What is on your mind?"

Bjorn shook himself from his thoughts before meeting her gaze. "Earl Sigvard has started preparing for the raids. Those going will be departing soon," he said with a sigh, reminding her of their dinner conversation. He paused for a moment, then continued. "I spoke to him this morning, told him of my wishes to join the raids this year," he went on to reveal, his expression suddenly turning sour. "The man all but laughed in my face when I asked for permission to go."

Signe immediately frowned at hearing this - evidently this had been weighing on Bjorn's mind all day, but he had waited until they were alone to bring it up.

"Why would he not let you go?" She asked, frowning deeper with confusion. "You are a good fighter and you are of age. There is no reason to restrict you."

Bjorn snorted and sent her a look. "I can give you one _very _good reason," he countered dryly. "My _father."_

Signe heaved and shook her head. "Ragnar Lothbrok has _nothing _to do with this, though," she said matter-of-factly.

"Not in _Sigvard's _eyes," Bjorn countered.

"He has never even _met _the man!" Signe pointed out incredulously. "And you yourself have not even seen or spoken to him in four years. Nor has your mother!"

"That does not matter," Bjorn told her, pausing to take another gulp of ale. "He will alvays hate the fact that my father is a better man than he is, and he vill always take that hatred out on us."

Signe pulled a face and turned her eyes out to the distance as she mulled over Bjorn's words, watching the outlines of the dark trees as they swayed in the cool, evening wind. Earl Sigvard positively baffled her sometimes – he could be so petty, so _ridiculous_, not to mention downright irrational. She had been raised to be respectful of her Earl so she would never say it aloud, but she did not like the man. Especially so because of the way he treated Bjorn.

To put it simply, Bjorn's relationship with his step-father – if you could even call it a relationship – was a very strained one. Though Earl Sigvard would never admit it aloud, Signe knew from things she had heard that the man was incredibly jealous of Ragnar Lothbrok, even more so because of the ties that Bjorn and his mother had to him. He held a mighty grudge because of it and had chosen to take most of that out on Bjorn. Since the day he had married Lady Lagertha, Earl Sigvard seemed to go out of his way to belittle and emasculate Bjorn at every opportunity, as though that would somehow change the fact that Bjorn was the great Earl Ragnar's first-born son and make him seem less important.

Of course, Bjorn had not made things easier by being uncooperative to the point of near rebellion. Nor did it help that he had repeatedly chosen to make himself at home with _her _family rather than in the home of the Earl. Between Earl Sigvard's harsh treatment and Bjorn's stubborn resolve to have nothing to do with his unloving step-father, any hope that the two would set aside their differences and come to an understanding had started to feel like an impossible feat.

"Let us talk about something else," Signe finally suggested after a stretch of silence, hoping a change in subject would brighten Bjorn's spirits. "A few weeks ago you talked of possibly going to the mountains to live on your own for a while," she reminded him. "Have you given this more thought?"

"Yes," Bjorn confirmed with a nod.

"Perhaps if you cannot raid, you vill be able to do that instead," she offered encouragingly.

Apparently her attempt to lighten the mood did not work, because Bjorn scowled again. "I vould need the Earl's permission for that as well," he said darkly. "And if he will not allow me to raid, I doubt he will let me go to the mountains."

Signe sighed, watching as he took another large gulp of ale. "You will never know unless you _ask_," she chided gently.

"What is the point Signe? When has he ever given me _anything _I have asked for?" Bjorn asked with a bit of snap in his tone, looking to her with raised brows. "When has the man ever put my happiness before his? _Never_." He finished the rest of his drink then and started toying with the horn-cup, glaring at it as though it were Earl Sigvard himself.

Signe finally reached over and place a hand on his arm, pinning him with a firm look when he met her gaze again. "Bjorn, I know you do not like Earl Sigvard, but you must at least _try _to push aside this resentment you feel. He vill never let you do _anything _so long as you continue to fight him every step of the way." Bjorn heaved in response to her words, but Signe was not deterred. "I only say this because I tire of seeing you so unhappy," she continued, squeezing his arm gently. "If you want to test yourself in the mountains, if you want to raid – if you want to do _anything_ – you must be the bigger man and try to resolve the issues between you two."

Bjorn looked at her for a moment, then turned his eyes away with a sigh as he thought her words over. "Perhaps you are right," he finally admitted, albeit begrudgingly so.

Signe smiled and patted his arm. "Of course I am," she said matter-of-factly. "Am I ever _wrong_?"

For the first time since they'd come outside, Bjorn looked to be in slightly better spirits as he turned a smirk on her. "Believe it or not, you _are _wrong sometimes," he joked, making her gasp in mock-offense. "Though, I admit, it is rare," he added.

That made her jut her chin into the air and quirk a haughty brow. "And you vould do well to remember that," Signe shot back, pulling a chuckle from Bjorn.

Another silence suddenly fell between them as they continued to stare at each other, though this one felt a bit different than the last. Bjorn still had a small smile on his face and was watching her in a way that she couldn't quite decipher – whatever was in his eyes, however, was making her heart beat just a little bit harder. She had caught Bjorn looking at her like this before over the past few months, but she had thus far been hesitant to read into it, afraid to presume too much. Bjorn had never hinted that he felt anything but friendship for her…but sometimes, in moments like these, she had to wonder.

A shout inside broke the spell between them and had them both looking toward the house - through the window, Gunnar and Garik could be seen wrestling a little too closely to the hearth.

When Signe met Bjorn's gaze again, that puzzling expression in his eyes had disappeared. Feeling more than a little disappointed, she sighed and then offered a small smile. "I should make sure Garik and Gunnar are not killing one another," Signe said. "Or at least quiet them before father kills them _both_."

Bjorn nodded his understanding. "It is time for me to go home anyway," he said, getting to his feet. "No doubt my mother and..._step-father _\- " Bjorn practically spat the word, " - vill be wondering where I am."

Singe returned his nod, then accepted the hand that he offered to help her up. When he pulled her up to her feet, however, he pulled so hard that she nearly rammed into his chest. Standing only inches apart, they both froze for a moment and stared at one another in silence, the close proximity taking them both by surprise. Finally, when she could stand the tense silence no longer, Signe cleared her throat and gently pulled her hand from Bjorn's grasp.

"Will you try to speak with Earl Sigvard again?" Signe asked, pretending as though nothing odd had just occurred between them.

Bjorn blinked as though coming out of a trance, then sighed and nodded. "Yes, I will," he answered, though he didn't seem very enthusiastic about it.

"Good," Signe said, pleased that she seemed to have gotten through to him - or, at least, to _some_ extent. As a strong gust of wind siwrled around them, Signe glanced took in their dark surroundings before frowning at Bjorn. "Will you be alright to return home at this hour?" She asked with obvious concern. "It is quite dark."

Bjorn smiled and nodded again. "Do not worry about me. I can take care of myself," he reassured her. "I will be fine, I promise."

Signe nodded, took the horn-cup from Bjorn when he offered it to her, then smiled. "Goodnight, Bjorn. I vill see you soon, I am sure."

Again, Bjorn nodded. "You will," he promised. "Goodnight, Signe."

Then, after reaching out a large hand to squeeze her shoulder, he turned to leave. Signe stared at his retreating back as he started down the path that would lead into the village, watching him go with a feeling very similar to that of longing. He paused just before he went around the bend in the road to turn and wave one last time – Signe smiled and returned the wave, only lowering her hand again when Bjorn continued on and she could see him no more. Then, with a sigh, she turned and retreated back into the comfort her own home.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter Two

**Thank you so much to anyone who has added this story to their alert/favorite list (or added myself, for that matter!) and to all of those who take the time to leave feedback! It is greatly appreciated! **

**A kind reader (shout out to The Ghost Who Walks1!) asked about the pronunciation of Signe's name, which I did not even think to mention at the start of the story – brain fart! So just to clear things up, Signe's name is pronounced SING-neh, with almost a 'nay' sound at the end, but not quite. Everyone else's name is pretty straightforward, but I should also point out that Garik's name is pronounced GEY-rick. **

**Anywho, on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vikings. Don't sue, just enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"Are you sure you should not be sitting down?" Signe asked with concern.

Ingelill, her very pregnant sister-in-law, sighed and looked over with a grateful, albeit_ slightly _exasperated, look on her face. She was about four years older than Signe, had hair that fell to her waist in soft, blonde waves, and piercing blue eyes. She was an incredibly pretty woman. So much so that it often made Signe feel a little self-conscious of her own appearance.

"I appreciate your concern, Signe," Ingelill said patiently, "but if I have to sit for one more moment, I am certain I will die of complete and utter boredom." Signe smiled understandingly at that, which pulled a gentle smile from her sister-in-law. "Besides," she continued, turning her attention back to the loom she was standing in front of. "I hardly think blanket weaving is too stressful on the baby."

"I suppose not," Signe conceded with a nod, deciding to just let the woman do as she pleased. Ingelill knew her own limits and would rest if she felt she needed to...still, Signe did not miss the way that she – whether she was aware she did it or not – ran a protective hand over her swollen belly, as though taking a moment to silently reassure herself that she and her unborn child were indeed fine.

While Ingelill resumed her blanket weaving, Signe shifted her gaze back down to the laundry she had been working on for the past hour. Pushing the sleeves of her dress a little further up her arms again, she dunked a shirt that belonged to Valborg into a bucket of water to soak it, then reached for the lump of soap to begin scrubbing it clean. When the shirt had been thoroughly scrubbed and most of the stains had been washed out, she tossed it into another bucket to soak with the other clothes she'd already cleaned. Signe then grabbed another item, one of Ingelill's shifts, and repeated the process.

Signe had been coming around to help her sister-in-law with chores such as these for a month now, ever since she'd gotten so large with pregnancy that it hindered her ability to carry out chores as easily as she had in the past. Considering how big Ingelill had gotten for being barely over six months with child, there was some speculation amongst the family that she might be carrying twins, which seemed all too likely given their family's affinity for producing twins. It seemed a fairly dominant trait on her mother's side of the family – her grandmother had been a twin, her mother had had a pair of twin cousins, and, of course, Signe had twin brothers of her own.

Growing up, her mother had predicted that at least one of her children would end up giving birth to twins, a prediction that even the seeress had allegedly confirmed at some point in time. But anytime they reminded Valborg or Ingelill of this possibility, the notion was usually brushed away. Given the multiple miscarriages that they had suffered through, they felt themselves fortunate enough just to be pregnant with _one_ child. They did not want to tempt fate or seem too selfish by hoping for more than that.

"I cannot thank you enough for coming to assist me with the chores," Ingelill said to break the silence, sending a gentle smile in her direction. "It helps so much. Valborg and I truly appreciate it."

"It is no problem at all," Signe assured her, smiling widely as she continued to scrub at the laundry. "I am happy to do anything I can to make this pregnancy easier for the both of you. Besides, it is nice to get away from the boys and spend time with another _girl_," she added, referring to the fact that the majority of her time was spent with her brothers or with Bjorn, or both – it was rare that got to spend one-on-one time with Ingelill.

"So what should we talk about since it is only us girls, then?" Ingelill asked with a playful smirk and mischievous gleam. "All the latest gossip in Hedeby? The newest hair fashions?" She paused. "Your _love_ life, perhaps?" She then suggested, wagging her eyebrows. "Tell me, for I have been anxious to know – what is happening with Bjorn?"

Ingelill was the only person Signe had confided in about her secret feelings for Bjorn. Being a married woman with six years of experience under her belt, Signe had been able to think of no better woman to go to for advice than her. Ingelill, oddly enough, had not been surprised to hear that she was falling for Bjorn, but had still been more than ready to lend an ear and some advice. She, of course, believe a match could be possible and thought Signe should just confess her feelings to him – Signe, on the other hand, had always been hesitant to do such a thing.

Signe sighed and shook her head. "_Nothing _is happening with Bjorn," she said ruefully. "Things between us are how they have always been. And I do not believe that vill be changing anytime soon, either."

"It could, if you only told him how you felt," Ingelill countered pointedly. "How is he to know that you vant more than friendship if he is not made aware of it? Because he vill certainly not figure it out on his own. Trust me," the woman said with a raise of her brows, "men are _not _that smart. I would know – I am married to one of them."

Signe laughed a bit, then let it fade into a heavy sigh of resignation. She had considered hinting to Bjorn that she had feelings for him one or twice, but had always talked herself out of it. In all honesty, she was afraid to tell him the truth, afraid that doing so might very well ruin their friendship – if he knew the truth about her feelings and, Gods forbid, did not return the sentiment, things between them would never be the same. He was simply too important for her to do anything that might end with her losing him. There had been moments where she thought that perhaps he _did _return the sentiment, but until he did something to encourage the idea that he might want more than friendship, she was going to keep her feelings to herself.

"It is not as simple as that," she told Ingelill with a shake of her head. "Bjorn is my best friend, Inge. I do not want to do anything that might put that friendship at risk unless I have good reason to do so."

"You cannot wait for him forever, Signe," Ingelill reminded her. "The longer you do, the less fair you are being to yourself - and to your heart."

Signe sighed, knowing Ingelill was right but not wanting to admit to that out loud. She _couldn't _wait forever, no, but she could certainly stand to wait a little bit longer. "Let us speak of something else," Signe suggested with a close-lipped smile, wanting to turn the subject of conversation away from her relationship with Bjorn. "How are you and the babe feeling these days, Inge? Have you been well?"

Ingelill pursed her lips, looking like she had quite a bit more she wanted to say on the subject of Bjorn, but finally seemed to realize that trying to press any further would be a waste of time. It was obvious that Signe was finished with that particular discussion and would not participate in it any further.

Ingelill sighed and shrugged a shoulder. "Yes, I have been well. The babe seems well, too," she said. The conversation about Bjorn was all but forgotten as Ingelill's eyebrows came together in what seemed like uncertainty. Signe frowned as she watched her sister-in-law, thinking her expression contradicted her words a little. "I will admit that this pregnancy feels different from the others, though," she continued, dropping a hand to her belly again. "I cannot describe how, but it does."

"Better?" Signe asked hopefully.

"I…I believe so," Ingelill said with a nod, even though she herself didn't sound completely convinced of her own answer. "The connection with him seems..." Ingelill paused as though trying to think of the right word. "…_stronger_ than it did with the others."

Her words made Signe frown with curiosity. "How do you mean?" She asked with interest.

Ingelill took a moment to consider how best to answer. "It is difficult to explain," she finally said, frowning at the half-woven blanket in front of her with a troubled expression on her face. "When I was pregnant with the other babies, it felt…well, in a way I felt as though they were not mine. As though I was carrying them for someone else," Ingelill admitted. She then looked to Signe with a half-hearted smile that came nowhere close to reaching her eyes. "I have never told anyone that, not even Valborg."

Signe was rather surprised by Ingelill's revelations. Even though she herself had never experienced pregnancy, it still seemed an odd thing to not feel _any_ sort of connection to a life made by and growing inside of one's self. To feel as though the child in your womb was not yours, that he or she belonged to someone else, must have been unimaginably difficult for Ingelill. Especially so because everyone else had viewed her pregnancies in a much different light – where Ingelill had been secretly troubled, they had all been openly excited at the prospect of a new addition to the family and had rejoiced in her pregnancies, never once choosing to believe that something might go wrong or that she would lose the babies before they ever reached birth.

Signe, who had always thought herself fairly perceptive, suddenly felt guilty for not picking up on Ingelill's true feelings during her previous pregnancies. If she had had someone to talk to about the way she felt, if she had been able to express her concerns from the beginning, would it have made the miscarriages easier for her to handle in some small way?

"I wish you had come to me with these feelings sooner," Signe said with a sigh, her eyes filled with sympathy and regret. "You should not have had to bear such a burden on your own, Inge."

Ingelill flushed a bit, looking a little shamefaced. "I considered doing so, but everyone was so happy." She paused and shook her head. "I did not wish to trample on anyone's joy," she admitted, "_especially_ Valborg's."

Signe mentally sighed, thinking that Ingelill was too selfless for her own good sometimes. "You are _family_," she reminded her, "What good are we for if you cannot come to us for help or advice?" Ingelill seemed to appreciate her words, even though she still looked a mite bit guilty. "Promise me that you vill seek me out if you ever have fears or doubts such as these weighing on your mind," Signe urged, her tone firm and leaving no room for argument. "Or, at the very least, promise me that you will speak to Valborg about it. We are always here to listen."

Ingelill opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but stopped short with a sudden look of surprise. Signe frowned in confusion, then felt a zing of alarm rush down her spine when Ingelill's hand quickly dropped down to her pregnant belly.

"What is it?" Signe asked, abandoning the laundry and rushing over to her sister-in-law's side in the blink of an eye, wet soapy hands and all. "What is the matter?" She questioned further, afraid that Ingelill was in pain or that something was wrong with the baby.

But when Ingelill looked up to her, there was no pain anywhere in her expression. Instead, she was smiling widely and her eyes were filled with happiness. "He is kicking."

In the next instance, Ingelill grabbed Signe's hand and pressed it tightly to her stomach. Silence fell over them as they both waited for the baby to kick again, Signe staring intently at where her hand laid while Ingelill watched her with expectant eyes. Neither of them even dared to breathe out of fear that it would interrupt the moment and make the baby still again. Finally, after a few more moments of waiting, Signe felt a little nudge against her palm. Her eyes flew up to Ingelill's and they shared a broad smile – the baby had been kicking for two weeks now, according to Valborg, but this was the first time Signe had felt it.

"He must have heard us talking about him," Ingelill said, still grinning. Signe didn't bother moving her hand away from the woman's stomach as the baby continued to kick, smiling wider each time she felt a bump against hand. "I think he likes you," Ingelill said with a soft laugh.

"You think the baby is a boy, then?" She asked, having not missed the way Ingelill kept referring to her unborn child as 'he'.

Ingelill shrugged. "Valborg believes so, so I suppose he has influenced me into thinking it as well," she told Signe. "To be honest, I do not care if he is he or if he is a she," she continued, the joy on her face slowly melting into worry and anxiety. The fear and paranoia that Signe had so often seen in both Ingelill and Valborg's eyes over the past six months had crept back into the woman's blue gaze. "I just want the baby to live and be healthy," Ingelill confessed, her voice a little thicker with emotion as she rubbed her stomach again.

Signe took in the genuine worry on her sister-in-law's face as her unborn niece of nephew continued to push against her hand, as though he or she were insistently trying to confirm to the two women that they were still there and still healthy. "And I believe he will, Inge," Signe said sincerely, finally moving her hand from Ingelill's stomach so she could squeeze her shoulder comfortingly.

Ingelill chewed on her lower lip for a moment as she turned Signe's words over in her head. When she met Signe's gaze again, her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "But what if he does not?" She finally asked, her tone shaky and her eyes wide and vulnerable as she finally voiced her fears aloud. "What if there is something wrong with me? What if I am unfit for children and am doomed to lose any child I carry?" She questioned further. "I do not think I can bear to lose another baby, Signe. It will destroy me, and it will destroy Valborg."

As the tears finally broke free and went sliding down Ingelill's cheeks, Signe wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried out all of her pent up feelings of fear and anxiety. After a few minutes, when she finally started to calm down again, Signe slowly pulled back so that she was able to look in Ingelill's red-rimmed eyes again.

"Do you know what I think?" She asked gently, offering a small, supportive smile. "I do not think there is anything wrong with you at all. Instead, I think that the Gods loved your other children _so much, _thought them _so perfect, _that they did not want to risk them meeting some horrible fate here on earth. They brought them directly to Valhalla so that they could be happy and be at peace for all of their days, never to feel an ounce of pain or sadness." Signe smiled softly as she imagined her unborn nieces or nephews running around in Valhalla while her mother, Gunnhild, happily chased after them. "No doubt they are in Valhalla now, being watched over by my mother and all of our kin as they smile down on us."

"You truly believe so?" Ingelill asked around a sniffle, eyes intent as she held Signe's gaze and listened on with earnest.

"Yes, I do," Signe answered without hesitation. "Which is also why I _know_ this child will be born," she continued, placing a hand on Ingelill's stomach again. "The Gods know the grief they have put you and Valborg through, the sadness you have felt in losing your children," she continued firmly, hoping her words would bring Ingelill peace of mind. "This child is a gift from them for the sacrifices you have made – I know in my heart that he will be born as healthy and as strong as an ox, and that he will live for many years to come. The Gods will make it so."

Ingelill stared at her for one silent second before dissolving into tears again. Signe sighed as she pulled Ingelill back into her arms for another hug, patting her back and offering comforting words as she allowed the woman to cry on her shoulder.

Valborg had warned that Ingelill had been a growing more…_emotional_…the further the pregnancy progressed, but this was the first Signe was really seeing of it. She had gone from happy and relaxed to hysterical and sobbing in the span of only a few minutes – the rapid shift in the woman's emotions was nearly enough to give her whiplash, it had happened so quickly. Signe found herself wondering if this happened to _all_ pregnant women, then immediately sent a silent prayer to the Gods that she not become as emotional a wreck as her sister-in-law whenever the time came for her to bear children of her own.

A few minutes later, just as Ingelill was starting to get ahold of herself again, the front door opened and Valborg walked inside. Sweaty and dirty from a morning of doing field work, he immediately froze when he caught sight of his weeping wife. In an instant he dropped what he was holding and hurried over to them, handsome face filling with concern as his eyes darted back and forth between Signe and Ingelill.

"What is wrong?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on Ingelill's shoulder and leaned down to try to catch her eye. "My love, are you unwell?"

Signe started to reassure her brother that everything was perfectly fine and that Ingelill had only been getting a few things off her chest, but her sister-in-law had recovered from emotional stint and beat her to the punch.

"I am well, Valborg, I promise," she said with a sniffle, finally pulling away from Signe so that she could wipe the tears from her face. Though her eyes were still red and bloodshot from crying and her voice was still thick with emotion, the woman looked more at ease and more at peace than she had in months. "I merely let my emotions get the better of me again and unleashed all my troubles on your sister, who so graciously leant an ear to listen." Ingelill paused to squeeze Signe's hand and smile at her warmly. "Thank you, Signe, for all your kind words," she said sincerely, telling her with her eyes just how much she had truly appreciated it. "They have brought me much needed comfort."

Signe, happy that she had made Ingelill feel better, squeezed her hand back. "You are welcome, Inge," she said simply, returning the woman's heartfelt smile.

Valborg still looked a tad bit confused and seemed as though he were contemplating prying further, but he seemed to decide against it in the end. "Alright," he said slowly, shaking his head a bit, "as long as you are certain you are well…"

Ingelill released Signe and turned to place her hands on either side of Valborg's neck, pulling him close so that she could kiss him reassuringly. They had kissed in front of her more times than she could count, but Signe still turned her eyes away respectfully so that she would not intrude on the moment.

"I am certain," Ingelill said when she finally pulled away from the kiss.

Valborg seemed convinced now, though whether or not that was because Ingelill's kiss had momentarily left him dumbstruck, Signe couldn't be sure. She had to fight back the urge to snicker at the expression on his face.

"Now," Ingelill said, wiping the last of her tears away as she fully collected herself, "let me make the two of you something to eat – you have both been working hard this morning." And before either of them could argue, Ingelill continued toward the small kitchen, smiling happily to herself and looking as though she were even glowing a bit.

Signe watched the woman go, feeling proud of herself for having eased some of Ingelill's worries. Even if this newfound contentedness ended up only lasting for a short time, at least for now her sister-in-law could escape the haunting past and rest easy knowing that the baby growing inside of her was as healthy and happy as she was.

A heavy arm dropping around her shoulders pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up at Valborg, who was watching his wife with a small smile on his face. "I have not seen her smile like that for many months now," he said in a low voice, speaking just loud enough so that only Signe would hear. "Whatever you said…" he continued, looking down at her with grateful eyes, "…thank you."

Signe smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, returning his loose embrace. "You are welcome," she said back, patting his back.

Valborg smiled at her for a moment longer, then jerked his head toward a basin near the door. "Come on, let's wash up for lunch," he said, squeezing her in a one-armed hug for a short moment before releasing her. Signe just smiled and nodded, then followed his lead and went to get cleaned up for lunch.

* * *

After lunch, Signe finished washing the rest of the laundry and then hung it up outside to dry. With that finished and with no other chores that needed tending to, Signe decided that she would head back home for the day. Even though the trip home was not long and she knew she would be home well before dark, Valborg insisted that she let him walk her home and refused to take no for an answer. Signe finally conceded, gave Ingelill a long hug goodbye as she promised to come by again in a week, then left with Valborg.

Though silence stretched between them the first few minutes of their walk, Signe quickly began to suspect there was something on her brother's mind that he wanted to talk to her about. There was a familiar look of deep concentration on his face as they walked along the trodden path, one that instantly let her know he was thinking very hard about something. She waited as patiently as she could for him to come out with it, but after the silence stretched on a few minutes longer, she finally had to cave and ask.

"Is there something on your mind, Valborg?" She asked knowingly.

Valborg blinked as though emerging from his own thoughts, then looked down at her. "Sorry, I was thinking about Ingelill," he confessed, his lips turning downward some. "And about the babe," he added, before heaving quietly through his nose. "I worry about them."

Signe smiled and reached over to pat his back. "I know you do, brother," she said sympathetically. "And I, nor anyone, could fault you for such feelings – you and Ingelill have been through much over the years. Anyone who suffered the loss that you two have would feel the same."

Valborg nodded slowly, then looked to her with inquiring eyes. "What was she speaking to you about?" He asked, using their current privacy to his advantage so that he could pry a little further into her and Ingelill's conversation. "Does she fear for the baby?"

"Yes, she does," Signe confirmed with a small sigh, which made Valborg frown unhappily. "Inge is just scared, as would be expected of a woman who had lost three babies before," she explained. "I think she is afraid to believe that this pregnancy is different, afraid to let herself hope too much," Signe continued, thinking back to her conversation with the woman – she was trying to remain vague as she could without completely keeping her brother in the dark, not wanting to betray anything Ingelill had wished to keep in confidence but not wanting to betray Valborg's trust in her either. "She is frightened of what another loss would do to both of you."

"I understand," Valborg said, heaving heavily, "because they are the same fears that plague _me_. If we lost this child as well…" He trailed off and shook his head, unable to complete the sentence. Signe didn't need for him to do so for her to understand how devastating another loss would be for Valborg and his wife. "I do not believe it will happen this time," Valborg finally continued, his tone taking on a strong note of confidence. "This child will be born healthy and strong, I am sure of it."

Signe smiled and squeezed his arm, making him look down at her again. "As am I, brother," she said reassuringly. "As am I."

Valborg smiled at her, clearly appreciating her supportive words.

A brief, comfortable silence passed between them as they continued on in the direction of the family house. After a few moments, though, Valborg looked down at her again, this time with a much more serious expression on his face.

"Signe, I wanted to walk you home because there is something I wished to discuss with you in private," he admitted, not catching her by surprise at all.

Signe quirked a brow at her brother, curious to know where this conversation was going. "Alright…" she trailed off slowly, silently beseeching him with her eyes to continue.

"It vill only be a few more months before the babe arrives," he started, eyebrows stitching together, "and with the day fast approaching, Inge and I have had many things to discuss and decide on." Signe frowned a bit, her curiosity growing with each word. "Those going on the raids will be leaving in a month and likely will not return for just as long, which means they will probably still be gone when Inge is due to give birth. Given our past…_misfortunes_," he said steadily, "neither of us is fond of the idea of her having to face childbirth alone." Valborg hesitated. "That is why I have decided not to join the raids this year."

Signe blinked at him in surprise. Of everything he could have possibly told her, this was not what she had been expecting to hear. Being the oldest and (arguably) best fighter amongst the siblings, Valborg had gone on the raids every year since he was seventeen, the one exception being two years previous, when he had come down with an illness just before the men left to raid and spent an entire month confined to his bed. Because of the profits that the raids yielded, it was something that Valborg looked forward to every year. It was odd to think of watching the boats depart _with _Valborg rather than watching him sail away on them, as she had done so many times in the past.

"I admit I am a bit surprised to hear this," Signe confessed, raising her eyebrows at her brother. "But I understand why you would want to remain here." She paused, then smile at him ruefully. "Our brothers will be very disappointed to hear it, Hallsteinn especially."

Being the two oldest, Valborg and Hallsteinn had always been two peas in a pod. Growing up everyone always knew that where one was, the other was surely close by. They did nearly everything together, whether that be carrying out chores, learning how to fight, or learning how to talk to girls. Now, as men, they not only raided together and fought side-by-side, but had taken it upon themselves to keep the family in line whenever their father could not. They weren't just brothers – they were best friends.

Valborg sighed and shrugged a shoulder. "Yes, I suspect they shall," he agreed, "but they will just have to do without me this year, I am afraid. Inge and the babe come first now," he stated firmly. "I think even Hallsteinn will have to understand my reason for staying behind."

Given the fact that Hallsteinn was a warrior through and through and was far more interested in finding glory on the battlefield than starting a family of his own – which was why he had never even come close to marrying, despite the fact that he was nearly twenty-four – Signe wasn't so convinced that he _would _understand. She didn't tell Valborg that, though.

"There is more Signe," Valborg continued, pulling her to a gentle halt with a hand on her shoulder and pinning her with a serious look. "I have watched you train over the years and have watched you grow stronger and stronger as a warrior. I believe the time for you to prove yourself as a worthy shieldmaiden has come," he said, making her heart suddenly skip a beat. "Know that it is my intention to speak with father and urge him to give you permission to join the raids in my stead."

Signe's eyes grew so large that they nearly bugged out of her head. She had been old enough to go on the raids for three years now, but thus far had not actually gotten to do so. Seeing as their father only had one arm, there was only so much that he could do to maintain their farm – and the chores he _could _carry out took nearly twice as long. The thought of him trying to take care of an entire farm one-handedly – literally – was absolutely absurd, so once they had all grown old enough to raid, Signe and her brothers had come to the agreement that at least one of them needed to stay behind during the summer season to help him with all the work.

Unfortunately for Signe, that someone had always been her.

"You are serious?" She asked, almost afraid to believe he actually would do as he said or to get her hopes up too high.

Valborg nodded. "Yes. I will already be here taking care of Ingelill and the babe – I will be able to help father as well," he said firmly. He then squeezed her shoulder and smiled encouragingly. "I know it has been a desire of yours to go on the raids for many years now. I think it only fair that you finally be allowed to go."

Without saying a word, Signe threw her arms around Valborg's waist and hugged him tightly, so happy she felt she might burst out of her skin. For so long she had been biding her time, waiting with forced patience until the day that she could finally step into her role as a shieldmaiden and see the world outside Hedeby – now that it might have very possibly arrived, she was so excited that she didn't even know what to do with herself. She wanted to jump for joy, she wanted to shout out her happiness for the whole world to hear, she wanted to run to Bjorn and tell him the good news.

Signe immediately stiffened as Bjorn's face flashed through her mind, then felt her happiness begin to deflate some.

Bjorn had wanted to go on the raids since he'd come of age as well, yet Earl Sigvard had always held him back. Because they were always left behind, _their _summer seasons were always spent together. While Signe's brothers were off travelling the world and plundering riches, they would spend their days training, talking about the foreign parts of the world they would someday see, or reenacting vicious battles that they had yet to take part in. They both dreamed of exploring unknown lands, but whenever they talked about it, it was always under the belief that they'd be doing it _together_.

Signe frowned deeply. How could she possibly go raid without Bjorn? How could she leave him behind to deal with Earl Sigvard by himself? She could only imagine how disappointed – possibly even _hurt_ – he would be if she left to explore the world without him.

"What is wrong?" Valborg asked, noticing the shift in her demeanor as they released each other from the hug. "This is your dream, yes? I thought you would be happy to hear this," he stated, his confusion obvious.

"I am, Valborg, trust me. I am beyond happy with this news," she quickly reassured him. A frown still turned her lips downwards, though, and her eyebrows had furrowed together in consternation. "I just…I was thinking of Bjorn," Signed admitted, her cheeks flushing some. "We alvays thought we would raid together. If I go without him, he will be so very disappointed."

"He will not be going?" Valborg asked curiously.

Signe shook her head. "Not unless Earl Sigvard suddenly changes his mind, which is very unlikely," she stated dryly, mentally cursing the Earl in her head for being so stubborn and cruel.

Valborg made a thoughtful noise at that, but said nothing in response.

They continued on after that, both falling silent as they became lost in their thoughts. Signe continued to think about Bjorn and suddenly found herself dreading the next time they would see one another. He could read her so easily that she knew she would not be able to hide this information from him for long. He would start to ask questions that she would not be able to avoid, and then he would undoubtedly be upset when he learned what was to happen. She hoped that he would understand and that he would not be angry – she hoped he would be able to find it in himself to be happy for her.

"Signe," Valborg spoke up again, making her look up at him. There was an odd expression on his face, one that immediately made the air around them feel much more awkward. "There is something else I have been wanting to discuss with you, only I was not sure how to approach the topic…"

"Yes?" She prompted after he did not come out with it right away.

Valborg cleared his throat before speaking. "As you well know, you will be turning twenty this year," he stated matter-of-factly, now looking a bit uneasy. He even reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck, a sign that he was either nervous or uncomfortable. "Most young women your age are either married or betrothed, yet you are neither." Signe stiffened, pretty sure she knew where this part of the conversation was going. "Have you any interest in marrying?"

The subject of her marriage plans – or lack thereof – had been a popular one ever since Signe reached marrying age. She would not lie – there had been plenty of suitors over the years, both young and old, but she had rejected them all. It was not that she was necessarily opposed to the idea of marriage, because she did want a husband and children someday, but it was not something she was certain she wanted right _now_. Not when there was still so much that she wished to accomplish.

…or at least, that was what Signe liked to tell herself. Deep down, she knew that Bjorn was a large part of her reason for remaining unmarried. It was rather hard to consider marrying somebody else when her heart kept leading her back to Bjorn, after all. There were several young women her age who had not married because they were in love, who had chosen their husbands strictly by the sort of life he could provide for them - such and arrangement was really not that uncommon - but Signe wanted more than that. She wanted to marry for _love_ like her parents had, like Valborg and Ingelill had. And if she had to be patient and wait for love to find her, then so be it.

"Is this you asking," Signe finally countered with a knowing look, "or father?"

Valborg cringed a bit, as though he knew he'd just been caught. "Both," he answered truthfully. And Signe was not surprised to hear it. Oleg knew how close she and Valborg were – of _course _he would send his oldest son in to worm information out of her.

Signe sighed and turned her eyes forward. "Of course I have interest in marrying," she said with slight exasperation. "I may want to be a shieldmaiden and explore other lands, but that does not mean I do not want a husband and children of my own. I am merely waiting for the right man to come along," she reassured him firmly.

Valborg hesitated for a moment. "Waiting for the right man to come along…or waiting for _Bjorn _to ask?"

Signe looked at him sharply, caught so off guard by his blunt question that, for a moment, she had no response. Her first though was that Ingelill had betrayed her trust and told Valborg about Signe's secret feelings, but she quickly decided that was probably not the case – Ingelill was trustworthy. She would never utter a word to anyone so long as Signe asked her not to. So then was she really that easy read? Had her other brothers noticed her growing affection for her friend as well? Or, she thought with mild alarm, had _Bjorn _noticed? Finally, with cheeks burning bright red from embarrassment, she pressed her lips together and turned her eyes forward.

"I know not what you speak of," she said, jutting her chin into the air and hoping to avoid another conversation about Bjorn. Though she could go to Valborg for anything and know he would listen, discussing her love life and her growing feelings for her best friend with him was not something she wanted to do. It was just too…_strange_.

"Yes, you do," Valborg countered without missing a beat. She would not meet his gaze, but she could feel his eyes boring into the side of her face. No doubt he was looking at her with that knowing expression he liked to wear when he knew he was being lied to. "You forget – I know you better than you know yourself, sister. I know your feelings for Bjorn run deeper than you like to admit."

Signe cursed Valborg in her head for being so perceptive. She should have _known_ that he would notice – absolutely _nothing _escaped the man's attention, apparently not even the affections of a nineteen year old woman. Deciding that there was no point in denying it because Valborg would just see through her lies anyway, Signe came to a halt and turned a quirked eyebrow on her brother.

"And what if they do?" She asked, a hint of defensiveness lacing her words. "What then?"

Valborg sighed and shrugged. "Then I would admit that it does not surprise me. The two of you have been inseparable for four years now – it was only a matter of time before something like this happened," he stated matter-of-factly. There was an odd expression on his face, however, one that made Signe feel a bit wary of what he planned to say next. "But if I am to be honest," he continued cautiously, "it leaves me with some doubts."

Signe's eyebrows immediately came together with uncertainty. "What do you mean?" She asked with mounting uneasiness.

Again, Valborg sighed. "I like Bjorn, Signe," he started carefully, "as does father and our brothers. He has alvays treated you well and has been a good friend to you since he came to Hedeby." He paused for a moment as though collecting his thoughts. "But…" Signe did not like the look on his face, nor the hesitance with which he spoke. "But truthfully, I fear that you may be setting yourself up for heartache."

Signe did not know how to take her brother's admission. She had her own doubts where Bjorn was concerned, of course – how could she not when she was treading on such precarious ground? – but Signe at least still believed there could be more between them _someday_. Judging by the tone of Valborg's voice and the look on his face, _he_ did not.

"You think Bjorn does not feel the same?" She asked bluntly, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I think he is eighteen and that he is still a _boy_," Valborg corrected patiently, "a boy, furthermore, who does not yet know what he wants." Signe turned her eyes away, feeling disheartened by her brother's words. When Valborg saw the expression on her face, he heaved softly and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "I do not say this to cause you any hurt," he said gently. "I only say these things because I know better than you how men are at that age, and because I love you and do not want you to place your hope where there is none."

Signe was too stung to hear his words with a rational ear, though. Valborg had always been an honest man, but she had forgotten that sometimes his honesty could be painful, if not downright _brutal_. "Is it really so impossible to think that Bjorn might care for me in return?" She asked, shrugging Valborg's hand off before crossing her arms over her chest. "Am I that vile, brother?"

Valborg quirked a brow and mimicked her pose, crossing his large arms over his chest. "Do not say such foolish things, Signe, you _know _that is not the way of it," he said sternly. "How many men have we had to chase away over the years? How many men have come to father asking for your hand in marriage?" He proceeded to remind her, making her press her lips together tightly. "You are a beautiful woman and there are _plenty_ who would be proud to call you their wife," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument, "I just am not sure Bjorn is one of them."

Signe sighed and raised a hand to rub her forehead for a moment, suddenly starting to feel an ache forming in her skull. This conversation had just taken a very unexpected turn – any happiness she had felt at learning of Valborg's plans to get her on the summer raids was quickly being overshadowed by a distinct feeling of hurt at his firm belief that she was wasting her time with Bjorn. There was a part of her that did not want to believe it was true, but there was another part that knew Valborg was hardly ever wrong about things like this. He did misjudge situations on occasion, true, but it was very rare.

Signe hoped this was one of those times.

"So what would you have me do, then, Valborg?" She asked, shrugging her shoulder at him helplessly. "Marry the next man who asks? Marry the richest one I can find? Marry for_ convenience _rather than for love?"

Valborg sighed and gave her a weary look. "That is not what I am saying at all," he told her calmly. "You are still young, and there is a whole world of options before you. I am merely suggesting that you take the time to consider them all before you dedicate your heart to another. That is all."

She could tell by the look on his face that he was waiting for her to say something in return. Instead of answering however, Signe just turned on her heel and strode off, continuing in the direction of the house. She heard Valborg release a heavy heave and could imagine that he was probably rolling his eyes to the sky right then. After a few moments he followed after her, but Signe did not meet his gaze as he fell into step with her again.

As they walked in silence, Valborg's words continued to roll around in her mind. The whole situation was rather ironic, actually – here Valborg was warning her away from Bjorn and encouraging her to explore other marriage options, while barely two hours ago his wife had been doing the exact opposite. Quite suddenly, it felt as though she had the wise Balder on one shoulder and the trickster Loki on the other, both whispering words of advice into her ears that completely contradicted each other and left her confused as to what she should believe.

Was Ingelill right in think there might be a chance? Or was Valborg right in thinking there wasn't?

"You are angry with me," Valborg stated to break the silence.

Signe glanced over at him and sighed when she saw the crestfallen expression her brother was struggling to hide. "I am not angry," she said in resignation, "I am just…confused. Your words have given me much to think about," she admitted, squinting her eyes into the distance. It was an enormous relief when she saw that the house had popped into view – being home meant this conversation would soon come to an end.

Valborg moved closer and dropped a hand onto her shoulder. He seemed relieved to know she wasn't angry, but still looked at her with apologetic eyes. "I am sorry if my words were hurtful," he said sincerely. "It was not my intention."

Signe nodded. "I know."

They both seemed to run out of things to say after that, and spent the rest of the walk in silence.

* * *

That night, Signe could not sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, alternating between staring at the ceiling and watching the flickering flames of the candles on the bedside table, huffing in annoyance every so often. All night long she had been thinking about Bjorn, her mind now a jumbled, confused mess after her contradicting conversations with Ingelill and Valborg. So consumed by her troubled musings was Signe that even her brothers and father noticed her unusual reclusiveness. Luckily she had been able to avoid having to tell them what was _really_ bothering her by feigning a headache and retiring early.

she needed to get some sleep, otherwise she would be dead on her feet tomorrow and chores would be a nightmare. Exhausted, both mentally and physically, and determined to push Bjorn out of her mind for the night, Signe blew out the candles on her bedside table and shut her eyes, ready to force herself into sleep if she had to. For a few moments she laid completely still and focused on slowing her breathing, hoping a steady rhythm would help lure her into a peaceful slumber. She cleared her mind of any lingering thoughts, concentrating on nothing but breathing in through her nose, and out through her mouth. Finally, _thankfully, _she began to feel herself drifting toward sleep.

But just as her body started to grow heavy with the approaching slumber, a strange feeling suddenly washed over her, startling her back to full consciousness.

Signe's eyes popped open and her senses snapped back to attention in a flash. Any traces of sleep instantly evaporating, she sat up in bed and looked around her small, dark bedroom in confusion, willing her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting so that she could see her surroundings better. She wasn't sure why or how, but something about the atmosphere felt different, felt...off. It felt as though she was being _watched_, but there was nobody in the room with her. Signe felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as her eyes searched the room again, scarcely able to breathe she felt so uneasy - she thought she saw something move in the corner of her eye, a dark, wispy figure of some sort, but when she whipped her head around to look, it was gone.

Signe suddenly stiffened when a whisper filled her ears, so soft and faint that she could not understand what was being said. Her eyes darted around the room as the whispers grew louder, searching vainly for the source of the sound but finding no such thing. Signe was confused, she had no idea what was happening. Who was this that she was hearing? And what were they saying?

"_Signe…" _the voice hissed, suddenly much louder and much clearer than before. "_When the son returns to the father, that is when your journey shall begin." _

She felt her entire body stiffen. She had heard those words before, though they did not make much more sense now than they had back then. She also recognized the voice that had said them, even if it had been nearly seven years since she last heard it. it was the seeress's voice. Signe's eyes did another rapid sweep of the room, expecting that the woman would emerge from the shadows and jump at her at any given second. But no such thing happened, and Signe did not see the mystical woman anywhere.

"What is this?" She finally found the courage to ask, voice filled with uncertainty. "What are you telling me this again?"

But again, the only response she received was, "_When the son returns to the father, that is when your journey shall begin." _

Signe frowned and felt herself start to grow frustrated. "Why do you keep saying this? Whom do you speak of?" She asked, desperate to know the answer to the question that had plagued her for so long. "Answer me!"

"_When the son returns to the father, that is when your journey shall begin!"_

And then, just like that, the voice abruptly faded away and the strange feeling vanished, leaving the room as still and silent as it had been mere minutes ago and leaving Signe to stare confusedly into the encompassing darkness.

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**For those of you who aren't familiar with my style, I'm a 'slow burn' kind of writer. Which means I take the time to set up the groundwork instead of just diving right into the main plot. So I know we're off to a bit of a slow start, but trust me – it pays off in the end. Please be patient with me!**

**P.S. I'm not good at predicting my own stories (often time my writing gets away with me), but I predict Torstein will come into the picture in about three chapters. Just to give ya'll something to look forward to!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Thanks again to all of you who have added this story to your alert/favorite list, and a big, huge thank you to those who review! I know we're all eager for Signe and Torstein to meet – trust me, I'm ****_so _****ready to get to that part because my mind is literally exploding with ideas for those two – but it'll be a little longer yet before they do. Be strong! We can all make it together!**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vikings.**

**P.S. Long chapter is long.**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

To say that the strange incident with the seeress left Signe's mind reeling would have been a serious understatement.

At first she had thought she might have imagined the whole thing. She had been tired, stressed, and not exactly in the best state of mind at the time – maybe the entire thing had merely been a strange dream. A very _realistic _dream, but a dream nonetheless. But after thinking about what had happened a little longer, Signe grew certain that she had not dreamt anything at all. She had been awake when the seeress reached out to her, that she was absolutely certain of – she could practically still feel the eerie tension that had encompassed the room, could still hear the seeress' voice on the wind and in her ears. What had happened in her room had not been a dream or a hallucination – it had been _real_. A message from the seeress, maybe even from the _Gods_.

Signe could not deny that the Völva had come to her. But _why _she had done so, was still a mystery.

It might have been seven years since she had last spoken to the seeress, but to this day Signe could still recall every word of their one and only conversation with perfect clarity. Signe had mulled over the conversation more times than she could count since that fateful day, weighing and rolling the woman's prophetic words around in her head, searching for hidden clues that she hadn't picked up on at the time – all the while biding her time as she waited for the path to be revealed to her.

She would be lying if she said she didn't have some suspicions regarding who this '_son'_ was that the Völva kept referring to – of all the men she knew, Bjorn was the only one who fit the mold of the seeress' predictions. She had said Signe would fall in love and marry a great warrior. Well, Signe was fairly confident that it was love she was starting to feel for Bjorn and there was no doubt in her mind that he would someday grow to be as renowned a fighter as his father, Ragnar Lothbrok. It was also impossible for her to ignore the fact that Bjorn lived away from his father, whom she knew he missed even if he didn't always act like it. Though he may not have outright told her he planned to return to Kattegat someday, secretly she had always suspected it was something he wanted to do.

Taking all of that into account, it was really only logical to assume Bjorn was the one. But if that was indeed the case, why was the seeress reaching out to her _now_, four years after they had met and become friends? What did it mean that the Völva had purposefully come to her in the middle of the night just to repeat those same cryptic words from so many years ago? Was it some sort of sign? Did it mean something was about to happen? Something that would send Signe down the path the Völva had told her about?

The only way to know for sure and get the answers she sought, Signe finally concluded, was to pay the Völva another visit. But another visit to the seeress was _exactly _what she had been avoiding these past seven years. The first time she had spoken to her had left her unsatisfied and with a head full of unanswered questions. The thought of meeting with the enigmatic woman only to get the same ending result left her feeling more than a little hesitant to go through with it – she was confused enough as it was without the Völva puzzling her even further.

"Have you listened to a word I have said?"

The exasperated question broke through the onslaught of thoughts swirling around in her head, startling her back to reality. She had gotten so wrapped up in her troubled musing about the Völva that she had completely forgotten the world around her – she had forgotten that she had been sharpening weapons with Bjorn behind the house while her brothers trained in the field some twenty yards away. Their father had gone into town, so they had all decided to take advantage of his absence and had abandoned their chores for more entertaining activities.

"Forgive me," Signe apologized, shaking her head to clear it. "I was a million miles away."

Bjorn snorted in response. "Yes, I noticed," he shot at her with a hint of sarcasm. "Is something wrong?" He asked, nudging her with his elbow.

Signe sighed and gave him a sideways glance, unsure how to answer him. Though she trusted Bjorn wholeheartedly, she did not feel comfortable telling him about her experiences with the Völva, nor what had been said. After all, she couldn't very well just come out and say, "_I visited the Völva_ _when I was a girl and am fairly certain everything she told me about my future revolves around __**you**_", now could she?Until she knew with complete and utter certainty that Bjorn was indeed the man the Völva had seen in her future, Signe wouldn't breathe a word of it. In the off chance her suspicions turned out to be wrong, she did not want to confuse things even more by needlessly dragging him into it.

"Signe?" Bjorn prodded tentatively when she took too long to answer, eyebrows now furrowed together in concern. "Talk to me."

Signe sucked in a deep breath, then released it as a heavy sigh. Firmly pushing thoughts of the Völva to the back of her mind, she decided the time had come to tell Bjorn about something else that had been weighing on her mind the past few days. "I have…something to tell you," she said slowly, scrunching her nose up a bit as she looked at him again.

Bjorn waited for her to continue, then waved an impatient hand when she did not. "What is it?"

Signe knew she couldn't stall any longer. "A few days ago, Valborg told me that he was not going to raid this summer," she started, nervously picking at the handle of her axe with a thumbnail as she spoke. "He wants to stay home with Inge and help her when the baby is born." Signe paused as Bjorn nodded his understanding, then sucked in another deep breath. "He's asked father to let _me _go in his stead," she finally blurted out, cringing as she waited for Bjorn's reaction.

His eyebrows shot up some in surprise his expression mildly dumbfounded as he let that news sink in. "Has your father given permission?" Bjorn finally asked when he had recovered from his surprise some.

Signe shrugged and shook her head. "I have been waiting for his answer," she said, sighing again, "but father is taking his time giving it."

Bjorn nodded, then turned his gaze elsewhere, looking deep in thought. For the most part, he seemed caught off guard by this newfound information, as she had expected he might be. But Signe knew Bjorn well – she recognized the disappointment lurking in his eyes, the same disappointment he was trying (and failing) to hide from her as he realized she would be going on the raids without him. It was exactly what Signe had hoped she _wouldn't _see, but had known deep down would be there the moment he heard the news.

"It is not decided yet," she found herself saying quickly, keeping her voice hushed so their conversation wouldn't be overheard. "Father might not even allow me to go. He might not think me ready for the raids yet," Signe said, though she wasn't sure what she was trying to do more – keep Bjorn from getting too discouraged, or keep _herself _from getting too _encouraged_ in case her father did say no.

"Signe, you are a good fighter," Bjorn countered with a quirked brow. "I know it, your brothers know it – your _father _knows it. Just as we all know it has been your dream to follow in your mother's footsteps and experience life outside of Hedeby." He paused and nodded to himself. "Oleg will agree," he stated matter-of-factly, "I am sure he will."

Well, at least _Bjorn_ sounded confident. Signe wished she could say the same for herself.

They held each other's gaze for a moment before Signe sighed and looked down at the axe in her hand, picking at the handle with her thumbnail again. "Are you upset?" She asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"In a way…yes," Bjorn admitted after a moment's hesitation, making her heart plummet to her stomach. "But at the same time, no," he continued, offering a ghost of a smile. "I knew you vould go someday," he said slowly, shrugging a shoulder, as though this was a fact he'd resigned to a long time ago. As Bjorn then sighed heavily to himself, the small smile on his face disappeared. "I just alvays thought I would be going with you," he admitted, looking discouraged again. "I wish I could be there to experience it with you."

Signe frowned and nodded her head. "As do I, friend," she said, smiling forlornly. Bjorn returned the gesture half-heartedly. "But," Signe continued after a moment, wiping the sadness off her face, "father has not decided yet. I will not know for sure whether I am going or not until he gives me an answer."

Bjorn response was to send her a look, silently telling her with his eyes that she was foolish for thinking Oleg would say no.

Bjorn quietly watched as Garik and Gunnar sparred in the distance for a few seconds, then reached over to drop a hand on her far shoulder. He squeezed it for a moment before pulling her into his side for a hug, arm wrapping securely around her shoulders. Signe felt her cheeks flush a bit, but leaned into him as she gladly accepted the gesture. Bjorn was not an overly affectionate person, so on the rare occasion that he _did _bestow attention like this on her, she relished in it.

"I am glad for you, Signe," he said, putting on a happy smile for her.

Signe smiled widely in return and was just opening her mouth to tell him thank you when another voice beat her to the punch.

"And just _vhat_ – " Signe and Bjorn looked up to see Hallsteinn approaching, axe in hand and one eyebrow quirked upward suspiciously, " – is going on here?" He finished, motioning to the arm Bjorn had around her with his axe.

Hallsteinn used to wear his golden hair rather long but recently had changed the style, shaving the sides bald but leaving a long middle section from hairline to nape to be worn in multiple intricate braids that hung down to his shoulder blades – a style, Signe suspected, to be inspired by descriptions he'd heard of Ragnar Lothbrok. He also had a neatly trimmed beard, a straight nose, and dark, ever-scrutinizing eyes. He was the strongest and probably the best looking of her brothers. Hallsteinn was also, however, the most _frightening_ of her brothers. There was no denying that he had been born to be a warrior – the way that he carried himself oozed complete self-assurance and plainly stated to everyone that he was not only _not _afraid of a fight, but ready to take on any enemy, anytime, anyw_here_. He had a short temper that had gotten him in plenty of fights in the past, a temper which, amazingly enough, seemed to get even shorter when it came to men getting too friendly with Signe. Needless to say, he had gained himself a bit of a reputation in town over the years. Unless you were looking to have your face smashed in, Hallsteinn was no man to be trifled with.

Bjorn tensed when he saw the tell-tale glint in Hallsteinn's eye and slowly removed his arm from around Signe's shoulders. It didn't seem to matter that he was practically _brothers _with the man – he still knew better than to do anything that might put him on Hallsteinn's bad side. "I meant nothing by it," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"_Hallsteinn_," Signe said through clenched teeth when he just 'hmph'ed in response and quirked his brow higher, looking thoroughly unconvinced. He was undeniably the most protective of her brothers. Normally she didn't mind, but when it was _Bjorn _he was hassling, it irritated her greatly. "Bjorn is my friend. What you are doing is unnecessary," Signe chastised, warning him with her eyes that he had better stop his charade.

Hallsteinn idly twirled his axe around in his hands, staring at Signe for a long moment before sliding his gaze back to Bjorn. Signe could feel the tension rolling off of Bjorn as the older, stronger man glared at him through narrowed eyes, staring at him so intently one might think he was trying to look into his very soul. But finally, just as Signe was about to tell Hallsteinn to stop being an idiot and go away, a wide grin spread across his handsome, bearded face.

"You should have seen the look on your face," he snorted at Bjorn, pointing at him with his axe. Bjorn leaned back an inch or two, eyes trained warily on the sharp blade of Hallsteinn's weapon. He seemed unsure whether or not to believe that Hallsteinn was actually joking with him. "You might vant to check that you did not piss yourself," he added smugly, pointing the axe at Bjorn's crotch.

And with that Hallsteinn turned to walk away, looking mighty pleased with himself as he went and twirling his axe around as though it were a baton.

Bjorn released a breath and raised his brows at Signe, who, feeling rather mortified, instantly looked to him in apology. "Sometimes I think Hallsteinn really likes me," Bjorn said slowly, looking a bit stumped. "Other times…I really think he vants to kill me."

Signe couldn't help but smirk, a bit amused by his words. "He likes you, I promise," she reassured him firmly. "He just…likes to frighten the piss out of you, too," she added, making Bjorn huff to himself.

"So I have noticed," he said pointedly, turning his eyes back to Hallsteinn's retreating back. Just as he was about to reach Garik and Gunnar he suddenly darted forward, charging the sparring twins. There was a brief skirmish between the three, but within moments Garik and Gunnar were rolling on the ground and Hallsteinn, the victor, was the last man standing. "Just remind me never to get on his _bad _side," Bjorn said, some wariness creeping back into his tone. "Hallsteinn is _not _someone I vant as my enemy."

The sound of approaching horses suddenly sounded in the air, catching their attention and bringing their conversation to a halt. Signe and Bjorn looked to each other before getting to their feet and moving from their spot behind the house so they could see who had arrived. When her eyes landed on the riders coming down the path that led to the house, she instantly felt her shoulders relax. She recognized those horses – the tan one belonged to her father; the white and grey one belonged to Valborg.

"Who is it?" Hallsteinn asked as he crossed the field, having also heard the horses. Behind him, Garik and Gunnar were pulling themselves to their feet again so they could follow after their brother.

"It is father. He has returned from town," Signe called back. "He has Valborg with him."

Hallsteinn came to a halt next to her and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes trained on the two familiar horses as they slowly trotted forward. "I did not think Valborg was coming here today," he commented, eyes filling with intrigue as he watched them approach.

"Perhaps they went to town together," Gunnar offered as he and Garik finally reached them. "Or maybe Valborg saw father on his vay home and just felt like joining him," he added, before wincing and pressing a hand to his side.

But even as Gunnar said this, Signe could see that Oleg and Valborg's faces were set in very serious expressions. It made her frown with uncertainty for a moment, before she was suddenly filled with the nagging suspicion that this was not just another regular visit on Valborg's part. Expressions like that meant one thing – business.

Signe turned a look on Bjorn for a moment, who peered back at her curiously, before starting toward her father and brother. Only seconds later, the others followed her.

They reached Oleg and Valborg just as the two were dismounting their horses. Before anything could even be said, both men immediately looked at Signe before sharing a meaningful look with each other. Signe faltered and felt her stomach twist with anxiety, her suspicions being confirmed with the one, single look. She was right, this _was _about business – that look, Valborg's sudden appearance, the seriousness surrounding the two…Oleg had come to a decision about Signe's involvement in the raids and he was ready to deliver his verdict.

"Father, Valborg," Hallsteinn greeted slowly, eyes sliding back and forth between the two. "Is something the matter?" He asked, never one to beat around the bush.

"As a matter of fact," Oleg said, taking a moment to look at each of them with his one good eye, "there is something that all of us must discuss." He paused when his gaze suddenly landed on Bjorn. Despite the tension now lingering in the air because of his vague answer, Oleg smiled kindly at Bjorn in greeting, not looking overly surprised to see him there. "Hello, young Bjorn," he said, moving to shake Bjorn's hand. "Never a surprise to see you amongst my children."

"Oleg," Bjorn said, nodding his head respectfully as they shook hands.

"I would invite you inside and tell you to stay for supper and ale," Oleg said in a polite tone, "but I am afraid I have a very serious matter to discuss with my children. Perhaps now is not the best time for visitors," he suggested gently, trying his best to send Bjorn on his way without offending him.

Oleg's words only continued to confuse Garik, Gunnar, and Hallsteinn. The three looked to each other in silent question, obviously at a loss as to what this 'serious discussion' was going to be about. _Signe_ knew, though. She knew _exactly _what her father wanted to talk about. And, quite suddenly, she had never felt so nervous in her whole life. Her heart felt as though it had gotten stuck in her throat, her palms felt sweaty, and her stomach had filled with butterflies that flapped so wildly she thought she might be sick.

Bjorn immediately nodded his head, having received Oleg's message loud and clear. "Of course," he said, glancing down at Signe. Their gazes locked for only a split second, but she knew from the look in Bjorn's eyes that he too knew what Oleg wanted to discuss with his children. "I will see you soon?" He asked.

Signe nodded in silent confirmation, then watched as Bjorn said his goodbyes and started down the road that would lead him home. He shot one last glance at Signe over his shoulder as he left, but then turned forward again and quickened his pace so he could leave the family to their privacy.

"Valborg," Oleg said, drawing Signe's attention back to him. He was handing his horses reigns to Valborg, who took them without question and then went to secure the horses in the stables with the others. "Come," Oleg then said to Signe and the rest of the brothers, beckoning them to follow him as he headed for the door, "let us go inside."

Signe shared a look with her brothers before they all obediently followed him inside.

Oleg went to start a fire in the nearby hearth while Signe and her brothers waited patiently in their seats at the kitchen table. Garik and Gunnar had claimed two seats on one side of the table while Signe and Hallsteinn claimed the two on the opposite side, leaving the chairs at the ends open for Oleg and Valborg. The door opened a minute later and Valborg joined them inside. While Garik, Gunnar, and Hallsteinn proceeded to have a silent, confused conversation with their eyes, Signe looked to her eldest brother expectantly, hoping he would give her some kind of hint as to what awaited her. All Valborg did was offer a small smile and squeeze her shoulder as he walked past, then continued on without a word before sitting down at the end of the table.

As soon as a fire was crackling away, Oleg claimed the chair at the other end of the table and made himself comfortable. All eyes immediately turned to him in expectation as a heavy silence fell over the room, but nobody dared to speak, instead waiting respectfully for him to speak first.

"I wished to speak with all of you because there are important things to discuss regarding the summer raids," he finally started after a few moments. Signe felt the back of her neck heat up when his gaze found her and lingered for several seconds. "As I am sure you are all aware of, Earl Sigvard is having the ships prepared as we speak. They vill be ready to depart in a few weeks' time and then the raids vill be underway."

"Did Earl Sigvard say where we vill be going?" Hallsteinn interjected curiously, eyes filling with hope.

Signe knew what he wanted to hear – he wanted to hear that they would be going _west_, not to the same tired lands they had raided in the east so many times_. _Word had reached Hedeby the day before that week that Ragnar Lothbrok, King Horik – the king of Denmark – and several of their men had departed for England for the first time in four years nearly a fortnight ago. When Hallsteinn had heard, he'd expressed hope that the news would prod Earl Sigvard, who seemed to feel he was in some sort of competition with Earl Ragnar, into attempting a similar journey.

Unfortunately, that was not going to be the case. "The ships will be going east, just as they always do." Oleg's answer made Hallsteinn curse under his breath in disappointment and shift agitatedly in his chair, but he otherwise refrained from further expressing his disapproval.

"As we all know," Oleg continued, getting back to business, "I am no longer capable of handling all the duties on the farm alone, nor are there many able-bodied men available to hire for help once the raids have commenced. Which means I will be needing one of you to stay and help on the farm. However," Oleg said firmly, eyes turning to Valborg, "before anyone begins making suggestions as to who that should be, I believe Valborg has something to say about this matter."

Oleg then waved a hand at Valborg, motioning for him to take over the conversation. As all eyes slid to Valborg, he straightened up in his seat.

"None of you are unaware of the struggles Inge and I have faced in trying to have children," he started, earning himself a few nods of confirmation in return. "We have tried and tried, only to be disappointed time and again." He paused to sigh to himself. "I do feel that the Gods will finally reward us with a child with this pregnancy…" he admitted with a glance toward Signe, making her think back to their last conversation. Despite the multitude of feelings rushing through her at the moment, she managed to offer him an encouraging smile. "…but I vould be lying if I said I did not worry for Inge and the baby."

"We _all _worry for Inge and the baby, Valborg," Garik spoke up. "It was not only the two of you who felt the pain of the other losses – " he gestured toward everyone else at the table with a sweep of his hand. " – _we_ all felt that pain as well."

Garik's words pulled murmurs of agreement from everyone else at the table. Valborg inclined his head in understanding, looking solemn but also appreciative of the support he was receiving from his family.

"Then I hope you vill understand when I say that I do not think it fair of me to abandon my wife when the baby is so close to being born." Valborg hesitated for a moment, then finally came out with it. "That is why I have decided not to go on the raids this year," he revealed, much to the surprise of Garik, Gunnar, and Hallsteinn. "After all we have been through, I feel it is my duty to be here to take care of Inge and the baby. I even spoke to the Völva on this matter – she too thinks it the will of the Gods that I stay behind to help Inge during the birth."

"Of course, brother," Gunnar said with a firm nod once he had recovered from his momentary shock. "If you feel you must take care of your family, then take care of your family. We would never old such a thing against you," he said sincerely, making Garik nod his agreement.

"And you know already that I support your decision, Valborg," Signe said in addition to her brother's reassuring words. "You must do vhatever you feel is right."

Valborg seemed relieved with their responses and visibly relaxed. His eyes then flickered over to Hallsteinn in expectation, curious to know what their brother had to say, but Hallsteinn was now being very quiet. Though the expression on his face made it difficult to tell what he was thinking, it was still pretty clear from his lack of response that he was not taking the news well. Signe was not surprised – she had known Hallsteinn would not like hearing that his long-time raiding partner planned to stay behind, no matter the reason.

Valborg stared at Hallsteinn for a second longer, as did the rest of the family, before he sighed in resignation and continued on. "Since I will be staying behind," Valborg continued on, "I will be perfectly capable of helping father on the farm. Which brings us to our next order of business – Signe," he announced, turning a look on her.

Signe felt her heart lurch as everyone else looked to her too. Gunnar and Garik, who seemed to know where this conversation was headed, were already starting to smirk at her from across the table. Knowing the twins and how _mischievous_ they could be from time to time, though, it was difficult to decide whether she should take that as a good sign or not. Hallsteinn seemed to have forgotten his mood long enough to peer at her, curious in spite of himself about what Valborg might be suggesting. Oleg, however, merely listened on stoically, giving absolutely no hint as to what he might be thinking.

"I, for one, believe our sister is ready to see the world outside of Hedeby," Valborg continued. "She has trained in combat for a long while now and has grown into a strong fighter," he added, looking pointedly at his brothers and father, silently telling them with his eyes that they all knew he was speaking the truth. "I have no doubt she is more than capable of handling the raids and think she should be allowed to go this year."

Signe felt a strong rush of gratitude for her eldest brother and his vote of confidence. Feeling a bit less nervous and a smidge more encouraged, she smiled at Valborg gratefully before looking around at her other brothers with hopeful eyes – Signe hoped they too would share the same outlook as Valborg.

Oleg finally spoke up from his place at the head of the table. "What say you, Garik?" He asked, eyebrows stitched together in a look of concentration now. "Do you agree with Valborg?"

Garik glanced at Oleg then smirked at Signe again. "I suppose if she is good enough to beat _me_," he said cockily, making her own lips twitch into a smile, "then she shall have no problem fighting foreigners." Garik's eyes turned back to Oleg and he gave a firm nod. "I agree with Valborg. Signe is ready."

Signe nodded to him in appreciation, his approval making more of the tension ease from her shoulders. Everyone then turned their attention to Gunnar in expectation, waiting to hear his say on the matter now.

The smirk Gunnar sent her was identical to the one she'd received from his twin, leaving her to hope that his _opinion_ would be identical as well. "I agree with my brothers," he said resolutely. "Signe has waited quite long enough. It is time for her to go on the raids and become the shieldmaiden we all know she vill be," he added, shooting her a lopsided smile.

While their father nodded his understanding Signe smiled at Gunnar, feeling yet again as though another small weight had been lifted off of her. When Valborg had told her that he wanted her to go on the raids in his place, she had been reluctant to let herself believe it could actually happen, afraid to get her hopes up too high should their father decide she wasn't ready after all. But now, after hearing her brothers' positive reactions, she finally began to let herself hope that maybe, just _maybe_, it might be possible after all. If all of her brothers approved, then certainly her father would too, right?

"And you, Hallsteinn?" Oleg asked after a moment's pause, his one eye fixed on his second eldest now.

Everyone immediately looked to Hallsteinn, who glanced around at them before fixing his gaze on Signe. She couldn't help it when her hope faltered for one second, afraid that Hallsteinn's disappointment over Valborg might affect how he felt about Signe going in his place. But, to her relief, when Hallsteinn looked over at her he managed a half-smile that was barely visible through his beard and slowly nodded his head. He was still disappointed that Valborg was staying behind, she could see it in his eyes, but it was also clear that he liked the idea of her finally getting a chance to raid.

"It vould be an honor and a privilege to fight and raid with my sister by my side," he stated firmly.

With that, the attention quickly shifted back to Oleg. With his elbow leaning against the table, he raised his hand up to his chin and rubbed it pensively, gaze now focused on his only daughter. A palpable silence fell over the room for the next few seconds while Oleg considered the words of his sons. Signe's nervousness returned with a vengeance, making her heart beat harder with each silent second that went by. She had to remind herself to breathe as she waited as patiently as she could for her father to say something – _anything_.

"And what about _you_, Signe?" Oleg finally asked, catching her a bit by surprise.

For some reason, it had never occurred to her that her father would want to know if she thought _herself _ready. She had claimed that she was ready more than once over the past few years, but now, with the very real possibility of _actually_ going just barely out of her reach, she had to take a moment to really consider the question.

_Was _she ready to go on the raids? Was she as confident in her own skills as her brothers seemed to be? More importantly, was she ready for the fight that would undoubtedly greet them the moment they reached their destination? Signe had heard enough stories from her brothers to know that there was _always _fighting involved on the raids. And while it was one thing to train against her brothers, whom she knew would never intentionally harm her, fighting against an enemy who very much wanted to _kill _her was something entirely different. She had been training for this since the day she was strong enough to wield an axe and a shield – was she ready to finally put her skills to the test?

Signe thought about it a beat longer, then straightened up in her seat and turned determined eyes on her father. "I am ready, father," she said resolutely, staring at him unblinkingly so that he would see the truth in her eyes.

Oleg met and held her gaze, then slowly nodded his head. "Then it is decided," he stated, a note of finality in his tone. "Signe will go on the raids."

* * *

In light of Oleg's decision to let Signe raid with Garik, Gunnar, and Hallsteinn, her brothers decided that the night called for celebration. As soon as their meeting was adjourned, Gunnar and Garik wasted no time breaking into the ale and shoving horn-cups into everyone's hand, Signe included. Though Oleg usually had something disapproving to say if Signe drank too much, he said nothing in protest as afternoon turned into evening and her brothers continued to refill her cup. In fact, Oleg himself was indulging just as much ale as much as his children were, though Signe suspected by the look on his face that he was drinking for an entirely different reason.

Sometime after sundown, while Hallsteinn and Valborg were in the corner engrossed in a private, serious-looking conversation – probably discussing Valborg's decision man to man – Signe had let the twins rope her into a drinking game they'd made up. About halfway through the game, however, Oleg suddenly stood from his chair by the hearth and came to place a hand on her shoulder.

The laughter that had been on her lips immediately died off as she looked up to her father curiously. "Come vith me," he said, before heading in the direction of his bedroom.

Signe felt herself instantly sober up as she watched her father walk away. "Uh oh," Garik said once Oleg was out of earshot, smirking at Signe in a way that made her instantly feel uneasy. "Perhaps he has changed his mind," he teased before taking another drink of ale.

Signe knew that was not the case – her father had given his blessing and he was not the sort of man to go back on something like that – but Garik's words still left her with a bit of doubt. "He would not do that…would he?" She asked with uncertainty.

The twins shrugged in unison. "Better go find out before he _does _do so," Gunnar suggested, motioning toward their father's bedroom with his cup.

Signe nodded and quickly stood from the table. Leaving her drink behind, Signe smoothed out the skirt of her dress before hurrying in the direction her father had gone, ignoring the teasing remarks that Gunnar and Garik sent toward her back as she went.

When she walked into her father's bedroom Oleg was again lighting a fire, this time in the small hearth near the bed. He glanced at her over his shoulder when she walked in, then turned back to what he was doing. "Close the door," he instructed, firelight beginning to dance around the room as the flames in the hearth grew.

Signe obediently shut the door then took a few steps closer, clasping her hands together in front of her. "You vanted to speak with me?" She asked, trying to keep the nervousness she felt out of her voice, hoping and praying that he did not regret his decision and was not about to revoke his blessing.

Oleg was silent for a moment, continuing to poke and prod the fire until the flames were flickering big and bright. Just as Signe was starting to fear the worst, he spoke. "For an entire week before you were born," he said without facing her, slowly setting the poker down before staring into the flames, "you stopped kicking in your mother's belly. Then, when it came time for you to be born," he continued, "your mother was in labor with you for nearly three whole days. Your mother tried and tried, pushed and she pushed, but you did not want to come out and meet us. By the third morning, given how still you had been and how difficult the delivery was, we began to fear that we had lost you."

Oleg finally turned to face her. "But then, _finally_, you came into the world. You were a bit small, a little off color, and weak from the strain of the delivery, but you were _alive_." He paused, a faraway look entering his eye as he reflected on the memory of that day. "The midwife had concerns about your health, but said if you made it through the night that you vould live," he continued. "So while your mother recovered from the delivery, I stayed up with you all night long. I sat in a chair right here in front of this hearth, holding your small little body in my arms and praying to the Gods to let you live."

Signe had to press her lips together to hold back the emotion welling up within her as she listened to her father's story. Oleg also looked like he was starting to get a bit choked up, but he was not finished speaking yet. "It was a very _long _night," he admitted. "You hardly cried and hardly moved – you just laid in the crook of my arm and fought through the night. And when the sun rose the next morning and you were still breathing…" Oleg paused to smile at her. "I was so happy that all I could do was cry and thank the Gods over and over."

Oleg finally stepped toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder, his expression solemn and serious now. "I knew it then and I still know it now, Signe – you are a fighter, just as your mother was." He frowned for a moment, letting her see his worry. "I will fear for you because you are my daughter and I love you," Oleg admitted, "but I have no doubt that you vill do well on the raids and go on to do even greater things afterward." He then smiled sadly and moved his hand to gently smooth her hair. "It seems only yesterday that I held you in the crook of my elbow – now you have grown into a beautiful young woman and vill soon be a shieldmaiden." He paused to sigh to himself. "I am proud of you, beloved daughter," Oleg told her seriously. "And I know your mother would be proud, too."

Signe's throat was so tight with emotion that she couldn't bring herself to speak. So, instead, she simply wrapped her arms around her father's broad torso and hugged him as tightly as she could, silently trying to convey to him how much his words had meant to her. Oleg wrapped his arm around her shoulders and returned her hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before resting his chin there and releasing another heavy sigh.

"I have something for you," he said a few moments later, gently pulling away from her hug.

Signe released him and wiped at a few stray tears that had gone trekking down her cheeks while Oleg moved toward a large armoire on the other side of the room. A zing of awareness immediately shot down her spine when he pulled open the doors and she forgot about the emotional moment they had just shared. Signe and her brothers all knew exactly what he kept stored in that armoire…

His and their mother's old battle gear.

She found herself unconsciously moving closer, staring at her mother's old weaponry with awe once it was revealed. It had been a long time since she had last looked upon the shield and the deadly axe that her mother had once wielded in battle, so long that she had almost forgotten how much she admired the craftsmanship that had gone into them. The shield was made of strong wood and bordered in silver metal, built to withstand both the strongest of enemies and the test of time. The axe, Signe knew from experience, was heavy – it too was made of the same strong wood, with the handle growing thicker toward the battle-worn blade. Part of the handle came to a point about three inches down from the back of the blade, ideal for breaking bones of opponents according to her mother.

Signe could not resist running a captivated fingertip over the shield, eyes eager and hopeful as she turned her gaze up to her father in silent question. Oleg smiled and nodded, understanding what she was asking him. "Your mother would want you to have them," he told her. "They are yours now."

Signe smiled up at him happily and then reached into the armoire to retrieve the shield and axe. With the heavy shield on her left arm and the axe in the grasp of her right hand, she had never felt so empowered in her entire life. It suddenly felt as though all of her mother's strength and spirit had flowed out of her old weapons and into Signe's very veins, making her feel like she could take on any opponent – maybe even the entire _world_.

"Now you truly look the part of a shieldmaiden," Oleg commented proudly.

"Thank you, father," she said sincerely.

Oleg just smiled, leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, then nodded toward the door. "Go and return to your celebration," he instructed, his voice sounding a bit gruff with emotion again. "Your nosy brothers vill be wondering vhat we have been talking about, no doubt," he added, forcing on a smile.

Signe raised her eyebrows questioningly. "You will not join us?"

Oleg shook his head slowly. "No. I could use the solitude to…sort through my thoughts," he said gently.

Signe nodded, understanding that her father wanted to be alone, then turned to leave. When she reached the door, however, she paused and looked at her father over her shoulder. "I love you, father," she told him with a smile.

Oleg couldn't help returning the gesture. "I love you too, Signe."

And with one last smile, Signe pushed the door open and left the room, leaving her father to the solitude he sought.

* * *

Their little celebration lasted for a few more hours, ending when Valborg decided it was time to return home and when the twins had drunk so much that they were on the verge of passing out. With the help of her eldest brothers Signe managed to get the two intoxicated fools into their beds, where they promptly fell asleep and began snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

With the twins taken care of Valborg and Hallsteinn decided to take their leave, but not before promising Signe that the next few weeks would be spent training with them and preparing for the raids – she could tell already just by the look in their eyes that this training was going to be much more difficult than anything they'd put her through in the past. All she could do was hope that they wouldn't go _too _rough on her and that she wouldn't be too battered up when it came time to leave.

Now that the house was quiet and the hour had grown late, Signe had retreated into her room. Once again she was having difficulty falling asleep, only this time it was because she was simply too excited by the day's events to settle down. Instead, she sat in bed and absentmindedly combed the tangles out of her long, auburn hair, humming a tune under her breath and smiling serenely to herself as she stared at the shield and axe propped against the wall opposite of her bed. She could already imagine the battles she would fight wielding that shield and striking with that axe, knowing that each time she touched them it would feel as though she had a little piece of her mother with her – as though her mother was watching over her and protecting her.

A sudden tap on the shutters covering her window broke the silence of the room and startled her. For a split second she was reminded of what had happened two nights ago and felt her heart lurch, thinking it was the seeress coming to visit her again. But when another tap sounded, this time accompanied by a familiar voice hissing her name, she knew that was not the case.

Instantly letting out a heavy sigh of relief, Signe scrambled out of bed and went to the window. When she pulled open the shutters, she was immediately met with the sight of Bjorn standing there, illuminated only by the moonlight overhead and the candlelight filtering through her window. "What are you doing here?" Signe hissed, glancing around uncertainly. "Do you know how late it is?"

Bjorn frowned, his expression apologetic but his body language plainly stating that he was upset. "I am sorry for the late visit, but…" he trailed off and shook his head. "I could not stay in that man's house tonight," he spat out after a moment, eyes flashing with anger. Signe knew in an instant that something had happened between Bjorn and Earl Sigvard. "I had to get away," Bjorn continued, shaking his head, "and this was the only place I could think of to go."

Signe stared at him for a moment, then sighed and nodded. She didn't know what had happened, but obviously it had been bad if it had been enough to have Bjorn knocking on her window this late in the evening. "Go to the door, I will let you in and then we vill talk," she instructed.

Bjorn nodded and then started for the front of the house. Signe watched him go for a quick moment before closing the shutters and leaving her bedroom to go meet him – she grabbed a cloak on the way out and pulled it around her shoulders, mindful of the fact that she was only wearing a shift.

She tiptoed to the front door as quietly as a mouse would, knowing how bad it might look if her father or brothers woke only to find her scantily dressed and in the company of a man who was not of the family this late in the night. Taking comfort in the snores she heard emanating from their rooms, she crept to the door and opened it. Bjorn, who had been patiently waiting for her, stepped inside as Signe waved him in.

"Come and sit," she said quietly after she had shut the door, motioning him to follow her to the hearth.

The fire had died considerably by now, but a few pokes made a small flame come back to life. As Bjorn sat in one of the chairs that they'd pulled over from the table, Signe grabbed the abandoned jug of ale and poured some into a cup for him. He nodded gratefully when she offered it and gladly accepted, knocking back some of it instantly. When he lowered the cup and swallowed his gulp, she could see the anger creeping back into his blue eyes.

"What happened?" She asked carefully, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself for warmth. "What did he do?"

Bjorn scowled and shook his head, eyes turned angrily to the fire in front of them. "He humiliated me tonight," he growled, hand tightening around his horn cup. "I finally asked to go to the mountains and, of course, he refused. But that is not the worst of it by far," Bjorn said harshly, looking to Signe again with hate in his eyes. "That _bastard _has been hitting my mother!" He whispered furiously.

Signe sat straighter at hearing that and felt her jaw drop in surprise. Earl Sigvard hitting _Lagertha_? "What?" She asked, dumfounded. "For how long?"

"I do not know," Bjorn huffed with a shake of his head. "But when I was returning home this afternoon, I saw him strike her with my own two eyes. And I get the feeling it vas _not _the first time."

Now Signe would not claim to be friends with Bjorn's mother, but after four years of friendship with Bjorn, she knew her well enough by now to find it surprising that the famous shieldmaiden would tolerate such treatment. Lagertha was a warrior, she had fought in battles, she had sailed west – she was the former wife of the great Ragnar Lothbrok. She simply did not come off as the sort of woman that would allow a man to beat her and still live to tell the tale.

"Will she do something to stop it?" Signe asked, eyebrows furrowing together with concern.

Bjorn sighed and shrugged. "She said she vould not let it happen again, but…" He shook his head as he trailed off. "I do not know if she will be able to stop him alone."

Signe thought about that for a moment, then pressed her lips together tightly as a thought struck her. "If she cannot stop it, will you?" She asked bluntly, knowing Bjorn well and knowing what the glint in his eyes meant. She'd seen that same look in her brothers' eyes before, whenever men pushed their boundaries with Signe and they took it upon themselves to make sure said men knew such behavior would only wind up getting them seriously injured.

Bjorn's gaze was a bit challenging as it met hers again. "Yes, I will," he confirmed boldly, not backing down an inch. "I have already told her – if he ever does it again, I_ will _kill him."

That was exactly what she _didn't _want to hear. Bjorn was fiercely protective of his mother, so Signe did not doubt that he would be capable of killing any man who harmed her, regardless if it was the Earl or not. "And vhat would your father have to say about that?" Signe countered, raising her eyebrows.

Bjorn smirked. "Nothing," he answered matter-of-factly. "He would be too busy holding the bastard down while I slammed my axe into his gut."

Signe started to argue against his statement, but hesitated when she realized he was probably right. Bjorn's parents might not be together anymore, but Bjorn had told her once before that he believed they still loved each other in a way. If Ragnar were to hear how Earl Sigvard had been treating his ex-wife and son, he probably would have killed the man _himself_.

Signe sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, her good mood dampening some in light of their troubling conversation. "Bjorn, I understand this upsets you, but just…promise me you will not anything rash," she begged, pleading him with her eyes to think rationally. "Lagertha is a strong woman and can take care of herself – she will handle the Earl in her own way. Besides, I do not think she would want _his_ blood on _your_ hands."

Bjorn smiled sardonically in return. "Which is why I am _here_ tonight and not there," he told her. "So his blood will remain in his body." Signe sighed and nodded her understanding, knowing that was probably the best she would get from Bjorn tonight as far as him promising not to do anything to Earl Sigvard went.

They fell into a lapse of silence for a few seconds, both staring at the small fire crackling away in the hearth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bjorn lift the horn cup up to his mouth for another drink before he cleared his throat. "I am sorry to come here and ruin your mood," he apologized, sounding less hostile now. Signe glanced over at him and saw that his eyes were apologetic again. "I saw you celebrating with your brothers earlier. It must have been a good night until I came along," he said, smiling ruefully.

Signe's eyebrows came together. "Exactly how long have you been outside?" She asked incredulously.

Bjorn looked a bit sheepish now. "A few hours," he admitted, making her eyes widen. "I did not want to bother you with my troubles while you were with your brothers," he explained himself quickly. "You all looked happy and I did not vant to ruin it. I waited until I vas sure everyone else was asleep before coming to you."

Signe clicked her tongue and shook her head. She felt bad that Bjorn had sat by himself in the dark for so long, feeling angry and upset and having no one to talk to, all the while having to listen to them laugh and carry on inside as they celebrated. "You could have come inside," she told him with a sigh, "nobody would have minded."

Bjorn shrugged as if saying there was nothing to be done about it now, then raised a brow at her. "So…" he said slowly, a hint of wariness entering his gaze, "what vas the celebration for?"

Signe sighed and pressed her lips together for a moment, tensing with the question. "I think you already know," she said quietly, meeting his gaze head on.

Bjorn did not seem surprised in the slightest. "You are going on the raids," he stated neutrally. When she nodded in confirmation, he sucked in a deep breath and released it heavily. "I am happy for you," he said, managing a half-hearted smile. "No doubt you vill have great success."

"Thank you," Signe said, even though she could tell that Bjorn was anything _but _happy at the moment. He looked more disheartened than she'd even seen before, his already bad day probably only getting worse now that he knew she would for sure be leaving. "Things will get better, Bjorn," she said reassuringly.

Bjorn laughed bitterly. "My mother is getting beat on by her bastard of a husband, my _step _-father is determined to make my life miserable, and now you vill be leaving me behind," he said slowly, his tone sounding more and more discouraged with each word. "I appreciate your words, but I do not see things getting better any time soon."

"Earl Sigvard will get what is coming to him – the Gods will see to that," Signe told him, hoping it would make him feel better. "And I will not be gone long," she then reminded him, before smiling jokingly. "In fact, I will be back so fast you will hardly notice I was gone in the first place," Signe said with a flippant wave of her hand. "You will not even miss me."

Bjorn stared at her for a second, his expression never losing its seriousness. "I _will_ notice," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "And I _will_ miss you. More than you know."

The intensity in his gaze and in his tone caught her off guard, rendering her speechless. She could only stare back at him in stunned silence, unable to turn her eyes away as his gaze continued to bore into hers. Bjorn had that expression on his face again, the one that made her heart beat harder and her nerves jump to life – the one that made her think Valborg _was _wrong, and that there might be hope for more than just friendship between her and Bjorn after all.

Suddenly Bjorn's face was much closer to hers, though whether it was because she had leaned in, Bjorn had, or they _both _had, Signe wasn't entirely sure. All she knew as Bjorn's eyes flickered down to her lips was that it felt like she was being drawn to him by some invisible force, powerless to resist it and eager to see what might come of it.

The fire crackling loudly suddenly startled them, making them both jump in surprise. It was only a small interference, but it was enough to make Bjorn blink and move back away from her again, looking a little bit red around the ears. Just like that, the spell that had fallen over them was broken.

"I have kept you up long enough," Bjorn said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You should get some sleep," he suggested gently.

Signe hesitated, then nodded and slowly stood to her feet, disappointed but trying valiantly to hide it. She quickly turned her back on him so her expression wouldn't betray anything she was feeling, then went to a little cupboard on the other side of the room to grab a few blankets for him to sleep on. Once she had reign in her disappointment and felt confident enough to face him again, she went to hand the blankets to Bjorn.

"Sleep in here tonight," she said, offering the items to him. "There is plenty of room."

Bjorn hesitated, then reached out to take the blankets. With an uncertain glance toward Oleg's door, he quirked a brow and asked, "You vill not get in trouble?"

"So long as you sleep out here and not in _my _room, it vill be fine," Signe reassured him with a smile.

It was enough to convince Bjorn, because he nodded and then stood from his chair so he could start making his bed for the night right there next to the hearth. Signe watched him for a moment, heart still beating faster than usual, then turned to head for her bedroom. "Goodnight, Bjorn," she said as she left. "I vill see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," he said in response. She could feel his eyes on her back as she crossed the room, but didn't look back. "Signe?" He said just as she reached her door, making her pause.

Holding her breath, Signe turned to face him and raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

He paused for a moment, then smiled. "Thank you. For listening, for allowing me to stay here – for everything," he said sincerely, looking genuinely grateful. "And I know it may not seem that way, but I truly am happy for you," he added.

In spite of her melancholy over what had just _not _happened between them, Signe returned his smile. "I know…and you are welcome. I am always here for you, Bjorn," she reassured him firmly. "No matter what."

Bjorn nodded at her. "I know," he echoed, eyes filled with appreciation.

They stared at each other for one more moment, before Signe finally turned and headed into her bedroom. She hesitated for a second once inside and turned to wave a hand, silently telling him goodnight one more time. After Bjorn returned the gesture, Signe finally shut the door.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter Four

**I really hope I'm not losing you guys already, because we're about to get to the good stuff here in the next few chapters! Thanks to those who have added this to your alert/favorite list and especially to those who review. Don't be shy – feedback is what motivates us writers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vikings.**

**P.S. No Torstein yet, but the chances that he will be in the next chapter are very, very, very good.**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

The next two and a half weeks seemed to pass in the blink of an eye.

Because Signe and her brothers would be away from the farm for a while, whatever time they still had in Hedeby was spent working twice as hard around the house to ensure everything was as in order as possible before they left. Her brothers worked in the fields on most days while Signe tended to the chores inside – a considerable amount of time was spent tackling the pile of laundry that had steadily accumulated and making repairs to her father's and brothers' clothing, knowing these were thing that probably wouldn't get done while she was away.

Any time _not_ dedicated to chores was spent training with her brothers. True to their word, Valborg and Hallsteinn had made it their personal mission to make sure she was absolutely – _unquestionably_ – ready for what lied ahead. They had come nearly every day to train with her, and though they had been tough instructors in the past, now they were doubly so.

Though they had always held back in the past so as not to harm her, now, with her first true fight looming on the not-so-distant horizon, her eldest brothers had stopped restraining themselves and fought with their full strength whenever she sparred with them; to give her some idea of what she would soon be facing, they had claimed. Valborg and Hallsteinn charged her as they would their greatest nemesis, swung their weapons with more power than she knew they possessed, threw all of their best moves against her as if they truly wanted to kill her – and it had entered her mind once or twice that maybe they really _did _want to, because that was certainly what it was starting to feel like.

Her brothers sparred with her endlessly, made her do countless muscle-building exercises, practiced different shield-wall techniques with her, even forced her to fight them in hand-to-hand combat in the event that she found herself fighting without a weapon – there were even a few times when they called in Garik and Gunnar and made her defend herself against all _four _of them at once. All the while they constantly yelled things like, "_Men will not go easy on you just because you are a woman!" _or "_I have seen plenty of shieldmaidens die gruesome, painful deaths! You must fight for your life or someone else will take it!". _With each training session they pushed her to her absolute limit, only calling it a day when Signe felt like she would collapse and that every muscle in her body would burst from pain.

By now, she had lost count of how many bruises, welts, scrapes, and scratches she had accumulated because of the two. And that _wasn't _including the damage that had been done to her _ego_.

Yet, in spite of all the blood, sweat, and tears she'd shed over the course of the past few weeks, Signe did have to admit that she was starting to see a noticeable difference in herself. She had always thought herself a good fighter, but with nearly three weeks of the tough training under her belt, her attacks were stronger, sharper, more deliberate, and more accurate than they ever had been before. When Valborg slammed his shield into hers, she no longer trembled underneath the force – now when Signe's axe connected with Hallsteinn's shield his defenses faltered a bit, whereas before the strike had barely affected him. It might have been a very painful process, but it was worth it to see the improvements in her skill.

Between the never-ending chores and the arduous, time consuming training, the days all seemed to melt and mold into one giant blur. That was why when she woke one unusually sunny morning, she was surprised to realize that she and her brothers would be leaving on the boats to the east in less than a week.

Signe cringed as she sat up in bed and then slowly put her feet on the floor, most of her body aching in protest after yet another grueling session the day before. Her muscles had started acclimating to the training by now, so the ache wasn't as bad today as it had been the past few weeks, but she still hissed as she stood, grimacing when the movement aggravated a few particularly tender spots. She did a few stretches to try to ease some of the soreness, wincing painfully at first but then sighing in relief when some of the tension in her body eased. Once she felt a bit less stiff, Signe went to splash her face in the basin before getting dressed for the day.

Valborg and Hallsteinn turned up around noon, while Signe had been busying herself washing one of the large bed covers for Oleg's bed. She thought they would tell her to put on some trousers and grab her gear, but luckily for her – and her battered body – they said she had improved enough for them to take a day off and suggested the go into town to purchase necessities she'd need on the trip. Signe, relieved they did not want to train and that her abused muscles would catch a break, readily agreed. They extended the invitation to the twins, who were more than happy for an excuse to get out of the fields, and then they were soon on their way.

They did not live very far outside of the village, so it only took them about a half hour (by horseback) to reach town. As usual, the village was crowded and busy with people going about daily life, hurrying here and there as they toted sacks, carried boxes, or lugged things down the road on horse-drawn carts. When the streets became too thick with people to continue on by horse, Signe and her brothers dismounted and led their horses down the road by the reigns instead, tethering them up to a post once they were close to the market.

Signe decided that since she was in town, it would be wrong if she did not go to say hello to Bjorn and his mother. In truth, she actually hadn't had very much opportunity to see her best friend over the past few weeks, which was unusual – normally Signe and Bjorn found a way to spend time together nearly every single day, but they had only been able to see one another a few times since the night he'd stayed over. Her life had just become so consumed with preparations for the raids that she simply had not had the time to see him.

At least, Signe _hoped _that was why she had not seen much of Bjorn recently.

Neither of them had dared to bring up their near kiss that night he'd visited so late – it was almost as though they had come to some sort of silent, mutual agreement not to talk to about it, to pretend as though it had never happened. But just because the subject had been avoided, that did not mean Signe did not worry it might be the _real _reason Bjorn had not been around much. Nothing _seemed_ amiss between them whenever they were together and Bjorn was not treating her differently, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not seem to quiet the nagging, paranoid voice in her head trying to convince her that he regretted what had happened and had stopped coming around because of it.

Signe did her best to push that thought away. The whole thing was a little awkward, but the fact still remained that Bjorn was a very straightforward person. Like Valborg, he too had the tendency to be brutally honest and did not shy away from speaking his mind – in short, he was not the sort of man to tuck tail and run just because he had _almost_ kissed his best friend. If he'd had a problem with what had (almost) happened, he would have confronted the issue head on.

Things between them were perfectly fine, she told herself, they had both just been _busy._

"You all go to the market and shop," Signe suggested, taking a step in the opposite direction of where her brothers were going. "There is something I wish to do."

Garik and Gunnar nodded disinterestedly and went hurrying off, eager to see what awaited in the market. Valborg and Hallsteinn, however, both paused and frowned, either because they were confused as to what else she wanted to do or because they were uncomfortable with the idea of her walking around Hedeby alone. "Relax, I am just going to pay a quick visit to Bjorn," she reassured them hastily. "I will not be gone long."

Valborg seemed to accept her reason for going off, but Hallsteinn immediately rolled his eyes and scoffed. "As long as you do not plan to _stay the night…_" He quipped, making her cheeks flush.

She could tell that he was only being half serious, but the comment still grated her nerves. Hallsteinn, unsurprisingly, had not been very pleased when he learned that Bjorn had spent the night under the same roof as Signe and had been making a fuss about it ever since. No matter what she said, he seemed _convinced _that the two of them were up to something behind everyone's back. Bjorn visiting her so late in the night, according to Hallsteinn, was proof enough.

"By the Gods, Hallsteinn, would you stop?" Signe asked in exasperation, having reached her wit's end. "For the final time – _nothing happened_," she stated, her voice filled with authority and leaving no room for argument. "And even if something _had_, it would be nobody's business but ours!Now put it to rest!"

And with one last annoyed glare at Hallsteinn, she turned on her heel and stalked off before either had a chance to respond, leaving Valborg and Hallsteinn to watch her go before sharing a look of slight surprise.

Signe cursed her idiotic brother under her breath as she started making her way toward Earl Sigvard's hall.

She loved Hallsteinn, she truly did. He was her brother – her flesh and _blood_ – and she would do absolutely anything for him. She would _kill _for him if she had to. But sometimes, in moments like these, he was so insufferable that Signe just wanted to _hit _him.

Her father worried she would never marry, but how exactly did anyone in her family expect her to find a husband when Hallsteinn practically threatened to kill any man that looked at her? It was intimidating enough for any man knowing she had not one, but _four_ large brothers who knew their way around deadly weapons and were more than happy to punish anyone that wronged her – Hallsteinn's over-protectiveness, combined with his short fuse, only made matters worse. Didn't he understand that she was a _grown woman _now? Didn't he realized that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and making her own decisions?

She huffed to herself as she trudged along, deciding that the next time someone tried to express concerns over her imminent spinsterhood that she'd immediately point them in Hallsteinn's direction. Let _him _explain to their father why Signe was nearing twenty and still unmarried for a change.

She was finally pulled out of her annoyed fretting when was suddenly hit with the feeling of being watched. Signe slowed to a stop and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, an eeriness that felt just a little bit too familiar creeping over her. She looked around, trying to find the source of this odd feeling, then had to do a double take when her eyes flitted over a dark shape in the distance.

It was the Völva, dressed in black and tattooed from nearly head to toe. The woman was standing outside her hut, her long, dark hair and the dark skirts of her dress blowing with the gentle breeze and swirling all around her. And though they were separated by carts and people and several feet of space, Signe knew that the Völva was staring directly at _her_.

All Signe could do was stare back, unsure what she should do. There had been no more strange incidents since that first one, but there were still plenty of unanswered questions in her mind that she felt deserved answering. She had done her best to avoid sitting down with the woman again for a very long while out of wariness…but looking at her now, Signe was starting to think that maybe the time had come to stop being a coward and speak with the mystical seeress again.

"Hello, Signe," a voice suddenly sounded in her ear.

Signe jumped in surprise and immediately turned her eyes away from the Völva's, only to find herself peering into the blue-eyed gaze of Bjorn's mother, Lagertha.

It shouldn't have been the first thing that came to mind upon seeing the beautiful shieldmaiden, but Signe's thoughts immediately turned back to the night Bjorn had stayed over and she couldn't help but remember what he had said about the Earl beating on his mother. She wondered briefly if it was still happening and discreetly looked for any marks or bruises. If it was, there was no evidence of it anywhere – not on the woman's face, nor in her demeanor.

"Lady Lagertha," Signe finally said, recovering from her surprise enough to remember her manners. She offered a respectful nod of her head, suddenly very glad she'd decided to wear one of her better dresses for this outing so that she did not look _too _frumpy in front of her. "Good afternoon. I hope you are well?"

"Very well, thank you," Lagertha said with a pleasant smile. "What brings you to town today?"

"My brothers and I are here purchasing some supplies we will need when we go on the raids," Signe explained, gesturing in the general direction that she had left her brothers in. "I was just on my way to your home to say hello to Bjorn while we were here."

"Well, I am sorry to inform you that Bjorn is actually not home at the moment," Lagertha told her regretfully, making Signe frown a bit. "He went for a ride a few hours ago and has yet to return," she then explained.

"I see," Signe said, her disappointment obvious in her tone.

"Bjorn told me you were joining the raids this summer," Lagertha continued, moving on with the conversation. Signe shoved her disappointment away and gave her a small smile, nodding in confirmation. "Congratulations," Lagertha said, smiling again. "You must be very excited."

"Thank you," Signe said politely, before scrunching her nose up a bit. "And yes, I _am _excited... but I am nervous as well," she admitted. "The raids are dangerous, and the knowledge of that does make it somewhat…" Signe paused to think of the right word, "_daunting_," she finished.

Lagertha nodded her understanding. "I understand why you would be nervous. The first raid is an important time in every young warrior's life – it is when you truly begin to learn about yourself and about the _world_," she told Signe with raised brows. "It is perfectly normal to feel daunted – I too was rather intimidated the first time I raided." Lagertha then admitted. "But from what I hear, you have become a strong, formidable fighter – and with the blood of warriors running through your veins and your four warrior brothers to teach you, I have no doubt it is the truth," Lagertha told her with an encouraging smile. "I am certain you have nothing to fear, Signe."

To hear such words coming from a woman like Lagertha still made Signe's confidence soar. Lagertha was a renowned shieldmaiden, made famous by her skills in battle. She was also someone that Signe greatly admired and tried to model herself after – having the woman's approval meant a great deal to her. "Thank you for your kind words, Lady Lagertha, they have given me great confidence," she said sincerely, inclining her head respectfully. "My skills will never compare to _yours_, of course," she added with a humble smile, "but I can always strive to _try _to be as fearsome a fighter as you."

Lagertha grinned, obviously flattered by Signe's compliment, then shrugged a slim a shoulder. "Well, perhaps when you return from the raids you and _I_ should spar together," she suggested, making Signe's eyes immediately bug. Her? Spar with _Lagertha_? Signe thought she might be sick. "Only then will we truly see how your skills compare to mine."

Signe struggled to get a response out for a moment, but soon nodded her head. "Al-alright," she stammered out in agreement, still a bit dumbfounded by the fact that Lagertha, who probably had much better things to do with her time than spending it sparring with her son's best friend, would suggest such a thing.

Lagertha nodded and smiled as though sealing the deal. "It is agreed then," she said firmly, leaving Signe no chance to say otherwise. "I should be going now," Lagertha then said to excuse herself from the conversation, undoubtedly needing to return to some important business somewhere. "But I wish you the best of luck on the raids and will pray to the Gods for yours and your brothers' safe return."

"Thank you, my lady," Signe said, bowing her head.

Lagertha smiled, returned Signe's respectful nod, then turned to leave. "Oh," she said, pausing a few feet away so she could turn back to Signe, "I will tell Bjorn that you came to see him the moment he returns." After Signe nodded and thanked her again, Lagertha continued on.

Now that Lagertha was gone and Signe was alone again, her gaze almost immediately drifted back over to where she had seen the seeress. The space that she had been occupying in front of her hut was now vacant and the woman was no longer in sight. Her front door, however, was wide open and gave Signe a good view of the inside – even from where she stood she could see the seeress moving about in her home.

It was all too obvious that the open door was an invitation, and Signe knew then that the Völva was expecting her. She weighed her options for another moment longer, then finally came to a decision. Signe decided that it was time she stop acting like a scared little child, be the grown woman that she was, and sit down with the seeress again. There were answers that she wanted – answers that she was _owed_ – and by the Gods, she was going to get them.

_Today_.

* * *

The hut looked just as she remembered it, the only difference being that it seemed a bit on the small side now that she was older and taller. It was still dark and smoky and smelled of incense. There were still odd trinkets still hung from the ceilings, though the Völva had accumulated more of them over the years. Jars and vials full of all sorts of different things, ranging from plants to dark liquids to something that looked very much like an animal heart, still lined a table on the left side of the room. It was all very familiar, so much so that she felt as though she may have stepped backward through time.

The Völva herself was sitting in a chair at a small table on the right. She looked thoroughly unsurprised to see Signe, which confirmed her suspicions that the woman had been expecting her to visit. "Close the door behind you," she instructed, her voice the slightest bit raspy now with the passing of time.

Signe stared at her for a moment, then did as she was told. Once the door was shut, Signe turned and slowly walked to the table the seeress was sitting at. When the seeress motioned to the open chair directly opposite of hers Signe immediately sat down, eyes trained on the Völva the entire time. She couldn't help the slight feeling of apprehension that formed in the pit of her stomach as she eyed the seeress, searching her expression for any clues or hints as to why she continued to seek Signe out. The seeress' expression was calm though – _serene _almost – and gave nothing away.

"Hello, Signe," the seeress finally said once Signe was sitting comfortably. "Much time has passed since last we spoke."

"On the contrary," Signe said slowly, her calm tone contradicting the nervousness in her belly, "it has not been long at all," she corrected her, thinking back to the incident with the seeress in the middle of the night. "It has only been a mere few weeks since you last spoke to me."

The seeress smiled slowly in response, though it was difficult to tell what the emotion behind it was. "I see you have grown bolder with time," she said, choosing to ignore Signe's pointed reminder of the strange visit. "Gone is the nervous little girl – in her place sits a confident young woman," she mused aloud, sounding as though she were talking more to herself than to Signe.

She wasn't about to let the Völva change the subject that easily though. Signe might have spent the past few weeks dreading this very encounter, but now that she was finally here and finally had the woman in front of her, she _was _going to get the answers she wanted. "Why did you come to me that night?" She pressed demandingly, expression set in a serious frown. "Why come just to tell me the same thing after all these years? What does it mean?"

The woman's almost teasing smile finally disappeared when she saw how the determination in Signe's eyes. Her expression turned more businesslike as she leaned back in her chair and pressed the tips of her fingers together, dark eyes calculating as she studied the younger woman sitting across from her. Finally, after a few silent beats, she spoke.

"What do _you _think it means?"

Signe immediately felt frustrated, but did her best to hide it from the Völva – if she had _known _what it meant then she wouldn't have asked in the first place, now would she? Signe had half a mind to tell the seeress just that, but thought better of it in the end. Instead, she sighed to herself and thought the question over for a moment, thinking back to that night yet again and mulling over the different possible reasons for it.

"I feel as though it might have been…a warning," Signe finally said after a few moments, keeping her eyes trained on the seeress for any sort of reaction on the woman's part. "Or perhaps a reminder," she added, the uncertainty of her tone almost making it sound more like a question than a statement.

The woman's expression did not change in the slightest. "Warning and reminding you of what?" The seeress countered evenly.

Signe hesitated again. "That I have not yet started down the path you told me of so many years ago," she answered slowly. "And that something might soon happen to…change that."

When the seeress smiled slightly, Signe knew she had guessed correctly. It made her stomach lurch, though whether it was from excitement or apprehension, she wasn't entirely sure. "Yes," the Völva confirmed, "things _will _change, Signe. Very soon."

Signe nodded, positive she knew what the woman was referring to. The Völva had said she would become a shieldmaiden and fight alongside her brothers, which was exactly what would happen when they left for the raids in only a matter of days. It had to be connected to this in some way. "I will be going on the raids soon," she told the seeress, "is that what you are speaking of?"

The Völva surprised her by laughing in response. "Oh no, young Signe," she said with a shake of her head, making Signe frown back at her doubtfully. "You will raid someday, but not now and not for Earl Sigvard," the seeress proceeded to reveal. "It is not to the east in which your destiny awaits you. It is…somewhere else."

Signe's eyebrows came together in complete confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked in bewilderment, her mind now racing with questions. What could happen in the next few days to suddenly change her plans to raid? If she was not going to raid for Earl Sigvard, who _would_ she raid for? And if she was not supposed to go east, then where exactly _was _she supposed to go?

"When the son returns to the father, that is when your journey shall begin," the Völva said simply.

There was that _damned_ phrase again. Signe scowled at hearing it and felt some of her patience slip. "You keep telling me that, yet will not tell me the meaning of it," she all but snapped, letting the seeress see just how much it was starting to frustrate her.

"Because you do not _need _me to tell you the meaning of it," the Völva countered pointedly, making Signe immediately clamp her lips together. "You know already, Signe," she stated matter-of-factly, eyes intent and unblinking as they stared at her. "You knew it the moment you found out who he was."

Signe said nothing as she weighed the woman's words. Since the day she first spoke to the seeress, there was only one person she had met whom she thought could be the one the Völva kept referring to. She had suspected him for a long while, but had never let herself fully believe it was the truth.

"Bjorn," Signe finally said. When the seeress nodded, she felt a strange sensation in her belly. "He will go back to Earl Ragnar then," she said slowly, realization dawning.

"Yes," the seeress confirmed again. "It has always been the Gods' plan that Bjorn Ragnarsson return to his father," she revealed. "He is destined for many great things, none of which will come to pass unless he is reunited with Ragnar Lothbrok." The seeress paused and her eyes seemed glaze over for a moment, as though she were seeing something that Signe could not. "His father will need help and Bjorn will answer the call," she continued, looking her normal self again. "Once the matter is resolved, it is with Ragnar in Kattegat that he shall remain."

The news that Bjorn would leave Hedeby – for _good _– made Signe feel as though her heart had fallen into the pit of her stomach. In a way, she had expected that this would happen at one point or another – after all, Kattegat was his _home _and Bjorn still loved his father, no matter how angry he had been at the man for being unfaithful to Lagertha. But still, the thought of not seeing him every day, of not being able to talk to him whenever she wanted, of him living so very far away made a distinctly hollow feeling encompass her chest.

But before she could become too caught up in grieving over the imminent departure of her best friend, a thought struck Signe. The seeress had said that her own journey would start when Bjorn was reunited with his father – if her destiny was so dependent on this taking place, did that mean she was supposed to go _with _Bjorn when he left? In a way it made sense, especially when taking into consideration what the Völva had said about her not being destined to go east in the name of Earl Sigvard. That could only mean that she was destined to raid elsewhere, and the only 'elsewhere' she currently knew of was west – and as it was, one of the only Earls sending men to that part of the world was Ragnar Lothbrok.

The seeress must have been able to tell which direction Signe's thoughts had gone because she suddenly smirked a bit, the gleam in her eyes rather knowing. "Tell me what you are thinking," she urged.

The sound of the seeress' voice made Signe blink and emerge from her own thoughts. Giving a quick shake of her head to clear her mind, she focused on the seeress again. "If the Gods do not want me to raid east, is it because they wish me to join Bjorn when he leaves?"

The Völva nodded once, looking – if Signe dared to believe it – a smidge impressed that Signe had come to this conclusion. "Yes. Bjorn will have help on his path to greatness, and _you_ are one of those who will help him." Signe felt a small moment of relief to know that she and Bjorn would not be separated just yet. "There will be much for you to…_discover_…in Kattegat," the seeress continued, saying this in such a way that it sparked Signe's interest. The woman paused for a moment then tilted her head, eyes scrutinizing. "The road you are about to walk will be a most enlightening one."

The seeress might have been fairly forthcoming with her so far, but the way she had said that last sentence led Signe to believe that she knew a lot more than what she was revealing. She thought about asking her to elaborate, but then decided not to bother – she could tell just by the look on the woman's face that she had no plans of elaborating any further than that.

"I have told you many things today, Signe," the seeress stated, breaking the momentary silence that had passed, "perhaps even more than the Gods would have liked." The woman paused for a moment as though listening for something. "You may ask only one more question," she finally concluded, "and then I am to tell you no more."

Signe took a moment to think about everything the Völva had already told her – she had gotten all of the answers she had come for and had discovered that she would _not _be raiding east, as had been the original plan. Instead, she had learned that it was the will of the Gods that she go to Kattegat with Bjorn to – evidently – discover her destiny. Signe was hard-pressed to think of anything else that needed to be addressed and mulled over it for a few moments. Finally, something popped into her mind.

"There _is_ one more matter I wish to ask you about," Signe admitted, already feeling silly and trying to ignore the blood rushing to her cheeks because of it.

"Go on," the seeress prompted, waving a slender, tattooed hand.

Signe pressed her lips together for a moment. "You said that I would fall in love with and marry a great warrior," she reminded her, hoping the seeress wouldn't think her foolish for even asking about this. "When exactly will this marriage happen?

The Völva was quiet for a moment or two, the stoic expression on her face maddeningly impenetrable and giving away none of her inner thoughts. "Soon," she finally answered, taking Signe a bit by surprise. "Much sooner than you might have anticipated, as a matter of fact."

The woman had said she could only have one more question, but Signe still opened her mouth to ask more, rather shocked by this news and needing more of an explanation than had been given. Before she could get her burning questions out, however, the Völva held a hand up to silence her. "The Gods do not wish me to say any more," she said firmly. Signe internally cursed herself, scolding herself for not using her last question wisely enough.

The Völva, much like she had done the first time they spoke like this, suddenly extended her hand toward Signe palm up, clearly expecting the same 'payment' she had received last time. "Go home and begin making preparations," she instructed, palm still hovering in the air. "You will not have much more time to do so."

It was with great difficulty that she managed to keep quiet and not press the issue, thinking it wiser in spite of her curiosity if she didn't disrespect the Völva or the Gods. Instead, she leaned forward to obediently lick the woman's palm before standing from her seat and bowing her head respectfully as a means of farewell.

Signe did not expect the seeress to say anything more as she turned and headed for the door, but just as she started to push it open and step outside, the seerees' voice stopped her. "Signe?"

She paused and looked at the Völva over her shoulder, a bit surprised and more than a little bit curious as to why the woman had stopped her. "Yes?"

The Völva paused, then smiled serenely. "Trust the Gods."

Signe wasn't sure why, but something about the Völva's last piece of advice felt a little foreboding. "I alvays do," she told the seeress, wondering if she should be feeling a little disconcerted or not.

The seeress' smile grew for a moment. "Good."

The Völva then motioned toward the door, signally Signe was free to leave. Bowing her head again, Signe took one last look at the mystical woman before stepping out of the hut and closing the door behind her.

All things considered, the meeting with Völva had gone surprisingly well. Signe had gone into it expecting to come back out empty-handed, but had been proven wrong. Sure, she had more than a few lingering questions about this wedding that would apparently be soon taking place, but all of the other answers she'd been searching for had finally been found. Signe now knew where the Gods wanted her to go, and – for the most part – was beginning to understand what the Gods wanted her to do. For the first time in her life, Signe felt like she had a _purpose_ – like she was finally going to begin living her life.

Now she just had to hope that her father would understand her sudden change of heart in regards to the raids. And, when the time came, she hoped that he too would trust in the Gods' plans for her and that he would not stand in her way.

* * *

The next morning, Signe woke not long after the sun rose. With her head still swimming with thoughts of the Völva and their conversation the day before, just as it had all night long, she decided to do as she had been instructed and started preparing for the journey to come – whenever that might be.

She grabbed a small sack so she could pack away a spare set of trousers, a dress, and a more few personal effects, then went to collect the supplies she'd bought in town the day before and her small healing pack and that she always kept in her trunk, just in case. Signe would never dare to call herself a healer, but after nearly ten years of taking care of five men every time they fell ill or injured themselves – six, if you counted Bjorn – she'd certainly learned a few useful things over the years. Her father had suggested on one or two occasions that she consider healing for the town as a means of making money, but she'd always been hesitant on the idea.

Signe placed the now packed bag on her bed and then went to her trunk, where a jerkin made of leather and chainmail lay on top. It was her mother's old battle armor, which her father had also gifted to her along with the axe and the shield. Signe grabbed the jerkin with reverential hands and held it up before herself, suddenly flooded with memories of the times she'd seen her mother wearing it. She remembered watching her ride off for battle, with her hair in its signature braids and dark kohl lining her bright blue eyes – all the while, wearing _this _jerkin.

Signe also remembered seeing her come _back _from battle, bruised and battered and, every now and again, still covered in blood – both hers _and_ her enemy's. She could see a small blood stain on the leather of the jerkin and ran her thumb over it pensively, finding it a little strange to think of herself being the one to fight and bleed in this jerkin whenever she finally found herself in a battle. Signe just hoped she could do it as proud as the previous owner had.

A sudden knock on the front door jerked her back to reality, making her instantly frown with uncertainty. She had been so caught up in memories of her long deceased mother that she had not even heard anyone approaching the house. But it was barely even sun up – who could possibly be visiting this early anyway?

Signe lay the jerkin down on her bed and went to her door, yanking it open. At the same time, the door to her father's room opened and Oleg stepped out, instantly motioning with his hand that he wanted her to stay put. Signe nodded and watched from her doorway as her father walked to the front door, a little apprehensive to find out who was on the other side of the door. She'd learned from experience that early morning visits, much like late night ones, usually meant something serious – if it was so important that it could not wait until they had at least eaten breakfast, then it _had_ to mean something had happened.

Oleg finally pulled the door open, revealing an edgy looking Bjorn. Surprise coursed through her at the sight of him, immediately followed by a strong sense of foreboding when she saw the look he directed her way. The seeress' voice suddenly filled her head, reminding her that things would soon change and that Bjorn would soon leave for Kattegat. Had the time come already? Had she meant _this _soon?

"Good morning, Bjorn," Oleg greeted politely, though he seemed a bit at a loss as to why he was there. "To what do we owe the pleasure of such an early visit?"

"Please forgive the hour, Oleg," Bjorn said, glancing briefly at Signe again over the man's shoulder. "But I come with important news that I must share with you and your family. May I come inside?" He asked courteously.

Oleg seemed to understand in an instant that this was not just an everyday visit. His demeanor turned serious in a heartbeat as he pressed his lips together and nodded. "Of course," he said, before turning to glance at Signe. "Signe, go wake your brothers," he instructed. Oleg then waved Bjorn inside. "Please, come in."

While Bjorn stepped inside and was ushered over to the kitchen table, Signe hurried to Gunnar and Garik's room and threw the door open. The twins were already awake but _barley _so – still half asleep, they jumped in surprise and swung sleepy eyes in her direction when she suddenly appeared in their doorway.

"Bjorn is here. Something has happened," she said shortly before turning to hurry back into the sitting room without bothering to wait for them, not wanting to miss anything important. Her abruptness was enough wake the twins fully and have them scrambling to follow her, even though they were still in their bedclothes.

"I have already woken Valborg," Bjorn was saying as Signe walked back into the main room, the twins hot on her heels. Bjorn and Oleg were seated at the table with cups of water and loaf of bread. "He went to collect Hallsteinn – they should be here shortly," he explained.

"What is this about?" Signe asked, sliding into the chair next to Bjorn while the twins claimed the two on the other side of the table, identical looks of confusion on their faces.

Bjorn frowned, his features set in serious expression. "Should we wait for your brothers?" He asked uncertainly.

"No. We can explain everything once they are here," Garik piped up impatiently. "Tell us what is going on."

Bjorn let his gaze sweep the table for a moment as though checking to make sure everyone else felt the same as Garik, then started speaking. "Yesterday afternoon I rode to the next town over, and it was there that I spoke with a man who gave me the most troubling news." He paused for a moment like he was thinking back to the conversation with the stranger, then continued. "The town had just received word from a messenger that while my father and King Horik have been raiding in England, Kattegat has been invaded and taken over by Jarl Borg of Götaland."

Signe straightened up in her chair while a murmur of surprise passed between her brothers. "Does Earl Ragnar know?" Garik asked, a frown turning the corners of his lips down.

"If he does not yet, he will soon enough," Bjorn answered with a nod. "From what I understand, a messenger was sent west to alert him some time ago."

"What of the townsfolk? And his family?" Signe interjected with concern. "How many were harmed?"

Bjorn looked to her and sighed heavily, looking troubled. "Many were killed in the invasion. Jarl Borg and his men slaughtered any who resisted them," he revealed, making her heart sink. "But my uncle Rollo and his woman were able to get my father's wife and children – as well as a few others – out of Kattegat safely. They have taken refuge in a farmhouse outside of town while they await someone to answer their call for help and come to their aid."

"Is that the plan then?" Oleg asked rather bluntly, drawing the attention to him. "Does Earl Sigvard intend to send reinforcements to help Earl Ragnar retake Kattegat?"

Bjorn shook his head. "The Earl does not, no…but my mother does," he told him. "She informed me this morning that she intends to collect fifty of the strongest fighters in town and travel north to Kattegat as soon as possible," he proceeded to reveal. "Ragnar's forces are weakened and he will need help. We shall give it to him."

Oleg nodded as he leaned back in his chair, understanding dawning on his face. "I see," he said slowly. "You have come to recruit, then," he concluded, suddenly knowing exactly what the meaning of this visit was.

Bjorn nodded his head unabashedly. "Yes," he confirmed, sending a zing down Signe's spine. Whether that was an excited zing at the prospect of fighting in a true battle or a _frightened_ one, though, she wasn't completely sure. "My mother wanted me to come to your family first and deliver her personal invitation for your sons and daughter to join her forces and help Ragnar Lothbrok reclaim his lands," he announced, his tone all business now.

At that exact moment, they all paused as they heard the sound of two approaching horses outside. Half a minute later, the door opened and Signe's two eldest brothers, looking wind-mussed and more than a little alarmed, quickly strode in.

"What is it?" Hallsteinn asked as he and Valborg came to stand next to the table, each glancing back and forth between their father and Bjorn for answers. "What has happened?"

"Jarl Borg has invaded Kattegat, Lady Lagertha is sending reinforcements to help Ragnar Lothbrok reclaim his lands, and she has personally invited all of us to be in her army," Gunnar swiftly summarized for him. Signe couldn't help but notice the excited gleam that had entered his gaze over the past few minutes – his twin was starting to sport a similar expression.

Hallsteinn stared at Gunnar for a moment, looking rather surprised. When he recovered, however, his expression turned resolute and his eyes filled with determination. "We will go," he agreed immediately, and not to anyone's surprise. Like Signe looked up to Lagertha, Hallsteinn idolized Ragnar Lothbrok. He wanted to be like the man, wanted to accomplish the same things and see all that Ragnar had – if there was a chance to help him and get in his good graces, there was no doubt that Hallsteinn would jump at the opportunity.

"Wait just a moment," Oleg spoke up at once, having to raise his voice to be heard over the excited murmuring that had broken out at the table. "We must talk this over first," he said sternly, looking around at each of his children.

"What is there to discuss?" Hallsteinn countered stubbornly, motioning toward Bjorn. "The Earl's wife has _personally _requested our assistance, father." he stated, as though Oleg needed reminding. "It would only be respectful of us to accept."

"They are not obligated to join, of course," Bjorn quickly clarified to Oleg, choosing his words carefully. "But my mother is seeking the strongest warriors we have available. She believes that your sons – _and_ Signe," he made sure to point out, looking at her for a moment, "are the exact warriors she is looking for."

Oleg sighed heavily as his gaze settled on Bjorn. "I am honored that the Lady Lagertha holds my children to such high regard," he said with forced politeness. "But," he continued, a little more firmly this time, "you must also understand that I do not want to needlessly send my children off to war if I do not have to. This fight is not ours. We have no family there, no connection to Kattegat, and we have no allegiance with Earl Ragnar," Oleg pointed out. "The Jarl is no threat to _us_."

"You are wrong," Signe interjected, making all eyes turn to her. She kept her own gaze locked on her father, however, her expression set in determination. "We _do _have a connection to Kattegat – " Signe then looked pointedly to the only man in the room not of her kin. " – Bjorn." Signe then looked back to her father. "He has been like _family_ to us, father. If he must go to battle to help his father reclaim his _home _– his _true _home – we should be there fighting alongside him," she stated determinedly. "You know that if the roles were reversed, Bjorn would do the same for us."

While a few of her brothers nodded their agreement, Bjorn sent her a tiny smile and a nod, obviously appreciating her loyal words. Oleg sighed heavily, drawing their attention again. He looked as though he was struggling to think of a way to counteract Signe's argument. "The raids are crucial to our survival," he reminded them. "The wages earned from those riches are a large portion of our yearly income. Without it, we will struggle until next summer," he reminded them.

"My mother will do her best to see that any warrior who offers their services is compensated for their efforts," Bjorn piped up quickly.

"Besides," Garik piped up, looking beside himself with excitement now, "if we help Ragnar Lothbrok drive Jarl Borg out of his lands, that may very well be enough to get us an invitation to raid west with him the next time he goes to England," he pointed out optimistically. "The riches we would find there would be worth _twice _as much as anything we would find east."

When Bjorn nodded as though to say that Garik was not far off in his assumptions, it became clear to Oleg that he was quickly losing this battle. He sighed heavily and raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, looking weary all of a sudden. "Your sister has never even raided before," he said, clearly speaking to his sons now. He lowered his hand again so he could peer around and Signe's brothers, clearly trying to guilt them. "Now you want to bring her into battle against the likes of _Jarl Borg_?"

Signe was rather offended that her father had used her lack of experience as part of his argument and started to tell him as such, but a new voice beat her to the punch. "It will hardly be any more challenging than what she would have faced fighting the Baltic clans," Valborg finally spoke up for the first time. He had been leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, quietly listening on as everyone else discussed the situation at hand.

Oleg did not seem pleased this his eldest, who usually took his side on everything, had spoken up against him. "It is different, Valborg," he growled. "You have raided and fought in enough battles throughout your lifetime to know that."

"I have also been training Signe since she was strong enough to hold a weapon," Valborg countered patiently. "Which means I know what she is – and what she is _not_ – ready for. She will be able to handle Jarl Borg's warriors just as well as she could have handled the easterners," Valborg stated decisively. "She is ready to fight in a war."

Oleg frowned deeply and opened his mouth like he was going to argue back. Sensing an argument on the horizon, Signe jumped in before anything else could be said.

"Father, it is the will of the Gods that I go," she stated firmly, making everyone fall silent and look to her again. "Yesterday, while I was in town, I went to speak to the Völva," she quickly explained. "She told me it was not my destiny to raid east. She said Bjorn would soon be riding to his father's aid and it was the Gods' plan that I go with him." Signe sighed and looked to her father with gentle, pleading eyes. "You were willing enough to let me raid," she reminded him pointedly. "Let me go to battle with Bjorn, as the Gods wish me to."

A heavy silence filled the room as Oleg wordlessly stared back at her, a certain look of resignation beginning to fill his one dark eye. "If Signe goes, we _all _go," Hallsteinn added firmly, motioning between himself, Garik, and Gunnar. "If my little sister is going to war, I will damn well be fighting by her side when it happens."

"Us too," Garik said, jerking a thumb toward his twin as he nodded his agreement.

Oleg looked at his sons, shifted his stare to Bjorn, then, finally, he turned his gaze on Signe. For a moment he merely stared at her – Signe met his gaze full on, not backing down an inch so he would know that she stood firm in her desire to go to Kattegat. After a few seconds, Oleg cleared his throat.

"This is what you all want?" He asked slowly. "You want to join Ragnar Lothbrok in his battle against Jarl Borg?"

Signe and her brothers all looked at each other for a moment, as though silently confirming this was indeed what they all wanted. "Yes," Hallsteinn said, answering for the lot of them as they nodded along in agreement.

Oleg hesitated before nodding his head. "It would seem I am overruled on this matter," Oleg said, voice filled with defeat as his gaze shifted back to Bjorn. "If my children wish to join your mother's army and fight Jarl Borg…" Oleg hesitated for a moment to sigh. "…then I will not stand in their way."

And with that, he stood from his chair and left the table, heading directly for his bedroom. Signe, Bjorn, and her brothers watched in silence as Oleg stepped into his room and closed the door behind him, then shared uncertain looks with each other. Signe felt a small stab of guilt in her stomach for having upset her father, but was able to push the feeling away and justify her actions by reminding herself that this was her _destiny _she was seeking – she _had _to do this. Her father would just have to understand and accept that.

"I am sure he vill come around," Garik said with a dismissive wave of his hand, looking too excited over the prospect of going to war with Ragnar Lothbrok to care about anything else.

"So," Hallsteinn spoke up, looking as eager as the twins now as he rubbed his hands together. "When do we leave?" He asked Bjorn.

Bjorn smirked at the man's obvious enthusiasm. "At first light tomorrow, so I advise that you take the remainder of today to make the necessary preparations," he suggested.

"That soon?" Gunnar asked in surprise.

Bjorn shrugged. "It is an urgent matter," he said simply. Bjorn's eyes then turned to Valborg, who had gone quiet again. "Valborg, there is room for you too if you wish to come," he offered, even though he seemed to know his efforts would be futile.

Valborg smiled, but shook his head. "Your duty may be in Kattegat, but mine is here in Hedeby," he said, pushing away from the wall so he could go to Bjorn's side and clap a hand on his shoulder. "I will stay here and pray to the Gods for your safety in battle – _all _of you," he added, looking pointedly at his siblings – unsurprisingly, his eyes lingered on Signe the longest.

Bjorn nodded his thanks to Valborg, then finally pushed away from the table and stood from his seat. "I must be going now," he stated. "There is much to do yet and more warriors to seek out." He then smirked at them and nodded in satisfaction, clearly pleased with the way the meeting had gone. "My mother will be pleased to hear you are all joining us – I look forward to telling her." Bjorn's eyes slid to Signe and he raised his eyebrows. "Walk with me to my horse?"

"Of course," Signe said before standing from her chair and following him to the door.

She ignored the stares of her brothers that she felt on her back as they stepped out of the house. Bjorn called one last goodbye to her brothers over his shoulder, promising to see them early the next morning, before Signe closed the door so they could have some privacy.

Bjorn looked down at her as they started toward his horse, which had been hastily tied to a nearby post. "I am sorry if this causes problems for you and your father," he apologized. "He does not seem happy that you and your brothers will be coming to Kattegat."

Signe sighed and shrugged a shoulder. "He is worried, that is all," she said, though inwardly she too hoped this wouldn't cause any problems between them. It was rare that Signe and her father found themselves at odds with one another, but it _was _known to happen. If Oleg _was _angry, she just hoped he'd be able to forgive her before they left for Kattegat. "But like Garik said – he will come around," she added with forced optimism.

Bjorn nodded, though he didn't look completely convinced. "So…" He said after a beat or two of silence, changing the subject. "The seeress has told you things about me?"

After what she had revealed in regards to her visit with seeress, Signe had been expecting him to ask a question like this. "One or two…" She confirmed with a small smirk, purposefully being vague just to torment him in his obvious state of curiosity.

Bjorn's expression filled with eagerness. "_Good _things?" He pressed, eyes hopeful but also slightly wary.

Signe nodded. "So far, yes. According to the Völva, the Gods have great plans for you," she told him, raising her brows at him.

That seemed to be more than enough to appease Bjorn, because he asked no further questions. Instead, seemed encouraged by the revelation and stood a bit straighter, carrying himself with a newfound sense of confidence as a fire of determination began glowing in his eyes. Signe could practically see the wheels turning in his head – she imagined he was now thinking about these 'great plans' of the Gods and thinking of all the possibilities they might hold for him in his future.

As they reached his horse, Bjorn turned to Signe and smiled down at her. "It makes me glad to know you will be by my side when we face Jarl Borg," he told her in sincerity. "I am sorry if you are disappointed not to go on the raids, but I am also honored to have you as my comrade in battle."

Signe couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. "I am not disappointed, actually," she admitted. And it was the truth – she was far more excited about fighting with Bjorn and the great Ragnar Lothbrok than she had been about raiding. "I am happy to be fighting with you as well, and I am eager to help you and your father reclaim your home." She then let out a small laugh. "We always said we wanted to fight together…it appears that the Gods were listening," Signe joked.

Bjorn grinned. "So it would seem," he agreed. He then turned to untether his horse's reigns from the post before shifting his attention back to Signe. "Those going to Kattegat will gather in the fields at dawn, then we leave shortly after," he informed her, his tone momentarily sounding a bit more business-like. "Do not be late or you will be left behind," he warned.

"We will be there," Signe promised him.

Bjorn then did something that caught her rather by surprise. He held her gaze for a moment before taking a step closer, placing a hand on the side of her neck, and then leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead.

The gesture may have seemed small and insignificant to anyone else, but to Signe, it was monumental. They had been friends for a long time, so it was not uncommon for Bjorn to show Signe affection here or there. Only when he had shown affection in the past, it was always in the form of hugs or pats on the back or, on rare occasions, a squeeze of her hand. But _this_? Bjorn had never kissed her before – not on her lips, not on her forehead, not even a courteous smooch to the top of her hand. It shocked her to her core that he was kissing her forehead now, even more so when he lingered for the tiniest moment before pulling away.

"I must go," he said, sending her another smile before turning to climb up onto his horse. "Like I said inside – take today to prepare." Signe nodded silently, too dumbfounded to produce words. "And get as much rest as you can," Bjorn added. "Once we are on the road to Kattegat, there will not be much opportunity for it."

"I will," she finally managed out, recovering enough to smile at him – she hoped her expression wasn't as love-struck as she feared it might be. _Get ahold of yourself_, Signe internally scolded herself. "I shall see you in the morning," she said in a stronger voice this time, taking a few steps back to give Bjorn and his horse some space.

Bjorn nodded his head to her in response, then he pulled his horse around, let out a whistle, and dug his heels into the animal's flanks. The horse whinnied and lurched forward, taking off down the dirt path that led away from Signe's house until, eventually, disappearing around the bend.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter Five

**I want to apologize for how long it took to get this damned chapter out. You have no idea how hard of a time it gave me! First there was massive writer's block, then once ideas finally did start coming to me I couldn't seem to get them down into intelligible sentences…No joke, I have ****_four_**** different versions of this chapter on my computer right now because I kept scrapping them and starting over. I'll admit that I'm still not ****_overly_**** thrilled with the final product, but it was the best I could do. And if I fiddle around with it any longer, my brain is going to freaking explode. **

**And I'll get it out there now – there's no Torstein in this chapter. I wanted to! I wanted to get him in this chapter SO BAD, but in the end, I just couldn't squeeze it in there. But I solemnly swear that he absolutely ****_will _****be in the next chapter. And there ****_will _****be interaction with Signe. That is a promise! **

**Anywho, I hope this chapter doesn't totally blow and I hope you guys aren't mad at me for taking so long (and not giving you a little Torstein-ness yet). I've got a pretty good idea what I'm going to do for the next few chapters, so hopefully I'll be able to get them out quickly. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vikings.**

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_A young, round-faced Signe watched, from her perch on the end of her parent's bed as her mother finished the last ties of her jerkin, eyes trained on Gunnhild with something akin to fascination as the woman prepared to go to battle. _

_Gunnhild was an attractive woman, with her bright blue eyes, fine, feminine facial features, and curly golden hair that tumbled down her back. She was the most beautiful woman in Hedeby in fact…or, at least, in __**Signe's**__ eyes she was. But there was far more to Gunnhild than just a pretty face. There was muscle on her curvy frame, formed from years of fighting and raiding and training with heavy weaponry. There were scars on her body from past battles, the most noticeable one being a long scar on the side of her neck, where an axe-blade had nearly taken her head off during a territory battle in her youth. Though gentle and kind-hearted in everyday life, there was something about the way she carried herself that plainly stated she was not a helpless woman with no clue how to fend for herself – __**she **__was a __**warrior**__, and when it came to battle, Gunnhild was nothing short of lethal and ferocious. One should not be fooled by her lovely face and inviting aura – if they were to find themselves faced with her in battle, her axe swinging for their throat was likely the last thing they'd ever see._

_"__Braid my hair for me?" Gunnhild asked, turning to Signe once she had finished the ties of her jerkin. Signe nodded eagerly in agreement. _

_As Gunnhild took a seat on the edge of the bed, Signe shifted her legs around so that she sat on her knees, making herself tall enough to be able to look down on her mother's head. Signe combed her fingers through the long, golden hair tumbling down her mother's back to rid of tangles, listened to Gunnhild's quiet sigh of contentment, then set to work. _

_She first took a horseshoe sized section from Gunnhild's temples to the crown of her head. The section of hair was pushed forward so that it was out of her way, as this hair would be getting braided last. As was their usual routine, Gunnhild raised a helping hand to hold the section of hair for Signe so that it would not accidently get in the way while she worked. Scooching around to her mother's left side, she gently tilted Gunnhild's head so she'd have better access. With the small section of hair left out between her temple and her ear, she separated it in half and began making a small, tightly woven braid just above her ear, adding in tiny pieces of hair to each side so that it lay flat to her head. Once the braid was plaited to just behind her ear, Signe stopped adding hair and braided the rest of the length regularly until she could braid no more. She repeated the process with the other half of the section, creating an identical second braid just above the first. _

_"__What is it like?" She finally asked to break the silence, moving around to Gunnhild's right side so that she could repeat the previous process and make two small braids on the other side of her head._

_"__What is what like?" Gunnhild asked in return, still holding the top section out of the way while Signe's small hands continued their task._

_Signe hesitated to answer as she finished the last of the four side braids, worrying her lower lip with a pensive expression on her youthful face. "Fighting in battle," she finally clarified. _

_Gunnhild sighed, but did not answer right away. It seemed like she was struggling to think of the least frightening way to describe something so chaotic and gory to her still very young daughter. "Fighting in battle is unlike anything I have ever experienced before. At times it can be exhilarating – after all, there is hardly anything in this world that makes one feel more alive than staring death directly in the eye," she admitted wryly. "But at others…it can be your worst nightmare come to life." Gunnhild paused again, frowning to herself, then shook her head. "Make no mistake, Signe. Battle…__**changes **__you." _

_Signe pondered over that as she shifted back to kneel behind her mother, urging Gunnhild to release the horse-shoe section on the top of her head so she could braid it straight back. Much like she had done with the smaller braids, she made one large plait, adding in hair to either side as she went so that it lay flat to the top of her head. Once she reached Gunnhild's crown, the rest of the section was braided normally. Though no more hair was added in to the three strands, Signe did weave in the plaited tails of the side braids as she came to them so that they would not be left to flap around her mother's face – the way the smaller braids wove throughout the larger one made for a nice effect. _

_A question came to Signe's mind as she tied the finished braid off with a leather strap, but she bit her tongue, unsure if she should ask it. Finally, after another second or two, it tumbled past her lips. "Do you enjoy killing?"_

_Gunnhild stiffened, then shifted so that she was facing Signe, peering back at her with the same bright blue eyes that she had passed down to only her daughter and her eldest son. They looked even brighter today, with the dark kohl that her mother wore for battle lining them. "Some do," she told Signe honestly, making a tiny shiver race down the young girl's spine, "but I am not one of them. I never have enjoyed killing, and think it unlikely I ever shall."_

_"__If you do not enjoy killing, why do you fight?" Signe asked in confusion, eyebrows furrowing together into a very serious expression for a girl who was barely seven._

_Gunnhild reached over and placed a hand over Signe's. "I fight because I __**must**__," she answered seriously. "I fight to protect my home, my husband, my sons…to protect __**you**__," she continued pointedly, releasing Signe's hand and smoothing back some of her curly, auburn hair instead. "It is my duty as a wife and as your mother to protect this family from those who mean them harm. I do not enjoy killing, no," Gunnhild reiterated, "but if that is vhat I must do to protect those I love, then so be it." _

_Signe stared back at her mother, her young mind absorbing the words like a sponge absorbing water. Gunnhild fought to protect her home and loved ones. She didn't necessarily want to kill, but sometimes that was what needed to be done to ensure that the family and the farm remained out of harm's way. Quite suddenly, it was as though a seed had just been planted in Signe's mind. That same determination that was shining clearly in her mother's eyes, that same drive to protect the ones she loved…it was now starting to settle in Signe's __**own **__bones. She too wanted to protect her family and protect her home._

_With the decision made, Signe straightened up and held her chin higher. "I will come with you to battle then," she said firmly. "I too want to help protect our family." _

_Gunnhild instantly laughed and reached out to pinch Signe's nose, making the young girl pull away and rub the offended appendage with a frown. "And I would let you," Gunnhild said affectionately, "but I am afraid you are not yet old enough, nor strong enough for battle, my darling. If I took you now, I do believe the Gods would be __**very**__ angry with me." _

_Signe frowned at once, then let out a heavy sigh of resignation. She wanted to go with her mother and father, but Gunnhild was right. She was just too young and too small. "When I am grown,__** I**__ will fight in battles," Signe said resolutely, doing her best to push away her disappointment. "I will be a warrior, just like you and father, and I will protect my family and my home."_

_Gunnhild grinned and caressed Signe's round cheek, her eyes equal parts proud and adoring. "Of that I have no doubt," she said, before leaning in a bit closer as though about to share a great secret. "It is said that those kissed by fire," Gunnhild told her with a knowing smile, reaching a hand up to tug on one of Signe's fiery, auburn-colored curls, "grow to be __**fierce**__ warriors." _

_Signe smiled, feeling encouraged. "And I shall be the fiercest of them all!," she declared with a grin._

OOO

Signe was abruptly pulled out of the dream about her mother by the sound a knock on her door. She blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes, feeling a bit confused for a moment. Signe finally realized what had woken her when another knock echoed through her room, followed by a familiar voice.

"Signe?" It was Hallsteinn. He had stayed over the night before, knowing they would have to leave early this morning and thinking it easier for everyone if he just slept by the hearth for the night instead of returning to his quaint little house. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," she answered, slowly sitting up in bed and running a hand through her sleep mussed hair. "I vill be out soon," Signe then reassured her brother so that he would not come inside. "I just need to dress myself."

"Alright," Hallsteinn said, his voice slightly muffled because of the door separating them. "Try to be quick with it. We haven't much time before we are due to leave." Signe heard Hallsteinn walk away, then the sound of his voice joining in on whatever muffled conversation was taking place between those in the sitting room.

Signe sighed, then threw the covers off and then got out of bed to get dressed. Instead of donning a dress as she normally would have, she pulled on first a thin pair of underpants and an undershirt, then a dark pair of men's travelling trousers and a long, blue colored travelling tunic. Next she pulled on her leather boots, tucking the ends of her trousers into them once they were tied. While she listened to the sounds of her father and brothers moving about the house, broken up here or there by the high pitched voice of Ingelill – she and Valborg had also stayed over so they could all spend one last night together as a family and so they could see Signe and her brothers off this morning – Signe sat down in front of her shield and began braiding her hair, using the large silver knob in the middle as a mirror of sorts.

Without even having to think about it, she immediately began braiding her hair into the same style that her mother had always worn for battle, thinking it only right if she wore it out of respect for her deceased mother. Having done the style on her mother several times in the past – and having always been the go-to person when it came to the family's braiding needs – Signe's practiced hands had no trouble recreating the look on her own auburn colored tresses.

When she finished with her hair, Signe went to retrieve a palm-sized dish with a small, accompanying brush from her bedside table. The dish contained a bit of kohl eye makeup that she had prepared the night before. Signe went to her basin and added a bit of water to the concoction to loosen it up, stirring it with the small brush, then, crouching in front of her shield to use the metal knob for a mirror once more, she carefully lined her eyes with the makeup until the lines were dark and thick. It felt a little strange at first, seeing as she was not accustomed to wearing makeup, but Signe did have to admit that she liked how bright it made her blue eyes look.

The only thing left to do now was put on her armored jerkin and her leather bracers. Setting the kohl to the side, she went to retrieve from its resting place atop her trunk, taking a moment to stare down at the battle armor that had once belonged to her mother before picking it up with gentle hands. Eyeing it reverentially, Signe held it up to look at it for a second longer. Then, sucking in a deep breath, she pulled it on over her tunic and made quick work of the ties.

Once all the ties were fastened and it was secure on her torso, Signe ran a hand over the leather material, instantly feeling something inside her shift. As frightening as it was to know that she would be leaving her father, her home, and _everything _she had ever known behind to fight in a battle that could very well claim her life, she knew that she was _ready._ With _this _battle armor on and _that _weaponry to wield, she felt like an entirely new person. Signe felt powerful, determined, focused. She was ready to face Jarl Borg and his men. Ready to put herself to the test.

As the first caws of morning birds started to sound through her window, Signe fastened on her leather bracers and then went to collect her things. After slinging her travelling pack over her shoulder and grabbing her axe and shield, she then walked into the sitting room, where she found her brothers and her father, as well as Valborg and Ingelill, all sitting around the table and preparing to eat breakfast. Garik was the first to notice her and his eyebrows raised a tick, causing everyone else to look at her as well. Oleg's expression remained stoic and hard to decipher, while Gunnar and Hallsteinn both smirked. Valborg merely smiled proudly.

"Remarkable," Hallsteinn said, almost sound gob-smacked.

"What is?" Signe asked as she stepped toward them.

"How very much you look like mother in this moment," Gunnar finished for their brother, his smirk turning into a grin. Signe could only beam in response and feel humbled, considering it an honor that they thought she resembled their departed mother.

Signe placed her bag, axe, and shield with her brothers' equipment by the door, then went to sit down between Gunnar and Garik, shooting a glance in her father's direction when she felt his gaze on her. The look in his eye and expression on his aged face was difficult to read, but she met his stare for a steady few moments until he finally looked away. With a small, almost inaudible sigh, Signe dug into her breakfast.

Her father hadn't said much more than two sentences to her since the decision to go to Kattegat had been made. Signe wanted to be mad at him for it, especially since she was on the brink of leaving for only the Gods knew how long, but in the end she just…_couldn't_. Because she knew her father. He was only behaving this way because the idea of her going into battle with so little experience on her side absolutely terrified him, and the only way he seemed to know how to deal with that was by shutting everyone out and brooding to himself about it. But the fact remained that their time together was limited. And the _last_ thing she wanted to do was leave to fight in a dangerous battle while things weren't quite right between them. If something happened to her, if she ended up falling in battle, she did not want her last moments with her father to be these tense, uncomfortable exchanges – that was _not _how she wanted him to remember her.

Time seemed to have sped it, because before any of them knew it, breakfast was coming to a close and the sky outside was starting to lighten with the approach of day. As more morning birds joined in on the tweeted chorus taking place in the trees outside, they all knew that the time had come to start saying their goodbyes, though nobody seemed to want to be the first to say it out loud. Finally, Hallsteinn pushed his empty plate away and stood from the table.

"We haven't much time left now," Hallsteinn said, sending a meaningful look toward Signe and the twins. "We should go prepare our horses," he added, nodding as though that decided the matter.

Garik and Gunnar were quick to nod and follow Hallsteinn's lead, but Signe lingered behind and stayed seated at the table. She knew that if she wanted to talk to her father and try to set things right between them before she left, then right _now _was her last opportunity to do so.

"Signe?" Gunnar asked, lingering just inside the door as Hallsteinn and Garik walked outside, headed in the direction of the stables. "Are you coming?" He asked, looking to her questioningly.

"I shall be along in a moment," she said, giving Gunnar a small nod of acknowledgement. "I wish to speak with father first," she then said. Her father did not look very surprise to hear this. In fact, he seemed like he had _expected _it.

Gunnar nodded in understanding, then left without another word. Valborg and Ingelill also took that as their cue and hastily – as hastily as a pregnant woman _could_ move, anyway – followed after Hallsteinn and the twins with offers to help them prepare. Valborg ushered Ingelill through the door first, leaning over once she was through to pick up Signe's bag and weaponry. "I shall prepare your horse for you," he said, before giving her an encouraging nod and shutting the door behind him.

The room was deafeningly silent now that it was just Signe and her father. She watched him for a moment, unsure what to say to him now that she had gotten him alone and starting to feel a little uncomfortable because of it. She scrabbled for the right words in her mind as the heavy silence continued to stretch between them. Finally, Signe spoke.

"I know that it frightens you, the thought of me going to war," she said slowly, cautiously, not wanting to say or do anything that might make things worse. "But father, you must understand. I am a warrior," she said firmly. "It is in my _blood _to be a shieldmaiden_. _And I have dreamt of the moment I could finally follow in mother's footsteps for as long as I can remember." She paused to suck in a deep breath. "Whether it is this battle, or the next, or the one after that," Signe continued, "at some point or another…this was _always_ going to happen. There was alvays going to be a day where you would see me riding off to war."

Oleg stared at her for a long moment as he thought those words over, then released a long sigh. "I know," he admitted, though he seemed reluctant to do so. "I know," he repeated, this time with resignation.

Encouraged by his lack of argument, Signe continued. "It is you who has alvays encouraged me to listen to the Gods, to trust in whatever plan they have made for me," she reminded him earnestly. "Something awaits me in Kattegat, father. I do not yet know what, but there _is _something there, something that I feel will change the course of my life." Oleg didn't seem to know how to take the bit of information, looking curious and wary and disturbed all at once. "Father, I am _sorry_ for the fear and worry this causes you, and I am sorry if I hurt you by choosing to go battle when you would rather I did not," she told him sincerely. "But _this _is the path the Gods have sent me down and this is what I _must _do. If I did not go, if I did not even _try _to learn what it is the Gods wish me to…I would never forgive myself for it. Please, understand that. I beg of you," Signe practically pleaded.

Oleg was quiet for a long few seconds, then sighed again. "Signe, my darling daughter…," he said, his tone filled with remorse. "It is _I_ who should be apologizing, not you," Oleg said slowly, shaking his head to himself, looking shamefaced. "I have not behaved admirably this past day. I have let my own fears and selfishness consume me and drive me away when I should have been encouraging and supporting your decision," He looked down at the table and heaved. When he lifted his gaze to hers again, his expression was apologetic and his one eye was filled with guilt. "I have wronged you, and for that I loathe myself entirely. I do not deserve it, but…could you ever find it in your heart to forgive your fool of a father?"

Signe felt relief wash through like a river breaking free through a dam. An apology was the last thing she had expected her from her father, but hearing it now instantly made her feel as though the weight of the world had lifted from her shoulders. With a smile, Signe stood from her seat and hurried to his side, leaning down to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug.

"There is nothing to forgive, father," she reassured him, just glad that they had been able to sort their differences out before she left.

Oleg sighed in relief and stood so he could return her hug, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hugging her tightly to his broad torso. He stroked her hair until a loud bird outside the window reminded them how little time they had left, then pulled back to look her in the eye, letting his hand fall to her shoulder. "Battle is no matter to take lightly," he reminded her firmly. "Many people will die, and just as many will try to _kill _you. Whatever happens, _never_ leave your brothers' sight," he instructed sternly, "they vill protect you should you find yourself in trouble. If they tell you do something – _anything_ – you do it," Oleg continued. "If they say fight, fight – if they say run, you _run_. Do you understand?" He asked, using these last few moments together to squeeze in whatever last-minute instruction he could.

"Yes, father, I understand," she reassured him, nodding quickly.

He nodded, but didn't look very comforted. "And Signe?"

"Yes?"

Her father finally let all of his fear, worry, and vulnerability shine through. "Come home," he told her in a thick voice, his tone filled with emotion as he stroked her hair again. "Come home, beloved daughter."

Signe's throat constricted, making it impossible to speak for a moment. Finally, nodding her head, she managed to say, "I will. By the Gods, I promise that I will."

Oleg nodded, then pressed a kiss to the top of her braided hair and pulled her into his chest for another hug. "Your mother would be so proud," he said quietly, pressing one more kiss against her head before finally releasing her and taking a step backward.

His words made Signe miss her mother so much in that moment that tears rushed to her eyes and it became difficult to breathe. But she knew this was not the time to let her emotions get the better of her. It was nearly daylight and Bjorn had said that the army wouldn't hanging around for much longer once the sun was up – Signe and her brothers would need to be getting a move on if they didn't want to get left behind, which meant she needed to pull herself together and get her head on straight.

As though reading her mind, Oleg nodded to the door then gently steered her in that direction with a hand on her shoulder. "Come, your brothers will be waiting." Signe nodded and let him lead her outside, doing her best to push any lingering thought of her mother to the back of her mind.

When they walked outside, the horses that belonged to herself, Hallsteinn, and the twins were all saddled and waiting to go. Nearby, her brothers were saying goodbye to Valborg and Ingelill, hugging the two and giving a few affectionate pats to the bump that was their soon-to-be-born niece or nephew. Upon seeing Signe and their father, they all stopped and turned a curious look in their direction. When Signe gave a small smile and a nod, her brothers relaxed, looking relieved to know that everything was fine between her and their father. Hallsteinn and the twins quickly moved to say goodbye to their father, so Signe gave them their space and went to say her goodbye's to Valborg and a teary-eyed Ingelill, hugging each of them for a few minutes each and making sure to press a kiss to Ingelill's swollen belly.

"Take care of this little one," she said, straightening up and smiling at them gently.

Valborg smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Of course," he said with a nod. "_You _take care of _yourself_. I expect you to be here when my son is born," he added, though his tone and the look in his eyes said so much more. What Valborg was _really _saying was, _I expect you to be here, so don't do anything to get yourself killed._

"I will," Signe reassured her, her tone full of promise. Valborg nodded, but much like Oleg, he did not seem too comforted by her reassurances.

With the last of the hugs shared and the last parting words said, Signe and her brothers all silently pulled themselves up onto their tall horses and situated themselves in their saddles. Oleg, Valborg and Ingelill came to stand nearby, watching with solemn expressions as the four prepared to leave. "Fight hard and fight smart. And _protect_ each other," Valborg said, his expression a bit conflicted. As he was usually the one leading his brothers off to some battle or distant land, he didn't seem overly happy that they were riding off without him this time around – especially so now that Signe was going as well. In fact, if his pregnant wife hadn't been standing arm-in-arm with him right in that moment, Signe thought he might have grabbed his horse and his gear and joined them on their quest.

"Hallsteinn," Oleg said firmly, drawing the attention of his second eldest son, "you are in charge of those three while you are away. And, if need be, I will trust you to speak and make any decisions necessary in my stead."

"Yes, father," Hallsteinn was quick to agree, inclining his head. "We must ride now," he continued, already pulling on his horse's reins as the large beast canted with impatience. "We shall return when the war against Jarl Borg has been won."

"May Odin protect you and guide you on your journey," Oleg said, bowing his head slightly.

With that being said, Hallsteinn whistled and took off down the road, the twins quickly following after him. Signe lingered behind just long enough to let her eyes sweep over her family one last time, then dug her heels into the flanks of her horse with a loud call, making her steed lurch forward.

There was no turning back now. Her journey had officially begun. As Signe caught up with her brothers and quickly rode away from the house, she cast one last look back at the house, feeling in her heart that this would probably be the last time she saw it in a very long while. The battle for Kattegat was not the end of the road for Signe, that much she was completely certain of. No, it was only the start of something much bigger.

Now it was up to Signe to discover what that something was.

* * *

Bjorn had not exaggerated when he said that his mother planned to get the army moving as quickly as possible. Barely a quarter of an hour after Signe and her brothers convened with the rest of their comrades just outside of Hedeby, Lady Lagertha gave a quick, inspirational speech and then instructed everyone to start getting mobilized. Nobody wasted any time to gather up all the necessities and begin falling into formation, those on horses forming two lines while those going by foot formed a small cluster behind them to bring up the rear. Signe and Bjorn, both on horseback, opted to ride side-by-side, while her brothers fell into line behind them.

"What?" She asked as they waited for Lady Lagertha and her personal guard to take their position at the head of the caravan, able to feel Bjorn's gaze on her. When she glanced to her right, Bjorn was indeed staring at her with an expression that was difficult to decipher. He seemed a little impressed, a little bemused, and a little cautious all at the same time.

"Nothing," he said quickly, shaking his head a bit, his tone just a little too innocent. "I have just…never seen you look like…" Bjorn trailed off, struggling to search for the right word. "_…this_," he said, motioning toward her hair and her outfit with a wave of his hand.

Signe quirked a brow as she gave a quick glance down at herself, not entirely sure if his words were meant to complimenting or not. "Like what?"

If she wasn't mistaken, Bjorn's ears were starting to turn red with embarrassment. "Like a _woman_," Bjorn finally outright said, dropping his voice some so that he wouldn't be overheard.

Signe couldn't help but lift her chin proudly, rather pleased that her friend had finally noticed that she was not the young, adolescent girl he'd met upon first arriving in Hedeby. Even _if_ it had taken four years for him to do so. "Bjorn, if you are attempting to tell me I look _good_," she said with a cocky smile, "then I vill say _thank you_ for the compliment." Then, she couldn't help but smirk and say, "And you do not look so terrible yourself."

Bjorn flushed and smiled a bit and started like he was going to say something else, but Lagertha and her personal guard took their position at the head of the caravan before he could. With a loud blare of a horn, they were soon on their way.

It was nearly a week's journey to Kattegat from Hedeby, perhaps a few days longer should they move too slowly or the weather prove unfavorable. Give how urgent the situation was, however, moving too slowly was not likely to be a problem. They still did not know if Earl Ragnar and his men had returned from the west, nor had they received any more news about those taking refuge at the farmhouse. There simply was no time to waste if they wanted to help anyone – they needed to get Earl Ragnar's people before Jarl Borg got to them first.

To put it plainly, the journey was fairly rough for everyone. They travelled practically non-stop for the first two days, only taking brief breaks here or there for the foot soldiers and the horses to get a bit of rest before continuing on again. Whether it was rain or shine, they walked for miles on end. Even at night they only stopped long enough for everyone to get a few hours of sleep before they were mobilizing again – luckily for Signe, being on horseback meant she was able to lean against Bjorn as they trotted along and get a few extra hours of sleep while her horse did all of the work.

The third day went by much the same as the first two. They travelled for nearly the entire day, then stopped to rest around mid-afternoon when those travelling by foot looked too exhausted to go any further. Signe was relieved when they stayed put for more than just a few hours this time, glad to be walking around a good long while after riding her horse for so long. She almost started to complain to Bjorn about having a sore rear, but when she remembered that there were others who didn't have a horse and were forced to walk the whole way, she thought it wiser to keep the complaint to herself.

By the time the sun was going down on the fourth day, they were more than halfway to Kattegat. Seeing as they were making such good time, Lagertha saw fit to reward them for their efforts and instructed them to make camp and settle down just before sunset. Signe, achy-bottomed and feeling pretty stiff in her joints, could have sang with relief and kissed Lagertha square on the lips when she announced that they'd be camping out until morning, and that they were free to do whatever they pleased until then.

Signe sighed as she lay on her back next to the fire her brothers had built, eyes staring up at the stars twinkling overhead while her comrades around her laughed, talked, and drank the night away. On the other side of the fire sat Garik and Gunnar, the two reminiscing about a previous battle they had fought in over mugs of ale, recalling impressive warriors or particularly gruesome kills that had forever been imprinted in their minds. Hallsteinn was not present at the moment, having wandered off some time ago without saying where he was going. Signe suspected he was off to charm one of the other shieldmaidens she'd seen him eyeing throughout the course of the trip.

It was odd to think of how far away her father, Valborg, and Ingelill were. She tried to imagine what she would have been doing if she was at home right now instead of camped out under the stars somewhere between Hedeby and Kattegat. Probably fixing a tear in one of her father's shirts, or perhaps playing games or telling stories with Garik and Gunnar as they sat around the dying flames in the hearth. The thought made her feel more than a little homesick, despite the fact that she had three of her brothers currently with her. The feeling was not helped in the slightest when she realized that her father was sitting alone in an empty, quiet house at that very moment, probably wondering where she and her brothers were and whether or not they were alright.

"Here," a voice above her said, pulling her from her troubled thoughts and making her eyes turn up from the fire. Bjorn had just returned with two mugs of ale and was holding one out in offering as he eased down onto the ground next to her.

"Thank you," Signe said, sitting up and accepting the drink. She then raised her mug and said, "Skål."

Bjorn nodded his head and clinked his mug against hers. "Skål," he reciprocated, before they both took large drinks.

Bjorn sighed and bent one knee, resting an elbow atop it comfortingly. "Mother has sent scouts out to survey the area and ride to the nearby villages," he revealed, taking another drink.

"For information on the whereabouts of your father's people?" Signe asked.

"Yes," Bjorn confirmed with a nod. "According to that man," he said, referring to the man who'd told him about the attack on Kattegat, inadvertently setting this entire journey into motion, "the farm my uncle took them to is about a half a day's walk outside of Kattegat. Seeing as we are now separated from Kattegat by only a few more days, we might be stumbling upon that farm quite soon," Bjorn explained.

Signe nodded in understanding, feeling a small jump of excitement in her stomach at the thought of reaching their destination. Bjorn took a drink from his mug and then turned his gaze to the flames of the fire. "It has been so long since I have seen my old home…," Bjorn mused alone, never looking away from the fire. "I wonder how much it will have changed since then," he said, before drinking more ale.

Signe glanced over at him as she toyed with the mug in her hands. "I cannot imagine it will have changed _that _much," she said reassuringly, to which Bjorn merely grunted and shrugged a shoulder. Signe gazed at him for a long moment, noting the tension in his shoulders and the troubled gleam to his blue eyes. "Are you nervous about being reunited with your father?" She asked in a gentle tone, feeling as though she already knew the answer to her own question.

Bjorn finally tore his gaze from the fire to look at her. He was quiet for so long she began to think he wouldn't answer her, but then he nodded and said, "Yes."

"Why?" She inquired curiously.

Bjorn hesitated, then let loose a long sigh. "What if he resents me for leaving?," he asked anxiously. He closed his eyes for a moment, forehead creasing as he frowned. "I can still clearly remember the look on my father's face when we left Kattegat," Bjorn said, opening his eyes again and looking to her, guilt written all over his face. "He was _destroyed, _Signe. I have only ever seen him look such a way one other time – when he discovered that my sister Gyda had died." He paused to heave and shake his head. "I am afraid he will not be able to forgive me for leaving Kattegat with my mother. I am afraid I vill return to him after all this time…just to be shunned and cast out."

Signe frowned sympathetically and reached over to place a comforting hand on his back. "You left with your mother so that she vould not be alone, so you could protect her," she reminded him.

"And also because I was angry with him for being disloyal to my mother," Bjorn interjected pointedly.

"Yes, and that," Signe conceded patiently. "Regardless," she continued firmly, "you only did what you thought was _right. _And if Ragnar Lothbrok is even _half _as honorable as you, I am sure he understands that." When Bjorn still didn't look convinced, Signe smiled consolingly and scooched closer so she could wrap an arm around his broad back, hugging him to her side. Bjorn leaned into her, accepting the comforting embrace, but continued to stare broodily into the fire. "Your father will forgive you, if he has not done so already," she said with confidence. "In fact, I think he vill be so _elated _to see you again after all this time that none of what happened will even _matter_ anymore. You are his first born son, Bjorn. He does _not _resent you," Signe insisted, tightening her arm around him. "He _loves _you. And he will be nothing short of overjoyed to have you back in his life."

That finally did the trick. She felt the tension seep out of the strong muscles beneath her arm and saw Bjorn visibly relax. He pulled his gaze from the fire to look at her with grateful eyes, his expression far less troubled now. "How do you alvays know exactly what to say to make me feel better?"

Signe smirked and shrugged a shoulder. "Because of my vast intelligence and all-knowing wisdom, of course," she answered with a hint of playful arrogance.

Bjorn snorted. "And, apparently, your _modesty_," he shot at her sarcastically. Signe just laughed, which made Bjorn laugh as well after a few seconds. When their laughter died down, he smiled down at her with fondness. "Thank you," he said, maneuvering his arm free so he could wrap it around her shoulders. Signe immediately leaned into his side, feeling warm and safe and protected.

"You are welcome," she said in return, lowering her head to rest it on his broad shoulder.

She couldn't help but smile when Bjorn sighed, followed by the weight of his head resting on top of hers. Comfortable silence stretched between them as their conversation lulled, interrupted only by the loud conversation of the increasingly intoxicated twins sitting on the opposite side of the fire. Signe just continued to snuggle into Bjorn's side, far too content to even think about moving. After a few more moments, her eyelids started to droop as sleep started to overtake her relaxed body.

* * *

The next morning, Signe and her brothers were enjoying a pleasant breakfast with Bjorn and his mother when they received some very good news. One of the scouts that Lady Lagertha had sent out returned just after the sun came up, riding like his life depended on it and looking rather like he'd just found a mound of gold somewhere. And as it turned out, the information he came bearing very well _could _have been worth as much as a mound of gold.

"The farmhouse Ragnar Lothbrok's family and people have sought refuge in is near," the scout announce loudly, not even waiting long enough to dismount his horse before eagerly relaying the information. Everyone within hearing distance ceased what they were doing and look to him with surprised eyes, taken aback by this news. Signe stared at the man in surprise as well, then shared a sharp look with Bjorn.

"How far?" Lagertha demanded to know, standing up from her seat in her eagerness.

"If we leave now and move with haste, we can be there in a day!" The scout answered.

The revelation that they were so close to their destination sent a ripple of excitement through the encampment, and soon enough men and women alike were breaking out in enthusiastic cheering. Signe joined in, receiving a few jubilant slaps on the back from her brothers and a wide, eager smile from Bjorn; even Lady Lagertha dropped her normally calm, collected façade to unleash a wide, pleased grin.

But the scout was not finished relaying information yet. He had learned something else while he was out, as well. "There is more!" He said, raising a hand to silence their eager chattering and have everyone looking to him with anticipation. "I spoke to a man in one of the nearby villages and have learned that Earl Ragnar and his men have indeed returned from the west. They are at the farmhouse now, and they are still in search of any who will aid them in their battle against Jarl Borg."

Another wave of excitement passed through the small army, this one even stronger than the first, and without even having to be commanded by Lady Lagertha, there was a great rush to pack up the encampment and be on their way. As everyone started running here or there, rounding up supplies and yanking down tents, Signe said a hasty goodbye to Bjorn, promised she'd find him once they were underway, then followed her brothers back to their own tent so that they could all collect their things and prepare to head out.

It was as if the army had had new life breathed into it. In light of the morning's revelations, they all forgot to feel sore or tired from their long, arduous journey and seemed to catch a much needed second wind. Knowing that they were on the last leg of their journey now, everyone redoubled their efforts moved with a speed and determination that the Gods themselves would have been impressed by. They pushed through the morning and well into the afternoon, stopping for only a few hours around sunset to eat and catch their breaths before moving on again. This time nobody complained about not getting enough rest between marches. Not when the end of their journey was so near.

By the next day, Signe was starting to feel impatient. They had marched all through the night and most of that morning, but still there was no sign of the farmhouse the scout claimed to have located. As they slowly trotted along, everyone looking tired and more than a little worse for wear, Signe glanced up at the overcast sky to judge the time. It was hard to tell since she couldn't see the sun behind the thick grey clouds obscuring it from sight, but if she had to wager a guess, she'd say it _had _to be getting close to noon by now.

"We should be getting close, no?" She asked, turning a questioningly look on Hallsteinn as he chugged from a skin of water. Bjorn had long since gone to ride at the front of the caravan with his mother, thinking it only appropriate that he be by her side whenever they finally did arrive at the farmhouse. Hallsteinn had since moved up to take his vacated place and ride beside her. "The scout said one day, and one day it has been. Where is it?"

"The scout said we _could_ be there in a day," Hallsteinn reminded her, sounding eerily calm as he too peered up at the sky. "It may be a while longer yet."

"Too _much_ longer and we may not be much of a threat to Jarl Borg," Garik commented, casting a look at the weary foot soldiers travelling behind them. "If we do not stop soon, half our men may be dead before we ever reach a battlefield."

"Let us hope we stop soon, then," Hallsteinn said around a heavy heave.

Signe sighed, feeling impatient and nervous and anxiously excited all at the same time. They were so close now that she could practically _smell_ the smoke from the hearth fires burning in the ever elusive farmhouse they had trekked across the country to find, but it still laid _just _out of their grasp. The anticipation was starting to kill her. "I cannot stand this wait any longer," she said with a small scowl. "It will drive me to madness."

"Steady, little sister," Hallsteinn said, lifting a brow in her direction. "Save your madness for the battlefield." Signe just looked at him for a moment, not sure how her normally hot-headed, unpredictable brother was being so eerily calm about all of this, before letting out a resigned heave and turning her eyes forward again.

A few hours later, just as Signe grew so impatient that she was about to volunteer to ride ahead and find the damned farmhouse _herself_, they trekked up to the top of a hill and caught sight of something that nearly had her crying with relief – an old, isolated farmhouse tucked away into the rolling plains of the countryside.

Her heart leapt at the sight, but before Signe could even begin to inquire as to whether this was the same farmhouse they'd been looking for, word quickly travelled back from the front of the caravan that they had indeed arrived. An excited murmur passed through the army and they picked up the pace a little, the sight of the destination giving them the last push of energy they needed to complete this last little portion of their journey. Signe peered intently toward the farmhouse, straining her eyes for some sign of life or movement, and, after a moment, she caught sight of a dark figure running hurriedly toward the house. The figure – whom she could only assume was a man from this distance – disappeared around the side of the wooden farmhouse, only to reappear a few moments later with two more people on either side of him.

"Well, now they know that we are here," Garik stated behind her, also peering at the trio that was watching them approach from afar.

"I do not see any horses," Signe said, letting her eyes scan the property. "Nor many _people,"_ she added, frowning with slight concern. She had known that Ragnar Lothbrok's situation was not a very good one, but was it even worse off than she had already gathered? "He may have needed more help than we gathered."

"Then it is good we have come," Hallsteinn said, all of the calmness he'd shown earlier evaporating in an instant as he stared at the farmhouse with barely contained eagerness. "Ragnar Lothbrok should be pleased when he sees how many have come to help him," he said, sounding very much like he hoped that would be the case. Given how much he admired the famous Northman, there was no doubt his sole mission on this trip was to make as good of an impression on the Earl as he could.

As they continued down the trodden trail that led toward the house and steadily drew nearer, one of the three people watching them suddenly broke off from the other two and started toward them, clearly intending to meet them in the road. Signe found herself sharing a look with Hallsteinn, who looked sharply to her before training an intent stare on the man as he came to stand right smack in the middle of the road. The caravan came to a halt as Lagertha raised a hand, signaling for them to stop, and Signe leaned to the side so she could peer around the broad shoulders of the warrior in front of her to get a better look at the man blocking their path. He was tall, though not quite as tall as Bjorn or her brothers, with a toned, muscular form, a thick beard on his attractive face, and a haircut that reminded her a little bit of Hallsteinn's. When Lagertha dismounted her horse and walked toward him, the look that that the two shared and the air of familiarity between them immediately confirmed her suspicions as to who the man was.

"That is him," Hallsteinn murmured next to her, having also determined who the stranger was and looking a bit like he'd just seen Odin himself. "That is Ragnar Lothbrok," he stated, fidgeting eagerly in his seat and practically chomping at the bit to dismount his horse and go introduce himself to the man. He knew better than to do so right then, of course, but Signe had no doubt he'd do it the very first chance he got.

"Easy brother," Gunnar said behind them, a slight teasing to his tone. "No doubt Earl Ragnar has plenty of loyal guards at his beck and call, ready to strike down anyone who makes too sudden a move around him without even giving it a second thought. It vould be a shame to see you meet an early demise because you could not contain your excitement around the man," he warned.

"Shut your mouth, Gunnar," Hallsteinn snapped, shooting him a withering look over his shoulder, "before I shut it for you _myself._" This only drew two amused, identical sounding snickers from the twins, who often took great pleasure in getting the easily riled Hallsteinn in a mood.

Signe ignored her brothers' banter, instead watching with interest as Bjorn dismounted his horse and began to slowly, cautiously make his way over to where Lady Lagertha and Earl Ragnar were talking. She held her breath as Earl Ragnar's gaze slid to his eldest son, wishing she was closer so that she could see the expression on the man's face a little better. There was a brief moment in time – which felt _infinitely _longer – where Bjorn and his father stared one another down, and where she feared that Bjorn had been right. That Earl Ragnar resented him for leaving after all. But then, quite suddenly, the Earl stepped forward and pulled Bjorn into a tight embrace. Even with the distance between them, it would have been hard _not _to see the grin that had stretched across the man's face.

She sighed and relaxed in her saddle, feeling enormously relieved that she had predicted Earl Ragnar's reaction at seeing his first born son again correctly. Though she could imagine that her relief paled in comparison to Bjorn's, who was clutching tightly to his father and hugging him as though he were afraid the man might disappear. She felt overwhelmed with joy for her friend, and could not help the smile that stretched across her own face.

There was a brief conversation had between Earl Ragnar, Lady Lagertha, and Bjorn that Signe could not hear, a bit more hugging shared between the reunited father and son, then she was watching as Bjorn and Earl Ragnar, arms wrapped around each other, turned to head back to the farmhouse. She straightened up with attention and shifted her gaze to Lady Lagertha, who watched the retreating backs of her son and former husband before snapping out of her own thoughts and motioning for the rest of the army to move in.

"Begin making camp!" Lagertha instructed them, trailing after Bjorn and Earl Ragnar as she too headed for the farmhouse.

Signe dug her heels into the flanks of her horse and surged forward with the rest of the caravan, following the winding path that would take them up the hill to the farmhouse. Her eyes strayed to Bjorn more than once, hoping she might be able to catch his eye, but he was far too intent on the quiet, private conversation he and his father were having to pay attention to anything else. She could not blame him – she likely would have been the same way had the roles been reversed.

Bjorn would come and find her when he was ready, she decided. For now, it was only fair of her to leave him be and let him enjoy his reunion with his father. Casting one last look in their direction, she smiled gently at the sight of father and son grinning and talking together, then followed her brothers and comrades toward the place they'd be making camp.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter Six

**Thank you, wonderful readers, for your wonderful reviews! I love getting feedback from you guys, so please, don't be shy! **

**Just a little side note before you read the chapter - as far as Viking surnames go, I did some research and have a general idea of how things went, but it might not be completely correct. So the surname Bjorn uses when introducing Signe to people in this chapter is basically the best I could come up with. If it's wrong...well, A for effort, right?**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vikings.**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

"Signe, catch," Garik commanded.

Signe looked over in time to see her brother tossing her the end of a long string of rope. She caught it easily, then leaned down to tie the end tightly around a stake that Garik had already hammered into the ground, securing it with a firm knot. Satisfied the rope would not be going anywhere, she then moved on to tie the next one that would be holding up their tent.

They'd barely been there an hour, but already business was well under way. Bjorn and his mother had followed Earl Ragnar into the farmhouse a long while ago to begin discussing the best course of action to take against Jarl Borg, while Signe and the rest of the army from Hedeby had been hard at work setting up the camp they'd be staying in for the foreseeable future. The encampment was absolutely abuzz with chatter and activity, with many of the warriors around her anxious to know what would be happening now that they had arrived at the farmhouse – and equally anxious to finally meet the Earl they had come to help. As her comrades passed by lugging tools and supplies and, in some cases, caskets of ale, she heard Ragnar Lothbrok's name on nearly everyone's excited lips.

"When do you suppose they vill be done strategizing?" Gunnar asked as he stowed all of their belongings away underneath the cover of their tent. Apparently her comrades were not the only ones eager to meet the famous Earl Ragnar. Gunnar had been keeping a close watch on the farmhouse ever since Earl Ragnar had disappeared inside, waiting with barely concealed impatience for the meeting to end and for the man to come out and formally meet his new warriors. Every time he thought he heard the door to the farmhouse opening, his eyes would fly hopefully in that direction, only to be left feeling disappointed whenever it was just a farmhand or villager from Kattegat.

"Hopefully soon," Garik answered, also glancing toward the house. Signe was starting to think that they'd chosen a spot close to the house purely so they could keep an eye out for Earl Ragnar. "I am anxious to know vhat the plan is."

"_And_ to meet the Earl," Signe added with a smirk as she finishing securing the last rope supporting their tent.

"Who here is _not _anxious to meet the great Ragnar Lothbrok?" Garik shot at her with raised brows. "That is the reason we all _really _came to fight, is it not?" Signe could only nod, knowing he made a good point. It wasn't the opportunity to fight Jarl Borg that had had the Hedeby warriors leaving their homes and their families behind to come fight in battle. No, it was the prospect of being able to fight side by side with a man as respected and renowned as Ragnar Lothbrok that had drawn them all to Kattegat.

At that precise moment, Hallsteinn reappeared with a mound of firewood tucked under his long, muscular arm. "This should last us through the night," he said as he dropped the wood onto the ground in front of the tent, eyes straying momentarily to the farmhouse. "Any word yet?" He asked, glancing toward Signe.

"None," she said with a shake of her head, starting to feel that same sense of impatience that she'd felt on the road. They'd set out to find Earl Ragnar and his people, and now they had. But they couldn't stay at the farmhouse and strategize forever. What was next? What was the plan to defeat Jarl Borg and reclaim Kattegat?

Quite suddenly, the door to the farmhouse opened and people began filing outside. All those set up closest to the house – Signe and her brothers included – stopped what they were doing to watch as Bjorn, Lagertha, Earl Ragnar, and several men that Signe did not know the names of stepped outside. It seemed that they had finally come to a decision as to how to proceed with the attack, if the near identical expressions of fierce determination etched onto their faces was anything to judge by.

The rest of the army quieted and ceased what they were doing as the group, led by Lagertha and Ragnar, came to stand at the front of the encampment. Signe looked at the Earl for a long few moments, then trailed her eyes over the men she could only assume were the remaining warriors of Kattegat, noting a fierce looking man with long, dark hair and dark beard, as well as a broad-shouldered, golden-haired warrior who stood taller than all of the rest. Her eyes found Bjorn last when he came to stand at his father's side, and, just as quickly, his gaze picked her out from the crowd. Bjorn flashed her a quick smile that she couldn't help but return.

"Warriors of Hedeby," Earl Ragnar stated loudly, as though making sure he had everyone's attention. And he most certainly did – there wasn't an eye in camp _not _trained on him with eagerness and expectation. "You have travelled long and far, and I know many of you are tired and wish to rest, so I will make this quick." He paused, then spoke again. "As you well know, Jarl Borg of Götaland has invaded my lands, _killed _my people, and threatened my own _family_. He sits in my hall at this very moment, feasting and drinking and celebrating his supposed _triumph_ over me," Ragnar said, his voice a bit heated and his finger pointing in the general direction Kattegat was in. "But after tomorrow," he continued, a dangerous looking smirk pulling at his lips, "he will do so _no more_."

Earl Ragnar continued speaking, but Signe did not hear the words. Tomorrow. **_Tomorrow_**. Earl Ragnar planned to take his reinforcements and drive Jarl Borg out of his home _tomorrow. _

She had expected that they wouldn't wait too long before charging into Kattegat once they arrived, but she hadn't thought it would happen quite _this _soon. Signe gulped, feeling her throat go dry and her heart thump hard against her ribs as reality sunk in. _This_ was now the eve of battle – _true _battle. Tomorrow all of the waiting and wondering would finally come to an end, and she would know exactly what it meant to be a shieldmaiden as she and comrades met Jarl Borg and his men on the battlefield. Glancing around, she wondered how many of the men around her would still be living once it was all said in done with. Then, thinking about the enemy that was not quite so far away anymore, she had to wonder how many men and woman _she _will have killed come this time tomorrow.

An elbow digging into her side snapped her back to the present. "Pay attention," Hallsteinn hissed with a disapproving glance, having noticed that his sister had become distracted during the Earl's speech. Signe flushed a bit, a little embarrassed at being caught lost in her own thoughts, then nodded and focused in on what Bjorn's father was saying.

" – no hope of attacking Jarl Borg _in _Kattegat, not while he is so _comfortable _there. So we must take away his resources, draw him out," Ragnar was explaining, making her ears perk with interest. "Tonight, when the hour is late and the village sleeps, I myself will take a small party and sneak into Kattegat. There we will burn the winter food supply." There was a quick murmur of understanding through the camp. "After we leave Kattegat, we will convene with the rest of you and await the arrival of Jarl Borg and his forces, for have no doubt that he _will _come after us," Ragnar stated matter-of-factly, before a smirk tugged at his lips. "I imagine he will be in for quite the shock once he realizes an entire _army_ awaits him."

Slightly maniacal laughter floated through the camp, as well as through some of Ragnar's men. Ragnar himself looked rather giddy with the idea of surprising Jarl Borg with his reinforcements, but within moments, had wiped the threatening glee from his face in favor of a far more serious expression.

"You have all sacrificed much in coming to my aid," he continued, letting his gaze slide over the crowd of warriors. "None of you are obliged to fight in this battle and these lands are not yours to protect, yet all of you have selflessly left your homes and families behind and come to help ensure that my family and my _people _are safe." He paused, letting everyone see the gratitude in his bright, blue eyes. "I thank you, and I will forever be indebted to each and every one of you." Ragnar paused one more time, then said in conclusion, "Take today to rest and prepare. Tomorrow, my comrades…we go to war."

A cheer erupted from the warriors around her, accompanied by claps, stomps, and whistles as Ragnar finished his speech. Her brothers joined in, calling out excitedly and slapping each other – and herself – on the back, but Signe was still too stunned by the suddenness of it all to reciprocate.

When the commotion died down, everyone resumed what they had doing before Earl Ragnar had addressed them. While Lagertha disappeared into the crowd in search of the tent her guard had set up for her, several of the Kattegat warriors stepped forward to greet the men and women that had come from Hedeby and make them feel welcome – the allies shook hands and patted at each other on the backs as though they were merely old friends reuniting after a long time apart, not like the strangers that they actually were.

Signe finally recovered from her momentary shock when Bjorn suddenly appeared in front of her, smiling widely and looking happier than Signe could ever remember seeing him look before. No doubt the reunion with his father, as well as the fast-approaching battle, were the reasons for his high spirits. "Do you have a moment to spare?" He asked eagerly. "There is someone I vould very much like you to meet." And before she had the chance to even think about responding, Bjorn was grabbing her by the hand and pulling her forward, leaving her with no choice but to go with him.

Signe was glad that she, like everyone else in her family, was a bit on the tall side (though she wasn't nearly as tall as her brothers). Otherwise she would have had to jog to keep up with Bjorn's long, determined strides as he led her back out of the camp. Signe could have asked where he was taking her, but there was honestly no need – it was quite obvious by the excitement radiating off of him that he was taking her to meet his father. She suddenly felt self-conscious of her appearance, mindful of the fact that her hair was a tangled mess and her skin covered with dirt and grime after days of travelling and sleeping on the ground. This was certainly not how she had envisioned herself looking whenever she imagined meeting Ragnar Lothbrok for the first time.

Her heart felt as though it had launched up into her throat as they finally came to halt near Bjorn's father, who was speaking with the golden-haired man she'd spotted earlier and another, lankier man with short, thinning, brown hair on top of his head and dark makeup smeared down his relatively clean-shaven cheeks. The three fell silent at the arrival of Signe and Bjorn and turned curious looks in their direction. Ragnar Lothbrok's blue, calculating eyes immediately swept her from head to toe and back up again, lingering on her and Bjorn's joined hands. She was suddenly overcome with the urge to pull her hand from Bjorn's grasp, unsure if Bjorn even realized he was still holding her hand in the first place and uncertain what to make of the expression she saw on his father's face because of it.

"Father, if you have a moment," Bjorn said politely, raising his brows. Signe glanced at the other two men, who were both looking her over with obvious curiosity, before focusing on Ragnar Lothbrok again.

"Of course," he said, before mumbling something to his companions under his breath that sent them on their way. Both, Signe noticed, sent one last look her way over their shoulders before walking off in the direction of the Hedeby camp. "And who might this be, my son?" Ragnar asked with interest once the three of them were alone, eyes sweeping over Signe once more.

"This," Bjorn said, releasing her hand so he could instead place a hand on her back, "is who I was speaking to you about earlier." Hearing that Bjorn had already managed to tell his father about her in the short amount of time since their reunion made her heart flutter a little. "Father, this is Signe Olegdóttir," he introduced with a proud smile. "Signe, this is my father, Earl Ragnar Lothbrok."

Instantly remembering that she had manners and that now would be the prime opportunity to use them, Signe gave a small, polite curtsey. It didn't quite have the same effect, seeing as she was wearing trousers instead of a dress, but it got the point across nonetheless. "It is an honor to finally make your acquaintance, Earl Ragnar," she said, feeling her cheeks flush with sudden bashfulness. "Bjorn has told me much about you over the years. I have looked forward to the day that I might finally meet you for myself."

"He has told you _good _things, I hope," Ragnar said, allowing a tiny, almost mischievous looking smirk to appear on the corner of his mouth. It was around that time that it dawned on Signe just how _handsome _Bjorn's father was. With Ragnar and Lady Lagertha – whose beauty, Signe thought, was almost equal to that of her mother's – for parents, it was no wonder Bjorn had grown to be as attractive as he was.

"Of course," she quickly confirmed, even though Bjorn had also told her plenty of _bad _things as well. Though it wasn't much of a secret anymore, he'd long ago confided in her about Ragnar's infidelity, as well as the fact that he'd impregnated another woman while still married to Bjorn's mother. Signe thought it wiser not to mention that, though, and continued on as though she knew nothing of it. "I have heard all about your adventures, both here on our shores as well as abroad. Bjorn speaks very highly of you."

Ragnar turned a smile on his eldest son, looking pleased. "I am glad to hear it," he said, obviously relieved to know that, in spite of everything that had happened in the past, Bjorn had not stopped caring for him, nor lost his sense of loyalty.

"Signe and her family have been very kind to me since mother and I came to live in Hedeby," Bjorn spoke up, offering Signe a fond smile. "She, her father, and her brothers welcomed me into their lives, and their homes, with open arms. They have been there for me in difficult times and have never treated me as anything less than their own flesh and blood. Without them, I vould have been lost." Bjorn stared down at her for another moment before looking to his father. "They are very dear and important to me, father. Signe most of all."

Ragnar's expression turned a little more serious as he gazed at his son for a long moment, letting those words process. Ragnar then shifted his bright blue eyes back over to Signe. Gone were any traces of mischievousness or humor – in its place was nothing but pure gratitude. "Well then, Signe Olegdóttir, it would seem that it is _I _who should be honored to make _your _acquaintance," he stated matter-of-factly. "I am grateful to you and your family for accepting Bjorn into your lives, and for taking care of him when I myself could not be there to do it. It could not have been easy for him, adjusting to his new life in Hedeby," he continued, shooting a quick glance toward Bjorn. "I am glad to know he did not have to face the hardship alone."

"It was no trouble, I assure you," Signe said, fighting down the blush threatening to rise in her cheeks. She had not expected Bjorn to speak so flatteringly of her and her family, nor for his father to be so receptive or so _grateful._ "Your son is a good, noble man." Signe flashed Bjorn a smile. "I am proud to call him my friend."

At that Ragnar blinked before looking back and forth between them for a few silent seconds, one eyebrow lifting just the slightest. If Signe wasn't mistaking his reaction, hearing her refer to Bjorn as merely her friend seemed to have thrown him off, as though he had assumed there was much more to their relationship than that. She could certainly understand how he might have come to that conclusion, what with all the hand-holding and the adamant way in which Bjorn kept singing her praises.

Signe, having grown a little uncomfortable with the whole thing, decided to change the subject. "I wish to express my sympathies for what Jarl Borg has put you and your people through," she said, using her most courteous, formal voice. "Knowing how dear both you and Kattegat are to Bjorn, I was very troubled to hear what had happened. I am relieved your family has remained unharmed through everything, however, and I hope very much we can return their home to them."

"Thank you for your kind words," Ragnar said, glancing between her and Bjorn one last time, the look in his eyes quite indecipherable. "Speaking of Jarl Borg," he continued, changing the subject. Ragnar crossed his arms over his broad chest and raised his eyebrows at Bjorn. "Have you made your decisions?"

Signe immediately frowned with uncertainty and looked up at Bjorn, a little confused as to what Ragnar meant by that question. Bjorn pressed his lips together, shot a look down at her from the corner of his eye, then nodded to his father. "Yes. I have chosen my friend Urich, and – " Bjorn hesitated for a split second, " – and Signe's brother, Hallsteinn."

Signe's spine stiffened and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Something about this whole exchange felt very ominous, and the added mention of her brother only intensified the feeling. "You have chosen Hallsteinn for what?" Signe asked warily, looking from Bjorn to Earl Ragnar, then back again. "Bjorn?," she persisted when he took too long to answer.

Bjorn, looking a mite bit guilty, opened his mouth to answer, but Ragnar beat him to the punch. "Bjorn will be going to Kattegat with me, to help burn the food supply," he explained. His gaze remained locked on Bjorn, watching him closely to gauge for any reactions. "I left it to him to decide who else would be accompanying us."

Signe jaw dropped as she swung wide eyes up at Bjorn, not sure she knew how to feel about this turn of events. On the one hand, it _terrified _her to know that Bjorn _and_ Hallsteinn – because her brother _would _go with them, that she did not doubt for a second – would be going on a dangerous mission that could very well wind up with them dead. On the other, she was actually a little bit _insulted _that Bjorn hadn't asked _her_ to go. Hallsteinn she could understand, but _Urich_? Urich was just some friend of Bjorn's from town who trained and hunted with him from time-to-time – why would Bjorn pick _Urich _over Signe?

"Signe – " Bjorn started to say, seeing the look on her face.

"The mission is _very_ dangerous, Bjorn," Signe interrupted with a frown, momentarily forgetting that Ragnar Lothbrok was standing right there and could hear everything she was saying. "Have you even thought this through?," she asked demandingly. "What if you or Hallsteinn get hurt? What if you get _killed_?"

"We vill not be there for long," Bjorn hastily explained. "We are going to burn the food and then be gone, simple as that." Signe shot him a look in response – when it came to war, she doubted things were _ever _as 'simple as that'. "My father and Hallsteinn are fine warriors, and Urich and I know how to defend ourselves," Bjorn continued, still trying to convince her. "It will be _fine_."

Signe started to argue back, but the voice of Ragnar Lothbrok made the words catch in her throat. "Bjorn and I know Kattegat better than all of Jarl Borg's men combined," he said patiently, making her eyes turn to him. "Getting in and out should be no problem." Ragnar then smirked a bit, cocking one eyebrow in Signe's direction. "Do you not trust me to bring my own son back alive, Signe Olegdóttir?" He asked, his tone teetering between mocking and amused.

It was hard to tell if Bjorn's father was just giving her a hard time or if he was actually a little offended that she thought he'd let anything happen to his firstborn child. Either way, Signe instantly blushed, feeling embarrassed by her own outburst. "I – of course I do, Earl Ragnar – " she started to correct herself hastily.

"Good," Ragnar interjected before she could say anymore. Signe took that as her cue and pressed her lips together tightly, thinking it best if she just kept her mouth shut. "Now if you would excuse me, there is business to be seen to," he said, before directing his attention to Bjorn. "Tell your men the plan, then make whatever preparations necessary," he instructed. "We will depart for Kattegat at sundown."

Bjorn nodded in understanding. "Yes, father," he complied.

Ragnar's gaze turned to Signe. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Signe," he said, his tone nothing but cordial and polite now, "and I wish you luck on the battlefield tomorrow."

Signe pushed her embarrassment away long enough to offer another curtsey and bow of her head. "Thank you, Earl Ragnar. And may the Gods protect you and your men when you travel to Kattegat tonight."

Ragnar eyed her a moment longer, nodded his head respectfully, then, with one last glance at Bjorn, turned and strode off.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Signe released a giant breath. Hearing her heave, Bjorn smirked and looked down at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I think he likes you," he said optimistically.

Signe immediately shot Bjorn a dark look in return, which had the smirk falling from his lips in a heartbeat. Then, without saying a word, she turned on her heel and strode back toward camp, now feeling irritated and annoyed on top of her lingering embarrassment. She heard Bjorn sigh behind her before he jogged to catch up, wrapping a large hand around her arm and pulling her to a halt. "Signe…"

Signe turned on Bjorn, pulling her arm from his grasp so she could plant her hands on her hips. "You could have _warned _me you were planning to join your father tonight," she snapped, keeping her voice low so that she would not make a scene. "And you most _certainly _could have told me you planned to drag my _brother _along as well."

Bjorn held his hands up in surrender. "I am sorry, Signe," he said, pleading her with his eyes not to be angry. "You are right – you should not have found out about it in that way. Forgive me."

Signe glared at him a little longer, then sighed heavily to herself and dug the heel of her palm into her forehead. "I should not have said those things in front of your father," she said with a morose shake of her head, letting her hand fall back to her side in defeat. "He must think me a blathering fool."

Bjorn smiled and shook his head. "I am certain he does not," he reassured her. Upon seeing the disbelieving look she sent up at him, he reached a hand out to place it on her shoulder. "I may not have been with him these past four years, but I know my father, Signe," he reminded her, hunching down a bit so they were more eye-level with each other. "Trust me when I say that the impression you have left on him is a _good _one."

She wasn't entirely sure that she believed him yet, but Signe supposed that time would only tell whether he was right or not. Deciding to just let the matter go for now, her thoughts quickly turned back to the mission Bjorn would be going on in only a few short hours, leaving her to frown unhappily. "You could have asked _me _to go tonight," Signe told him quietly, letting him so how dejected she felt because he hadn't. "Why take Urich over me, Bjorn? Have we not alvays said we would fight _together_?"

Bjorn dropped his hand from her shoulder with a sigh, looking guilty again. "We have," he conceded, shuffling on his feet a bit. "And I _did_ consider asking you," he added quickly. When Signe raised her eyebrows at him expectantly, silently inquiring as to what had made him decide against it, Bjorn sighed again. "I just…" He paused, then tried again. "I did not want to put you in danger if I did not have to," he finally explained.

Signe quirked a brow, though the accusing look she directed at him wasn't quite as potent as it normally would have been. "_You_ said it would not be dangerous," she reminded him, recalling the words he'd said barely five minutes ago.

"I did not want to chance it," Bjorn countered without missing a beat. He took a step closer, eyes serious as they bored into hers. "If it _is _dangerous, if something _does _go wrong…" Bjorn trailed off and shook his head, looking determined now. "I did not want to needlessly put your life at risk. You are _far _too important to me, Signe."

Signe could have reminded him that they were going to battle in a day and that she'd be putting her life at risk anyway. She also could have said something about the fact that she wasn't overly thrilled that he had chosen to put her _brother's _life at risk instead. But the look in his eyes and his fierce protectiveness made the words die in her throat and the defiance slip out of her bones. It was hard to argue with him on the matter when he was only trying to protect her.

With a shake of her head, she finally admitted defeat. "Alright," Signe said, though not without some reluctance. "But you _will _be careful tonight," she added sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you _will _make sure that you _and _Hallsteinn both come back unharmed, or I shall kill you _myself_," Signe threatened.

Bjorn's face relaxed into a relieved expression, his lips tugging into a smile. "I will," he promised, before reaching out to give her shoulder a quick squeeze. "Thank you for understanding." Signe nodded once in response. "I should talk to Hallsteinn and Urich now," Bjorn said, releasing her shoulder to motion in the direction of camp.

Signe nodded again. "Go on, then," she dismissed, making no move to follow him. "I will be along in a moment." Bjorn nodded, hesitated for a lingering second, then turned and started in the direction of camp.

With a heavy, almost weary sigh to herself, Signe stared at Bjorn's retreating back before running a hand over her face. She did not like the fact that Bjorn had been chosen to go to Kattegat with Earl Ragnar, nor did she like that Hallsteinn would be going as well – they could try to convince her all the wanted, but four men sneaking into an enemy-filled village was mad, if not borderline _suicidal_. Yet as much as it worried her – and it did, a _lot _– she knew it was not her place to tell Bjorn and Hallsteinn what they could or could not do, especially if they were acting under orders from Earl Ragnar. As much as she didn't want to, she would just have to let them go and trust that they would protect each other while they away.

Signe was finally pulled from her thoughts when the feeling of being watched crept up on her. Frowning to herself, she let her eyes slide over those around her until her gaze suddenly met someone else's. It was the tall blonde that had been conversing with Earl Ragnar when Bjorn had taken her to meet him. He was still with his lanky companion and the two were standing around with a few of the Hedeby warriors about thirty yards away, but he seemed to be paying more attention to _her _than he was to whatever conversation was taking place around him.

She expected he might turn his eyes away once he realized he'd been caught, but he didn't. Instead, he steadily met her stare, his bearded face set in an impassive expression as their gazes held. Finally, when she started to feel a little unnerved, Signe forced her eyes away from his and turned to follow after Bjorn. When she chanced one last look at the blonde over her shoulder, he had returned his attention to his companions and rejoined their conversation.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur of activity. Between helping Bjorn and her brother get ready for their trip to Kattegat, making sure all of her brothers were decently fed, and helping out with various chores around camp, Signe remained so busy that by the time she was able to finally settle down and breathe, the sun was going down. It was then that Earl Ragnar, Bjorn, Hallsteinn, and Bjorn's friend Urich departed for Kattegat by horseback, though not without Signe making Bjorn and Hallsteinn both promise to come back uninjured and then hugging them for several minutes each.

The plan for the rest of the warriors was to mobilize a few hours after nightfall and proceed to a densely-wooded forest about halfway between Kattegat and the farmhouse to await the group's return. So with the short time left until departure, Signe found herself a large rock to sit on some ways away from camp, seeking quiet and solitude after not having any for nearly a week. While men shouted and laughed in the camp, eager for the battle they would soon be fighting, she sat in silence and methodically ran a wet rock along the edge of her axe's blade. From her perch she was able to see the road the small party had disappeared down some time ago, and with a heavy sigh she lifted her gaze from her axe to peer down said road, even though she knew she would not see anybody there. She was worried, just as she knew she would be. And no matter how hard she tried not to, she couldn't seem to stop her mind from flooding with images of all the horrible things that might happen to them should they be caught. They'd all be tortured and mutilated if Jarl Borg's men got them, then they'd surely all be killed.

Signe frowned at her own depressing train of thought, then valiantly pushed it away. The mission was dangerous, yes, but the men that had gone were good fighters. They would carry out their task and burn the food supply, then reconvene with the rest of the soldiers and wait for Jarl Borg to come charging after them, just as they had planned. They would be fine – Hallsteinn and Bjorn would be _fine_.

"You present an easy target sitting out in the open like this," a male voice suddenly spoke up behind her.

Signe jumped in surprise at the unexpected arrival and turned her head to see who had just spoken to her. Though it was hard to see with only the light of the moon to see by, she he recognized the tall man with his shoulder length golden hair and the thick beard covering the lower half of his face. It was the man from earlier, the one who had been speaking with Ragnar and whom she'd caught watching her after her talk with Bjorn. Signe watched him approach in slightly wary silence, allowing her eyes to trail over his form in a quick once over. Up close he was much taller and broader than she had originally gathered, his height and size rivalling that of her brothers. He wore an expensive looking cloak made of red cloth and what looked like a wolf pelt around his broad shoulders and armor underneath it, but she could still tell that he was fit man. No doubt from years of fighting and training in battle.

He came to a halt a little ways away from her, eyeing her with curiosity. When she said nothing, he tilted his head a bit. "Is there a reason you are out here alone?"

Signe sat up a bit straighter and cocked a brow at him. "Perhaps…" she answered vaguely, a bit on her guard. He wasn't give off a threatening or unfriendly vibe, but that didn't change the fact that they were rather far away from camp, it was dark, and she was very much alone with a man she didn't know – it was better to be safe than sorry. "Is there a reason _you _are out here alone?," Signe then countered knowingly, pinning him with a pointed stare.

If he was surprised or taken aback by her directness, he didn't show it. He merely smirked and shrugged an aloof shoulder. "Perhaps," he said, echoing her previous answer.

A silence passed between them, where he continued to smirk at her and where Signe watched him with slightly suspicious eyes. The moment was only broken when a large, resounding _CRASH_ sounded in the nearby encampment, followed by a loud chorus of laughter. Signe and the golden-haired man both turned to see that one of the drunken Hedeby warriors had crashed into his comrade's tent and was now trying to thrash his way free of the tarp concealing him from sight. Signe heaved and shook her head, turning her eyes away from the commotion to look back into the amused eyes of the Kattegat warrior.

"If you truly want to know, _that _is that reason I am out here alone," she told him, shooting a pointed glance toward camp. "I wanted to get away from all that _racket_."

The golden-haired man followed her gaze, turning his head to look at the camp just as the drunken man finally freed himself from the tent. He was received by a round of jeers and laugher before passed another horn full of ale. "Not fond of loud, drunken men?" The golden-haired warrior asked, turning his attention back to her.

She had to laugh a bit at that, instantly recalling nights where Bjorn and her brothers had gotten themselves absolutely _stinking_ drunk and it had been up to Signe alone to care for them. "Oh no, I can handle loud, drunken men just fine," she told him matter-of-factly, earning herself an interested quirk of his eyebrow in return. "But on the eve of battle, I would much prefer peace and quiet so I can sort my own thoughts." Signe frowned and glanced toward camp again. "By the looks of it, most people seem to have forgotten what we have come here for in the first place," she added, eyeing a group of men chugging down ale with a hint of distaste.

"Trust me, they remember," the man said with a quick raise of his brows. "Everyone just has their own way of preparing themselves for battle, I suppose. Some like to drink and make noise…," he said, trailing off at the end.

"And others like the quiet so the Gods may actually _hear _them when they speak," Signe finished. "Hence me being _here_ and not there."

The man bobbed his eyebrows, giving a small nod. "Yes, I imagine it _would_ be difficult for the Gods to hear you over – as you said – _that racket_," he agreed.

Signe smiled smile a bit in response. "And which do you prefer?," she found herself asking. "The noise or the quiet?"

The man thought about it, then shrugged, making the pelt on his shoulders shift a bit. "I do not mind either," he admitted. "Though I generally prefer to drink and make noise _after _the fight has been won," he added with a smirk.

It was then that Signe realized she had begun to relax at some point in the past few minutes, that she wasn't feeling nearly as cautious of the man as she had earlier. She had always prided herself on her ability to read people and their intentions, good or bad, and right now she was not feeling threatened by the golden-haired warrior in any way. He was not acting oddly, nor giving off any unfriendly vibes; he hadn't even come within five feet of her, as though he was actively trying to avoid invading her personal space. So far, it seemed like he wanted nothing from her but conversation.

Signe decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. One wrong move, however, and she vowed she'd make him regret it. The freshly-sharpened axe currently resting in her lap would come in very handy, if that ended up being the case. "My name is Signe," she introduced.

The man inclined his head respectfully. "I am Torstein," he reciprocated.

It surprised her immensely when the name actually rang a bell. Instantly she thought back to all of Bjorn's stories about life in Kattegat, of hunting and fishing and training in weapons with his father and his father's friends. She could remember him mentioning a man named Torstein on one or two occasions – if memory served her correct, he was one of Ragnar Lothbrok's most loyal subjects, as well as one of his very closest friends.

"I have heard your name before," Signe said with a nod, a lot less wary and a little more _interested_ in the Kattegat warrior. "Bjorn has told me about you."

Torstein's eyebrows jumped up in surprise. "Oh, he has?," he asked interestedly, before moving to sit on a nearby tree-stump and settle in for the conversation. "What has he said then?," Torstein then pried with a smirk, looking curious and amused at the same time as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Signe took a moment to try to remember what Bjorn had said about Torstein in the past. From what she could recollect, Bjorn had never painted Torstein in a bad light, nor said anything ill of him. Most of the times he had mentioned the man had been when telling of something that he had done with Ragnar around Kattegat, or about his involvement with the raids to the west. "Nothing bad, from what I can remember," she said, which seemed to please him. "He did not speak badly of any of his father's friends, actually. In fact, he spoke with great fondness."

"I am glad to hear it," Torstein said, smiling approvingly. "I always liked Bjorn. He has a good heart and a fighter's spirit," he went on to say, giving a firm, admiring nod. "It was a sad day for everyone when he and Lagertha left. It makes me glad that they have returned."

Signe gave a small nod. "I know Bjorn is happy to be home," she said. "He rarely ever said it aloud, but I know he missed this place – and his father."

Torstein didn't respond for a moment, instead choosing to eye her a few silent, thoughtful seconds. "You and Bjorn seem close," he observed, her tone and expression perfectly neutral. "I hardly saw you two apart today."

Part of her was curious to know why he'd been keeping an eye out for them in the first place, but she didn't voice it aloud. Instead, Signe nodded her head and said, "We met soon after he came to Hedeby and instantly became friends. Now he is my closest friend in the world, practically family." Of course, the truth was that her feelings for Bjorn ran much deeper than that. But there was no way she was going to reveal _that_ to a man she'd met only minutes ago. "I vould do _anything _for Bjorn," Signe said matter-of-factly, "even leave my home behind and travel countless miles to fight side-by-side with him in a battle to reclaim his home," she added, motioning to their surroundings for emphasis.

Though the look on his face was a bit hard to read, she thought he seemed pleased enough with her response. "It seems Bjorn is lucky to have you as a friend, then," Torstein said, inclining his head to her respectfully.

Talking about Bjorn made her quickly remember what she'd been fretting about before Torstein had come alone. Their easy conversation had distracted her from her concern for a short while, but now, as she remembered just where Bjorn was, what he was doing, and _who _was with him, apprehension and fear started to seize her again. Since they had gone on horseback, it was likely that Earl Ragnar's party had reached Kattegat by now – or, at the very least, were close. That meant that the four of them would soon be facing off against a town full of soldiers, if they weren't already. Signe frowned back out at the road again, the very thought of Bjorn and Hallsteinn out there putting their lives a risk while she sat helplessly by making her heart feel as though it had turned to lead.

"He will be fine," Torstein suddenly said, catching her by surprise with how easily he'd been able to read her. When she looked back to him, he was giving her a reassuring, albeit slightly _knowing_, look. "Ragnar is the finest warrior I have ever had the privilege of fighting with – he will not allow anything to happen to Bjorn, I promise you that."

Signe held his gaze for a moment, then sighed. "It is not only Bjorn that I worry for," she admitted. "My brother, Hallsteinn, went with them, too."

"Oh," Torstein said, blinking with surprise, "I did not know." He paused as though remembering something. "I spoke with him earlier, before they left for Kattegat," he revealed. "He seemed a decent fellow. A bit…" Torstein struggled with the right word for a second, "…_eager _to prove himself," he finally said, "but decent enough."

Signe sighed again and shook her head, knowing that Torstein was putting it pretty mildly. Being chosen to go on a mission with Ragnar Lothbrok was practically a dream come true for Hallsteinn. He'd spent most of the afternoon chomping at the bit to get to Kattegat and start swinging his axe at anything that moved, eager to prove himself in front of his idol. "And that _eagerness_ is exactly what worries me," she admitted. "Do not misunderstand me – my brother is a _very _good fighter," Signe made sure to point out. "But I fear that he will be so intent on trying to impress Earl Ragnar that he will forget himself and get hurt…or worse."

Torstein seemed to understand Signe's worry. "If your brother is as good a fighter as you say he is, then there should be nothing to fear," he said reassuringly.

"That is what I hope," Signe sighed, glancing to the road again and sending out yet another silent prayer to the Gods to protect the small band of warriors.

At that moment, a voice rose above the rest of the noise taking place in camp, catching both Signe's and Torstein's attention. When Signe looked in the direction of camp, she saw that one of Lady Lagertha's personal guards had made himself taller by standing on a barrel and was currently shouting instructions to those around him with a serious look on his face. Because of the distance separating her from camp, Signe could not quite hear what was being said, but she heard enough to be able to figure out the rest – it would soon be time to leave and they needed to start preparing for it.

"It is almost time," Torstein commented, voicing Signe's thoughts aloud. When they looked back to each other, he raised his eyebrows and nodded in the direction of camp, where everyone had now ceased drinking and had begun preparing for their departure. "You should go prepare. There will not be much more time to do so."

Signe tensed and gulped a bit, her heart lurching at the thought. Torstein's suggestion was yet another reminder that the battle would soon be upon them – she could practically see it looming out in the distance now, like some deadly monster waiting to devour them all. Though the confident warrior in her thrilled at the idea of going headfirst into battle, the inexperienced, untested young woman within felt a shiver of fear - fear of the unknown and fear of the endless possible outcomes of tomorrow's war. But that was normal, wasn't it? Hadn't it been Lady Lagertha who said _everyone _felt nervous and afraid the first time they raided or went to battle, that she herself had been scared? If a shieldmaiden such as _her _had been frightened, then certainly it was alright for Signe to feel a little frightened as well.

"I know that fear in your eyes," Torstein suddenly said, making her gaze fly back to his. His eyebrows had furrowed together as he studiously eyes her. "You have never fought in battle before, have you?," he asked, surprising her once again by his ability to correctly decipher the emotions on her face and in her eyes.

Signe hesitated, then slowly shook her head. "No, I have not." Signe held Torstein's gaze, trying and failing to hide the apprehension and uncertainty she was feeling. "Do you think my fear makes me a fool?"

"No," he answered, and she could tell by the way he said it that it was the truth. "On the contrary, I would think you a fool if you were _not _afraid."

Signe didn't know why, but hearing him say that made her feel better. After flashing him a small, grateful smile, she sucked in a deep breath, stood from the large rock she'd been perched on, and began collecting her things, intending to do as Torstein had suggested and make any last minute preparations before it was time to leave. She paused before leaving, however, and turned a curious look on Torstein. "You never did reveal your reason for coming out here tonight," she reminded him, lifting a brow. "I told you mine – tis only fair if you do the same."

Torstein's stare was surprisingly serious considering how light and friendly their conversation had been and left her with a bit of an ominous feeling, leaving her to wonder if she should have thought twice about asking. "I came out here to talk to you," Torstein answered bluntly, making her blink in surprise. "My loyalty has, and always _will_, lie with Ragnar Lothbrok," he proceeded to explain. "Not only because he is my Earl, but because he is also one of my very closest friends. When I swore my allegiance to him, I made a _promise_ that I vould do everything in my power to see that he and his family remain protected, Bjorn included. Now that he has returned, it is my intention to see the promise I made is kept." Torstein paused for a moment. "I will protect my Earl's son, no matter what or _who_ it is that he needs protecting from," he stated with authority, eyes boring into hers meaningfully.

Torstein didn't have to say it out loud for Signe to understand exactly what he was silently trying to convey to her. "You vanted to determine for yourself whether I am trustworthy or not," she said knowingly, to which Torstein nodded once in confirmation. Part of her wondered if he was being just the slightest bit excessive, but, at the same time, she had to give Torstein credit for his loyalty – if nothing else, at least _this _explained why he'd been keeping an eye on she and Bjorn. "And?," Signe asked, raising her brows. "Have you come to a decision?"

Torstein smirked now, which she took as a good sign. "You seem harmless enough…," he said with a shrug of his shoulder. "…as of _yet_, anyway," he added, one eyebrow lifting unthreateningly. "There is plenty of time for you to prove me wrong."

Since she could tell he was only being half serious, the corner of Signe's mouth lifted into an amused smirk. "Let us hope I do not prove you wrong then," she said, which made his smirk widen. He might have made a bit of an odd first impression, but, after talking with him, he actually didn't seem like a bad fellow – given time, she just might come to like Torstein. If he truly was as loyal and as skilled a fighter as Bjorn had made him out to be, he might not be a bad ally to have on her side. "I wish you luck on the battlefield tomorrow, Torstein. And may the Gods protect you," she told him courteously, bowing her head a bit.

"And you as well, Signe," he said in return, returning her respectful nod. "Perhaps we might find ourselves fighting beside one another during battle," he added as an afterthought.

Signe flashed a smile. "Perhaps we will," she agreed. And with that being said, Signe turned and started back up the trodden path leading to the camp so that she could rejoin her the twins and get ready to move out. She felt Torstein's eyes on her back as she went, but did not turn around to look at him again. Something told her this would not be the last time she saw the man named Torstein, nor the last time that they spoke to one another.

* * *

**Finally! Torstein and Signe meet! It might not be much yet, but there will be a lot more interaction between them in the next few chapters. What do we think so far, though? And what do we think of her first meeting with Ragnar?**

**Get ready for the next chapter! It'll be the big fight with Jarl Borg!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**This is it – the big battle scene! I really had fun writing this one (I always love doing the action stuff), so I hope it's good and I hope you enjoy it! **

**And just as importantly, there are bits of Signe/Torstein sprinkled ****here or there ****throughout the chapter which is basically how it's going to go for the next few chapters. Bits of Signe and Torstein interacting and getting to know each other a little more. Then, after that, there's going to be a _lot of _Signe/Torstein. As in, a whole lot. So…get ready.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**Warning: LOTS OF VIOLENCE at the end of this chapter. And also – long chapter is very long.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vikings.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

Torstein had been correct in guessing that it would not be long before they left for the rendezvous spot. There was barely enough time to return to her tent, reassure the worried twins that she had only gone off by herself to have a moment of peace when they asked where she had been – she thought it wiser not to mention her one-on-one conversation with Torstein – and begin rounding up what she would need for the battle when the orders were given to fall in and get ready to move out. As soon as everyone was armed and assembled, they said their goodbyes to Earl Ragnar's family and the Kattegat villagers that would be staying behind and, with Lady Lagertha leading the march, were on their way.

It took more than a few hours to reach the forest that Earl Ragnar had designated, though it only felt as though it took a mere few minutes in all their anticipation. The army, with the guidance of Lagertha and the Kattegat warriors, headed northeast through the dense trees until they finally reached the end of the forest. It was there that their march ended and they all settled in within the cover of the trees to await the return of Earl Ragnar and his men. The Kattegat warriors – Torstein included, Signe couldn't help but notice – broke away after a short conversation with Lagertha and went off in every which direction to scout the area. Most likely to search for any signs that their fearless leader might be in the area.

For as loud as everyone one had been back at the farmhouse camp, everyone was eerily quiet in the forest now. This was due mostly to the fact that Lagertha had ordered everyone to keep it down, stay out of sight, and do nothing to draw the attention of anyone who might happen to be in the area, in case there were enemy scouts lurking nearby. Some slept to regain their strength after the march, but most sat around sharpening weapons, eating, and speaking to companions in low tones – or, in some cases, praying to the Gods – as they waited for whatever would come next.

Signe herself heaved as she stood leaned against a tree just inside the bordering treeline of the forest, separated from the rest of the army by fifteen or so feet. She frowned to herself as she stared out at the rolling, moonlit hills stretching off toward Kattegat, apprehension bubbling away in her belly as fretful thoughts paraded through her mind. By now, all of the Kattegat warriors had returned, each with the same result – there was no sign of the Earl or his men anywhere. Some of the more seasoned warriors around her did not seem overly concerned with the fact that he had not yet arrived, claiming there was still plenty of time, but Signe was beginning to feel genuinely alarmed. She wasn't exactly sure how long it had been since they'd arrived, but she knew it had been long enough to where the Earl and his men _should _have shown up by now.

Movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention, making her eyes flicker to the left. At first she didn't couldn't see anything but sturdy trees and overgrown bushes, but then a figure appeared from behind a large tree some twenty yards away. It was Torstein, and he hadn't seem to have noticed her yet. She took advantage of his obliviousness and let her eyes trail over his tall form. He had shed his red cloak to make room for the quiver of arrows now resting on his back. In his hand he held a long, wooden bow and hanging from a sheath on his hip was a battle axe. Even from where she was standing she could see the fierce expression on his face – he seemed to be frowning underneath his beard and his eyebrows were drawn together with disconcertion, eyes scanning the distance for (she could only assume) the very people Signe herself had just been searching for.

Approaching footsteps suddenly had her ears perking. She quickly tore her gaze away from Torstein and glanced over her shoulder instead, checking to see who was coming toward her. "Signe, come and sit." It was Gunnar. He looked a little exasperated as he came to a halt at her side. "I have been watching you stand here for the past two hours. You are beginning to make _me _uneasy," he said, raising his brows at her.

"I am fine where I am, Gunnar," she told him patiently. The truth was that there was absolutely _no _way she could just sit around and pretend like the continued absence of Earl Ragnar and his men _wasn't _eating away at her. No, she was going to stand here, where she had a clear view of the moonlit land, and keep watch until the men finally returned and she saw, with her own two eyes, that both Bjorn and Hallsteinn were still alive. Then, and _only _then, would she be able to relax.

"At least come and have something to eat," Gunnar tried again, his tone a bit gentler this time. "You vill need your strength for battle."

"I am not hungry," Signe said with a shake of her head. Between her worry for Bjorn and Hallsteinn and the knowledge that only a few short hours lay between herself and her first battle, her appetite had long since disappeared. "Even if I was, I could not possibly eat. Not at a time like this." If she tried to eat anything now, she was certain she would only vomit it right back up.

Gunnar frowned and looked as though he was going to force her to come back with him anyway, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, the voice of his identical twin chimed in. "Gunnar," Garik called to them. He was sitting at the base of a tree with his back leaned against the trunk, long legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankle as he chewed idly on a piece of dried meat. "Signe is only hours away from her first battle. You remember vhat it felt like for us on the eve of _our _first battle, do you not?" Gunnar pursed his lips, but said nothing. "If she vants to be alone, then leave her be," Garik suggested, before motioning to the spot Gunnar had previously been sitting in. "Come sit and let Signe have her privacy."

Signe managed a small, grateful smile for Garik, who nodded in return. Gunnar looked at his twin, shifted his gaze to Signe, then finally let out a heave of resignation. After reaching out to briefly pat her shoulder, Gunnar nodded in defeat and then turned on his heel to stride back toward his twin, leaving Signe alone once again.

Once Gunnar was gone, Signe's gaze almost immediately drifted back toward where Torstein had been standing, curious to know if her conversation with her brother had alerted him of her presence. It had. Upon looking his way again, her eyes met his curious, scrutinizing ones. When he realized he'd been caught staring, Torstein stood a little straighter before nodding his head once in acknowledgement. Signe returned the gesture, wondering if the golden-haired warrior would come over to speak with her like he had back on the farm. To her surprise, she discovered that she wouldn't mind if he did. He didn't, however, just returned his gaze back to their surroundings and resumed his watch.

Signe thought it over for a few seconds, then came to a decision. With a glance over her shoulder to see what her brothers were doing – they had immersed themselves in a quiet conversation – Signe pushed away from the tree she'd been leaning on and started in Torstein's direction. His gaze immediately shifted to her again when he both saw and heard her movement, his eyebrows raising just the slightest but his expression otherwise remaining impassive.

She couldn't help, nor explain, the small, nervous feeling that bloomed in her stomach as he steadily watched her approach, his eyes never once turning away from her. She wished she could decipher the expression on his face as she neared, but found that she couldn't. Signe finally came to a halt next to him and crossed her arms over her chest, eyes gazing out into the distance for a long moment before slowly turning up to him. She had to lean her head back a bit to meet his gaze, as her eyes were barely level with his shoulder when they stood next to one another.

Up close she could see the quiet curiosity in his eyes, but he said nothing. He was waiting for her to speak first. "They should have been back by now," she stated bluntly, not bothering to hide how troubled she was by the fact the men weren't. "They have been gone for far too long."

Torstein let out a quiet heave, then nodded his head. "I agree," he said, a hint of concern lurking in his eyes. "I had expected for them to return not long after we arrived," he added. "That they are still gone is beginning to worry me as much as it does you."

Though she felt a little but of justification now that she knew she was right to worry after all, Signe still wished Torstein _hadn't _agreed with her. If one of Earl Ragnar's own men was starting to get worried, then that could mean something bad. The thought only made her worries triple. "Could they have gone to a different part of the wood? Might we be in the wrong place?," she asked, grasping for any other reason why the four had still not reconvened with them.

Torstein frowned and shook his head. "Ragnar and I have hunted in these woods more times than I can count," he said told her. "We are precisely where we are meant to be."

Signe sighed, discomforted by his answer. "I fear something has gone wrong, that something has happened to them," she admitted, the corners of her mouth turning downward as she shifted untrusting eyes back onto the land before them. "I _knew _those four going into Kattegat by themselves was dangerous. They should have taken more men with them."

The look that flashed across Torstein's face hinted that he too worried something bad had befallen the missing quartet. But instead of voicing that fear aloud, he seemed to push away his moment of doubt and squared his shoulders, eyes fiercely determined now. "They will come back from Kattegat," he said firmly, though Signe wasn't entirely sure who he was trying to convince more – her, or himself. "Ragnar is not well acquainted with failure," he continued, nodding to himself now. "They will return soon. I am certain of it."

Signe held her breath for a second, then released it as a heave sigh. "Let us hope so."

Their conversation lulled and silence passed between them for a long few minutes as they both gazed into the darkened horizon. Eventually, the fierce expression melted away from Torstein's face, replaced by an inquisitive, albeit slightly guarded one. "The man I saw you talking to," he started with perhaps just a bit _too_ much casualness, eyes briefly turning in the direction Gunnar was in. He and Garik were just barely visible from where she and Torstein stood. "Was he giving you trouble?," Torstein asked, eyes returning to her again.

Signe looked up at him, a little surprised by his question, then shook her head. "No," she answered, before a small smirk worked its way onto her lips, in spite of all her worries and fears and concerns. "Even if he _had_, it would not be anything new." When she saw Torstein's confused expression, Signe clarified herself. "That man is my brother, and the one sitting next to him is his twin," Signe said, motioning toward the two. "Both have been giving me trouble for the whole of our lives," she explained with a slight smile.

Torstein's eyebrows lifted. "More brothers?" He asked, sounding a bit surprised. "Exactly how many do you have?"

"I have enough. More, in fact, than should probably be permitted in one family," Signe joked, which made Torstein smile a bit and nod his understanding.

As silence fell between them again, Signe suddenly had to wonder why Torstein was asking in the first place. It was silly to think he was being protective of her. They hardly knew each other, seeing as they had only just met that very night – he barely even _trusted_ her. But Signe, who had spent her entire life surrounded by over-protective men, knew the tell-tales signs very well by now. She'd recognized the rigidity of his spine and the slightest hint of suspicion that someone with a lesser trained eye wouldn't have picked up on, had picked up on the alertness that stated he would be ready to defend her if he had to. It didn't make any sense to her what-so-ever, but it was exactly what his behavior was hinting toward.

Signe was then curious to know just what he might have done if Gunnar had _not _been her brother and _had _been giving her trouble. She briefly thought it over, then decided that she was going to satisfy her curiosity and ask Torstein what he would have done had Gunnar been someone with mischief on the mind. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, however, she saw something in the distance.

The words caught in her throat at once and she froze, eyes staring unblinking ahead, unsure if the moonlight was playing tricks on her eyes or if she actually _had _seen something moving out there on the darkened hills. Signe blinked and even rubbed her eyes, then looked again, taking a few steps forward to try to see better. She must have looked like she'd seen a ghost, because when Torstein saw her reaction and followed after her, his voice was rather alarmed.

"Signe?" He asked uncertainly, stopping just by her side. His eyes shifted back and forth between her and the dark horizon, narrowed with suspicion and awareness. "What is it?"

For a moment she ignored him and stared hard into the distance. She saw nothing, just sporadic patches of green groves, rolling grasslands, and high, jutting rock faces as far as the eye could see. Signe started to deflate with disappointment, her hope dashed, but then felt her stomach lurch as dark figures suddenly came rounding the top of a hill at a rapid speed. Signe immediately raised a hand and pointed into the distance, directing Torstein's gaze toward the incoming riders. "Someone is coming."

Torstein's head snapped around so quickly she was surprised he did not hurt his neck. Without a word, he shifted his bow into a more defensive hold, nocked an arrow, and took a few more steps forward. He peered intently in the direction of the approaching figures for a few moments, before shooting a look at Signe over his shoulder. "Inform Lagertha and the others that someone approaches," he instructed. "Go," he added with a jerk of his head. Signe nodded, then turned and quickly made her way toward the other warriors to deliver the news.

She noticed as she rushed through her fellow comrades in search of Lady Lagertha that she stirred up a bit of interest, but she did not stop to answer, nor even acknowledge, those who called out questions as she rushed by. When Signe finally located the shieldmaiden she was searching for, she found the woman talking with the lanky Kattegat warrior Torstein had been with earlier, whom she had discovered was named Floki, and the fierce looking one with long, dark hair, whom Signe now knew to be Bjorn's uncle, Rollo.

"Lady Lagertha, forgive my intrusion," Signe said as she skidded to a halt near the trio, who ceased their conversation and quickly looked to her. "Someone approaches."

That was all that needed to be said. In the blink of an eye Lagertha, Floki, and Rollo started toward the bordering tree-line at a fast pace, barking at loitering warriors to move out of the way so they could pass through freely. Seeing the three in such a rush quickly made every warrior in the area stand with attention and start trailing after them, eager to see what all the commotion was about. Signe quickly joined the crowd, just as impatient to see who was coming and praying to the _Gods _that it was Earl Ragnar and his men.

By the time she had pushed her way back through the murmuring crowd of curious warriors and rejoined the twins, the dark figures she'd spotted in the distance were closing in on the forest. They approached by horseback, and as the sound of heavy gallops on solid earth filled the air, Signe's heartbeat matched the rapid pace at which they travelled. There was a momentary rush of relief when she caught sight of a long, signature ponytail whipping behind one of the riders, whom she quickly recognized to be Earl Ragnar – they had returned! But the relief was short lived when her eyes swept over the rest of his companions and she noticed that he was one of only _three _riders still sitting upright.

The fourth rider was lying horizontally across his horses' saddle, looking for all the world like he was no longer alive.

The very blood in Signe's veins ran cold at the sight and she was positive that her heart stopped beating altogether. She had been right in thinking something had gone wrong – somebody was hurt. Possibly even _dead_, if the way the man's limbs flopped lifelessly around with his horse's gallop was anything to judge by. There was a long moment where she couldn't breathe, could hardly even _think, _as she waited for Ragnar and his men to come closer so she could see them better and determine which of them was hurt. Finally, after a few moments, they were close enough to where Signe could make out the faces of the other two riders still sitting upright.

One was Bjorn, the other was Hallsteinn.

Seeing that her friend and her brother were still alive, Signe felt such a strong sense of relief that it nearly knocked the wind out of her. Almost immediately afterwards, however, she felt a great rush of sadness as she realized that if Earl Ragnar, Bjorn, and Hallsteinn were all alright, then Urich was the one splayed across his horse's saddle.

Though she might have thought ill things about him in her jealousy after he'd been chosen to go to Kattegat over herself, Signe had not wanted him to get hurt and she had _certainly _not wanted him to be killed. Everyone watched in relative silence as the small group finally came to a halt near the treeline and the three men still functioning dismounted their horses. While Earl Ragnar was instantly swarmed by his men, Bjorn and Hallsteinn went to Urich, working in tandem to gently pull him down from the horse and lay his motionless body out on the ground. As soon as she saw the way Urich's eyes stared unseeingly at the stars overhead, she knew without a doubt that he was indeed dead.

The battle hadn't even begun, and already they'd suffered their first casualty.

* * *

It was a long while before Bjorn finally came to find her. The sun had risen and the morning birds were singing when he came trudging over to where she and her brothers sat, shoulders hunched and head lowered as he walked. He looked stressed and angry and sad all at the same time, the troubled expression making his handsome features look sharper and fiercer than normal.

By now, Hallsteinn had told them what had happened in Kattegat. While Bjorn and Earl Ragnar went to burn the food supplies, it was Hallsteinn and Urich's duty to distract Jarl Borg's guards. In the end, the two had ended up finding themselves faced with half a dozen armed, blood-thirsty guards and had no choice but to draw their weapons and fight. Though they ended up winning the off-balanced match, Urich had sustained an injury in the skirmish, a deep gash on the top of his leg. They had paid it no mind at the time because Urich had insisted he was fine, but when he fell off his horse halfway back to the rendezvous spot, they realized it had been more fatal than he had let on. They'd stopped and tried to staunch the bleeding the best that they could, but by then it had been too late. Urich bled out and died right then and there.

Bjorn stopped just before her, sparing a second to nod his acknowledgement to her brothers. "Can we speak in private?" He asked Signe, shifting his troubled eyes back to her.

Signe nodded and climbed to her feet, brushing the dirt off her trousers as she went to Bjorn's side. He turned and led her a little ways away, stopping once they were far enough away from everyone else so that their conversation would not be heard. Bjorn sighed heavily and leaned against a tree, raising a hand to wearily rub his eyes.

He'd had a long, trying night, so she was not surprised to see the hint of exhaustion in his stance. After returning from Kattegat with Urich's lifeless body, he had spent an hour or so sitting and talking in private with the grieving cousin that Urich had left behind. Afterwards, Bjorn, with the help of Hallsteinn and Urich's cousin, had taken Urich's body and gone walking out of the forest, heading toward a large, fallen over trunk on the other side of the grassy field. She hadn't been certain what they were doing at the time, but now Signe knew that the deceased Urich had been positioned facing the direction of Kattegat with a spear in his hand and a deathly glare set onto his frozen, lifeless features. According to Hallsteinn, it had been Urich's last wish – he had wanted to be a message to Jarl Borg, a sign of the fate that awaited him and all the Götaland warriors when Earl Ragnar's army came for them.

Once they had finished with Urich's body they had come back to the forest, but Bjorn had not come to her like she thought he might. He had instead gone to find his mother and father first, where he stayed for a long while, listening on as they talked battle strategies with Earl Ragnar's men. As badly as Signe had wanted to go to him and offer whatever comfort she could, she had given him his space, knowing he would come to her eventually.

"How are you?" Signe asked softly, looking to him with concern.

Bjorn dropped his hand to peer at her. "How do you think?," he asked with a bit of an edge. Signe blinked in surprise, but did not take offense because she knew he was upset. Bjorn caught himself when he noticed her reaction and sighed again, eyes downcast as his expression quickly morphed into apologetic. "Forgive me. I did not mean to take that tone with you," he said, his tone much softer.

"There is nothing to forgive," she reassured him, to which he nodded in response. "Bjorn…" She paused until he looked at her again, then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry about Urich," Signe told him sincerely. "I did not know him well, but if he was good enough to be your friend, then I have no doubt he was a fine man."

Bjorn nodded slowly, gratefulness filling his eyes for just a moment before he turned them elsewhere. "He _was _a good man, and a good friend," he confirmed, frowning into the distance. "I will mourn him," he added solemnly, "but I will also take comfort in the knowledge that he has gone to Valhalla to feast with the Gods."

"That he has," Signe agreed, squeezing Bjorn's shoulder once more before releasing him.

As their conversation lulled for a moment, Singe shifted on her feet and crossed her arms over her chest, glancing across the green, grassy field toward the blot of color she knew to be Urich's body in the distance. She let out a long sigh and looked back to Bjorn, who was still staring solemnly off to the side. Sensing that there was still a lot on his mind, Signe started to ask him what else was bothering him. Before she could, however, Bjorn beat her to the punch.

"It has been a long while since I have dealt with death," he said slowly. "I had almost forgotten what it felt like to lose someone I cared for." Bjorn finally turned his gaze back to her, his blue eyes flashing for a moment. "But for as sad as Urich's death makes me, I have only been able to think of one thing since Urich died." Signe watched him expectantly as he paused for a second. "_You_," he finally said.

Signe blinked in surprise while her heart skipped a beat. "Me?," she asked uncertainly, not sure she knew what to make of Bjorn's last statement.

Bjorn nodded, then explained himself. "I was not lying when I said I had considered asking you to come to Kattegat tonight. In truth, I came very close to asking you. We have dreamed of fighting side-by-side for so long, it almost felt like a betrayal not to." Bjorn fell quiet for a moment and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Now all I keep imagining is what might have happened if I _had_ asked you to go to Kattegat tonight," he told her, eyes turning elsewhere again and becoming slightly unfocused, as though he were watching something she could not see. "If you had been there, it would have been _you _with Hallsteinn. _You _fighting those guards." He hesitated and gulped, looking a little strained now. "Instead of Urich, it could have been _you _that had gotten injured in the skirmish…" Bjorn trailed off and gulped. "_You _who bled out and died tonight."

Signe felt her heart constrict when she saw the pain in his expression at the thought of that possibility. "Bjorn…," she said, feeling her heart go out to him.

His eyes flashed back to hers, filled with all sorts of emotions now. Pain, sadness, determination, desperation. "I am sad for Urich, and I will miss him," he reiterated firmly, "…but as dishonorable as this might make me to say this, there are no words to properly express how _relieved _I am that it was him and not _you_." Bjorn took a step closer and placed a large hand on her shoulder, eyes searching hers. "You are more important to me than you know, Signe," he told her, dropping his voice. "I cannot – I _will not _– lose you," he added fiercely. "Promise me that when the time comes to fight Jarl Borg, you will not leave my side. Promise me that you vill let me protect you."

Signe frowned, feeling thankful that he was so adamant about wanting to look out for her but also worried how his protecting her might affect his _own _safety. She started to tell him just that, too, but Bjorn must have sensed what she was about to say. "_Promise me_," he demanded again, interjecting before she could get a word out.

Unable to refuse him, Signe finally nodded, her throat feeling tight and her stomach doing somersaults as Bjorn continued to stare at her with an intensity so palpable that she could practically feel it on her own skin. "I promise," she said, her voice a little thicker than normal.

Bjorn seemed relieved, but not by much. With a sigh, he used the hand on her shoulder to pull her close and wrap her up in a tight hug, his head dropping down to rest on top of hers as he all but crushed her to his chest. As Signe returned the hug and lay her head against his chest, listening to the pounding of his heart under her ear, she understood why Bjorn was so shaken. He had realized exactly how life-threatening this task of theirs was. And after the events of the night, he had also learned that, when it came to battle, things could take a turn for the worst in the blink of an eye. Signe herself had not wanted to believe that she or Bjorn or her brothers would perish in this battle...but what if they did? What if, like the mission in Kattegat, something unexpectedly went wrong and someone she cared for wound up dead? What if these were their last moments and they just didn't know it yet?

The thought suddenly brought forth a wave of courage. If these were her last moments with Bjorn, she did not want to waste them. She wanted him to know how she felt about him, she wanted him to know that she saw him as so much more than just a friend or a brother. She _needed _Bjorn to know that she loved him, that she wanted to be more to him than just his _dear friend Signe_ – that, someday, she wanted to be his wife and bear his children. She wanted to finally know what it felt like to feel his lips on hers.

When Bjorn started to release her from the hug, Signe found the bravery to make her move. Before he could pull too far away, she unwound her arms from around his waist, placed her hands on either side of his handsome face, and pulled him down so she could claim his lips in a kiss.

Bjorn was too stunned to respond at first and stood frozen to the spot. But, after a moment, he got over his shock and returned her kiss, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her in close again. The kiss was no loving, gentle one. He lips were hard against hers and full of desperation, his teeth clicking against hers in his sudden urgency. Signe matched his ferocity, digging her hands into his short hair and holding him to her. When she felt his tongue clumsily slide along her bottom lip she opened her mouth to him, making a small noise of surprise when his tongue immediately swept into her mouth in search of her own.

She didn't know how long they kissed for, but eventually the need for air became too great to ignore. Signe finally pulled her lips from his to suck in a great gulp of air. When she opened her eyes to look up at him and judge his reaction, she found him staring back at her, looking just as breathless as she and thoroughly surprised by what had just happened between them. "Bjorn – " Signe started to say, still panting heavily for air.

"Ragnar!," a voice suddenly called out not so far away, shattering the mood that had surrounded Signe and Bjorn and bringing an abrupt halt to their moment. The voice belonged to Earl Ragnar's friend Floki, who had taken up watch some time ago and had been keeping an eye out for Jarl Borg's army. "Ragnar!," he called again, waving his long, lanky arms.

Earl Ragnar appeared in the blink of an eye, eyes wide and eager for whatever information his friend had. "What is it, Floki?," he asked, though judging by the gleam in his eyes, he already knew the answer.

When Floki's lips spread in a wide, mischievous grin, Signe knew exactly what he had seen. "Jarl Borg approaches."

* * *

Signe felt like her heart might burst through her chest at any given moment.

After Floki's announcement, there had been a great rush to grab shields and weapons before they all quickly fell into line, making sure to stay low so that that the slight rise in the land just in front of the forest obscured them from the sights of Jarl Borg and his men. They now stood in dead silence, just waiting. Waiting for Jarl Borg to get closer and waiting for the right moment to make their presence known.

As another torturously long minute ticked by, Signe shifted on her feet and had to readjust the grip she had on her axe, her palms so sweaty with nerves that she thought the weapon might accidentally slip from her grasp. Her heart continued its hard beat against her ribs, her lungs sucking in air a little faster than usual and her stomach tied up in knots of both fear and excitement. Adrenaline like she had never known before coursed through her veins just as it coursed through the line of warriors. It couldn't be long now, she decided, watching intently as Floki slowly crept up the slight hill they were hiding behind to check Jarl Borg's progress.

"Remember your training, Signe," Hallsteinn said on her left, voice eerily calm and eyes completely focused as he stared straight ahead, "and show them no mercy." Hallsteinn looked at her then, and she saw nothing but fierce, blazing determination in his dark eyes. "For I guarantee you shall be shown none in return."

Signe held his intense gaze for a second, then nodded her head in understanding. Satisfied that he'd gotten his point across, Hallsteinn turned his eyes forward again. Signe sucked in a deep breath, then turned her eyes to the right, where Bjorn stood on her other side. He must have felt her stare on him because he glanced down at her, the expression on his face similar to the one Hallsteinn was wearing, only there was a touch of fear lurking just beneath the surface of his blue eyes.

Signe thought to the kiss they'd just shared back in the forest and briefly considered taking advantage of these last peaceful moments to plant another one on him, just for good measure. She resisted the urge, though, when she remembered that they were very much _not _alone and that the enemy was drawing closer with each passing second. _Later, _Signe told herself. Once the battle was won and they were all out of harm's way again, _then _she'd kiss Bjorn until she was blue in the face.

"Remember, stay as close to me as you can," Bjorn instructed quietly, reminding her of the promise she'd made. "I will protect you."

She raised her eyebrows and managed a wry, close-lipped smile in spite of the tumult of emotions shooting through her body. "And vhat if it is _you _who needs protecting?," Signe asked, half teasing but also half serious.

Bjorn smirked at her and gave a slight shake of his head. "We will protect _each other_," he corrected himself pointedly, to which Signe nodded and gave a small, lopsided smile.

At that moment, Floki hurried back to them, his eyes alight with excitement and his feet practically skipping with glee. He stopped next to Earl Ragnar, whose muscled body was tense, coiled, ready to spring into action, his expression nothing short of malicious as he patiently waited for the enemy now within his grasp. He looked like a lethal, deadly predator on the hunt, just waiting to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. Which, in actuality, was not all that far off from the truth.

"They have found Urich," Floki announced, before looking to Earl Ragnar with raised brows, awaiting his command.

"Go," Ragnar instructed with a firm nod. At once, Floki grabbed a large horn and went scrambling back up the slight incline until he stood on the field that would soon serve as their battlefield, giggling madly to himself all the while. Signe stared at him for a moment, thinking Bjorn's stories of his father's '_odd friend Floki_' had not done the man's strange personality any justice, then looked back to Earl Ragnar when he spoke again. "After we let Jarl Borg see us," he said, addressing the Hedeby warriors, "wait ten seconds and then follow."

There was just enough time for Signe and her companions to nod their understanding before Floki sucked in a deep breath, raised his horn high into the sky, and then let loose a long, loud note to announce their presence.

For a moment, nobody moved. Unable to see the Jarl and his men because of their hiding spot, everyone's eyes turned to Floki to try to judge what was happening just out of their sights. The odd man grinned as he lowered his horn and stared into the distance, looking completely at ease with the fact that he stood alone in front of Jarl Borg's army. Even from where she stood Signe could hear the man's strange little giggles, leaving her with more than a few questions regarding his sanity.

After a second or two, Floki motioned with a discreet swish of his free hand for the rest of the Kattegat warriors to join him. Signe held her breath as Earl Ragnar and his handful of men went to join their companion, her eyes finding – and lingering – on Torstein's broad back as he covered the distance in only a few long strides. Once they had flanked Floki, the Kattegat warriors stood tall and straight and glowered defiantly at the enemy, showing no fear as they prepared to fight for their home.

Signe could only imagine what the Jarl might be thinking at that moment. These half-dozen or so warriors against him and his army? He must be laughing on the inside, thinking that it would be only too easy to run the men into the ground and believing that his seizure of Kattegat was now only moments away from being solidified once and for all. He was probably already celebrating the victory he was certain would soon be his. But the Jarl had no idea what kind of fire he'd ignited within the enraged Kattegat warriors, nor was he aware that Earl Ragnar and his men no longer stood alone. He was about to learn that _this_ enemy would not be easily defeated, and _this_ battle would not be won so easily.

After the ten seconds passed, Lady Lagertha was the first to step forward. At once, the Hedeby warriors followed her suit, calmly making their way up the short incline and walking forward until they stood shoulder to shoulder with the Kattegat warriors. As Signe came to a halt with her comrades, her brothers on one side of her and Bjorn on the other, her eyes instantly locked on the enemy army standing on the opposite side of the field. There were four men on horseback and at least sixty foot soldiers, all of whom were staring back at their now much larger ranks in what seemed like stunned silence. One man with collar-bone length blonde hair stood in front of the rest, eyes scanning their line of warriors before settling on Earl Ragnar. Even from where she stood she could feel the heat, feel the _hatred _in the man's glower. He, she decided, must be Jarl Borg.

The Jarl suddenly turned on his heel and went to his horse to collect his shield and weapon, barking orders at his men every step of the way. Signe watched as the men on horses quickly dismounted, retrieved their battle gear, and merged with the foot soldiers, the lot of them quickly falling into formation and preparing for the battle soon to start.

Signe knew there was no going back now. As she stared in the face of her enemy, her fingers tightened on the handle of her axe and her shield arm tensed in anticipation. This was the enemy – the _real _enemy. Men and women who had invaded a town of helpless villagers and killed innocent people. Men and woman who now wanted to kill _her _and her comrades. The time for fear and apprehension had passed – the time to be brave, be _strong, _and fight against injustice had now arrived.

"The Gods have already decided our fates, my friends," Earl Ragnar spoke up loud and clear, never once turning his eyes away from Jarl Borg. His blue eyes burned with intensity and the hateful sneer that pulled at his lips distorted his handsome features, making him look downright frightening. "Fight true, and fight hard. There is nothing left to fear now." Then, after sucking in a deep breath, he bellowed, "_SHIELD WALL!"_

Recalling the countless time she'd practiced shield walls with her brothers, Signe thrust her shield in front of her body in almost perfect synch with her comrades, her loud cry mingling with the various tones of the people around her and echoing off the trees of the forest. She stood frozen as a statue as she awaited Earl Ragnar's next command, breathing hard and heavy through her nose and gripping her axe so tightly now that her knuckles had turned white. She stared at the enemy through narrowed eyes, watching over the top of her shield as they finished organizing themselves and formed a shield wall of their own at the Jarl's command.

For a long few moments, nothing happened. The two armies just stood stock still and sized each other up, shields raised in front of them and weapons at the ready. Then, as a black bird flew off a tree branch and went soaring across the middle of the field, Earl Ragnar's deep, guttural cry finally broke the deafening silence that had encompassed the battlefield.

"_CHARGE!"_

With a battle cry that came from deep within her throat, Signe surged forward with her comrades, running as fast as her legs would allow. She could hear nothing but the battle cries of the warriors around her, the pounding of numerous feet against the solid earth, the hammering of her own heart in her ears. In that moment, the world outside their battlefield ceased to exist. There was no Kattegat, no Hedeby. There was no farm. There was no Oleg, or Valborg, or the expecting Ingelill. There was only here and now; them and the enemy. It was time to fight. Time to _kill_.

By now, Jarl Borg and his men had started their own charge, running full speed at them and yelling just as loudly. As the distance between the two armies grew smaller and smaller, Signe's eyes found the warrior that she knew she was going to collide with when the two walls met. He was a little shorter than her but twice as thick, and the dangerous snarl on his face instantly let her know that he'd love nothing more than to run her into the ground and imbed an axe-blade into her skull. As intimidating as he was, Signe met the man's glare head on, shouting so loudly that her voice nearly gave out. Then, as they finally made it to the middle of the field and the last feet of space between the dueling armies abruptly disappeared, she turned her head and braced for impact.

The two shield walls met with a crash so loud and so violent that Signe half expected the trees around them to be blown over in the aftershock. As Signe's shield collided with that of the Götaland warrior, every single bone in her body rattled and her shield arm abruptly began to ache. It felt like she'd just run full force into a solid rock wall. The man whose shield she'd crashed into was even stronger than she had thought, too. The blow of his shield against hers was so forceful that it knocked her off balance and nearly had her tumbling to the ground. She caught herself quickly though, and, gritting her teeth as she fought past the shock of the impact, Signe quickly threw her weight into her shield, meeting his challenge.

She quickly learned that training for shield walls with her brothers was absolutely _nothing _like actually _fighting _in one. Blades of swords and axes swung at her head from every which direction. The constant pressure of the opposing wall slamming into theirs made her whole body tremble with the effort to stay upright and not let the enemy through. And the chaos around her was positively dizzying – battle cries and obscenities filled the air, shields slammed against shields, weapons sliced the air, and blood flew through in every direction as blades made it through the wall and found their targets, men and woman alike falling dead in the wake of it. It was so overwhelming that Signe hardly even knew which way was up and which was down anymore.

"Signe!" Hallsteinn shouted on her left, having just delivered a deadly blow to the head of a Götaland warrior. There was already blood on his face, in his beard, and in his hair. "Your axe!"

She had been concentrating so hard on trying not to collapse under the weight of the other shield wall that she had forgotten there was a weapon in her hand that she was supposed to be using. Snapping herself back to reality, she reared back and then lowered her shield just enough to zero in on the Götaland man she'd collided with. With a loud shout and a powerful swing she brought her axe down on his head, but at the last second the man blocked it with his shield. He counterattacked quickly, trying to take advantage of her momentary exposure, but Signe brought her shield back up just in time to ward off his attack.

Now that she'd taken her first real swing at someone, Signe felt some of her confidence return. She went in for a second attack, striking harder this time, but again the man blocked it. For the next few minutes they went back and forth like this, one delivering a strike that the other blocked and vice versa. But after a few more failed attempts, the man started to become frustrated by the fact that Signe was not as easy to defeat as he'd thought. Finally, he reached his breaking point. Deciding to just be done with her, the man raised his shield and slammed it down onto hers with all of his might, forcing her shield arm to lower and thus exposing her head. Without any hesitation whatsoever, he drew his axe back and then swung it directly toward her head with the intent to kill.

Signe managed to duck at the last moment, the blade swinging so close to her head that she felt the wind of it as it passed by. Because he had put so much power into the attack, when his axe met nothing but air the Götaland warrior lost his balance for the briefest second in time. Seeing her opportunity, Signe surged back to her full height, throwing her entire weight into her shield as she slammed it into her opponent. He stumbled backward from the force of the hit, arms flailing as he tried to catch his balance. Signe aimed a hard kick at his middle, making him fall to the ground. Then, without thinking twice about it, she raised her axe into the air and brought it down right in the middle of his chest.

Time stopped for a second. The rest of the battle faded away and, for that moment, it was just Signe and the man from Götaland. His eyes bugged as the blade of her axe sunk into his chest and stare unblinkingly at her, filled with confusion and disbelief. She could only stare back at the man as blood began to seep from the corners of his mouth, a horrible gurgling sound filling his throat as he choked on his own blood. Finally, the gurgling stopped and the man went still, lifeless eyes boring back into hers. He was dead. Signe had killed him.

A loud _THUNK _above her head ripped her back to the present. No more than a second or two had passed, but that was plenty time to catch someone off guard when in the heat of battle. Which is exactly what one of the Götaland warriors had just tried to do – a bald-headed man had tried to lob her head off while she'd been standing over the first man she'd ever killed in some kind of a stupor. But, luckily, Hallsteinn had seen it coming and had thrust his shield out to block it. Bjorn, having also seen what had just happened, then quickly disposed of the warrior with two forceful hacks of his axe.

"Stand up!," Hallsteinn barked.

Signe pulled her axe from the man's chest, shot back up, and fell back into her place in the shield wall, but she could still see those lifeless eyes peering back at her as though looking into her very _soul_. With sheer force of will, she somehow managed to push the man's face to the back of her mind, telling herself to concentrate and stop losing her focus before she wound up in the pile of dead bodies growing at their feet.

The fighting came a little easier now that she'd had her first kill. As the shield walls continued to struggle against each other she hacked at the heads of enemies, rammed her shield against theirs with renewed strength, ducked and sidestepped lethal blows before counterattacking with deadly strikes of her own. Every now and again she felt stings of pain spring up along her arms and face as blades of weapons came a little too close, but she ignored them and surged on, refusing to let it slow her down. Signe finally found a rhythm, finally figured out how to fight and function in this organized chaos – before she even knew it, she had killed three more Götaland warriors.

She didn't know how long it went on for, to be honest – it could have been two minutes or it could have been two _hours_, and she never would have known the difference. But, quite suddenly, a horn sounded in the air, catching her attention. Signe looked past the sea of heads just in time to see the half of Jarl Borg's men had broken away from the shield wall and were preparing to charge them.

"Brace!," Earl Ragnar suddenly shouted, his voice rising above all the noise. "_BRACE_!" He repeated, eyes widening some as Jarl Borg gave the signal and his men finally charged.

Signe had been in the middle of dueling with a shieldmaiden who looked a few years older than herself, but stopped fighting at once and ducked behind her shield to brace for impact. As she did this, however, she noticed that Bjorn was so intent on killing his opponent that he had not heard his father's command. He continued to swing wildly at the Götaland warrior, ignorant to anything else going on around him.

"Bjorn!" Signe shouted, trying to warn him. "_Bjorn, brace_!"

But it was too late. Just as the words left her mouth, Jarl Borg's men hit them, easily breaking through the weak link that Bjorn's preoccupation had created in the shield wall and sending every warrior in the area tumbling in every direction.

Signe flew through the air and landed hard on her back, her shield and axe falling from her grasp and the air immediately rushing from her lungs. At first she could only lay there, her eyes bugged wide as she gaped like a fish, trying to force her lungs to function once more. Finally, after a few seconds, she managed to violently suck in some air, her chest heaving as she worked to fill her lungs again.

No sooner had she managed to somewhat catch her breath when a figure suddenly appeared above her. It was the shieldmaiden she'd been fighting before Jarl Borg's men broke through the wall, and the woman seemed to be on a mission. She raised her long, sharp looking sword in the air and, with a scream that sent chills down Signe's spine, made to stab it into her chest. Signe pushed past her the pain of her struggling lungs and quickly grabbed for her shield, managing to get it above her just before the blade could made contact. The sword hit the metal knob on her shield with a loud _clang. _Before the attacking shieldmaiden could recover and try a second attack, Signe aimed a kick at the woman's leg to make her lose her balance and fall forward. When she landed on Signe's shield, Signe unceremoniously threw her off to the side, making the woman roll to the ground.

Signe grabbed her axe and adjusted her grip on her shield as she climbed back to her feet. Though her chest still ached from getting the wind knocked out of her and it was still a little difficult to breathe, she raised her axe and crouched into a defensive position, eyes trained on the other shieldmaiden quickly scrambling to her feet. The other woman, frustrated that Signe had thwarted her attack, growled and turned back to face her, eyes narrowed into slits now.

They circled each other for a moment, Signe with her axe and shield, the shieldmaiden with her shield and her sword. Finally, the Götaland shieldmaiden lunged, aiming for Signe's left side. Remember all her years of training, Signe easily blocked the sword with her shield, then aimed a swing at the shieldmaiden's head. When the woman raised her shield to block the swing, Signe, having anticipated the move, did a spin around her opponent and slammed her shield into the woman's back. The shieldmaiden, caught off guard by Signe's quick footwork, lurched forward and nearly fell to the ground, but managed to catch herself before she face planted.

The woman, enraged now, whirled back around to strike, but never got the chance. Signe rushed her the moment she turned, alternating between ramming the woman with her shield and attacking with her axe, forcing the woman backward and forcing her onto the defensive as she tried to fend of Signe's quick attacks. The shieldmaiden managed to get in a swing with her sword, but the attack was too easy to predict. Signe ducked to avoid the blade, then, as she straightened up again, imbedded her axe into the woman's belly with a hard, upward thrust. The shieldmaiden gaped for a moment before falling to the ground as Signe yanked her axe free again.

There was a brief moment in time were Signe was able to stop and catch her breath. Letting her eyes trail over the scene around her, she saw that the shield walls had disintegrated entirely and that there were fighting warriors spread out all over the field. With a sinking feeling, she also realized that she could not pick any of her brothers out of the chaos, nor did she see Bjorn anywhere, despite the fact that she had been right next to them when the shield wall had collapsed.

As her father's voice echoed in her head, telling her to stick with her brothers no matter what, she started to search around again, starting to feel a little panicked. But before she could look for very long, another Götaland warrior charged her, leaving her with no choice but to push worries of Bjorn and her brothers to the side and prepare for another fight.

The man that attacked her was more skilled than the shieldmaiden had been, so the fight lasted much longer. They went back and forth, meeting each other blow for blow, their frustration growing as the minutes ticked by and neither was able to get the upperhand in the fight. Finally, when her opponent was rammed into from behind by one of his dueling comrades, Signe was able to knock his weapon away with her shield and then catch him by surprise with her axe, which she promptly embedded into his exposed side. Two more hacks and he fell dead to the ground.

Signe collected herself, ignored the sticky blood covering her hands, neck, and face, and ran into the thick of the fight, ramming and chopping her way through the Götaland warriors as she searched the sea of people for familiar heads of blonde hair. She briefly bumped into Lady Lagertha, who was covered in blood but handling herself just fine – she also looked mighty relieved to see that Signe was still alive and still fighting – and nearly got bowled over by Bjorn's fearsome uncle Rollo when the dark-haired man went flying past her, looking like a wild animal as he tackled a man to the ground and killed him with a vicious chop of his battle axe. The roar Rollo let out as he went after his next victim made her blood freeze – and made her _very _happy that they were fighting for the same side.

Finally, Signe turned and spotted Garik dueling with a Götaland warrior some twenty yards away. Knowing that Gunnar and Hallsteinn could not be too far away from him, Signe felt a weight lift from her shoulders and started jogging in that direction. But in her determination to get to her brothers, she did not notice the enemy that had her in his sight. As she jumped out the way of two dueling warriors and then went running past, the thick handle of an axe swung at her face from out of nowhere, connecting hard with her nose. The pain of it made her see white and immediately had her falling to her knees.

Signe managed to hold onto her shield and axe, but still groaned with pain and blinked rapidly to clear the water that had rushed to her eyes, not entirely sure she knew what had just happened. As blood ran freely from her nose, she looked up to see who had attacked her. Her gaze soon landed on a tall, muscular Götaland warrior standing only a few feet away. He was covered in the blood of those he'd already killed, wearing an evil grin on his scarred face, and was staring directly at _her_. In one hand he held a shield; in the other was an axe with a blade bigger than her head.

Signe pushed past the pain in her face and struggled to her feet, idly wiping her bloody nose on the sleeve of her tunic. Though the Götaland man was much larger than herself, she looked to him with unintimidated eyes and took a defensive stance, ready to take the new opponent on in spite of the fact that she was probably no match for him. The man watched her do this, almost looking as though he wanted to laugh at the fact that she was _actually _willing to fight him. When Signe did not mirror the amusement in his gaze, however, he smirked and readied himself for the skirmish, never once turning his gaze away from her. When he finally motioned for her to give him her best shot, Signe let out a cry and lunged at him.

He effortlessly blocked her axe away, then slammed his shield into her body. She made a sound of pain as she felt the hit all the way to her bones, then hobbled back a few steps to regroup. After a moment she tried again, attacking from a different angle this time. This too was blocked, though this time instead of striking her with his shield, he attacked with his axe. Signe tried to jump out of the way, but she was a second too slow and the blade caught her in the shield arm.

She almost lost her grip on her shield as the deep gash in her upper arm started to bleed, but she managed to hold on to it. The Götaland warrior looked very pleased with himself for having drawn blood, even chuckled a bit. "Come, _little girl_," he taunted. "Stop playing and show me what you can do."

Infuriated by his taunts, Signe released another war cry and attacked again, throwing all of her best moves at him. He blocked and dodged one right after the other, moving surprisingly fast for someone his size. Signe was tiring quickly, but she pushed forward unyieldingly, knowing she couldn't give up or she could very well die. Finally, by what she was certain was pure luck, she managed to slice open a cut on his shoulder. They were both so stunned that her axe had actually made contact with him that they each looked at the cut in surprise. Then, with a dangerous growl, the man took advantage of the fact that she was just standing there and hit her _hard _with his shield, the center of it catching her just under her chin.

Signe fell to the ground for the second time, her vision going black for a second as pain erupted in her face again. She tasted blood in her mouth and briefly wondered if she had bitten her tongue or perhaps lost some teeth – with how hard the hit had been, she wouldn't be surprised with either outcome. When her vision cleared again, she saw that the Götaland man was steadily closing in on her, looking as though he had had enough of their skirmish and was ready to end her. He stepped over a fallen body and closed the gap between them with determination. Signe tried to get up and get back to her feet, knowing she was in a vulnerable position, but one hard kick to her stomach had her falling back to the ground. Two more rough kicks to her ribs made sure that she stayed there this time.

Gasping for air and feeling as though her ribs had been broken, Signe felt her axe and her shield fall from her grasp as she rocked back and forth on the ground, trying to fight through the pain and get her bearings again. She glanced up when the Götaland man's shadow fell over her and panicked, her right hand shooting out in frantic search of her axe – seeing what she was doing, the man immediately stomped a large, booted foot on her wrist, pressing it hard into the ground. He then raised his axe and her gaze followed the weapon's ascent, fear seizing her heart.

The man started to swing his axe down again after a second of hesitation. She watched, feeling helpless to stop what was about to happen as the large blade swung toward her chest, the intent to kill. But just as she was _certain _that the frantic breaths she now took were her last, a shield appeared practically out of thin air, stopping the axe dead in its tracks mere feet above her. Then, as a mighty roar sounded through the air, the man intent on killing her was roughly shoved away.

It had happened so quickly that, for a moment, she was confused. But when she heard the sounds of a skirmish ensuing, she realized someone had just come to her rescue. She looked to her savior but could not see his face because his back was to her. He was very tall, though, very broad, and had shoulder length golden hair that flew wildly about him as he fought the man who'd just tried to kill her. Because their build and hairstyles were so similar, Signe at first mistook her savior for her brother Garik. But then she realized that his hair was not braided into the style Garik always wore, nor did he fight in the style that Garik did.

When he turned just far enough for her to get a glimpse of his bearded face, Signe realized with a start that it was Torstein.

Torstein gave a loud battle cry and lunged at the man that had tried to kill her, slamming him hard with his shield. It knocked the Götaland man off balance for a moment, but the large man recovered and counterattacked, scowling as he went for Torstein. Signe knew from experience that the man was strong, but apparently so was Torstein. The Kattegat warrior fended off a brutal blow with his shield as though it were nothing, then roared and charged the enemy again with even more ferocity. This time he was faster than the man – with a great swing of his arm, Torstein got past the Götaland warrior's shield and buried his axe right into the man's thick neck.

Torstein had been so preoccupied killing the man determined to end Signe that he did not notice the warrior that came running at him from behind. The warrior that held a large sword in his hands and looked like he had every intention of running Torstein through with it. Signe, however, _did _see him. And seeing as Torstein had just come to her rescue, there wasn't a chance she was about to let him get caught unawares.

Forgetting all about the pain in her face and her ribs, Signe rallied up the strength she had left, grabbed her axe, and hauled herself to her feet just as the man reached Torstein. As the other Götaland man closed in, rearing his sword back and preparing to drive it into Torstein's back, Signe swung her axe with all of her might and caught him in the midsection, bringing him to a screeching half as the blade buried deep into his belly. Torstein turned as the man froze, weapon poised to kill, then watched as the Götaland warrior dropped to his knees before falling onto the bloody, trampled grass of the battlefield.

With both of their opponents now dead, Signe looked up at Torstein as his gaze shifted to her. There was so much blood on his face and in his beard that she could hardly recognize him, but most of it seemed to belong to his enemies rather than himself. She started to thank him for what he had done, but before she could a stray Götaland man stumbled into their near vicinity. Torstein made quick work of disposing him, impressing Signe with his sure movements and powerful strikes.

"Get your shield!" Torstein instructed as he yanked his axe free of the man he'd just killed. "Fight!"

Signe didn't think twice. She retrieved her shield from where it had fallen, wrenched her axe from the belly of the dead warrior, then, feeling a fresh burst of energy, followed Torstein back into the fray. In spite of her pain, in spite of the fact that she'd had a near brush with death, she decided right then and there that she would see this battle through to the end. Torstein had saved her life, had given her another chance. She was not going to waste the opportunity he had just gifted her.

She had expected Torstein to run off and find Earl Ragnar or one of his comrades, but, surprisingly, he did not stray far from her side as they thrust themselves back into the fight. He kept close by, keeping an eye out for her as they battled any Götaland warriors who decided to take them on. Signe killed another shieldmaiden with a solid chop to her back, right before Torstein nearly beheaded a man who charged him. When a particularly fierce looking man came running at them, battle axes wielded in both of his hands, Signe and Torstein shared a look before working together to quickly kill him – Torstein knocked him to the ground with a firm hit of his shield, then Signe finished him by hitting him with her axe twice.

It was as the man took his last gasps for air that an unfamiliar voice filled the air. "Retreat!," one of the Götaland men called. "Retreat!"

Abruptly, most of the fighting stopped as Jarl Borg and the rest of the Götaland warriors tucked tail and ran. Some of the Kattegat warriors chased after them, determined to finish whoever they had been fighting with, but Signe had no interest in pursuing any of the fleeing enemy. In fact, it was all she could do not to sink to her knees in relief. She was beyond tired, beyond sore, and bleeding from numerous injuries – as much as she had wanted to fight in this battle, words could not begin to express how happy it made her to know that it was finally over. Still holding her shield and her axe, Signe bent over at the waist and braced her hands on her knees, greedily sucking in air as she willed her heart to slow down some. The battle had been won. _Kattegat _had been won. And she was still alive.

"Signe?" She looked over at Torstein, who was out of breath and panting heavily for air. If she wasn't mistaken, there was the tiniest hint of concern in his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

Signe considered the throbbing pain in her ribs, face, and just about every inch of her body before wincing. She was definitely in pain, and she had a feeling it would only hurt worse in the days to come. "Quite a bit," she said, sucking in a deep, steadying breath before offering him what she hoped was a smile, but was probably nothing more than a bloody grimace. "But I shall live." She fell silent for a moment, staring at him with unblinking eyes. "You saved my life," she stated, still a little stunned that Torstein had found her and intervened before the Götaland man could finish her off.

"And you saved mine," Torstein reminded her around heavy pants for air.

She could have said more, _would_ have said more, would have thanked him and told him that she was now very much in his debt, but it was in that moment that she glanced over and saw Hallsteinn running right for her. He was covered in blood and dirt and sweat, but he was _alive_. Signe breathed a massive sigh of relief and straightened up, moving forward a step or two to meet her brother. When he was close enough, he all but threw his shield and weapon down to pull her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank the Gods!," he said, hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe. Signe hissed and winced as her ribs ached in protest, which made Hallsteinn loosen his grip. "Are you well?," he asked, pulling back so he could inspect her. His eyes darkened when he saw the state her face was in and he immediately cursed. "Götaland _bastards_," he scowled out. "I am sorry I was not by your side," he continued, his voice losing some of its edge. "I tried searching for you, tried to find you amongst the fighting, but every time I stopped to look for you someone attacked me," Hallsteinn quickly explained, looking as though he absolutely hated himself for having lost her during the battle. "I was terrified that something had happened to you…terrified that you were dead."

Signe was just so happy to see Hallsteinn alive that she could only smile and shake her head, holding back the tears that had rushed to her eyes. "There is no need to apologize, brother," she reassured him, refusing to let him beat himself up over something that had not been in his control. "I am just happy to see you alive and well."

Hallsteinn's shoulders relaxed. "And I you," he said sincerely, before pulling her in for another hug and kissing her forehead.

It was around that time that he noticed Torstein standing a few feet away, silently watching the exchange between the siblings. Hallsteinn straightened up, his eyebrows came together, and his eyes narrowed some as he gave Torstein a scrutinizing once over. He released Signe and looked like he was on the verge of saying something to the Kattegat man – most likely he was about to demand to know why Torstein was hovering so close to his little sister – but she quickly put a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention back to her.

"Brother, leave him be," she warned, features set in a stern, serious expression. "Torstein saved my life."

That made Hallsteinn's growing attitude stop short. His posture was immediately less aggressive, and when he looked to Torstein again, it wasn't with nearly as much suspicion. Before he could say anything, however, she suddenly remembered that there were three more men she had not yet found. As her blood ran cold, she began frantically searching the area around them, feeling her panic rise when she still could not find the faces of Garik, Gunnar, or Bjorn amongst the Kattegat warriors loitering around the bloody battlefield. Where were the twins? Where was Bjorn? Were they alright? Were they _alive_?

"Where are Garik and Gunnar?," Signe asked Hallsteinn sharply. "And where is Bjorn?"

"I saw Bjorn with his father," Hallsteinn said, also glancing around in search of the twins. "But I have not seen the twins since – "

"No! _No_!," a voice suddenly somewhere on the other side of the field, making Signe and Hallsteinn stiffen and look to each other with wide eyes.

Recognizing the voice in a heartbeat, Signe whipped around in search of the person it belonged to. When she finally spotted her brother Garik falling to his knees next to something in the distance, she knew at once that something was wrong, _horribly _wrong. With a strangled sound ,Signe took off at the same time Hallsteinn did, running in the direction of her brother and moving as fast as her bruised, battered body would allow. She forgot all about Torstein, who did not follow after them, only able to focus on her rapidly mounting fear as she and Hallsteinn neared their brother.

"Garik!," she called once they were only feet away. "Garik, what – "

But she never finished the question. Because Signe finally saw what – or rather _who – _Garik was crouched over and desperately trying to shake into alertness. The man's body was limp and lifeless, his skin a pasty white underneath the dark red blood covering almost every inch of him. When Garik shook him harder his head lolled to the side, but his eyes did not open. He was badly injured, bleeding freely from a long, deep looking gash on his side and from the countless smaller cuts adorning his arms and legs.

It was Gunnar. And he looked for all the world like he was dead.

Signe stared at her fallen brother in shock, feeling as though somebody had just doused her in ice-cold water and as though her heart had just cracked into a million piece. Then, as a sob rose up in her throat, she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Oh my, oh my. So, what did we think? Did we like the interactions between Signe and Torstein? Did I do the battle justice? How do we feel about the Signe and Bjorn kiss? And what about poor Gunnar?!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I am so, so, so, so sorry for the wait on this one! Real life has been so absurdly busy/crazy the past few months that I haven't had much time to write, not to mention that I had a bit of writer's block on this story! I've learned not to promise frequent updates, but know that I'm not discontinuing it or anything of that sort, so stick with me! Thank for reading, and thanks for your support!**

**For those of you interested, I've created a twitter account specifically to keep readers updated on the progress of my stories and writing. The info for it is in my profile, so check it out if you want!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vikings!**

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

That evening, long after the victorious army had trudged back to the farmhouse to rest and tend to the wounded, Signe sat underneath her and her brothers' tent, silently staring down at Gunnar's pale face with sadness in her eyes. The cheers of those celebrating their win did not register in her ears, nor did she find any warmth from the fire that Hallsteinn had built some time ago, even though it crackled and popped barely a foot away. With a long sigh, Signe reached out and took Gunnar's clammy, lax hand within her own, squeezing it tightly. Even though she desperately wanted him to, he did not squeeze back.

As impossible as it was to believe, Gunnar was still alive. But only barely so.

He had been so pale and so still that when they initially found him on the battlefield, both Signe and Garik had believed him to be dead. Yet Hallsteinn, who, for once, had been the most levelheaded of them all, had refused to believe it and pushed his distraught siblings out of the way so he could inspect their fallen brother closer. When Hallsteinn then urgently announced that Gunnar was still breathing, Signe had been so shocked that, at first, she almost thought he was lying or playing an unforgivably cruel joke on them. But she had forced herself to calm down and studied Gunnar closer – though the movements were shallow and practically unnoticeable, she had seen that his chest was indeed rising and falling, a sign that there was still life their brother's battered body.

Everything was a little hazy after that. She remembered thinking about the pack of healing supplies she'd brought along for the trip, then cursing herself upon realizing she'd forgotten to bring it in the rush to leave for battle. Signe remembered how she, Garik, and Hallsteinn had all torn at their own clothes, ripping off strips from their tunics and using the dirty cloth as makeshift bandages for Gunnar's wounds. When the time had come to carry him back to the farmhouse with the rest of the wounded, she remembered someone offering his cloak so that they could place Gunnar on it and carry him back with more ease. After a long trudge back to the farmhouse that Signe could barely even recall, they had then brought Gunnar to their tent, where they had been tending to him ever since.

Signe finally pulled her eyes away from Gunnar long enough to look at his twin, Garik. The strain of the fight and the emotional turmoil over his brother's grievous injuries had finally taken its toll, forcing his exhausted body – and mind – into a fitful slumber. He looked as distressed in sleep as he had when awake, with his eyebrows furrowed together in consternation and his lips turned downward into a deep frown. Garik shifted in his sleep, mumbled something under his breath, then turned a bit toward his injured twin. When he settled again, it was with a heavy, troubled heave.

Signe sighed, feeling a swell of sympathy for Garik. She then let her eyes drop back down to Gunnar, who was motionless as ever. Signe leaned forward and smoothed his short, blonde hair away from his forehead with her free hand, wishing he would open his eyes and look at her whilst simultaneously fearful that he may never do so again. Gunnar was alive now, yes, but with how bad of shape he was in, it was entirely too possible that he might not be for much longer. She had used whatever supplies and knowledge she had available to tend to his wounds and try to get him on the path to recovery, pushing her own exhaustion and pain away and working until her limbs and fingers felt numb – there was nothing more to do now but wait. Wait, pray to the Gods for mercy, and hope that Gunnar somehow found the strength within to keep living.

"Fight, Gunnar," Signe said lowly, leaning over to say the words directly in his ear, hoping that he could still hear her from whatever dream world he was currently in. "Do not give in. You are _strong_," she added, squeezing his hand for emphasis. "You can survive this, my brother. I _know _you can."

She pressed a kiss to Gunnar's forehead, then sat back on her heels again. Hating the chill that had settled over him, Signe gently released his hand so she could reach for his blanket and place it over him, hoping it might bring some warmth back to his body. As she leaned over to grab the woolen cloth, however, her eyes landed on something underneath Gunnar's head that she had not noticed until now. Something that did not belong to her or her brothers. Something which had her eyebrows coming together in slight confusion.

It was an animal pelt – a _wolf _pelt, to be exact.

Signe leaned forward again and ran her hand over the soft fur, which was attached to the cloak they had used to carry Gunnar back to the camp, the very cloak he was still lying on top of. Signe studied the fine pelt for a moment then let her fingers wander to the bit of red fabric sticking out from underneath Gunnar's body, feeling as though she had seen the cloak somewhere before.

With a start, she realized she _had _seen it before. It had been on Torstein's broad back the first time they had spoken to one another. Signe's eyebrows rose a bit in surprise – it had been _he _who had given his cloak to them when they were trying to determine how best to carry Gunnar back, only Signe had been so distraught over her brother at the time that she had not bothered to see who had made the generous offer. Immediately she felt guilty for not acknowledging Torstein or his kind offer earlier. After what he'd done for her in that battle, he deserved more respect than that. She vowed to thank him as soon as she saw him, and that she would do her best to clean his cloak and return it to him as soon as she had the chance.

The sound of footsteps broke through her thoughts, pulling her back to the present. She pulled her hand from the cloak and turned, hoping it was Hallsteinn coming to rejoin them – he'd wandered off with a skin of ale some time ago, looking shaken to the core by the very real possibility of losing Gunnar and as though he had every intention of numbing his pain with copious amounts of alcohol. Signe hadn't approved of his decision to drink his problems away, thinking he needed to be there with them and be sober should things take a turn for the worst. But it hadn't been her place to tell Hallsteinn what to do, either, so she had let him go.

To her momentary disappointment, she saw that it wasn't Hallsteinn approaching their tent after all. But when she recognized the familiar face coming toward her, she forgot her disappointment and felt some of the tension ease from her shoulders.

"I brought you food," Bjorn said in a gentle tone, walking past the fire and ducking underneath the shelter of the canopy without waiting to be invited. He stopped in front of Signe and extended a bowl of what looked like boiled oats down to her, eyebrows raised expectantly. He had long since washed the blood off of his skin, but evidence of the battle they'd fought in still took form in the few small cuts and sporadic bruises on his neck and face. "Take it," he urged, holding the bowl out even further. "You need to eat."

When Signe did not move to accept the food and turned her gaze back down to Gunnar without saying a word, Bjorn sighed. He brought the bowl closer to himself and held it with both hands now, his feet shifting a bit. For a moment he stared at her, looking as though he had several things he wanted to say but was holding back, then he let his gaze slowly drift to Gunnar. The worry that had been in his eyes increased as he saw how badly his friend looked.

"How is he?," Bjorn asked, sounding afraid to hear the answer.

Signe pressed her lips together, then shook her head. "He lives…but for how _long_, we cannot know," she answered, keeping her voice low so that she would not disturb Garik. She took Gunnar's hand again, hating how lifeless it felt within her own. "I have seen my brothers hurt before. Odin knows I have stitched their wounds and treated their injuries more times than I could possibly count since mother died." Signe fell quiet for a moment, then looked up at Bjorn with tears in her eyes. "But I have _never _seen them like this. So pale. So…_cold_." A few tears broke free and slid down her cheeks as she turned her eyes back to Gunnar. "I fear he vill die," she admitted with a trembling voice.

At the sight of her tears, Bjorn immediately dropped down next to her, placed the bowl of food on the ground, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in comforting gesture. Signe leaned into him and buried her face into his chest, more than willing to accept the support he was offering her. Unable to hold them back, she dissolved into the tears she'd been trying to fight off since they'd arrived back at camp, clinging to Bjorn and crying quietly into his jerkin as he held her close and stroked her hair.

"Gunnar is strong," Bjorn said reassuringly in her ear, his hand rhythmically smoothing her hair down, "and _far _too stubborn to give up his life so readily. He vill live, Signe," he said, and he seemed very convinced of this. "Gunnar _vill_ overcome these injuries. And though it may take time, he will heal and become strong again. Then it will be as if he vas never even hurt to begin with." She heard him sigh before she felt Bjorn's chin rest on top of her head. "He will live," he repeated.

Signe's tears subsided at his words and she fell silent, turning her head to stare at Gunnar with sadness. As much as she wanted to take comfort in Bjorn's words, to believe that he was right when he said her brother would live, she could not. There were too many doubts floating through her mind, too much dread lurking in her veins, too much fear residing in her heart. What if Gunnar _didn't _overcome his injuries? How would the family – how would _Garik_ – survive another devastating death? They had always been a close family, but after their mother had died they had grown even closer. To lose one of her brothers, for her father to lose a son…there were no words to describe the pain in her heart at the thought.

She wasn't sure how long she sat in the warm embrace of Bjorn's arms, with her head resting against his strong chest while her eyes stayed locked on her ailing brother, but eventually Bjorn pulled away some so that he could see her face. "Signe?" When she finally lifted her gaze to his, his eyes were gentle but his features were set in that stern, no-nonsense expression he wore whenever he was bound and determined to get his way. "There is a pond a little ways west of here. Go and wash the blood from your face and your hair, then come back and have something to eat."

Signe touched her own face in confusion, then immediately cringed at what she felt. As she had not yet left Gunnar's side, she had not had the chance to wash off the remnants of the battle. Dried blood – hers, Gunnar's, and that of the Götaland warriors she'd killed – was still caked on the skin of her face, hands, and neck, as well as splattered all through her hair. She _did _need to clean up and wash the battle off of herself, but she was reluctant to leave Gunnar's side. What if something happened while she was gone? What if he needed her and she wasn't there to help?

She opened her mouth to voice this concern, but Bjorn beat her to the punch. "I vill stay and look after Gunnar," he said, as though he'd read her mind. "If anything happens, I will wake Garik and then immediately come searching for you. I promise."

Signe pursed her lips as she thought it over, then finally sighed and gave a stiff nod of agreement. Pleased that she was not putting up a fight, Bjorn flashed a small smile before kissing the top of her head, uncaring of the dirt and blood clinging to the hair his lips touched. He then released Signe and ushered her to her feet, telling her that her food would be there waiting for her when she finished cleaning up. Signe nodded, took one last long look at Gunnar, then turned to leave the tent before she lost the will to do so.

She must have looked quite a fright with all the blood on her, because as she silently made her way through camp several men and women stopped at the sight of her and openly stared as she went past. Signe paid them no mind, too tired and heartbroken to care what she looked like or what people might think of her. Without acknowledging anyone she passed, she weaved her way through her celebrating comrades until she was finally free of the loud, confining camp. Feeling as though she could breathe a little easier, Signe started west toward the pond, leaving the camp and her comrades behind.

It was a short walk to the pond, which she was grateful for. Had it been any further, she doubted her bruised and battered body would have been able to make the trip. As soon as she reached the pond Signe dropped to her knees and took a moment to collect herself, closing her eyes and breathing the cool night air deep into her lungs. She winced when the deep breath made an ache spring up in her ribs, but pushed past the pain and leaned over to scoop some of the pond water with her hands and splash it against her face.

The cool water instantly soothed her. Even though the water was probably as dirty as she was, she splashed it against her face over and over again until she finally felt like all the blood had been washed away. Once her face was clean, Signe took a moment to assess the damage, running gentle fingertips along the bones sitting beneath her pale skin. Her nose was swollen, but not broken, and her chin was sore and felt twice as large from getting hit with a shield. Running her tongue along her teeth, she was relieved to find that she was not missing any, as she had fully expected to be the case. A gash on the top of her left arm – which had been bandaged up at some point, though she couldn't recall when – had made the whole top half of the appendage stiff and painful to the touch. And, of course, her ribs ached from the beating they'd taken. No doubt a few of them were bruised, possibly even broken.

But in spite of all that, she was still breathing and she was still very much alive. All things considered, Signe decided she'd gotten off pretty easy as far as injuries went. She was in pain, yes, but it could have been worse. _Much _worse.

Now that she had finished checking her own injuries, Signe reached up to start undoing the battle-braids her hair had been in for the past week. When her left arm protested the move and refused to raise more than a few inches without sending a searing pain through her injured muscles, she gave up and lowered it back to her side, using only the hand of her good arm to undo the braids instead. Once all of the braids were out – which took a while to do with only one hand – and her hair was sticking in every which direction, she braced herself with her good arm and promptly dunked her head into the pond.

Signe straightened up again with sopping wet hair, trying to determine how best to go about washing it. Since her left arm was more or less useless at the moment, she needed her good hand to scrub her hair clean. But, because of the injury to her ribs, she could not lean over and keep her head submerged in the water without the extra support of said good hand. Finally Signe just laid down on the ground completely with her head over the water, taking some of the strain off her bruised ribs and freeing up her hand so she could dunk her head again and start scrubbing away at her scalp. Once her hair was thoroughly rinsed she slowly sat back up, hissing and cringing the entire way, until she was sitting on her heels. With a relieved sigh now that the hard part was over, she reached up to squeeze the water from her long, auburn hair, running her fingers through the length of it to rid it of any tangles.

Signe had to admit that being somewhat clean made her feel a little better. When her stomach gave an angry rumble to remind her just how long it had been since she'd last eaten a decent meal, she decided to hurry up and get back to the tent to eat what Bjorn had brought for her. She was anxious to get back to Gunnar anyway, as she was afraid to be away from his side for too long in case something happened. But as Signe got to her feet and started back toward the glowing camp in the distance, however, she noticed a lone figure sitting on a large rock a few dozen yards away. There was a skin of ale hanging from the figure's hand and their eyes were turned up toward the moon and stars overhead. Signe recognized him in an instant because of his haircut – it was Hallsteinn.

Changing directions, Signe started toward her second eldest brother instead of going back toward camp. As she approached, she saw him lift the skin of ale to his lips and take a long drink before wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his dirty tunic. When she was close enough for him to hear her coming toward him, he cast a dark look over his shoulder, clearly prepared to tell whoever was coming to both him to go elsewhere. When Hallsteinn saw that it was Signe, however, his expression shifted to that of fear.

"What is wrong? What has happened?," he asked in a rush as he surged to his feet, automatically assuming the worst. "Has Gunnar – ?"

"Easy, brother," Signe said in a gentle tone, holding a hand up to silence him. "Nothing has changed with Gunnar. I was merely coming back from washing myself and saw you sitting here. I thought I would come and check on you," she explained so that he would calm down.

Hallsteinn stared at her for a moment, then plopped back down onto the rock with a heave, his shoulders sagging as the tension left his body. Without a word, he lifted the skin back to his lips and took three large gulps of ale, sucking in a deep breath once he was finished. Signe eyed him with a small frown on her face, noting the glassy sheen of inebriation clouding his eyes and the fact that he too had not bothered washing the blood off of him yet, nor had he tended to the minor cuts on his arms and legs. Beneath the haze of alcohol, Hallsteinn looked tired and worn. As though he'd aged ten years since they'd returned to camp.

"You should come back vith me," Signe suggested gently. "Your wounds need tending and you need sleep."

Hallsteinn sniffed a bit and shook his head, eyes looking anywhere but at her. "My wounds are nothing," he countered firmly, "and sleep is what I need last in the world."

"Hallsteinn – " Signe started to say.

"I _failed_," he interrupted harshly, looking angry. She couldn't tell who he was more angry with, though – her for interrupting his solitude or himself. "Do you not understand that?"

Signe blinked in response to his sudden anger. "Failed how?," she asked gently.

Hallsteinn took a drink before answering. "Whenever we have gone away to fight or raid, it has alvays been _Valborg _that father trusted to be in charge, _Valborg_ leading the way," he said, waving the skin of ale around a bit. "And rightfully so – Valborg is strong, smart, and has saved more lives than I can ever dream of saving myself. He is a great warrior, and an even better man." Hallsteinn paused for a moment. "I was disappointed to know he would not be going to war with us," he continued a few seconds later, "but, admittedly, I felt excitement all the same," he confessed. "If Valborg did not go to war, that meant _I _would be in charge. At last, I had my chance to prove myself just as capable as my brother. To prove that I _too _could lead my siblings into a victorious battle and bring them all home safely."

Hallsteinn frowned now, falling silent for a long few seconds, eyes full of self-loathing. "As it seems…I am not as capable as Valborg after all. I lost you in the battle, Signe, and because of that you nearly lost your life," he said, looking to her with guilt-filled eyes. "And Gunnar…" He trailed off, unable to finish that statement. "Valborg would have never let such things happen. Valborg would have never let any of you out of his sight. He would have _protected_ you," Hallsteinn insisted, looking as though he hated himself more and more with each passing second.

"Hallsteinn, you cannot blame yourself for incidents that were beyond your control," Signe interrupted his rant, disliking the way this conversation was going. "These things could have just as easily happened under _Valborg's_ watch as well."

"And yet they did not," Hallsteinn reminded her with a bitter smile. "They happened under _mine_." With that being said, he sighed and took another drink, eyes turning back up to the moon overhead. "Leave me, Signe," he instructed, his tone heavy with defeat. She started to protest, but before she could he spoke again. "I vant to be alone," he persisted, shooting her a look over his shoulder that plainly stated he was not to be argued with. "Leave me."

Signe lingered for a few seconds, but eventually nodded and turned to go back to camp when it became clear Hallsteinn had no intentions of coming back with her. Leaving him to fester in his own ill thoughts felt like the wrong thing to do, but she also knew that when he got like this, there was nothing anyone could do or say to bring him out of it. Hallsteinn had never been the type to seek comfort when he was upset about something, not even when it was something as devastating as losing a family member – he had always liked to be left alone so that he could sort through his troubles by himself. He would come around in his own time, just as he always had.

Signe continued to think about Hallsteinn as she trudged back to camp, unable to help feeling worried for him. It was a known fact in the family that Hallsteinn looked up to Valborg – _all _of the siblings did – but she feared that he may be putting too much pressure on himself to fill their older brother's shoes in his absence. Valborg _was _a good man and he _was _a great warrior, true, but so was Hallsteinn, even if he himself didn't appear to think so. What had happened on the battlefield that day was far beyond Hallsteinn's control and she would never _dream _of placing any blame on him for it, nor would anyone else in their family – she just hoped that Hallsteinn realized it wasn't his fault as well and came out of this self-loathing rut, and preferably sooner rather than later.

As Signe neared the camp she noticed that the noise from its occupants had grown significantly louder, due to the fact that most of the warriors loitering about appeared to be well past intoxication by this point. A group of men launched into a loud rendition of a popular song from back home as Signe drew near, making her glance in that direction. The men, each looking just as drunk as the next, were standing arm in arm and swaying back and forth as they loudly sang the words, much to the delight and amusement of those looking on. The song immediately made Signe think of her father, whom she'd heard sing the song on a number of occasions, which in turn made her heart ache for home. The mere thought that the rest of their family was so far away and had no clue that Gunnar was on death's door was almost enough to make her feel sick.

Signe, feeling saddened again, started to move away so she wouldn't have to hear the song anymore. When her eyes suddenly landed on a familiar figure standing not far from the singing men, however, she paused. Just outside the borders of the camp with a horn of ale in his hand stood Torstein, Earl Ragnar's friend and the one who had saved her life that day. He had cleaned up from the battle and looked as though he was a little on the drunk side as he talked and laughed with his companion, the tall, odd-natured Floki.

Her first instinct was to go to him and thank him for everything that he had done, just as she had vowed to do. But Signe only took a few steps in his direction before she paused again, uncertain if she should bother him while he was celebrating with his friend and unsure whether or not he would even want to speak with her. She stood there for a moment in indecision, debating if she should approach him or not, until she finally decided not to bother him. Right as she turned to leave, though, Torstein's eyes suddenly jumped to her, as if he'd been able to feel her staring at him. There was a look of instant recognition, then interest on his face. It was only a moment before Torstein said something to Floki and then started in her direction, which immediately let Signe know that he was coming to speak with her and that the chance to run had come and gone.

She decided to meet Torstein halfway when he excused himself from Floki's company. As she walked, she couldn't help but notice that Floki turned to watch Torstein walk away, clearly interested in whatever had caught his friend's attention. When Floki's gaze found hers and he realized that Signe was the one Torstein was going to, one of his eyebrows lifted and his expression shifted to one that was hard to decipher. Signe couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw hints of suspicion on Floki's face.

"Hello, Signe," Torstein greeted as he came to a halt in front of her, looking much more serious and much more sober now.

"Hello, Torstein," Signe reciprocated.

Torstein stared at her for a moment, most likely taking in the cuts and bruises that the battle had left behind on her face. Signe studied him as well, but other than a cut on the bridge of his nose, he was in fairly good condition. Apparently the majority of the blood that had been on him during the battle had belonged to his victims, not himself. "How is your brother?," he finally asked after a second or two, breaking the momentary silence that had surrounded them.

The question immediately had her thinking about Gunnar, who was lying in a tent not so far away right that moment and on the verge of leaving them forever. The thought made her throat constrict and her heart ache. "He is…not well," Signe answered in a thick voice, turning her eyes away as they once again prickled with the threat of tears. "His breathing is shallow, his heart beats slowly, and he looks like death itself." She paused to suck in another deep breath. "It is uncertain whether he shall survive or not."

When she finally felt brave enough to meet Torstein's eyes again, he was looking at her with sympathy. "I am sorry to hear it," he said gravely. "I hope he lives, and I will pray to the Gods for his swift recovery." Signe nodded her thanks, touched by the sincerity of his words. "And how are _you_?," Torstein asked after a few beats of silence. "Are you well?"

Signe sighed a bit. "I am sad for Gunnar and I worry for my other brothers," she told him, "but as for injuries, mine are nothing to worry about. I will live…thanks to you," Signe added pointedly, shooting him a meaningful look. He stood a little straighter, as though her statements had caught him by surprise. "You saved my life today, Torstein," Signe continued, her tone serious. "There are no words to properly express my gratitude for what you did, but know that I consider myself to be forever in your debt."

Torstein shook his head at once. "The debt has been repaid already," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Do you not remember saving _my _life only moments later?"

Signe thought back to the man that had gone to attack Torstein while he'd been fighting off the man that had tried to end her, remembered how she had jumped into action and killed the Götaland warrior before he could get to her rescuer. It was true, she had saved Torstein's life…but for some reason, that just didn't seem like it was enough. "Regardless, you came to my rescue when you were not obligated to do so. That is not something I will soon forget," Signe insisted.

Torstein eyed her for a quiet moment, but eventually seemed to come to the conclusion that Signe wasn't going to be convinced otherwise and nodded his head. In the next moment a few drunken warriors came stumbling past, their eyes turning to Signe almost immediately before lighting with obvious interest. Their leering did not go unnoticed by her nor by Torstein, who sent the drunk men a warning look and then proceeded to place a hand on Signe's shoulder, as though he intended to lead her someplace where they could speak with more privacy. As it was, he unknowingly placed his hand on her left shoulder, which was tender to the touch because of the gash on her upper arm. Signe could not help but wince and release a small hiss at the contact, which immediately caught Torstein's attention.

He pulled his hand from her shoulder and let his gaze drop down to the bandage covering the gash on her upper arm, which was dirty and soaked through with blood after wearing it for most of the day. His brows almost instantly furrowed in concern as his eyes met hers again. "Have you tended to this wound?," he asked.

Signe cringed a bit, then slowly shook her head. "I have been busy tending to Gunnar since we returned," she excused. "I have not had the time, nor capacity, to care for myself. Do not worry, the injury is not as bad as it looks," Signe insisted when she saw the disapproving expression that had overtaken Torstein's face.

Torstein did not look convinced. "I shall be the judge of that," he said, before nodding in the direction of the many tents making up their camp. "Come with me, I vill have a look at your arm."

Signe was a bit surprised by his demand at first, but then quickly shook her head in refusal. It wasn't that she didn't trust Torstein or that she thought he'd try to take advantage of her if they were alone – there was just something about the thought of going with him to his tent and allowing him to tend to her that felt too…_intimate_. Especially considering how little they knew about each other. She didn't think her brothers would appreciate her going off with a man they didn't know either, and given how unstable Garik and Hallsteinn seemed to be at the present moment, she thought it wiser not to test them.

"Thank you," she said politely, so as not to offend Torstein, "but I do not think that will be necessary. I am certain this is nothing."

Torstein cocked a brow, looking thoroughly unconvinced. "True, it _may _be nothing," he agreed, "…but it _may_ also be _infected_," he added, shooting her a pointed look. "If it is and you do nothing about it, the wound will only continue to fester and the infection will spread. It is likely you shall lose that limb…assuming the infection does not kill you first." Feeling taken aback for the second time in only a matter of moments, Signe could only look at him in stunned silence as Torstein lowered his chin and stared directly into her eyes. "You believe yourself to be indebted to me? Well, I believe myself to be indebted to _you._ Do me this service and allow me to tend to your wound," he said imploringly. "It is the least I can do for the shieldmaiden who saved my life on the battlefield today."

Though she had been hesitant to accept at first, Signe suddenly found it impossible to say no. She finally nodded her head in consent, which seemed to please Torstein. He inclined his head to her and then turned to start back through the camp, motioning for her to follow him. Singe did as he instructed and went with him, falling into step with him after only a few seconds. Just before they could disappear into the busy camp, her eyes turned back in the direction that she knew Floki to be in, curious to see if he was still watching them. Sure enough, Floki was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze locked directly on her and Torstein, this time with a distinct expression of disapproval on his features. Signe, who didn't know what to make of it all, quickly turned her gaze away from Floki and continued on with Torstein.

Torstein led her to a tent on the far side of the encampment, not far from where Lady Lagertha and her guard had set up within the camp. At first Signe was unsure why Torstein had a tent set up within the Hedeby camp, but after taking a look around, she realized that all of the Kattegat warriors had opted to move out of the farmhouse and merge with their victorious comrades for the night. Some had already disappeared into the crowd, others she could see standing nearby as they drank and laughed and talked with one another. She even thought she spotted Earl Ragnar talking with his fearsome brother Rollo off to the side, but the crowd concealed them from sight before she could be sure.

"Sit," she heard Torstein instruct, which drew her attention away from those around them and back to the man she was with. Signe nodded and sat down on a small wooden barrel next to the fire, only just realizing how cold she had been once she could feel the warmth of the flames through her clothes.

Torstein rummaged around in his belongings for a moment, retrieved a few items, then came to join her. He grabbed a wooden crate on the way and placed it on the ground next to her, before sitting his tall frame down on top of it. Signe looked over at him, eyeing the supplies he had brought with him for a moment, then shifted her gaze up to his when she felt him staring at her.

"I am going to clean it first, then determine whether there is infection or not," he told her before he did anything else.

Signe nodded her understanding and started to reach over to untie the bandage covering her arm, but Torstein scooched a bit closer and decided to undo it himself, making Signe's hand fall back to her side. The close proximity with which he sat combined with the gentle brushes of his fingers as he silently worked at the tie around her arm instantly made her feel nervous – Signe quickly turned her eyes forward so that she was not looking at him anymore, her cheeks tinging pink against her will. Suddenly she was glad they were so close to the fire, that way she could blame the blush in her cheeks on the heat of the flames should he happen to notice.

"Will Kattegat be safe tonight?," she asked to break the silence, hoping if they conversed that it might quell some of the nervousness in her belly. "If we are here and not there, can the Jarl not just return to Kattegat and force his way back in again?"

"The Jarl has been defeated and his forces severely weakened," Torstein answered matter-of-factly. "Trust when I say that he is long gone by now. I gather it vill by quite some time before we see Jarl Borg in these parts again," he firmly reassured.

Signe nodded as Torstein finished with the old bandage and tossed it into the fire. When he ripped the sleeve of her shirt wider so that he could see the wound better, she could not help but glance down to see what sort of damage had been done. The area was so caked over in dried blood that it was a little difficult to make out the cut at first, but she cringed when she spied the red, angry wound that had been left behind by her fierce Götaland opponent. Signe already knew it would scar and forever be a reminder of the first battle she'd ever fought in.

Torstein frowned at the sight, then grabbed for a skin of ale. He pulled out the stopper with his teeth and turned his head to spit it away, then raised his eyebrows at her. "This will sting," he warned.

With that said he wrapped a large hand around her arm to keep her still, then poured the alcohol onto the nasty gash. The moment the potent drink hit the fragile nerves of her wounded arm it felt like a blade was slicing her open all over again, making her instantly jerk in response. Torstein kept her anchored to the spot with his strong grasp, giving her no choice but to just grit her teeth and bare the pain. She squeezed her eyes closed and clenched her jaw as Torstein reached for a rag and wiped the sensitive injury clean, feeling quite proud of herself when she only managed to let out a small whimper of discomfort. He poured alcohol onto the cut one more time for good measure, then set the skin aside as he finished cleaning her arm.

"Well, I do not believe you vill be losing your arm," he determined after giving her wound a long, critical look. "So long as you keep it _clean_, anyway," Torstein added pointedly. "I know your brother's condition it critical and that you have been tending to him, but you vill need to take the time to take care of _yourself_ if you do not want infection to set in."

"I know," Signe said with a nod. "And I will," she then promised.

Torstein nodded, looking satisfied with her response, then leaned over to grab the fresh bandages he had brought. As he stretched out the cloth and prepared to wrap her arm, he gave her an appraising look. "You fought well today," he complimented.

Signe looked over at him and smiled wryly. "Not well enough, it would seem," she disagreed, glancing pointedly at the wound as she held her arm out a ways to make his job easier.

Torstein shrugged a broad, dismissive shoulder, then began wrapping her arm. "It is rare for _anyone _to walk away from a battle completely unscathed – especially when it is their _first _battle," he countered. "From what I observed, you fought better than half the men on that battlefield today." Torstein lifted his eyes for a moment and met her gaze with a curious one of his own. "Who was it that trained you?"

"My brothers did," Signe answered. "My father had already renounced his life as a warrior by the time I was old enough to finally wield a weapon, so my brothers took it upon themselves to teach me how to fight," she explained. "They have been training me for years."

The revelation that her father had given up his life of fighting seemed to pique Torstein's interest, but if he had any questions about it, he kept them to himself. "And they have trained you well," he stated. "They should be proud of your performance in battle today, as should you."

Signe silently nodded, though inwardly she wasn't so sure getting herself beat almost to a pulp and then nearly losing her life was much to boast about. Had it not been for the man sitting next to her, she wouldn't even be alive to brag about _anything_. "There is still much room for improvement," she said, turning her eyes away. "I have more to learn yet."

"That will come with time and experience," Torstein said as he finished wrapping her arm and secured the tie with a few firm yanks to make sure it stayed in place. Signe winced a bit at the pressure, but did not vocalize her discomfort. "There. Finished," he announced, releasing her arm and leaning back to inspect his handiwork.

Signe looked down at the neatly done bandage, then offer Torstein a small, grateful smile. "Thank you, Torstein," she told him. "And also, thank you for lending your cloak to us earlier when we were carrying Gunnar back to camp. That was kind of you," Signe added, remembering the red cloak that Gunnar still laid upon at that very moment. "Once we have gone to Kattegat, I will wash it the best I can and return it to you as soon as possible."

A small smile appeared on Torstein's lips beneath his beard. "I was happy to help," he said, inclining his head a bit. "And there is no rush to have it back. There are far more important matters for you to tend to rather than wasting your time on something as trivial as my cloak."

Signe nodded in response. After that a few moments of silence stretched between them where they simply stared at one another, neither seeming to know what to say next. Signe finally decided that while she liked Torstein's company, she had been away from Gunnar too long for her comfort. It was time for her to go. "I should be on my way," Signe said after a few more seconds. "I have been gone for too long – I need to check in on my brother." Torstein gave a nod of understanding, watching from his seat on the crate as Signe stood. "Thank you for your help, Torstein," she said politely.

"You are welcome, Signe," he said in return. "I hope your brother fares well."

"As do I," she said hopefully. Signe then gave him one last smile and a slight bow of her head. "Goodbye. We vill meet again soon, I am sure."

"We will," Torstein confirmed. "Goodbye, Signe."

With that being said, Signe stepped past Torstein and left his tent to go back to her own. As she walked away she thought she could feel his eyes on her back, but when she chanced a glance back he had stood from the crate and rummaging through his belongings again with his back turned to her. Signe paused long enough to study his broad back for a moment, her head filled with curious thought about him, before turning on her heel and continuing on back to her tent.

* * *

By the next morning, Gunnar still had not woken, nor shown any signs of improvement. Upon checking his wounds Signe felt a small amount of relief to see that the cuts and gashes ailing him had stopped bleeding, but the comfort she got from that was short and slight. Gunnar was still in bad shape and had a long way to go yet on his road to recovery, assuming he lived long enough _to _fully recover. His fate was still very much undecided, and until he finally opened his eyes and rejoined the world, Signe was going to be worried sick about him.

As much as she did not want to move her injured brother when he was in such a fragile state, when it came time to disassemble camp and begin the long trek back to Kattegat, she knew there would be no avoiding it. The journey to Kattegat would take half a day at the very least and it was sure to put a strain on Gunnar, but they couldn't very well stay out in the middle of nowhere and hope to give him the treatment and attention he needed. They had to take him to Kattegat, where there would be food and shelter and all of the supplies they needed to nurse Gunnar back to health. The trip would be a strenuous one, yes, but it was also a necessity.

Not long after sunrise, as Signe and her brothers took down the tent they'd slept under for the past few days and began preparing Gunnar for departure, she couldn't help but notice the toll all of this had taken on her other brothers. Garik looked pale and haunted and worked in silence, continuously shooting worried looks at Gunnar's still form as he moved around his fallen twin, while Hallsteinn, nursing a hangover and sporting dark bags under his eyes, wore a deep frown underneath his beard and spoke only when directly spoken to. Signe frowned and sighed to herself, wanting to say something that might bring her brothers hope but knowing nothing she would say would help very much. She hardly had any hope _herself_ – how could she tell them to remain optimistic when her own thoughts and feelings were just the opposite?

"Signe, Hallsteinn, Garik," a voice sounded nearby, catching the attention of Signe and her brothers. She turned her head to see that Bjorn, who had stayed close by for the majority of the night, had reappeared with a good sized wagon in tow. "This is for you," he said as he neared. As soon as he was in front of them, he stopped and placed a hand on the wagon. "You cannot carry Gunnar all the way back to Kattegat. It is much too far. You may place him on this," he said, patting the wagon. "It vill make the trip easier."

Signe was immediately grateful for the gesture, but still eyed the wagon with curiosity. "Who does it belong to?," she asked.

Bjorn looked to her and shrugged a shoulder. "I borrowed it from a comrade who used it to tote ale and food from Hedeby. He vas happy to lend it, so long as it is returned to him once we have reached Kattegat," he answered, nodding his head.

"We are grateful," Hallsteinn spoke up, trying to muster up as much appreciation as he could in his weary, tired voice. "Thank you, Bjorn," he added, reaching out to clap Bjorn on the shoulder.

Bjorn inclined his head. "Of course." He returned Hallsteinn's gesture and patted him on the back, then moved toward Gunnar's form. "Here, I vill help you put him on the wagon," he offered, prepared to help in any way he could.

While Bjorn, Hallsteinn, and Garik worked together to gently pick Gunnar up and place him on top of the wagon, Signe went to finish packing their belongings so that she would not be in their way. She flashed Bjorn a small smile when their eyes met, then turned to shove the last of her things into her pack. As her eyes landed on the red cloak that Gunnar had been lying on top of, the one that belonged to Torstein, Signe's thoughts briefly turned to the tall, golden haired man. She found her eyes jumping around the busy camp in search of him on their own accord. When she could not pick him out amongst the crowd, she merely turned her attention back to the cloak and folded it up before placing it in the bag with the rest of her belongings.

It wasn't long after they had Gunnar settled and secure on top of the wagon that the order to leave the farm and journey to Kattegat was given. To Signe's approval and happiness, Bjorn did not leave their side to walk with his father or mother as she had expected him to do. He instead chose to walk side-by-side with her and help her carry both her and her brothers' belongings while Garik and Hallsteinn worked together to push Gunnar toward their destination. Though there was little to no conversation held between the four of them as they steadily trekked their way toward Kattegat, Bjorn's presence comforted her and offered her a sense of peace in a time when she most needed it. To express her gratitude, Signe grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his, giving it a firm squeeze to try to silently express what she was feeling. Bjorn smiled in response to the gesture and squeezed back. Afterward, he did not make any moves to release her hand.

It was well into the afternoon when they finally arrived at Kattegat, and it was with a great amount of joy and fanfare that the townspeople greeted them as they approached. Though the Kattegat natives around them – as well as some of the Hedeby warriors – matched the excitement of the villagers and greeted them with just as much exuberance, Signe, her brothers, and the other Hedeby warriors travelling with their own wounded could not find it in themselves to laugh and cheer along with their comrades. Signe watched the happy reunions around them without feeling much of anything, experiencing only a small moment of happiness for Bjorn and Lady Lagertha when she saw how many people rushed up to them to welcome them back to their former home.

"It is just as I remember," Bjorn murmured next to her once people had stopped coming up to him, drawing her gaze to him again. He was staring at his birthplace with wide eyes, seemingly amazed by the fact that he had finally returned home after all this time. "I had not thought I would see this place again," he then admitted, turning his gaze down to hers.

Signe squeezed his hand and managed a small smile for him. "Welcome home, Bjorn Ragnarsson." Bjorn nodded, smiled, and squeezed her hand but said nothing in response, as he seemed too choked up and overcome with emotion to be able to say anything.

Signe and her brothers finally parted ways with Bjorn when a woman from Kattegat came up to them and directed them toward a barn near the marketplace that was being offered up as a place for the wounded to stay. Bjorn looked torn at first, unsure if he should leave their side or not, but Signe, being well aware of the fact that her friend would want to see his previous home and reunite with his old friends, assured him there was nothing more he could do to help and insisted that he go. It took some convincing, but after helping them get Gunnar settled and making her promise to come and find him if anything changed with his wounded friend's condition, he finally took his leave.

The next few hours were spent by Gunnar's side, tending to his wounds and trying to get water into his system now that he was in a place where he could truly heal in peace and comfort. At some point in the afternoon one of the captured Götaland warriors was sacrificed in the square as an offering to the Gods, but out of the three of them it was only Hallsteinn who attended the ceremony, as neither Signe nor Garik was willing to leave Gunnar unattended. Had it been her choice she would not have left her brother's side at all, but when a group of Hedeby shieldmaidens came by and informed her that they were all venturing to the bathhouse to wash up and change out of their battle gear, Hallsteinn would not allow her to tell the shieldmaidens no and demanded that she join them. Signe tried to argue, but her brother would not have any of it and sent her on her way with one firm command.

Though she hadn't wanted to go in the first place, being with the other shieldmaidens and hearing their conversation proved to be a nice enough distraction from her own thoughts. As they soaked in the warm water of the bathhouse and cleaned their hair and skin, Signe listened as the other women talked about their excitement at being in Kattegat and discussed the upcoming town celebration that was going to be held that night to rejoice in the victory over Jarl Borg. After a while they even began gossiping about some of the Kattegat men and gushed over their handsomeness. She could not help but take notice when one of them mentioned having interest in the '_tall, handsome, golden-haired warrior_' that she had seen by Earl Ragnar's side – judging by the description, Singe knew the shieldmaiden could only be referring to Torstein. Hearing the shieldmaiden talking about him in such a way sent an odd feeling through Signe's stomach, but since she wasn't entirely sure what to make of her own reaction, she quickly dismissed it.

By the time they were finished bathing, the sun had already gone down. Signe changed into one of the dresses she had brought, sat patiently while one of the other shieldmaidens braided the top half of her hair into an intricate design, then exited the bathhouses with her comrades. While the other shieldmaidens headed for Earl Ragnar's hall, where the victory celebration was already underway, Signe quickly hurried back to the barn to check on her brothers. As she stepped back into the barn she was hit with the strong smell of blood and festering wounds, courtesy of the many wounded men and women lying in various places throughout the barn. She ignored the stench and hurried to where she had left her brothers, eager to see if anything had changed with Gunnar in her absence.

As soon as Hallsteinn caught sight of her approaching, he was on his feet. "Signe, come," he said urgently, motioning her over.

Fearing the worst, Signe raised the skirt of her dress a few inches and rushed toward them. "What is it? What is wrong?," she demanded in a panic, her heart already pounding against her ribs. But before either of her brothers could answer, she got a look at Gunnar and realized with a start that his eyes were open. "Gunnar!," she all but shouted, feeling a rush through her veins as she dropped to her knees next to him. "My brother!"

It took a long few seconds, but Gunnar was finally able to turn his head enough to meet her gaze. Then, he offered a ghost of a smile. "Hello…sister," he wheezed in a tone so quiet and so weak that she almost didn't hear him.

Signe, overcome with relief and joy that Gunnar was awake and speaking, immediately burst into tears and threw herself upon his chest. It was only when he made a sound of discomfort that she remembered herself and backed off, her expression turning apologetic in an instant. "Forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you," she said, wiping her tears away before placing a gentle hand on his hair. "I am just so happy to see you awake!" Signe then turned to look at Garik and Hallsteinn, who were both smiling at her. "When did he wake?"

"Not long before you returned," Garik answered, flashing a quick smile at his twin. "Nearly made our hearts fail, we were so surprised," he added, shooting his brother a playfully chastising look.

Signe smiled and looked back down at Gunnar, who had closed his eyes again but was breathing with more strength and steadiness than she had seen for the past two days. To say that she was relieved was an understatement – she was so happy with this turn events that she felt as though she may burst right out of her own skin. "The Gods have shown mercy," she said confidently. "They have smiled upon our family tonight."

"They have shown mercy thus far," Hallsteinn corrected. He seemed happy as well, but as though he didn't want to get his hopes up too high. "Gunnar has only just started on his road to recovery…and it vill not be an easy road for him to travel upon," he went on to remind them.

Signe nodded her understanding, but as she petted her brother's short hair, the grave reminder did nothing to lessen her happiness. Gunnar had woken, and though it was only a slight amount, seemed to have regained some fraction of his strength. The improvement, no matter how small it may have been, was more than enough to bring a smile back to her face and lift the heaviness that had been hanging over her heart since they'd found him on the battlefield.

"I must find Bjorn and relay the good news," she said as Gunnar's breath evened out with sleep again, certain that Bjorn would want to know that his friend was showing signs of improvement as soon as possible. "I promised I vould tell him if there were any changes in Gunnar's condition."

"He vill be at the celebration, no doubt," Hallsteinn said with a nod. "You should indeed go and find him." Hallsteinn paused thoughtfully, then sent her a small smile. "And after you have delivered the good news to our friend, you should _stay _at the celebration, sister," he added, raising his brows. When Signe looked to him in slight confusion, Hallsteinn explained himself. "You have just fought and won in your first battle. You should celebrate with your friends and your comrades. You have earned it, Signe."

"But what about Gunnar?," she asked uncertainly, unsure if she was comfortable spending the night celebrating instead of being by Gunnar's side, even _if _he had woken.

"I vill stay and watch over him," Hallsteinn reassured her.

"No, I will," Garik corrected, making Signe and her brother shift their gazes to him. "The _both _of you will celebrate tonight vhile I stay with Gunnar." Hallsteinn almost immediately started to argue, but Garik held up a hand to silence him. "Go. It is what Gunnar would vant you to do," he insisted. "Besides, I wish to be alone with my twin for a time, anyway," he added.

Signe turned her gaze from Garik's to share a look with Hallsteinn. Though neither spoke a word, they both seemed to agree that Garik's request should not be denied and both understood that, even if they _did _try to argue, he was not going to be convinced otherwise. So after Signe gave Hallsteinn a small nod of encouragement, her second eldest brother sighed and inclined his head to Garik. "Very well," he conceded, reaching over to squeeze Garik's shoulder before standing to his feet. "We shall leave you alone with Gunnar, then."

Garik nodded his head once in gratitude, then looked to Signe. She smiled briefly before leaning over to give Gunnar a lingering kiss on the forehead. Afterward, she stood to her feet before leaning down to plant an identical kiss on the top of Garik's head. "Take care of him," she instructed, smoothing back his golden hair. "We vill see you after, yes?" Garik nodded once more and smiled, patting her arm.

With that, Signe and Hallsteinn both turned to leave and head for the celebration. Signe took a deep, refreshing breath as soon as they were out of the barn, thankful for the fresh air and glad for the turn the night had taken. She smiled at Hallsteinn as they started toward Earl Ragnar's hall to convey her happiness, but said nothing, simply reveled in her own joy.

"Signe," Hallsteinn said after a few moments of walking in silence. "Forgive me for last night," he apologized, looking ashamed of himself. "You were only trying to help. I should not have treated you the way I did. I despise myself for it."

Signe looked at him for a moment, then looped her arm through his. "There is no need for apology, brother," she found herself to him yet again. "You were upset. I understand. I would not hold such a thing against you."

Hallsteinn smiled, looking grateful. "How is it that you are alvays so understanding?," he asked, his tone full of both relief and curiosity.

"I have four loud, hard-headed, annoyingly-overprotective brothers," she reminded him, raising her brows. "I have no _choice _but to be understanding, otherwise you would all drive me to madness."

Hallsteinn let out a laugh that immediately warmed her heart, the tension visibly seeping from his shoulders. Signe was happy that she had been able to do something to make him relax and take joy for the first time in two days. "I suppose you are right," he said, placing a hand on her arm and giving it a squeeze.

"I am _always_ right," Signe joked, before the two of them shared a smile and continued on to find Bjorn.

* * *

Even with the fast paced music, the loud sounds of conversation and laughter, and the bustle of activity as those around him danced and drank the night away, as soon as she walked through the door she had his full attention.

Torstein sat up straighter in his seat on the far side of the room as Signe walked into Ragnar's hall with her brother Hallsteinn, his eye caught and held by the familiar sight of her long, auburn tresses. The first thing he noticed was that she was, for once, wearing a dress rather than the battle gear he'd seen her in since meeting her. Though the garment was simple and modest, he could not help but to let his eyes wander and admire the sight she presented. The dress clung to her in all the right places and the dark green fabric complimented her hair and fair skin very nicely. As his gaze slid back up to her face, he noticed next that the haunted expression she'd worn for the past two days had disappeared, replaced with a smile and glimmer of hope that he was certain could only mean one thing – her brother must finally be showing signs of improvement.

Torstein watched as Signe and her brother located Bjorn amongst the crowd and quickly hurried over to him, convinced his suspicions were being confirmed when she began to talk to his Earl's son in quick, excited words. Seeing as he had known exactly how afraid she had been that her brother would not survive, he found that he felt genuinely happy to know that the man was doing better. When Bjorn suddenly grinned and pulled Signe into a long, intimate looking hug, however, the happiness he felt quickly began to disintegrate and melt into something else.

He knew fairly quickly that the feeling boiling in his belly was jealousy, and though the feeling wasn't entirely unexpected, it made him feel foolish nonetheless. With a small heave of self-disgust, Torstein raised his horn of ale up to his lips and took a long drink, hoping it might wash the jealousy away. Over the rim of his cup he watched as Bjorn quickly located two cups of ale and pressed them into the awaiting hands of Signe and her brother. In the next moment the three raised their drinks in a toast before gulping down generous helpings of their drinks. Then, as Hallsteinn said a few words before breaking away to start mingling with those around him, Bjorn grabbed Signe by the hand and pulled her to the center of the hall, where several other people were dancing to the beat of the music.

It was ridiculous of him to be jealous of man a decade younger than himself over a woman he hardly knew, especially considering the fact that he was a grown man of thirty, was a seasoned warrior, and was no stranger to having women in his bed - it seemed absurd for him to feel jealous of _anyone _over _anything_, women included. But Torstein simply couldn't help the feeling. Regardless of her younger age, Signe was an interesting woman – smart, loyal, a fierce fighter, and, incidentally, very attractive. Probably one of the more attractive females he'd seen in his lifetime. She'd had his attention since the moment he'd seen her back at camp, when Bjorn had come to introduced her to Ragnar. And his interest had only grown each time they'd interacted with one another since. Even now, watching her dance around the hearth and watching as her long, entrancing hair swung with her movements, he felt drawn to her, felt himself wanting to get closer to her, wanting to know anything he could learn about her.

Yet in spite of that pull toward her, as he saw the way Signe smiled at Bjorn and laughed with him while they danced around each other, it was only too obvious that _her _interest lay with the young man in front of her. Signe might have told him that they were only friends, but he'd have to be blind and a fool to not see that her feelings for Bjorn ran far deeper than friendship. And more than likely, Bjorn reciprocated the feelings. For _he _would have to be blind and a fool to not realize what he had directly in front of him.

"It seems every time I see you these days, your eyes are on _that_ shieldmaiden," a voice suddenly piped up next to him, interrupting his thoughts and making him jump in surprise. The voice was one he recognized in an instant. It belonged to his good friend Floki.

Torstein glanced at Floki, who stood next to him with a horn of ale in his hand and was watching Signe and Bjorn dance with a knowing expression on his kohl-streaked face. When Floki glanced down at him and arched a brow, Torstein looked away and took another drink of his ale. "I know not what you speak of," he lied in a casual tone, even though he knew his attempt to throw Floki of the scent would more than likely be for naught.

As he suspected, Floki wasn't about to be so easily deterred. "Of _course_ you do," he said in that sing-song voice of his, smiling widely with what appeared to be condescension. "I may be a jokester, but I am _not _a fool. Nor are you…or, at least, I _hope _you are not," he added, shooting him a meaningful look. While Torstein took another drink to avoid having to say anything in response, Floki let his gaze turn back to Signe. "I understand your interest, for she is a _ve-ry _beautiful young woman," he admitted, giving a small nod of understanding. "However, there are others who I do _not _think would appreciate the amount of…_attention_…you have been showing when it comes to her. Bjorn being one of them," Floki said, his voice taking on a slight tone of warning.

"If I have given Signe any extra attention, I assure you it is only because she helped me on the battlefield when I found myself in a difficult situation," Torstein defended himself, even though _that _was a lie as well. His interest _was_ due partly to the fact that she had indeed saved his neck during the battle against Jarl Borg, but that certainly wasn't the only reason behind his growing attraction to her. "Our encounters since then have been only of the friendly sort. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides," Torstein continued, glancing at Bjorn and Signe again. They had stopped dancing so they could talk with a few Hedeby warriors that looked to be around their age. "There is nothing between Signe and Bjorn but friendship," he felt the need to add.

"For now, perhaps," Floki challenged, which made Torstein shoot him a look. "Either way, Ragnar seems to believe there is something between the two of them," he revealed, making Torstein wonder when this conversation had taken place between Floki and their Earl. "So regardless of her relationship to Bjorn and in spite of the things you say, now I must ask you this," the odd man continued, unaffected by the slightly annoyed look Torstein had trained on him. "Ragnar is your friend…but how do you think he would react if he knew you were thinking about trying to bed the woman he believes is his son's?"

Torstein, who had been about to take a drink, stopped short at the question and turned another look on Floki. "I never said anything about trying to bed her," he said steadily, trying not to show how irritated he was starting to become with this conversation or how easily Floki could read him.

Floki smirked, planted a hand on Torstein's shoulder, then leaned down to pin him with another knowing look. "You did not _have _to say anything, my friend," he said cryptically, before roughly patting his back. "Tread carefully. That is all I am suggesting," Floki finished, before turning on his heel and walking away without another word.

Torstein watched his friend's retreating back until he could see him no more. With a sigh he let his gaze stray back to where Signe and Bjorn had been, his mind still filled with all the things that Floki had just said to him. With a start, he realized that Signe had finally spotted him in the crowd and was looking directly at him – as their eyes met, she smiled and gave a nod of acknowledgement. Had it been any other time and under any other circumstances, he would have gone to talk to her. But as it was, Torstein decided to heed his friend's advice. He simply raised his drink in acknowledgement before standing from his chair and walking away, intent on finding something – or some_one_ – else to keep his attention and get his mind off of the auburn-haired beauty from Hedeby.

* * *

**Thoughts? How did we like seeing things from Torstein's POV?**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hello, lovely readers! First off, I would like to apologize for the time lapse between updates – I just couldn't seem to make this chapter come out! But then one day, poof! My muse came back and the words started flowing again. The season three premiere had a lot to do with that, I think! **

**Anywho, I want to say thank you to all of you who have added this story to your alert/favorite list. It's your support that keeps this story alive! I'd also like to say an even bigger thank you to those who take the time to review! Your feedback is much appreciated, so keep it coming! **

**That's enough from me, though! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vikings!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

Signe closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath through her nose, basking in the feeling of the afternoon sun warming her skin. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the pretty sight of the Kattegat sea stretching out before her, its waves gently rolling here or there, disturbed only by a few small boats of fisherman. Signe admired the scenery for a few more moments, taking comfort in the fresh air and bright sun, then returned her attention the cloak she'd been washing for the past half hour.

For the past three days, Signe had hardly left the barn that the wounded warriors had been staying in and had kept a near constant watch over her brother, Gunnar. Despite having shown small signs of improvement upon first arriving, he was still a very long way from being fully recovered and, as Hallsteinn had predicted, was not having an easy time on his road to healing. He was very weak, ate very little, and slept often. When he _was _awake, Gunnar was in so much pain that he was hardly coherent, seeing things that were not there and speaking of things that nobody else understood. It not only greatly saddened Signe to see her brother in such a state, but it left little room for hope that he would survive his injuries. Yet she and her brothers never gave up on him and continued to hang on to what little shred of optimism they had, telling themselves and reassuring each other that Gunnar was strong and that he would not give up the fight to live.

Though caring for Gunnar took up much of her time, he had not been the only one that Signe had been tending to since arriving in Kattegat. The local town healer helped with their wounded as much as she could, but between the injured warriors and the everyday needs of the Kattegat villagers, it was difficult for her to handle the workload all by herself. So Signe, having learned enough from her mother to feel qualified to help, had leant her time and knowledge and had been helping to care for the other wounded Hedeby warriors as well. The work wasn't always easy and usually meant long, sleepless nights of seeing to the needs of others, but in spite of all that, Signe relished in it. She liked taking care of other people, liked making a _difference_. And if it meant keeping herself busy enough to where she did not constantly fret and worry over whether or not her brother was going to live, she was more than happy to do whatever she needed to.

Yet it was that constant workload that had landed her where she was now – sitting on the shore of the Kattegat Sea and finally taking the time to scrub the bloodstains from her brother's wounds out of Torstein's red cloak. It had not escaped the noticed of Hallsteinn and Garik that Signe was working herself to the bone. Around noon the two of them, having grown worried for her well-being, had demanded that she take some time for herself and all but forced her out of the barn, telling her to get some fresh air and not to return for the rest of the afternoon. She had tried to resist, uncomfortable with the idea of leaving her brother and their wounded comrades for too long of a time, but they had insisted that they would watch over everyone and had sent her on her way. There had been no room to argue with them then. Signe had reluctantly conceded and left the barn, but not without grabbing Torstein's cloak first – if her brothers were going to kick her out, she was at least going to be somewhat productive. It was high time she washed it and returned it to Torstein anyway.

Signe's brows furrowed with concentration as she pulled the red garment from the water, being careful not to damage the wolf pelt, and began scrubbing at a particularly stubborn stain with some soap she'd purchased in the market. It was therapeutic in a strange way, washing the remnants of her brother's blood away. It felt almost as if she was washing away the memory of that day, or as if by cleaning the blood from this cloak it would somehow make her brother stronger. Signe sighed, however, knowing it wasn't as simple as all that. The only way Gunnar would get stronger was by giving him time to heal, and the vivid memory of finding him on the battlefield looking pale as death was not one she was going to soon forget. She knew she'd think of it any time she saw this cloak on Torstein's back.

In an attempt to not worry over her brother any more than she already had been, Signe pushed her concerns over his health aside for the moment and instead let her mind wander to the owner of the cloak himself. She had not seen much of Torstein over the past few days, which she couldn't say surprised her very much. Of course he would be busy – he had just returned to his home after raiding in England and fighting in a battle. He had responsibilities and obligations in Kattegat. He had friends here, perhaps even family that he needed to look after. Surely he had more important things to do with his time than seek out a shieldmaiden he hardly knew for a bit of company.

But something told her that being busy with everyday duties wasn't the sole reason behind her and Torstein's sudden lack of interactions. Just because she hadn't seen _much _of him, that didn't mean she hadn't seen him at _all. _She had seen him at the celebration when they had first returned to Kattegat. The next night, when she and Hallsteinn decided Garik needed to get fresh air and dragged him to Earl Ragnar's hall for the dinner being held there, Torstein had been there too, seated next to Floki and a pretty blonde haired woman while they dined. And just yesterday, when she had stepped out for a brief moment to get some food and water for the wounded, she had passed Torstein in the market as he was returning from a morning hunt. Their paths had crossed, but Torstein was treating her differently. Instead of coming to speak to her like he had anytime they'd seen each other in camp, now she was lucky if he acknowledged her presence at all. Now all he did was give a nod of his head and then continue on with whatever he was doing, as if she were a complete stranger.

If she didn't know any better, Signe would think that Torstein was distancing himself her. And for a reason that she couldn't quite place her finger on, the possibility of that bothered her a little. Just judging by the interactions they'd had prior to coming to Kattegat, she had thought perhaps that a friendship was forming between them. They had helped one another both on and off the battlefield, they got along well enough, and Torstein had seemed as though he was genuinely concerned for not only her well-being, but her brothers' as well. He had seemed like he'd _cared._

Now, well…she wasn't sure what to think anymore.

There was an even more troubling matter at hand, though, because Torstein had not been the only one making himself scarce these past few days. Another man had been surprisingly absent as well – Bjorn.

He had come to check in on Gunnar often at first, but ever since she had delivered the news that her brother was – somewhat – on the mend, Bjorn's visits had been less frequent. She'd seen him maybe twice in just as many days, which was strange in and of itself considering how close Bjorn was to her and her brothers. Normally they didn't go more than a few _hours _without finding a way to see each other.

Signe wanted to feel upset with him over it, especially so because Gunnar was in such bad condition and she felt Bjorn should be showing a bit more concern about that than he currently was. But she tried as hard as she could to push any feelings of resentment away, and, for the most part, succeeded in doing so by reminding herself that Bjorn was back home for the first time in four years. There would be many people he'd want to see – like his father and his younger brothers, for example – and many things he'd want to do to reacquaint himself with his homeland. She could not expect him to be by their side every moment of every day, regardless of the circumstances.

The fact that she and Bjorn had not yet discussed their kiss before the battle did nothing to help her feelings, either. Signe wished to talk about what had happened and wanted to know what it all meant, but there just never seemed to be the right time to bring it up. With Bjorn readjusting to being home and with Signe tending to Gunnar and the rest of the wounded, a kiss between two friends just didn't seem like an important matter to worry over. But secretly, she _was _worrying over it. She worried that he regretted what had happened. She worried that Bjorn had only kissed her back because they'd been on the brink of going into battle and he had not been thinking clearly. Most of all, she worried that Valborg had been right when he'd said that he thought Bjorn didn't reciprocate her feelings, and that by kissing him, she might have successfully scared him away.

Signe stopped washing Torstein's cloak for a moment to rub the heel of her palm into her forehead, feeling a headache coming on as a result to the many thoughts swirling through her head. This was not what she was supposed to be doing – she had come out here to get fresh air and try to _clear _her thoughts, not so she could fret even more and worry herself to death over questions she had no answers to. There were far more important things to worry about, like the brother who was dancing the line between life and death and the many hurt comrades in the barn not so far away. With a feeling of determination, Signe shoved any lingering thoughts of Bjorn or Torstein to the back of her mind for now and resumed her task, trying to think about something else – anything else – as she set to work on Torstein's cloak again.

Once she had gotten the cloak as clean as it could be, she then laid it out on some nearby rocks to dry underneath the sun. Since she was positive her brothers would not allow her back into the barn yet, Signe decided that while she waited for the cloak to dry she might as well try to catch up on some of the sleep she'd been missing out on. So she made herself comfortable right there on the sandy beach and settled in for a nap. Though it took a while to make her own thoughts quiet down, eventually she was lulled to sleep by the comforting sounds of the sea.

She woke a few hours later, slightly sunburned but feeling refreshed from her nap. Upon checking the cloak, she determined that it had dried well enough to be delivered back to its owner. After coming to the decision that she had been away long enough to satisfy her brothers, Signe folded the cloak and then started back in the direction of the village, her intention being to try and find Torstein so she could return the garment to him before going back to the barn to check on everyone and resume her healing duties.

It was late afternoon now, but the village of Kattegat was still as active as it had been when Signe had passed through earlier. With the addition of all the Hedeby warriors still lingering in the area, the town was even busier than it might have normally been. People loitered around vendors and carts every direction she looked, some perusing goods to possibly buy while others merely stood around chatting with the locals. Signe nodded to those she recognized and exchanged greetings whenever she was spoken to, but otherwise did not stop to talk with anyone for too long. She was anxious to find Torstein and then get back to the barn as quickly as possible so that could check on Gunnar and the wounded – she never liked being away from them for too long.

Signe reached Earl Ragnar's hall soon enough and found the double doors open to the public, as they often were. She approached the hall with some hesitation and stopped just outside, unsure whether she was free to enter as she pleased. Signe decided not to go inside and instead just peered into the hall, seeing that it was relatively empty, save for a few men that she recognized from the battle. Unfortunately, the man she was looking for was not one of them. Torstein was not there.

With a sigh and a slight frown, Signe decided she'd look for Torstein some other time and turned to leave. But she barely made it five steps, however, when her attention was caught by the sight of a tall, familiar figure with golden hair emerging from the crowd. It was Torstein. He was walking in her direction, but he was not alone. On his arm was a pretty, blonde-haired maiden whom Signe recognized. Her name was Dísa, and she was a fellow shieldmaiden from Hedeby, the same one that had expressed interest in Torstein when they'd been in the bathhouse prior to the victory celebration.

Signe watched as they walked and talked, knowing in an instant that their conversation was likely far from just a friendly chat between two comrades. The way Dísa smiled up at Torstein and the way she leaned into his shoulder was too flirtatious to be anything friendly, and judging by the wide grin beneath Torstein's beard, it was clear he was more than accepting of it. He kept one of the shieldmaiden's hands tucked into the crook of his elbow as they walked, the fingers of his free caressing the top of her hand, then moving to toying with a strand of her hair. He then leaned down to say something in her ear that immediately had the blonde beauty giggling into her hand, the look in her eyes nothing short of mischievous. When they were barely ten feet from Signe, Dísa suddenly pulled Torstein to a halt, placed her hands on either side of his neck, then pulled his head down for a kiss that he was happy to reciprocate, neither seeming to care that they were in public and within plain view of many people.

As surprised as Signe was by the display, she could not seem to look away. She stood rooted to the spot and watched as the two kissed with gusto, a strange, unpleasant feeling taking root at the pit of her belly. Finally, after a few minutes, Signe decided that she had gawked long enough and made to leave the area as quickly as possible, preferably before they stopped and caught her staring at them. But just as she started to leave, Torstein and the shieldmaiden separated and his eyes turned in Signe's exact direction, as though he'd known she was standing there the whole time. Feeling as though she'd been caught doing something wrong, an embarrassed Signe turned her gaze elsewhere and hastened to leave. Torstein, however, wasn't going to let her leave so quickly.

"Signe?," he called after her, pulling away from Dísa long enough to take a step in her direction.

Signe stopped, closed her eyes for a moment, then sucked in a deep breath before turning to face Torstein again. "Good afternoon, Torstein," she said, forcing her tone to remain neutral. "And to you as well, Dísa," she added, nodding to the shieldmaiden. Dísa nodded back, but not without looking back and forth between Signe and Torstein with slight confusion. She looked like she was trying to figure out how they knew one another.

"Good afternoon," Torstein responded, his full attention on Signe now. "Were you looking for Earl Ragnar?," he asked, glancing toward the Earl's hall. "He is not in at the moment."

Signe, cheeks still aflame, shook her head. "No, I was not," she answered. "Actually I vas…looking for _you_," she said, which seemed to surprise both Torstein _and _Dísa. "I came to return your cloak," she explained, glancing pointedly down at the freshly washed cloak within her grasp before moving to give it to him. "Forgive me for taking so long. I have been quite busy these past few days," Signe apologized, handing the garment over to him.

Torstein looked down at the cloak as he took it from her, then looked back up at Signe. The searching look in his eyes when their gazes met unnerved her and left her with the strong urge to look down at her own feet, but somehow she managed to hold his stare. "There is nothing to forgive, I know you have been busy tending to your brother and the rest of the wounded," he told her with a nod of his head. "Thank you for washing my cloak. And for returning it to me."

Signe nodded, then an awkward silence fell over the three of them. While Torstein continued to stare at her, the expression on his face difficult to decipher, Signe glanced over at Dísa, whose expression was quite clear. The blonde seemed to have gotten over her confusion and was now eyeing her with a sort of predatory, territorial suspicion, as though she thought Signe was trying to do something to steal Torstein's attention away. It was the sort of look that Signe didn't like being on the receiving end of, which had her quickly determining that it was time to leave. She didn't particularly want to linger around anyway, not with the way the conversation was currently going.

"I must go now," she said to break the tense silence surrounding them. "The wounded in the barn need me, I am sure." She gave a quick, jerky nod to Torstein. "Have a good day." And before either could say anything else Signe brushed past the two in departure, hurrying off before she could be stopped again.

The awkward interaction with Torstein and Dísa replayed in her mind as Signe continued on to the barn, making her frown to herself with embarrassment and confusion. Why had Dísa seemed so threatened by her? And why had Torstein been looking at her the way he had? What did it mean? Signe also couldn't seem to push the image of the two kissing from her mind, no matter how hard she tried to. Now she understood why Torstein had been distant the past few days – he'd been too busy running around with Dísa to give Signe a second thought. But truth be told, she wasn't entirely sure how to feel about this new revelation. There were several different feelings that had begun swirling around in her belly, but her reeling mind was have a difficult time pinpoint what any of them actually were. Shock? Perhaps. Confusion? Definitely. Astonishment? Maybe a little. After all, when had Torstein and Dísa even _met_?

There was still something else burning in her belly, though, something that she had felt before. She had felt it whenever other girls looked at Bjorn in that certain way, and she had felt it when Dísa had first mentioned being interested in Torstein. That _something _felt suspiciously like jealousy…but that couldn't be it, could it? What did _she _care if Torstein was kissing another woman? It wasn't as if she was interested in him romantically. She and Torstein were comrades, allies, perhaps – to some extent – friends. _Her _heart had, and always would, belong to Bjorn.

Signe thought about it a little harder, then came to the conclusion that if she _was _jealous, it was only because she was envious of the affection she had witnessed. The attention she had seen Torstein bestow on the shieldmaiden was the exact sort of attention Signe craved from Bjorn. She wanted him to look at her the way Torstein had looked at Dísa, wanted him to be close to her and touch her hair and kiss her lips. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind that _Bjorn_ was the one she wanted, not Torstein. Dísa could have the man, if that's what she wanted. Signe had no plans to fight the woman for him.

Signe was finally able to forget about Torstein and Dísa when she reached her destination. She stepped into the barn and, as usual, was hit with the putrid scent of blood and unwashed human flesh. Though there had been more wounded in the beginning, now there were only about a dozen recovering warriors lying in various places around the barn – the rest had either healed enough to join their comrades in a separate barn on the opposite side of town or, in several cases, had left this world and gone to join the Gods in Valhalla. Signe stopped to check on a few who looked a little worse off than others, made sure they had water and food nearby should they need it, then continued on to the far corner, where she knew she would find her brothers.

Out of the wounded still left, Gunnar was, without question, in the most critical condition. Where most of the others had recovered enough to be able to eat, drink, and move around under their own strength, Gunnar was lucky if he could remain awake long enough for Signe or one of her brothers to force bread or water down his throat. The healer seemed to think that the rest of the wounded would be mostly, if not _fully,_ recovered soon enough, but whenever she came by to check on Gunnar, there always a look in her eyes that left an unsettling feeling in Signe's stomach. The healer might not have said it aloud so as to spare disheartening Signe and her brothers, but it was clear she did not expect Gunnar to survive for much longer.

As Signe approached the spot where Gunnar was, she saw Garik wiping his twin's head with a rag while Gunnar, looking sallow and sweaty, moaned painfully and writhed a bit on his pallet. Hallsteinn, she noticed, was not present.

"How is he?" Signe asked, kneeling down next to them and looking her injured brother over.

Garik sighed and shook his head, looking frustrated. "He burns again," he informed her.

Signe frowned and peeled back the blankets lying on top of Gunnar. He shivered as soon as the air hit him, which made her instantly feel guilty, but Signe dutifully ignored the feeling and moved Gunnar's shirt out of the way so she could push aside his bandages and inspect the large gash he'd sustained to his side. Because the wound had been bleeding so freely, they had been forced to heat the blades of their daggers and cauterize it closed upon returning from the battle so that Gunnar would not end up bleeding to death. Though it had worked, treating wounds in this way greatly increased the chances of infection, which is exactly what appeared to have happened. The skin around the burned wound looked bad, having turned an angry red color, but the smell coming from the wound itself was worse. With a grimace, Signe noticed that yellow puss was beginning to seep through the dark scabs of his cauterized gash.

"The wound is infected," Signe said with a sigh, looking up at Garik as she pulled her dagger from her boot to cut Gunnar's old bandages off and then toss them away. "I feared this would happen." With a sigh, she reached for the nearby pile of clean bandages she'd stocked up and grabbed a few from the top. "Hand me that, would you?," she instructed, nodding to the skin of ale next to Garik. "And I vill need you to hold him down as well," Signe added. "This is going to hurt and I do not want him thrashing about."

Garik frowned, then wordlessly handed the skin of ale over before scooting closer to Gunnar and firmly pressing him down by the shoulders. After he nodded to signal that he had his brother secure, Signe pulled the stopper from the ale and poured a generous amount on his wound. As she suspected, the sting of the potent alcohol hitting his wound jerked Gunnar from his sleep. His eyes popped open before slamming shut as he released a loud sound of pain, his body jolting in protest. Garik gritted his teeth and pressed harder against Gunnar's shoulders to keep him still while Signe doused some cloth in the ale and began to wipe at the wound as gently as she could, trying to get it as clean as possible. Gunnar continued to voice his discomfort while Signe worked, groaning with pain and, occasionally, crying out.

"I am sorry, Gunnar," Signe apologized sincerely, hating herself for causing him pain but knowing it had to be done if he was going to get better. "I am nearly finished. Be strong just a little longer."

When she finally finished cleaning his wound a few minutes later, Signe motioned for Garik to lift him so that she could tie a new bandage around his middle. Gunnar cried out again as his twin lifted him, but he didn't struggle. Signe, working as fast as she could, wrapped the long bandage around his waist several times so that his wound would be protected, then tied it off. Once the bandage was secure, Garik gently lowered his brother back down to the ground.

Gunnar sighed in relief once they were finished, his chest heaving from the treatment he'd just received. Signe, overcome with sympathy, smoothed back his hair before reaching for a nearby pitcher of water so that she could fill up a cup. "Drink some water," she said, lifting Gunnar's head with one hand and pressing the cup to his lips with the other. "That is it. Good," Signe encouraged as Gunnar took a few small, timid sips.

When he could drink no more, Signe lowered his head back down to let him rest again. As Gunnar's breathing evened out again and his body relaxed, Signe raised her eyes to look at Garik, who was staring back at her with a troubled expression. Though he said nothing aloud, she knew the fear in his eyes and knew what worried him so. It was the exact same fear and concern that she felt, feelings that only worsened as the days passed and Gunnar continued to struggle.

"Where is Hallsteinn?" Signe asked, hoping that if they talked of something else that it might help them both stop worrying so much.

Garik glanced down at Gunnar one last time, then sighed and relaxed again, leaning back against the wall of the barn. "I do not know," he answered in an unenthusiastic tone. "Earl Ragnar came to collect him some time ago."

Signe's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Earl Ragnar?," she repeated, curiosity quickly filling her. Garik nodded in confirmation. "What for?," she demanded to know, not sure she knew why Ragnar Lothbrok would be seeking out her second eldest brother. They had gone on the mission to burn the food supply in Kattegat together prior to the battle, but other than that, they did not know one another. Not _well_, anyway.

"I do not know that either," Garik answered with a shrug. "We shall have to wait to find out vhen he returns."

Signe nodded her understanding, then stood and stepped around Gunnar so that she could settle in next to Garik. For a moment she let her eyes stray around the barn, her gaze moving from injured man to injured man, the silence of the barn broken here or there by sporadic coughs. Signe then looked to Garik, who was staring unblinkingly at his twin. Signe knew he had not been sleeping well, there was evidence enough of that in the bags under his eyes and the pallid tone to his skin.

"You should rest, Garik," she told him, reaching over to squeeze his arm.

Garik tore his gaze from Gunnar to look at her. "I am fine," he answered, though his weary tone stated otherwise.

"No, you are not," Signe countered. "Go to sleep, brother. You need it. I vill watch over Gunnar in the meantime. Here," she said, stretching out her legs and then patting the tops of her thighs. "You may use my legs for a pillow."

Garik thought it over for a moment, then gave a begrudging nod and moved his tall body around until he was stretched out on his back with his head resting atop her legs. Once he was settled and comfortable, Signe moved a hand to his head and began to gently rub the space between his eyebrows with the pad of her thumb in slow, soothing strokes. Almost instantly, the tense muscles of Garik's body began to relax. "Mother used to do this for us," he mused aloud without opening his eyes, his voice already sounding heavier with the swift approach of sleep.

"I know," she said, smiling fondly at the memory of her mother doing this very thing for her when she'd been a girl. If she and her brothers had ever been sick or had trouble falling asleep, this had been Gunnhild's favorite way of bringing them comfort. Often time there had been a song or a story accompanied with it, too. Just thinking about her mother's singing voice made Signe's heart clench – oh, how she wished she could hear her mother sing again.

"I had forgotten how nice it felt," Garik admitted, some of the worry lines in his forehead disappearing as she continued smoothing her thumb between his eyebrows. He paused for a moment, then asked in a hopeful, almost childlike voice, "Vill you sing, too? As she used to?"

"Of course," Signe agreed, unable to tell him no.

She wracked her brain for a moment, then decided on a song that her mother had favored when they were younger, one that spoke about hope and perseverance and having faith that the Gods would see one through any troubles that came their way. It seemed fitting, given the circumstances. As Signe launched into the song, a smile ghosted across Garik's face and he let out a long sigh, this one sounding much more content. He wasn't the only one listening in either – Signe noticed that several of the men in the barn had turned toward her, looking as though they were enjoying the song just as much as Garik was. Signe blushed a bit, but did not let the attention stop her. She just turned her attention back down to her brother and continued to sing until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was another hour before Hallsteinn finally returned to the barn. As he strode into the barn and made his way over to where she and the twins were, Signe could tell that his meeting with the Earl, whatever it might have been about, had gone well. His expression was fairly neutral, but the fire of excitement in his eyes was difficult to miss.

"Garik," Signe said, gently shaking her brother's shoulder. "Garik, wake up." It took only a moment for Garik to wake fully. He started to sit up in alarm, clearly fearing that she was waking him because something had happened to Gunnar, but Signe spoke before he could worry too much. "Hallsteinn has returned," she said, nodding to their older brother as he approached. Garik looked to Hallsteinn, then glanced down at Gunnar as though confirming to himself that nothing was wrong with him. When he saw that Gunnar was still sleeping, he made a small sound of relief.

"How is Gunnar?" Hallsteinn asked once he had reached them, turning inspecting eyes down at the man in question. "Has his condition changed?"

"His wound is infected and he burns with a fever again," Signe informed him. "We shall have to keep a close watch on him. If we are not careful, that infection could be the end of him." Hallsteinn looked disappointed with the news, but nodded his understanding regardless. "Where have you been?" Signe asked with furrowed brows, changing the subject. "Garik said Earl Ragnar came to collect you. What for?"

That spark of excitement returned to Hallsteinn's eyes, but instead of answering, he waved a dismissive hand. "I vill tell you, but before I do, there is something else we need to discuss first," he said, taking a seat on Gunnar's other side, his expression serious. "I crossed paths with Bjorn as I was headed back just now," he said, making Signe's ears perk at the sound of her friend's name, "and he had some interesting news to relay."

"What is it?" Garik asked, his interest piqued.

Hallsteinn looked at Garik, then turned his eyes to Signe's. "It seems that Bjorn does not intend to return to Hedeby with Lady Lagertha," Hallsteinn revealed, his tone holding a note of sympathy, as though he expected Signe to be upset by this. "He plans to remain here and live with Earl Ragnar."

Though Garik looked shocked to hear the news, Signe was not nearly as surprised. The seeress had already told her that this very thing would happen before they had even left Hedeby to help the Earl win back Kattegat. In a way, she _was_ saddened by the revelation – she felt sympathy for Lady Lagertha, who would be losing her son, and it made her sad to think that the days of she and Bjorn running about Hedeby together were likely over. But after what the seeress had told her, she had prepared herself for this. And besides, Signe was certain that she was not going to be separated from her friend just yet. The Völva had also said that she would be one of those who helped Bjorn on his path to greatness - something told her there was still much to do yet in those regards.

"So Lady Lagertha has given him permission then?," she asked curiously.

Hallsteinn blinked, his expression shifting to confusion. "Yes," he confirmed. Hallsteinn paused for a long moment, then tilted his head to the side. "Are you not upset to hear this, sister?," he asked in bemusement. "I have just told you that Bjorn, your closest friend in the whole world, will not be going back to Hedeby. That does not sadden you?"

Signe sighed and shrugged. "To an extent, yes," she admitted. "But I knew this would happen already."

"How?" Garik asked, quirking a brow at her.

"The Völva told me," she answered simply.

"It would seem the Völva tells you many things," Hallsteinn commented, looking as though he was curious to know what else the seeress had told her but seemingly knowing better than to pry. "Anyway," he continued, getting back to the conversation at hand. "He said he planned to visit this evening and relay the news himself," he said, raising his brows at her. "So when he does, try to act surprised."

Signe took that to mean that Bjorn had asked Hallsteinn not to say anything about it until he himself had the chance to. But Hallsteinn, of course, hadn't been able to help himself and had blurted out the news anyway. He never had been very good at keeping secrets. "I will try," Signe said with a nod, but not without shooting her older brother a slightly chastising look in the process.

"Now what of the Earl?" Garik asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What did he want vith you?"

Hallsteinn held up a hand to silence his brother's questions. "Wait, there is more," he said, dodging the question yet again. Garik and Signe shared an impatient, sideways look, but did not argue. "Bjorn also said that Lady Lagertha intends to make an announcement in the morning regarding her plans to return to Hedeby very soon. But she will not be the only one leaving Kattegat," he said. "The villagers here have been gracious and welcoming, but after vhat had to be done to draw Jarl Borg into battle, there are not enough resources here in Kattegat to support both the villagers _and _us. Not to mention, many of the men are anxious to return home, return to their families. She feels the time has come for the Hedeby warriors to move on and return home. We _all _shall be leaving in two days' time."

Signe's stomach immediately turned at the news. Though she had known that the Hedeby warriors wouldn't be able to stay in Kattegat forever, she had hoped that they would at least have a _little _more time to fully recover after the fierce battle against Jarl Borg and his men. Sure, the uninjured warriors would have no trouble making the journey home. But what about the wounded comrades scattered all around them right that very moment? What about _Gunnar_? He could barely stand being moved more than two feet – how in the world would he make it all the way back to Hedeby? The answer to that question was that he _wouldn't_ make it back to their homeland.

"We cannot leave," Signe protested at once. "There are still men and women who are hurt," she reminded, waving a hand toward the wounded lying nearby. "They need to rest! They need to heal!"

Hallsteinn shrugged a shoulder. "Lady Lagertha seems to think they are well enough to make the trip home," he said regretfully.

"Not Gunnar!," Signe persisted in a heated tone. "He cannot eat, he can barely drink – he can hardly even stand to have his _bandages _changed, Hallsteinn." Signe shook her head, eyebrows furrowed with a combination of alarm and stubbornness. "The journey would be too much for him. He is barely clinging to life as it is, brother. Hear me when I say that if we try to bring him home now, he _will _die."

"What vould you have me do, Signe?" Hallsteinn asked in a slightly frustrated tone, eyebrows stitching together. "It is not for me to decide who stays and who goes. That decision lies within the hands of Earl Ragnar and Lady Lagertha, nobody else."

Signe pressed her lips together, crossed her arms over her chest, and turned her eyes elsewhere, feeling upset with this turn of events. The other injured warriors would probably be strong enough to make the trip home once it came time to leave, but Gunnar? She wanted to believe that he would survive his battle injuries, but she knew in her heart that if they took him out of Kattegat now, he would most certainly die. He was too weak and too hurt for the long trip back to Hedeby, plain and simple. So what could they do? What options did they have before them to ensure that Gunnar would have the time he needed to heal? How could they avoid forcing him onto a road that would surely lead to his demise?

After a few moments of thinking this over, the answer hit Signe like a shield to the chest. What if she spoke to Lady Lagertha and Earl Ragnar and told them how dire her brother's situation was? What if she asked for permission to stay behind with him and care for him until he was well enough to make the trip home? Lady Lagertha liked her enough to where Signe thought she would agree, and given how Earl Ragnar had reacted to her once Bjorn had told him all the things her family had done for him, she didn't think it too far-fetched to believe _he _would agree as well. They would _have _to agree – it was the only option they had if they wanted Gunnar to live.

The more she thought about it, the more convinced she was that _this_ was what was supposed to happen. The seeress had said that there would be much for her to 'discover' in Kattegat, which Signe took as a hint that she would be spending more than just a few days in the village – perhaps all along it had been the plan of the Gods for her to stay here and care for Gunnar. Perhaps this had something to do with the 'destiny' she was supposed to discover here in Kattegat. "I know vhat must be done," Signe said resolutely, looking at Garik first, then Hallsteinn. "Tomorrow we will go to Lady Lagertha and Earl Ragnar, tell them that Gunnar is not strong enough for the journey, then ask that they allow me to stay here in Kattegat and care for him until he is well enough for the trip."

"_What_?" Hallsteinn and Garik both asked at the same time. "You? Stay in Kattegat? _Alone_?" Hallsteinn then demanded, his frown deepening with each question. Garik just stared at her as though she'd grown another head. "Have you gone mad?"

"It is the only way!" Signe insisted. "And I will not be alone – I will be with Gunnar! Plus Bjorn will be here as well!," she reminded him, not about to give up the fight.

Hallsteinn rubbed his forehead for a moment, then pinned her with a hard stare. "Tell me this is not some ploy so that you may stay here with Bjorn," he growled out, starting to look angry. "We all know how you feel about him, Signe – tell me you are not proposing this out of the hope that if you stay here with him, something more vill come of your friendship."

Signe jerked back as though he'd struck her. Their brother was lying right there in front of him and was on the brink of death, and the only thing Hallsteinn thought was that she was trying to get closer to _Bjorn_? "How dare you ask such a thing?," she asked, completely offended. "Our brother is _dying_, and you dare to ask if I stay for _Bjorn_?" Despite the venom dripping from her tone, Hallsteinn did not back down. He met her stare head on, waiting for her answer. "_No_," Signe snapped, "that is _not _why I am proposing this idea. I want only to care for my brother and ensure that he _lives_. After mother's death, this family cannot handle another loss – _I _cannot handle another loss."

She and Hallsteinn stared one another down for a few moments longer. Finally, he seemed to decide that she was telling the truth. "I believe you," he conceded, though his voice lost none of its authority. "But regardless, you cannot stay here. Father would never approve," he told her firmly.

"I vill stay," Garik immediately offered, looking resolute. "He is _my_ twin – if anyone should be looking after him, it is me."

"No," Hallsteinn said with a shake of his head, denying Garik as well. "I am the one that father has placed in charge," he reminded. "If anyone will stay behind, it will be _me_." He paused, then added, "I will be living here anyway, so I vill stay and take care of him."

His words made both Signe and Garik start with surprise. "What?" Signe asked while Garik blinked in confusion, looking as though he wasn't sure what he'd just heard. "What do you _mean _'you will be living here'?," she demanded, an uneasy feeling filling her stomach.

Hallsteinn took a deep breath before explaining himself. "Earl Ragnar has offered me a place in his ranks," he revealed. "That is why he came to collect me earlier." He paused while Garik and Signe exchanged an astonished look. "The Earl was impressed with my performance in battle and thinks I have much promise in my future. He believes that I would do far better serving under him than Earl Sigvard. He has offered me a place in Kattegat, as well as a place on his boats when the time comes to sail west again."

"And you accepted?" Signe asked, stunned.

Hallsteinn hesitated, then nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. "This is what I alvays wanted, you both know that," he quickly defended himself when he saw the look on her and Garik's faces. "This is my chance to prove myself to him, to earn his trust and approval. I could not say no."

"You did not think you should discuss this with us first?," Garik asked, frowning now. "Or perhaps with _father_?"

"The decision was mine to make, not yours. And as for father…" Hallsteinn trailed off and sighed. "He knows of my aspirations to fight and raid for Earl Ragnar. I am certain this vill not come as a surprise to him," he defended.

"So you were just going to stay here, then? You were not even going to return home?," Signe asked with a hint of accusation in her tone, quirking a brow. "You do not think this is something you should speak to father about face to face?"

"Of course I was going to speak to him about this face to face," Hallsteinn quickly defended himself, frowning at her a bit. "I _had_ planned to go back to Hedeby when the rest of the warriors left. I was going to speak with father, help him finish with the summer harvest, collect my belongings, then return to Kattegat before the cold season set in. But now, with vhat is happening with Gunnar…"

Signe sighed and shook her head, her mind so jumbled with thoughts that it was difficult to concentrate for a moment. The news that Hallsteinn was going to leave Hedeby – and their family – behind to live in Kattegat on a permanent basis and serve under Earl Ragnar was hitting her very hard. She knew she should probably be happy for him for chasing after his dreams, but right now, with everything that was happening, she was too shocked, too sad, and, admittedly, too hurt to feel happiness for her brother. Their family was so close, so dependent on each other – how could he just decide to _leave _them for good? What would it even be like to not have Hallsteinn around anymore? But yet, Signe realized, wasn't she trying to do the same thing? She pondered it for a moment, then decided it was different – Hallsteinn wanted to move here, while she was only trying to extend her stay a little longer. He was the one abandoning the family, not her.

And then, of course, there was the matter of Gunnar. She understood why her brothers did not want to leave her in Kattegat, but at the end of the day, it was the best option. Garik and Hallsteinn knew little of healing, whereas Signe, who had learned from her mother and expanded her knowledge through practice over the years, would be able to give Gunnar the treatment and care that he needed. Regardless of what Hallsteinn and Garik thought – or what their father might say – it _had _to be Signe who stayed with Gunnar.

"Hallsteinn," Signe said, her voice firm but neutral. "Go to Hedeby. Speak to father and tell him of your plans. This is something he needs to hear of _now_, not later. And when you go, take Garik with you," she added, glancing toward the twin on her left. "I will be the one to stay here with Gunnar while you see to business back home."

Her brothers immediately began to protest. "Have you heard nothing I have said?," Hallsteinn demanded, while Garik said, "Signe, you cannot stay here alone!" They continued on, talking over one another as they shot at her the many reasons why she shouldn't be the one to stay behind in Kattegat, but after only a few moments of this, Signe reached her wits' end.

"Enough!," she said in a raised voice, making Hallsteinn and Garik fall silent. "Despite what everyone in our family appears to believe, I am _not _a child anymore! I am a grown woman, and I am just as capable of making my own decisions as either of _you_!" She took a moment to glare at each of her brothers before speaking again. "Nursing Gunnar back to health will involve more than just watching over him as he sleeps and fetching him more blankets when he needs them," she explained. "His wounds are _fatal_. He will require constant care, and he will need it from someone who has experience with healing," she stated matter-of-factly. "Brothers, as capable as both of you are in everything else, _neither _of you is qualified to give Gunnar the care that he needs. But _I_ am."

"Signe – " Hallsteinn tried to interrupt.

"I knew more about healing by the time I was ten than _either _of you will know in the whole of your lives," Signe continued, not letting him get a word in. "I can help Gunnar – I can _save _Gunnar. But you vill need to trust me and you vill need to let me do what I must. Otherwise, we will lose him. Is that vhat you want?," she shot sharply.

"Of course not!," Hallsteinn snapped, eyes glaring at her for a moment. "I vant our brother to _live_."

"Then you will stay true to your original plan," Signe stated firmly, eyes filled with determination and chin jutted up resolutely. "You will return to Hedeby with Garik, you will tell father of your plans to live in Kattegat, and you will help him with the summer harvest. _Your_ strength will be far more beneficial to him for that than mine will, anyway," she told him. "In the meantime, I vill stay here in Kattegat and take care of Gunnar. As soon as he is well enough for the trip, we will make way for Hedeby."

"I vant to stay too," Garik spoke up, his eyebrows furrowed together. "I do not like the thought of leaving Gunnar behind, nor leaving you here without protection."

"I can handle myself," Signe told him. "Besides, father will need you _both _to help with the harvest. Valborg's baby should be arriving soon, which means he will not have nearly as much time to work in both his fields _and _ours. Father is going to need all the hands he can get."

Garik looked at her for a moment, then sighed and turned his eyes away in defeat. When Signe looked at Hallsteinn, he was staring back at her with a hard expression on his face and a look in his eyes that let her know his mind was working a mile a minute. She met his stare full on, holding her ground. After a moment or two of grinding his teeth in silent brooding, he finally heaved and shook his head.

"As much as I do not wish to admit this, you make valid points, sister," Hallsteinn told her, indeed looking thoroughly unhappy to be admitting to such a thing. He paused for a long moment, glanced down at Gunnar, then looked back to Signe. "I vill _think _on this," he growled out, standing to his feet. "You vill have an answer by the end of today."

And with that, Hallsteinn turned and stalked out of the barn, all but slamming the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Two hours later, Hallsteinn had still not returned. The sun had gone down, Signe and Garik had had their dinner, she had changed several bandages, and they had even managed to rouse Gunnar long enough to make him eat a small piece of bread, but there still had been no sign of their hot-headed brother. It was pretty clear that Hallsteinn was angry, though whether he was angry at her, the situation, or both, Signe wasn't quite sure. Several times throughout his two hour absence, she considered going to find him so that they could talk more, but each time she talked herself out of it. They were both upset and she knew that if they talked now, they would likely get nothing accomplished. It would be best for them both if she just left him be.

Nearly another hour crept by when the door to the barn finally opened. Signe, who had been sitting next to her brothers and silently brooding to herself over the events of that afternoon, was immediately roused from her own musings and looked to see who had arrived, expecting it would be Hallsteinn coming to shout at her or something or the sort. It wasn't him in the end, but the face was one she still recognized very well.

Signe stood to her feet as Bjorn made his way over, watching as he stopped to briefly talk to a few people that he knew. In spite of everything – Gunnar's poor health, the disagreement with Hallsteinn, her disappointment over Bjorn's sparse visits – her heart lightened some at the sight of her friend and she could not help but feel happy that he was there. She managed a smile for him when he finally came to join her and Garik. Though he returned the gesture and smiled back, she could tell that it was only half-hearted. Clearly she wasn't the only one who had a lot on her mind that night.

"Hello Signe, Garik," Bjorn said in greeting as he halted in front of them.

"Hello," Signe said in return, while Garik nodded his greeting.

Bjorn held her gaze for a silent moment, then looked down at Gunnar. As soon as his eyes landed on his friend, his gaze filled with worry. "How is he?"

Signe sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "He is struggling," she told Bjorn truthfully, unable to keep the weariness from her voice. "One moment he will show signs of improvement, then the next he will be doubly worse than he vas before." She shook her head, staring down at Gunnar with sadness. "I am doing all that I can for him, but in the end, it vill be the Gods who decide whether he lives or dies."

"I will continue to pray for his recovery then, and beg of the Gods to show mercy," Bjorn promised her. "If there is anything I can do otherwise, just let me know," he added, to which Signe and Garik both nodded gratefully. His words brought her much needed comfort – it was good to know that even though he hadn't been around as much, he at least hadn't forgotten about his injured friend. "Signe, may we speak for a moment?," Bjorn then asked, changing the subject. He glanced at Garik, then at her. "Alone," he added with emphasis.

"Of course," she said with a nod, already knowing what he had come to talk to her about since Hallsteinn had told her ealrier. "Garik, will you…?"

Garik nodded. "Go on. I have no plans to leave his side," he assured her. Signe nodded, and with that she and Bjorn turned and made their way out of the barn.

It was nice to step out into the fresh air. With the sun down the temperature had gotten a little cooler, but after being cooped up in the stuffy barn with that stench stuck in her nose all afternoon, Signe wasn't about to complain. It felt good, actually. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose and then slowly released it, closing her eyes to truly savor the sweet, night air. When she opened her eyes again, Bjorn was watching her and looking a little fidgety, as though he wasn't sure how to say what he had come to tell her. For a long few moments, neither of them said anything at all, just stood there and glanced at each other with a growing feeling of awkwardness. Signe soon began to feel uneasy – she didn't know why, but something felt _different_ between her and Bjorn.

"I am sorry I have not ben visiting much," he finally said, looking guilty and apologetic. "It was not my intention to stay away for so long, and it is not as though I do not worry for Gunnar. I have just been spending a lot of time reacquainting myself with my father and getting to know my little brothers," he quickly explained. "I hope that you are not angry with me, or think less of me for not checking in on him more frequently," he added, shooting her that pleading, hopeful look that had always worked like a charm on her.

Signe hesitated for a moment, then sighed and shook her head. "No, I am not angry with you," she assured him, even though she _had_ been a bit upset prior to his apology. "You are back home for the first time in many years. Of course you vould want to spend time with your family. I would never fault you for such a thing."

Bjorn looked immensely relieved. "I am happy to hear it."

Signe offered a small smile, then tilted her head to the side. Now that the conversation was going, things was starting to feel a little less strange between them. "That was not all you wanted to speak to me about, was it?," she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Bjorn slowly shook his head. "No, it is not." He paused to wring his hands together for a moment, suddenly looking nervous. "My mother and I have been discussing many things these past few days, most of all our future plans," he started. "As you know, I have been unhappy in Hedeby for a long while. You and your family have made my stay there easier, but…" Bjorn trailed off and shook his head. "My step-father makes life in Hedeby unbearable." Signe nodded, silently telling him that she knew this fact already. "Being here, being home, being with my _father_," Bjorn continued, "it has given me new life. Made me feel as though I have a purpose again. The thought of returning to Hedeby…to _Earl Sigvard _and his ridicule," he said with distaste, practically spitting out the name. "I cannot do it, Signe."

"You plan to stay here with your father instead," Signe stated plainly, saying the words the Bjorn seemed to be struggling to say himself.

Bjorn looked surprised by her blunt words for a moment, then shook his head with a knowing look. "Hallsteinn has told you already," he said, looking a little chagrined.

Signe nodded. "You know as well as I that Hallsteinn has difficulty keeping a secret," she told him with a small smirk. She suddenly had to wonder if that was why Bjorn had told her brother first rather than coming straight to her. Maybe deep down he had known that Hallsteinn would tell her and had hoped it might make this moment easier for him.

Bjorn quirked an eyebrow and gave a small, conceding bob of his head. "That is true. I should have remembered Hallsteinn's inability to keep secrets," he agreed. "But yes," Bjorn went on to confirm, "I vill be staying. Mother and I have discussed it and we both think it vould be better for me to stay in Kattegat." He paused, then looked to her with a hint of wariness, as though he was afraid to know her reaction to this news. "Vhat do _you_ think about this, Signe?," he asked, looking a little apprehensive of her answer.

Signe flashed him a small smile, hoping it would ease his worries. "I too think it would be good for you to remain in Kattegat. Hedeby is not your home, your _true _home. And Earl Sigvard vill only hold you back from becoming the man you are supposed to be." Signe reached out to touch Bjorn's shoulder, her eyes serious. "I support your decision to stay here, Bjorn."

Bjorn sighed, looking hugely relieved. He mimicked her gesture and placed a hand on her shoulder and give it a squeeze, his eyes filled with gratitude. "There are no words to describe how much it pleases me to hear you say that, Signe." Bjorn smiled and gave her a nod. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, friend."

After that another silence stretched between them. For a small moment in time, it struck her that perhaps this was the moment she had been waiting for, the perfect opportunity to finally speak to him about the kiss they had shared and determine where it was that they stood. But Signe quickly dismissed the notion, feeling once again that this was not the time to discuss such things. The day had been a strange one, and there were simply more important things to be talking about, like her desire to stay in Kattegat with Gunnar or the answer she was still awaiting from Hallsteinn.

"There is something I need to speak to _you _about as well, Bjorn," Signe told him, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Bjorn nodded, silently telling her that he was listening. "Hallsteinn told me that Lady Lagertha plans to take the Hedeby warriors out of Kattegat in a few days' time. She plans to leave with the army and return home."

"Yes, this is true," Bjorn confirmed.

"Well, the truth of the matter is that Gunnar is not ready for a journey such as that. He is much too weak and his injuries far too great – I do not believe he would survive the journey back to Hedeby," she explained. "I have asked Hallsteinn to allow me to stay here in Kattegat with Gunnar and continue to care for him until he is strong enough to return to Hedeby." Bjorn's eyebrows shot up a bit, as though he was surprised. "If he says yes, I plan to go to your mother and father and ask permission to remain here in Kattegat," she continued. "Do you think Lady Lagertha and Earl Ragnar vill agree?"

Bjorn seemed a little caught off guard at first, but he quickly recovered. "I believe so, yes," he said, which immediately brought her encouragement. "My mother has always been fond of you, and she knows how much your family means to you. She vould tell you to do whatever you must for Gunnar to ensure he lives. As for my father," he continued, "he knows what you and your family have done for me. I do not think he would deny you in a time of need."

Signe breathed much easier, relieved to hear her friend's words. But now the question remained – what did _Bjorn _think about her staying behind in Kattegat? "And what do _you _think about Gunnar and I staying here?"

Bjorn hesitated for a moment, then gave a small smile. "I too think it vould be what is best for Gunnar. And I think it would make me happy to know that two of my closest friends are here in Kattegat with me, even if only for a short while."

Signe didn't quite know what to make of his hesitation in answering, but decided not to read into anything and quickly dismissed it. Instead, she smiled at him and nodded, feeling significantly more optimistic about everything after having spoken with Bjorn about it. Now all that remained was for Hallsteinn to return and deliver whichever decision he had come to. Part of her feared that he would deny her request and force her to go back home, but the rest of her prayed he would see reason and understand that her staying behind with Gunnar was his best chance for survival. Then again, this _was _Hallsteinn they were talking about. He was known for many things, but his ability to see reason wasn't one of them.

Signe sighed and turned her eyes elsewhere, wondering how much longer she'd have to wait for Hallsteinn to return, when she spotted someone coming in her and Bjorn's direction. As if he had sensed that she was silently begging him to come back and give her his answer, Hallsteinn was now coming to rejoin them. She couldn't decide whether to feel afraid or excited at the sight of her brother, but Signe's stomach lurched regardless and she stood straighter, turning to face him as he approached. As he drew nearer, she saw this his handsome features were set in a hard expression and that a stern frown turned the corners of his mouth down. She could not tell if that was a bad sign or not.

Hallsteinn came to a halt in front of Signe, his eyes trained on her for a long moment before sliding to Bjorn. Bjorn was glancing back and forth between the siblings, as though he had picked up on the tension between them and was uncomfortable with it. He looked as though he were contemplating leaving them alone to discuss their business. "Bjorn," Hallsteinn greeted.

"Hallsteinn," Bjorn said in return, giving a nod of his head.

Hallsteinn looked back to Signe, his expression never changing. "Have you told him vhat we discussed?" Signe hesitated, then nodded. "And what are his thoughts on the matter?"

"He too believes it would be best for Gunnar if we remained here," she told him firmly. "And he thinks that Lady Lagertha and Earl Ragnar would give Gunnar and myself permission to stay here in Kattegat until he is well enough for the journey home."

Hallsteinn took a long moment to process her answer, even looking to Bjorn with scrutinizing eyes as though trying to determine if Signe was telling the truth or not. Finally, after a moment, he stood a little straighter and jutted his chin into the air. "Very well, then," he said, which made Signe's heart thump hard against her chest. "If the Lady and the Earl agree, and if you _truly _think yourself capable of saving our brother, then I vill not stand in the way." Hallsteinn hesitated, looking as though he was having difficulty getting his next words out. "You have my permission to remain here in Kattegat with Gunnar," he told her, albeit reluctantly so.

Signe almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Truly?"

Hallsteinn nodded, then pointed a finger at her. "But only under the condition that you return home the _moment _you think he is capable of the trip," he demanded. "And if for some reason he is still not well enough by the time I come back to Kattegat, I will assume responsibility for him and you will return home, understood?"

Bjorn seemed both surprised and confused to hear that Hallsteinn would be coming back to Kattegat, but he also seemed to know that now was not the time to ask questions. Instead, he remained silent while Signe nodded her understanding. "Yes. Thank you, brother," she said earnestly, feeling less upset with him now that he had agreed to her request. "You have made the right choice."

She might have hugged him, but Hallsteinn did not look like he wanted any sort of affection from her at the moment. He merely gave her a stiff nod in return and brushed past them, heading for the door of the barn so that he could go back inside. Signe watched him go for a moment before sharing a look with Bjorn, who raised his eyebrows at her. "And one more thing," Hallsteinn said as an afterthought, pausing just by the door. Signe and Bjorn both turned to look at him, each with question in their eyes. "_You _vill be the one doing all the talking when it comes time to ask permission from Earl Ragnar," he stated, leaving no room for argument. "You claim you are grown and capable of handling your own affairs? Well, now it is time to prove it."

And with that said, he shot her one last knowing look and disappeared into the barn.

* * *

**Oh, there's some drama a-brewin' in Kattegat! Torstein's kissing women, Bjorn's acting a little weird, and there's tension in the family! How does everyone feel about everything? Let me know! **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Well, hello!**

**I know it's been a very, very long time. And right now, some of you might be confused. After all, some months back I put in the summary that I had discontinued this story. Here's the deal with that – I had completely lost motivation for this story when I decided to discontinue it. My inspiration was gone, I couldn't seem to get past writer's block, and then I received an especially nasty message from a reader calling me all kinds of fun names because I was taking too long to update, which effectively killed any drive I had to keep this story going. So I decided to stop writing it and move on. But I didn't delete the story completely because A) I've deleted stories in the past on a whim and wound up regretting it, and B) I wanted it there in case I ever found the spark again and decided to pick it back up. **

**Lo and behold, I've found that spark! And, after some debate, I've decided to give this story another go. I understand it's been an insanely long time. Most of you have probably forgotten the plot of the story, many of you have probably lost interest entirely. I'm certainly coming back into this expecting to have lost a lot of readers. I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart for the incredibly long delay. To those who have been waiting and hoping to see an update, thank you for hanging in there. For those who moved on, I hope that you will give this story another chance – I hope you will give ****_me _****another chance! **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy the update. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vikings.**

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

The next morning, Signe was feeling more than a little nervous as she and Hallsteinn prepared to leave for Earl Ragnar's hall. She had spent the morning making herself look as presentable as possible, wanting to look her best when the time came to speak to the Earl. She had washed her face and hands, cleaned her teeth, braided her hair in a simple, yet nice looking style, and donned the nicest dress that she'd brought with her to Kattegat. Signe had also been practicing what she would say to the Earl ever since Hallsteinn had given her his blessing to stay in Kattegat the night before, hoping that if she was well prepared that she would not stumble over her words or make herself look like an idiot.

Yet no matter how much rehearsing or primping she did, she still could not get rid of the anxious butterflies flapping around in her belly. It was not as though this was the first time they would speak to one another, seeing as Bjorn had already introduced her to his father prior to the battle. But still…he _was_ Ragnar Lothbrok, he was _still_ an imposing figure, and she was still about to ask a very large favor from him. Signe feared she would do something to make herself seem like a fool – worst of all, she feared Bjorn would be wrong and that the Earl would deny the request she was about to present to him.

"Why so frightened, sister? You look as though you are about to walk to your death," Hallsteinn commented as she paced back and forth, shooting her a sideways look as he finished with the belt he was fixing around his waist. "This is what you wanted, _remember_?," he then felt the need to point out, his tone a touch mocking.

"I know it is," Signe told him, sending a dark look in his direction. She and Hallsteinn had been on shaky terms after the drama of the previous day. For the most part she'd been able to ignore him whenever he said something to try to get a rise out of her, but between the tension lingering between them and everything else already weighing on her mind, she was in no mood for his attitude or mockery. "I am just…nervous. Earl Ragnar is an intimidating man. An intimidating man who, very soon, will more or less decide the fate of our brother." She looked over at Hallsteinn again and quirked a brow. "Does that not bother you? Even if only a small amount?," Signe asked, her words edged with a hint of scorn.

It was pretty clear from the look in Hallsteinn's eyes that this did in fact bother him a bit. He did not vocally admit to such a thing, however, and turned his gaze elsewhere without answering. Signe rolled her eyes a bit, but said nothing as she too turned her eyes away and resumed her pacing.

"Can you two stop with this? Please?," Garik spoke up, looking back and forth between the two of them with a frown from his place by Gunnar's side. He had been doing his best to keep the peace between Signe and Hallsteinn and, for the most part, was doing a decent job of it. Whenever tensions started to rise, Garik was there to intervene before anything had the chance to get out of hand. In spite of his efforts, however, that still didn't stop Signe and Hallsteinn – more so Hallsteinn – from throwing a few verbal jabs at each other here or there. "Things are difficult enough without you two arguing like bratty children," Garik added, sounding impatient with the both of them. "Besides, I am beginning to grow tired of hearing you _nag _at each other."

Though Hallsteinn chose not to say anything, a shamefaced Signe had the decency to send her brother an apologetic look. "My apologies, Garik," she said quietly. Garik just sent her a look, then went back to the breakfast he was eating.

In the next moment, Signe and her brothers' attention was drawn to the barn door as it swung open, letting in a gust of fresh air and a bright beam of morning sunlight. She expected it might be one of the other warriors from Hedeby coming to check on an injured friend, which had not been an uncommon occurrence over the last few days, but to her surprise, it was Lady Lagertha, followed closely by Bjorn. At the sight of the famous shieldmaiden, the recovering warriors in the barn – those who could move about with ease, anyway – scrambled to stand so that they could greet their Earl's wife properly. Lagertha, however, smiled and quickly held up a hand to still their motions.

"Please, do not get up," she bid them gently. "Continue resting, friends."

Once everyone had settled back down, Lagertha began making her way through the barn, making sure to stop and speak with every single person, even if only for a few moments, to check on their well-being. While she did this, Bjorn came over to where Signe and her brothers were stationed so that he could speak with them. "Good morning," he greeted with a nod.

"Good morning," Signe said in return, her brothers echoing her sentiments. She looked past Bjorn to watch as Lagertha crouched down to speak with a man who had suffered a gash to his face that had nearly cost him his eye. The blonde-haired shieldmaiden spoke to him in quiet tones for a moment, then smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before moving on to the man next to him. "We did not expect you this morning," she said, looking back to Bjorn. "I had thought you and Lady Lagertha would have gone to speak with the Earl already."

"We are on our way there now," Bjorn confirmed with a nod. "She wanted to stop in and check on the wounded for herself first, though," he explained, shooting a glance toward his mother over his shoulder for a moment. "I believe," he continued, turning back to Signe, "she wanted to speak with you, as well," he revealed, raising his brows. Signe, feeling rather surprised by the fact that Lagertha had gone out of her way to share words with her, started to ask Bjorn what she planned to speak to her about. Before she could, however, Bjorn looked down at Gunnar before shooting a questioning look at her brothers. "Still the same," he asked, purposefully changing the subject.

Garik shot a glance toward Signe, then looked back to Bjorn. "More or less," he confirmed.

Bjorn nodded, then turned his attention to Hallsteinn. "Do you have a moment?," he asked, indicating that he wished to speak with Hallsteinn alone. Hallsteinn nodded, then the two of them stepped away to talk in private.

Signe couldn't help the uneasy feeling that settled over her as she stared after Bjorn's retreating back. Before leaving the previous night, he had assured her that he would speak to his mother about Signe's plans to ask for permission to stay in Kattegat. If Lagertha wished to speak with her now, she could only assume that was what the woman wanted to discuss. But did the fact that Bjorn had purposefully avoided divulging any further detail just now mean something bad? Had Lagertha been unsupportive of the decision? Was she about to tell Signe that she did not have her blessing to remain in Kattegat?

"I wonder vhat that is about…" Garik mused aloud, eyes trained on Bjorn and Hallsteinn as they spoke a little ways away. Whatever the conversation was, it looked serious.

"As do I," Signe agreed, though her gaze was locked on Lagertha, not on Bjorn and her brother.

It took a good few minutes, but finally, after speaking with everyone in the barn, Lagertha made her way over to Signe and Garik. Signe immediately stood straighter as she approached while Garik quickly got to his feet. She tried to keep her expression neutral, wanting to hide how much more apprehensive she had become over the past few minutes. "Good morning, Signe, Garik," Lagertha greeted, giving them an easy smile as she stopped before them.

"Lady Lagertha," Signe and Garik said almost simultaneously, both inclining their heads to the woman out of respect.

Lagertha glanced between the two of them, then looked down at Gunnar. Almost instantly, her expression filled with sympathy. "It seems Bjorn was not exaggerating when he told me that your brother was not faring well," she said, looking back to Signe and Garik. "I am sorry to see Gunnar in such condition, and I am sorry for the strain it has brought your family. I will pray to the Gods and ask that they give him the strength to survive."

"Thank you, my lady," Signe and Garik said gratefully, once again almost in synch with one another.

Lagertha smiled, then focused her attention on Signe. "Signe, I wondered if you and I might speak in private?," she said, raising her brows a bit.

Signe immediately nodded. "Of course."

Lagertha nodded, then motioned for Signe to follow her to the only unoccupied corner of the barn. Once the lady was satisfied that they were out of the hearing range of others, she clasped her hands together in front of her and gave Signe her full attention. "I have heard from many that you have done much to help our wounded comrades," she stated, coming right out with it. "We have lost men and women, which is an inevitable outcome of war," she continued, her voice taking on a note of solemnity, "but from what I understand, we would have lost many more if not for your services." Lagertha smiled then. "You have a talent, Signe, and you have impressed many, myself included. I thank you for all that you have done."

Signe had not expected Lagertha to give such praise, so she was a bit caught off guard for a moment. She quickly recovered, however, and gave a humble nod of her head. "Thank you for your kind words, my lady. I was, and still am, happy to help however I can," she assured the famous shieldmaiden.

Lagertha nodded, then let her eyes drift back to where Garik and Gunnar were. After a moment, she looked back to Signe. "There are those who thought I might remain here in Kattegat," she started, "but, as I am sure Bjorn has told you, it is my intention to begin the journey back to Hedeby come tomorrow. I must return to my husband, you see," she explained. "I also intend to give the order for the rest of our warriors to make that journey with me. The people of Kattegat have been kind to our people, but the time has come for us all to leave and return to our duties back home." Lagertha paused. "It seems many of our comrades are eager to return home, return to their family. Bjorn, however, has brought it to my attention that you do not wish to make the journey yet. He has told me of your desire to stay here and care for your brother until he is well again."

When Lagertha raised her eyebrows in a silent prompt, Signe took that as her cue to start talking. "Bjorn speaks the truth, my lady," Signe confirmed. "My brothers and I knew that Gunnar's recovery would not be an easy one, but it is proving to be even more difficult than we might have predicted," she proceeded to explain. "He is struggling greatly, my lady, and we all fear that if we remove him from Kattegat, he will not live long enough to see our home again. His best chance for survival is if he stays here, and if I stay with him to help him heal."

"And your brothers agreed to this?" Lagertha asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

Signe smiled with a hint of sheepishness, shrugging one shoulder. "They have, though I confess that it required a fair bit of convincing," she admitted. "Neither of my brothers is overly fond of the idea of me staying behind in a foreign village without them."

"I should imagine not," Lagertha interjected, raising an eyebrow. "A pretty young woman such as yourself is bound to draw attention, some of which will be unwanted." Signe was fairly convinced that Lagertha was speaking from experience – with how beautiful the woman was, there was no doubt that her looks had garnered her plenty of attention over the years, unwanted or no. "I am sure they worry what might happen to you if they are not here to protect you."

Signe slowly nodded her head. "They are," she admitted. "But they also know that they are not as capable of caring for Gunnar as I am. They understand this is what must be done if we vant him to continue living."

Lagertha nodded her understanding, then raised her eyebrows knowingly. "I should imagine your _father_ would not be overly fond of this plan either, if he were present to hear it," she added pointedly.

At the thought of her father, Signe's heart clenched. It had been many years since she had been parted from him for this long of a time, and she missed him greatly. But, she told herself, she'd have to miss him for a little while longer. Lagertha might have been right – Oleg _wouldn't _have been happy to hear that his youngest child, and only daughter, would be staying behind in a village full of people he did not know rather than returning home. But, at the same time, her father was a sensible, rational man. She knew he would have understood her reasons for staying in Kattegat longer than anticipated, especially so seeing as it was motivated by her determination to save one of his sons. Or so she wanted to believe.

"I am certain that if I had the chance to explain this to my father, he would understand as well," Signe stated confidently. "But even if he did not, it would not change my position on the matter. Since my mother passed when I was a girl, it has been _I_ who has been looking after my father and my brothers. I have stitched their wounds, helped them fight off illness, and seen them back to strength after suffering injuries during battles and raids. It is in my power to help Gunnar overcome his injuries and return to his normal self, so I will do whatever I must to see that happen. Even if it means doing something my father might not necessarily approve of."

"Strongly spoken words," Lagertha said. If Signe wasn't mistaken, she looked a little impressed. "But you are right," the shieldmaiden continued after a few seconds. "We do what we must for those that we love," she said, a faraway look entering her gaze for a moment. Signe had a feeling that Lagertha was thinking about the sacrifice she herself would soon be making when she left for Hedeby without Bjorn by her side. It would kill the woman to leave her only living child behind, but she would do it because she knew it was best for Bjorn.

After a few moments, Lagertha blinked to clear her thoughts and then looked back to Signe. "I understand why you wish to stay, Signe, and I commend you for your dedication to your brother," she said diplomatically, standing a little straighter now. "Know that if you wish to remain here in Kattegat, you will meet no resistance from me."

Signe felt some of the weight lift from her shoulders. Even though she still needed to speak with Earl Ragnar and receive his permission to remain in his village, it was a relief to know that she had Lagertha's support. "Thank you, my lady. Thank you very much," she said gratefully, inclining her head.

"You are welcome," Lagertha said, smiling at her for a moment before raising her brows. "I assume when we arrived that you were preparing to go speak with the Earl?" Signe nodded in confirmation. "That is my next destination as well." Lagertha paused, then smiled and placed a hand on Signe's shoulder. "Come," she said, leaving no room for argument. "We vill speak to my ex-husband together."

Signe quickly nodded her agreement. With their conversation concluded, she and Lady Lagertha went to fetch Hallsteinn and Bjorn and tell them that the time had come to go speak to the Earl. After saying a quick goodbye to Garik, who wished them luck, the four then left the barn and started for Earl Ragnar's hall.

* * *

The hall was bustling with people when the four of them arrived a short time later. As if Signe hadn't been nervous about speaking to the Earl to begin with, when she saw just how many people she'd have to speak in front of she felt her anxiousness increase tenfold.

Lady Lagertha led the way into the hall, followed closely by Signe, Bjorn, then Hallsteinn. The appearance of the Earl's ex-wife instantly had everyone in the room whispering behind their hands and turning to look in their direction, eyes filled with curiosity and interest. Lagertha didn't seem bothered by the attention as she held up a hand, motioning for Signe, Bjorn, and Hallsteinn to hang back. While the three of them halted on the edge of the crowd, Lagertha stepped forward to stand by the hearth. With her shoulders squared and her eyes filled with determination she faced the Earl, who was standing on a raised stage on the left side of the hall while his wife, Princess Aslaug, and their children flanked him. He had been sharing words with a man that Signe had never seen before, but his full attention was now on Lagertha.

Signe, her heart pounding against her ribs in apprehension, gulped and wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her skirt, her eyes quickly scanning the crowd around them. Almost everyone was focused on Lagertha and Ragnar, eager to know why the Earl's former wife was there and to see how this meeting might play out. There was one pair of eyes, however, that was trained on _her_. She did a double take as she locked eyes with the tall, blonde-haired Torstein, who was present and standing at the back of the crowd. It was clear from the questioning look on his face that he was curious to know why Signe was there, but he made no move to come and speak to her. He stayed where he was and simply gave her a small, acknowledging nod of his head. Signe, unsure whether his presence made her more or less nervous, sent him a jerky nod of her own.

"What is wrong?" The Earl finally asked, stepping down from the platform to come and stand before Lagertha, looking mildly concerned.

"There is something I want to say," Lagertha told him firmly, jutting her chin into the air.

Earl Ragnar hesitated at hearing that, his expression quickly turning uncertain. He leaned closer and lowered his voice as he spoke again, but Signe was close enough to be able to hear him. "Are you sure you do not wish to speak in private?," he asked, as though he thought this might be a matter best discussed when there were less ears around.

"No," Lagertha said firmly.

The Earl gave a shrug. "Alright…say what you wish to, then," he said, waving his hand in permission as he went to take the seat next to his wife again.

"I will," Lagertha said as Earl Ragnar sat down. "But before I do," the shieldmaiden continued, "there is someone else who wishes to speak with you first."

Signe felt her spine stiffen as Lagertha looked straight at her, eyebrows raised expectantly. When every other eye in the room followed the woman's gaze and locked on her, she felt her cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment. She was not overly fond, or overly comfortable, with being the center of attention, and at the moment, that's exactly what she was. Signe suddenly wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole just so that she could escape the enquiring gazes of those around her.

Earl Ragnar turned his eyes in her direction, recognition lighting his features in the blink of an eye. "I see," he mused allowed. He then nodded to her before motioning for her to stand next to Lagertha. "Step forward, Signe Olegdóttir. Speak your mind."

Signe shot a look at Bjorn, who nodded his head encouragingly, then moved to stand with Lagertha by the hearth. "Good morning, Earl Ragnar, Princess Aslaug," she said courteously, bowing her head and giving a small curtsy first to the Earl, then to his wife. As she straightened up again, both were watching her with interest, waiting to hear what she had to say. Signe sucked in a deep breath, then began speaking.

"As I am sure you are aware of by now, tomorrow marks the day that the Hedeby warriors intend to leave Kattegat and begin the journey back to our homeland." Ragnar nodded, confirming that he did indeed know this. He also shot a look in Lagertha's direction, his eyes filling with silent question for a moment, but quickly returned his attention to Signe as she continued. "You have been gracious, Earl Ragnar, as have your people, in allowing us to stay for as long as you have. But we know the toll the battle with Jarl Borg has taken on Kattegat, as well as those who fought. As grateful as we all are for the warm reception, we know the time has come to go home."

Earl Ragnar seemed pleased with her polite words, but he also seemed as though he was ready for her to get to the point. "Is there something you wish to ask of me, Signe?," he inquired, cocking his head to the side.

Signe sucked in another deep breath. "My comrades are ready to return to our homeland, understandably so. Even those who have been injured are eager to be reunited with their friends and family." She paused. "But the road will be long and strenuous, and there are some who are not yet strong enough for such a journey. My brother, Gunnar, was gravely injured during the battle against Jarl Borg," she explained, just in case the Earl was unaware of her brother's condition. "So gravely, in fact, that I and my brothers thought him dead when first found him on the battlefield. But by the mercy of the Gods, he is still alive."

The Earl nodded his understanding, watching her intently as she spoke.

"I love my brother very much, Earl Ragnar, and I want him to live," Signe told him earnestly. "But he is very weak. I fear that if we attempt to move while he is still in such a fragile state, he will perish before we return home." She paused, then decided the time had come to be blunt. "That is why I have come here today. I seek your permission for myself, and my brother, to remain here in Kattegat so that I can continue to care for him until he is well enough to return to Hedeby."

"Only you and Gunnar?" he asked, as though he were mildly surprised to hear that her other two brothers were not going to stay as well. When Signe nodded in confirmation, Earl Ragnar pressed his fingertips together and rested them against his lips, his blue eyes trained intently on Signe. After a moment, he shifted his gaze to Hallsteinn. "What are your thoughts on this, Hallsteinn?" he asked curiously. "How do you feel about Signe staying behind to care for your brother while you and…" he trailed off and waved a hand, silently prompting Hallsteinn to remind him of Garik's name.

"Garik, Earl Ragnar," Hallsteinn told him, stepping forward so that he stood by Signe's side.

"While you and Garik return to Hedeby?" Earl Ragnar finished.

Hallsteinn glanced down at her, then looked to the Earl. "I will admit that I am not fond of the idea of leaving my only sister behind in a town where I do not know its people, nor is Garik," he said calmly. "But," he continued, "we also want our brother to live. We have discussed it, and we believe this is vhat must be done. Therefore, we have both given her our blessing to remain behind with Gunnar. I will worry for her," he added, "but I have been assured that Signe vill be looked after in my absence."

Hallsteinn then shot a pointed look toward Bjorn, who nodded firmly in return. The moment Signe saw this exchange, she felt confident she knew why Bjorn had wanted to speak to Hallsteinn in private before coming to the hall to see his father. He had already been certain that Signe would be staying behind, and he had gone out of his way to reassure her brother that he would protect her.

Ragnar considered Hallsteinn's words, then let his gaze slide over to Lagertha. "And what does the wife of your Earl have to say on this matter?" he asked evenly, a small smirk appearing at the corner of his mouth.

"I believe she must do whatever she feels she must to help her brother, and I praise her for her unwavering dedication to her family," Lagertha answered, holding her head higher. "If she wishes to stay, I will not try to stop her."

Ragnar stared at Lagertha for a moment, then nodded his head. As he looked back to Signe, the smirk faded from his lips and his expression turned a bit more genuine. "I know how important you are to my son, Signe," he said, which made her blush a bit. "You and your family were there for Bjorn in his greatest time of need. That is not something I will soon forget," he reminded her, nodding his head. "You, as well as any member of your family, will always be welcome here in Kattegat." He paused, then smiled a bit. "You and Gunnar may stay for as long as you wish."

Signe let out an enormous sigh of relief, feeling the tension that had been in her shoulders for the past few days quickly fall away. "Thank you, Earl Ragnar. Truly. Thank you," she told him in earnest.

Ragnar nodded his head in a silent '_you're welcome'_. "For your brother to heal properly, he will need suitable accommodations. I will provide the two of you a place to live while you are here. Go to your brother now and begin packing your belongings," he commanded. "Someone shall come to collect you and show you to your new lodgings soon enough."

Signe was more than surprised by his offer, something she was certain he could see very clearly in her expression. "That is…a _very_ generous offer, Earl Ragnar," she said, feeling rather stunned. "Again, thank you."

Ragnar nodded again and then waved a hand to signal that their discussion had concluded. Signe gave a small curtsey to Earl Ragnar, while Hallsteinn bowed his head respectfully. Her brother turned to leave after that, but Signe lingered just long enough to flash Lagertha and smile of gratitude. After Lagertha gave her a small smile in return, Signe then turned to follow Hallsteinn, pausing only one more time to briefly squeeze Bjorn's arm as she passed. He patted her shoulder, but did not move to leave with her, choosing instead to stay while his mother made the announcement that she would be returning to Hedeby while her son stayed in Kattegat. As Lagertha started to make her announcement to Earl Ragnar and the people of Kattegat, Signe reconvened with Hallsteinn outside. Then, together, the two headed back to the barn.

* * *

The next few hours passed by rather quickly. After Signe and Hallsteinn returned to the barn, they informed Garik of Earl Ragnar's decision, then went about getting Gunnar prepared to move to wherever the Earl was going to place them, that way they would be ready and could leave the moment they were fetched. When they were finished with that, Garik and Hallsteinn went about gathering up and packing their own belongings while Signe went around to all the wounded in the barn to check on their condition and help however she could to get them ready for the long road to Hedeby.

In her eagerness to get Gunnar moved and settled, Signe had been keeping an eye out for whoever the Earl would send. She was hoping it would be Bjorn, or that her friend would at least stop by to visit with them at some point. Every time the door opened, she looked in that direction with expectant eyes, hoping the new arrival would be the tall, blonde-haired Bjorn. It never was, though. It was always another Hedeby warrior coming to check on friends and family members healing in the barn. After a while, Signe began to doubt that Bjorn would show up at all.

A little past noon, the door opened and someone _not_ of Hedeby finally stepped inside. Because she had been watching the door so closely, the moment the Kattegat man stepped into the barn Signe noticed him straight away. It was Torstein, and since she couldn't think of any other reason for him coming to visit wounded soldiers that he did not know, she could only assume that he was the one who had come to direct them to wherever they would be staying. He paused to look around, searching the many faces in the barn. Signe, who was tending to the bandage of a man not far from her brother, raised her hand and waved so that she could catch his attention. Torstein saw her then and quickly made his way over.

"There you are," he said, eyeing the man she was helping for a quick moment before looking at her. "I have come to show you and your brothers to the house you and Gunnar vill be staying in," he then informed her.

"I thought as much," Signe said, nodding. She finished tying the new bandage around the man's leg, then patted the wounded warrior on his shoulder. "Keep this clean and covered as you travel back to Hedeby," she told him sternly, "otherwise, you may find yourself without a leg. Do you understand?"

After the man assured her that he did indeed understand and that he would take care of his wound, Signe straightened back to her full height and turned to face Torstein, wiping her hands clean on a cloth she'd been carrying around with her in case she'd gotten any of the man's blood on her skin. Torstein looked down at the man, observed the people around them, then locked eyes with Signe. "You have been helping all these people?" he asked, sounding impressed.

Signe shrugged modestly. "I have been trying," she confirmed. "I help how I can, anyway."

Torstein nodded his understanding, but if he had more to say on the subject, he kept it to himself. A brief silence fell between them after that, where they both stared at each but did not seem to know what to say next. Signe didn't know why, but she suddenly thought about the day before, when she'd seen him kissing Dísa. She wondered if they had seen each other since. She also wondered what the nature of their relationship was and, if it was serious, whether or not Dísa was considering staying with him in Kattegat. As curious as she was, Signe did not ask him about her. She did not think it was her place to ask such questions.

"Shall we go?" Torstein finally asked to break the silence, tearing his gaze from hers so he could look around for her brothers.

Signe blinked to clear her thoughts, then quickly nodded. "Of course," she said. "Let me just fetch my brothers."

"I will come with you," Torstein said, following her as she began to walk back to where she'd left her brothers. "I brought a wagon to help transport Gunnar. I will help your other brothers get him onto it."

Signe was more than surprised, both because of his willingness to help and by the fact that he'd been thoughtful enough to bring a wagon with him. Not everyone would have taken the time to go to those lengths just to make moving the already fragile Gunnar as easy as possible, but Torstein had. She was stunned. And, truth be told, a little touched. "I…thank you," she stuttered out, not knowing what else to say.

Signe finally recovered for her shock enough to lead him to where Hallsteinn, Garik, and Gunnar were. As they approached, Garik and Hallsteinn looked up. While Garik did not seem to think anything of seeing Torstein with Signe, Hallsteinn, who had seen them together before on the battlefield, quirked a brow and stood a little straighter as he observed the man. Signe, knowing very well how protective Hallsteinn was of her, saw the shift in her brother's demeanor and quickly spoke up before he had the chance to say anything rude or rash.

"Brothers, I am certain you remember Torstein," she said, motioning to the tall man next to her. Torstein nodded to the two, but his eyes lingered on Hallsteinn for a moment longer. Signe was almost certain he could feel the slight aggression starting to exude off her second eldest brother. "He has come to show us to where we will be staying. He vas also _gracious_ enough to bring a wagon to move Gunnar, and has offered to help us transport him," she added pointedly, giving Hallsteinn a look that very plainly told him to play nice.

Hallsteinn glanced at her, then back to Torstein. After a moment, his shoulders lost some of their tension. "Very…thoughtful," he said. His eyes still sized Torstein up for a moment before he finally jerked his head toward their injured brother, who was not currently awake. "Come then," he continued. "Let us move him."

Signe stood back while Torstein, Garik, and Hallsteinn worked together to first gently place Gunnar on a long blanket, then carefully lift him up and begin carrying him toward the door. As they disappeared through the doorway and stepped outside, Signe made quick work of gathering up her belongings, slinging her pack and her shield over her back and carrying her axe in hand. Then, after grabbing Gunnar's pack, she quickly followed after them.

They had already gotten Gunnar on the wagon by the time Signe joined Torstein and her brothers outside. As she approached, they all looked to her. "I have Gunnar's things, but I could not grab yours," she said to Garik and Hallsteinn, setting Gunnar's pack on the wagon next to him. "Go on and get your belongings. We vill wait for you here. And bring Gunnar's weapons as well!" she called after her brothers as they turned and headed back into the barn.

Now alone with Torstein, Signe looked up at him and offered a small smile. "Thank you for this," she said to break the silence.

"You are welcome," Torstein responded, nodding to her. He was quiet for a moment, then said, "How long do you think you vill be here in Kattegat?"

Signe pursed her lips and shook her head. "I do not know. That vill depend on how quickly Gunnar heals," she said, looking down at Gunnar. She frowned as she observed him. His skin looked even paler, the bags under his eyes even darker in the light of day.

Torstein followed her gaze and looked down at Gunnar. "He looks better than when I last saw him," he commented, as though trying to instill some optimism in her.

Signe sighed, then nodded slowly. She supposed Gunnar _was _showing improvement, but it was still not enough to offer her much comfort. "Yes, but he still has a long way to go yet."

Torstein made a sound of understanding, then shifted his gaze back to hers. "Are you nervous to stay here without your brothers?" he asked curiously.

Signe thought about it, then shrugged uncertainly. "Perhaps a little, I suppose," she admitted.

She started to say more, started to confess to him that she was nervous because she had never been away from her homeland for such a long time, that she had never lived away from her _father _for so long. Signe also might have admitted that neither she, nor Gunnar, had much in the means of supplies or money and that now, with the decision to stay in Kattegat final, she was starting to worry how they would survive on what little they had for however long it took Gunnar to heal. Before she had the chance to say either of these things, however, a voice suddenly rose above the noise of the crowd bustling around them.

"Torstein!" At the sound of his name, Torstein turned to see who was hailing him. Signe looked as well, then quirked a brow when she saw Dísa pushing her way through the crowd. "There you are! I have been searching all over for you." Her eyes suddenly landed on Signe, which made her stop short and made the smile that had been on her face quickly melt away. "Oh. Signe. I did not see you," she said, her eyes now glancing back and forth between Signe and Torstein.

"Hello, Dísa," Signe said politely, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable as her fellow shieldmaiden continued to scrutinize her and Torstein, the look on her face becoming increasingly more suspicious, and increasingly more upset, by the second. "Torstein was just about to show me and my brother to the home that Gunnar and I will be staying in while he heals," she quickly added, feeling the need to explain why she and Torstein were together.

"I see," Dísa said blandly. "Torstein?" she then continued, looking to the tall Viking with a quirked brow. "I wondered if we might speak?" Dísa glanced at Signe, then returned her attention to Torstein. "_Alone_," she stressed.

Torstein pressed his lips together, then gave a single nod. "If you would excuse me for a moment," he said to Signe, before walking just far enough away with Dísa to where Signe could not overhear whatever it was that they were discussing.

She tried not to pay attention to them as they spoke, but she honestly couldn't help it. Signe found herself sneaking glances in their direction, feeling overcome with curiosity as she watched the two interact. At first, the shieldmaiden reverted back to the same flirtatious behavior that Signe had witnessed the day before. She smiled and moved in close to him, caressing his arm and batting her eyelashes. But when Torstein's response was to say something with a shake of his head and cross his arms over his chest, Dísa's charming smile quickly dissolved. The shieldmaiden seemed confused at first and seemed as though she was demanding some sort of explanation. When Torstein said something that Dísa clearly did not like, the woman then quickly grew angry.

"Where has Torstein gone?" a voice asked behind her, making Signe jump in surprise then quickly whirl around, her cheeks tinging pink at being caught spying. Garik and Hallsteinn had just returned, and both were looking around for the Kattegat warrior. "Well?" Garik asked, looking at Signe with raised brows. "Where is he?"

Signe cleared her throat, then nodded in the direction he and Dísa were standing. "There," she said.

Both her brothers followed her gaze. In the next moment, as Torstein shook his head again and held up a hand in what seemed like a gesture of denial, Dísa, enraged, slapped him across the face. Signe started in surprise, while both her brothers made hissing sounds and shook their heads in what seems like a mixture of amusement and sympathy. Dísa suddenly left Torstein and came storming toward Signe, which made Signe quickly straighten up and square her shoulders a bit. When Dísa reached her, she glowered at Signe before shooting a nasty look at Torstein over her shoulder. As she faced Signe again, she looked as though she wanted to say something confrontational. Dísa seemed to decide against it though, and merely gave Signe one last, withering look - a look that wasn't quite as potent since she stood nearly five inches shorter than Signe - before storming off without another word.

Signe watched her go, frowning in confusion, then turned back toward her brothers. Both were giving her strange looks. "What was _that_ about?" Garik asked with a quirked brow.

"I have no idea," Signe told him truthfully, shrugging her shoulders in cluelessness.

It was about that time that they all noticed Torstein making his way back toward them. He was rubbing at his cheek, which was now red from the slap Dísa had delivered, but he did not seem particularly upset. If anything, it looked as though he had _expected _something like this to happen. "Woman troubles?" Hallsteinn asked with a wide smirk, looking rather tickled by the whole thing.

Torstein merely shrugged in resignation. "So it would seem," he said without much inflection. After shooting a brief, undecipherable look in Signe's direction, he walked past the trio of siblings and up toward the head of the small wagon. "Follow me," he instructed, clearly wanting to move on from the incident that had just occurred. "The house is this way."

While Torstein started off down the road, Garik and Hallsteinn shared one last amused look with one another before going to the front of the wagon and grabbing either of the handles to begin pulling it along, following Torstein. Signe lingered just long enough to shoot one last look at the barn they had been staying in, then started in that direction as well, trailing after the tall men.

The house Torstein led them to ended up being close to the edge of town, located just off the road that led out of Kattegat. While Garik and Hallsteinn brought the wagon to a halt in front of the small home, Signe went straight to the front door and followed Torstein inside, pausing by the doorway to look around with inspecting eyes as Torstein went around opening the shutters covering the windows to let more light in. It seemed to her that whoever had lived here had been living alone. It was a one room house with only one small bed in the corner, a hearth in the middle of the room, and a table that looked like it would only fit maybe two or three people. A few trinkets decorated the walls and hung from the ceilings and a single chest was placed against the wall near the bed, but other than that, the house was devoid of many personal affects. Signe went to open the chest, finding that it was full of various tools and men's clothing.

"To whom does this house belong?" she asked as she closed the trunk again, turning to Torstein with a curious expression.

"His name was Vermundr. He was one of our warriors," Torstein explained, glancing around. "When we left England and came back to Kattegat to fight Jarl Borg, we sailed through a harsh storm. The boat Vermundr was on capsized." Torstein frowned a bit to himself as though back to that storm. "He and everyone on that boat with him died at sea."

Signe nodded her understanding. "I am sorry to hear it," she said sympathetically, which earned her a grateful look from Torstein. "We are not inconveniencing anyone by staying here, are we?" she asked next, just for peace of mind. The last thing she wanted was to run anyone out of their home just so that she and her brother would be comfortable. No matter how desperate she was to see Gunnar back to health, it would not be right to steal someone's home right from underneath them. "He did not have any family living here with him?"

"No," Torstein assured her. "He had no family. No wife, no children. This house is vacant."

Signe nodded again, relieved this time. "All right, then."

A noise at the door made them both look in that direction. They saw that Garik and Hallsteinn had moved Gunnar from the wagon and were now struggling to get his limp, heavy body from the door. Torstein quickly moved to help them, grabbing hold of the blanket they were using to carry Gunnar so that her brothers did not have to bear his weight themselves. Signe moved out of their way as they headed for the bed, where they deposited Gunnar. Once he was settled, Hallsteinn and Garik took a step back and glanced around, surveying their surroundings.

"A fallen comrade's house," Torstein told them, answering the unspoken question on their faces. "Signe and Gunnar are free to stay here as long as they need. As for you, Hallsteinn," he continued, catching the attention of her second eldest brother. "Earl Ragnar wished me to tell you that you may claim this house for your own when you come to live here in Kattegat, if you want it."

Hallsteinn looked a bit surprised, but nodded, his expression soon turning to one of satisfaction. "I do. That is very gracious of the Earl. Please pass along my gratitude, and inform him that I shall come soon to thank him myself."

"I shall," Torstein said with a single nod. There was a short pause, then he spoke again. "I will take my leave now. If there is anything you might need, do not hesitate to ask for help," he added, directing his words more toward Signe than anyone else.

Hallsteinn and Garik nodded, then said a quick word of thanks to Torstein for his help and went about retrieving their things and getting settled. While they want back and forth between the wagon and the house and moved their belongings inside, Signe followed Torstein outside. He hesitated just outside the door and turned to face Signe. "Thank you again, Torstein, for all your help," she said with a grateful smile. "And please be sure to thank the Earl for me again. Without his help and generosity, I am certain we would have lost our brother. I could thank him a hundred times over and it vould still feel like it is not enough."

Torstein smiled a bit, though it was obscured by the beard covering the lower half of his face. "I will be sure that he receives the message," he reassured. "And remember what I said, Signe," he added, giving her a pointed look. "If you find that you need help with anything – anything at all – do not hesitate to ask."

There was a certain gleam in his eyes that made Signe feel as though he was trying to silently convey something to her, trying to make her understand something he would not say aloud. When he had first said that she could ask for help, she had thought he had been telling her to go to Bjorn, or someone in town, or maybe even Earl Ragnar himself. But now, as he looked down at her, she had to wonder if what he really meant was that she could go to _him _if she found herself in need of assistance. But…surely that couldn't be right. They hardly knew one another. Why would he be so willing to help someone that he was only barely acquainted with?

"I will keep that in mind," she said, regardless of the thoughts crossing her mind.

Torstein merely nodded in response. "Goodbye, Signe. I am certain we shall see each other again soon."

Signe nodded and gave him a small smile. With that, Torstein finally turned and left, heading off down the road and back toward the heart of town without another glance back. Signe watched him go for a moment or two, then went back inside, quietly shut the door behind her. As she turned back around to face her brothers, she still thinking about what Torstein had said. When she saw the way Garik and Hallsteinn were looking at her, however, her thoughts quickly ceased and she frowned at them with uncertainty.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Garik and Hallsteinn shared a sideways look, then shifted their gazes back to her. "How is it you came to know Torstein?" Hallsteinn asked, eyes narrowing some.

Signe's frown deepened. "He saved me on the battlefield. You knew that already," she told him steadily, having a feeling she knew where this conversation was headed but still not liking it very much.

"But you did not _meet _on the battlefield," Hallsteinn countered. "Garik told me that he and Gunnar saw you speaking vith him the night _before_ the battle against Jarl Borg," he then revealed, which made Signe look to Garik sharply. She had indeed talked with Torstein before the battle – she had spoken with him _twice_, actually – but she had not realized that her twin brothers had witnessed her talking to the man while they had been waiting for Earl Ragnar, Bjorn, Hallsteinn, and the now dead Urich to return from burning the food supply in Kattegat. "So I ask again," Hallsteinn continued. "How did you come to know Torstein?"

Signe, having grown impatient with the conversation, squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "I know what you are thinking, brother, but you are wrong," she said bluntly, seeing no point in continuing to beat around the bush. "There is nothing between Torstein and myself. We are friends. That is all," she firmly clarified. When Hallsteinn started like he might argue that fact, Signe quickly spoke over him. "I _said_ that is all," she interrupted sharply, giving him a look that clearly said to stop pressing the issue.

Hallsteinn narrowed his eyes and frowned, still looking very much like he wanted to pester her about Torstein until he got whatever answer he seemed to be looking for. Garik, however, nudged him with his elbow. "Enough, brother," he said calmly. "If Signe says they are only friends, then they are only friends." Hallsteinn stared at Signe for another moment before finally heaving and turning his gaze elewhere. Garik, satisfied that Hallsteinn wasn't going to say anymore on the subject, slapped his brother across the back. "Now, then," he said with a small smile, "since this is our last night together, I think we should make the most of it," he suggested.

"I vill go fetch us ale and food," Hallsteinn said brusquely, already moving for the door. He paused next to Signe and looked down at her. Signe met his stare head on, not backing down one inch. "I vill return soon enough. While I am gone, make sure Gunnar is comfortable."

Signe did not get the chance to respond before Hallsteinn continued on, slamming the door shut behind him as he left. Signe heaved in exasperation and looked to Garik, he merely shrugged and rolled his eyes, not looking overly surprised by the shift in Hallsteinn's mood. They both knew very well that he had a short temper – him getting angry at a moment's notice over trivial things was not an uncommon occurrence. "He will be fine," Garik said, nonplussed. "Once he gets some ale in him, he vill forget all about his anger."

Signe just nodded, then, with a sigh, went to check on Gunnar.

* * *

In the end, Garik was right. Hallsteinn still seemed to be in a bit of a mood when he returned with food and ale, but once they had all eaten and gotten a cup of the potent alcohol into their bellies, the atmosphere lightened considerably and all was well between the siblings again. As the sun went down, they were all hit with the realization that they would soon be parted and found themselves trying to make the most of their time together, just as Garik had suggested. They spent the rest of the night drinking and laughing and reminiscing over memories from their childhood, making sure to check on Gunnar frequently and, on the few occasions that he was awake for longer than a few seconds, trying to get food and water into his system.

The next morning, the companionable mood that had surrounded them the previous night faded completely, replaced by a much more somber one. Garik and Hallsteinn prepared to depart with only minimal conversation had between them, while Signe sat on the edge of Gunnar's bed holding her brother's hand and watching the two with sad eyes. Now that the time had come for them to leave, she was able to fully grasp just how terribly she was going to miss the two of them. This was not the first time she'd been away from them, of course – with all the times they had raided and gone off to battle, she had had to say goodbye to her brothers several times before. This was different though. She'd always been _home _when they had been away, had been with her father and Ingelill and all her friends back in Hedeby. This was not home. This was a place she didn't know, filled with _people _she didn't know. Well…with the exception of Bjorn and Torstein, anyway.

Sometime around midmorning, Hallsteinn took a look out the window, then turned to face Signe and Garik with a sigh. "I can see them assembling down the road," he announced. He pressed his lips together, looking grave. "It is time for us to go."

Garik looked to Signe, then nodded. With that being said, Signe's brothers slung their shields over their backs then grabbed their packs and their battles axes. They turned to Signe, looking as though they were going to say goodbye right then and there, but Signe shook her head. "You still have to fetch your horses," she said, forcing on a smile. "I vill come with you. Gunnar will be alright by himself for a little while," she added when they shot uncertain looks toward their injured brother.

Hallsteinn and Garik agreed, but did not head for the door yet. They instead went to Gunnar's side, both of them taking their turn to press their foreheads against Gunnar's and tell him heartfelt words of goodbye, even though he was not awake to hear them. Garik lingered with him the longest, holding his twin's hand tightly and promising him that they would see each other again. Hallsteinn and Signe averted their gazes while their brother said his goodbyes, knowing how hard it was for him to leave his twin and wanting to give him his privacy so he could say everything that he wanted.

When Garik was finally finished saying his goodbyes, Signe and her brothers left the house and started off down the road, heading for the stables that had been home to the horses belonging to the Hedeby warriors since they had arrived in Kattegat. They passed several comrades along the way, all of whom looked happy at the prospect of returning home. As they passed the barn that the wounded had been staying in, Signe could not resist asking her brothers to wait for a moment as she stopped into see if anyone was still there. She found it empty, however, and quickly continued on with Garik and Hallsteinn.

They reached the stables soon enough, where many of their friends and companions from Hedeby were saddling their own horses in preparation for the upcoming journey. While Hallsteinn and Garik began preparing their horses to leave, Signe went over to her own horse to pat the steed's neck. Because she had been taking care of the wounded, she'd left it to her brothers to look after hers and Gunnar's horses in their spare time. Her horse seemed happy to see her and nudged her shoulder affectionately, nipping at her shirt as she stood there watching her brothers prepare to leave.

Finally, Garik and Hallsteinn were ready to leave. Their bags and weapons were stowed away on their horses. There was nothing to hold them back now. They had run out of time and they all knew it. As the other Hedeby warriors began leading their horses out onto the road, Garik stepped up to her first, only staring at her for a brief moment before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Be careful, sister," he said in her ear, squeezing her even tighter. Signe returned his hug just as fiercely, trying to ignore the lump forming in her throat. "And take care of our brother."

"I will," she said, nodding. "I swear by all the Gods that I will do everything I can to help Gunnar," she added with unwavering resolution.

Garik pulled back far enough to look at her, nodded, then pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head. He then patted her shoulder and moved off to the side so that Hallsteinn could say goodbye next. Signe smiled at her second eldest brother as he approached, then gladly received him as he pulled her into a hug.

"Here," he said as he pulled back from the hug. He had produced a small pouch that jingled as he placed it in her hand. "Garik and I want you to have that." Signe, curious, looked into the pouch. Upon seeing that it was all the money that Hallsteinn and Garik had brought with them, she swung wide eyes up at her brother. "You will need it more than we will," Hallsteinn said, able to predict the protest hovering on her tongue. When Signe finally nodded, Hallsteinn placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a firm look. "Be safe. Do not drop your guard for even a moment. Stay close to Bjorn if you can," he added with a nod. "He vill keep you protected."

The mention of Bjorn, whom they had not seen since she and Hallsteinn had gone to speak to Earl Ragnar, made her frown for a brief moment, but she nodded regardless. "I will be safe. I promise. _You _be safe as well as you return to Hedeby. And…" She paused, feeling her throat tighten again. "Tell father and Valborg that I miss them, and that Gunnar and I will be home soon. Be sure to give Ingelill my love as well. And if I am not there when the babe arrives, give him kisses for me and tell our nephew I will be eager to meet him."

Hallsteinn nodded. "I will," he promised.

Hallsteinn kissed her forehead, patted her on the shoulder, then went to collect his horse. Garik did the same and, together, they lead their horses out of the stables by the reigns. Once they had joined the rest of the Hedeby soldiers lining up to leave on the road that led out of Kattegat, they climbed up to onto the backs of their tall steeds and then slowly trotted up toward the front of the caravan, where the other horseback warriors were. Signe trailed after them, arms crossed over her chest, trying hard not to let her emotion get the better of her.

"I love you both," she told them, not caring who heard her say it.

"And we love you," Garik said, while Hallsteinn nodded. "We will see you soon. You and Gunnar _both_," Garik added adamantly, clearly refusing to believe that he would never see his twin again.

"You will," Signe confirmed. The sound of approaching horses suddenly caught their attention. Signe looked away from her brothers and saw Lagertha approaching, followed closely by a small group of shieldmaidens that she kept near her as her personal guard. It could mean only one thing – Lagertha had said her goodbyes as well, and was now ready to leave. "Safe travels, brothers," Signe said to Garik and Hallsteinn, forcing on a smile for them. "May Odin and all the Gods watch over you on your journey."

Before either had a chance to respond to her words, Lagertha and her shieldmaidens reached the head of the caravan and came to a quick halt. The beautiful shieldmaiden stopped to look around, eyeing her warriors, before her eyes suddenly landed on Signe. Lagertha gave her a firm nod, which Signe returned. "Warriors!" she then called to the Hedeby fighters. "We ride for home!"

With that, Lagertha took off again. Her shieldmaidens followed suit, then those on horseback. As Garik and Hallsteinn started off as well, casting one last look at her over their shoulders, Signe stood rooted to the spot and watched them go, raising a hand to wave goodbye as her brothers rode away from her. She hardly noticed as the rest of the Hedeby warriors walked past, her ears did not even register the cheers and calls of goodbye from the Kattegat townsfolk as they waved goodbye to the fighters that had helped Earl Ragnar win his lands back. She could only watched her brothers and her comrades leave, not knowing when she would see them next.

When the last foot soldier finally disappeared around the bend and the army was out of sight, Signe sighed heavily to herself and closed her eyes, sending a prayer up to the Gods that her family and friends would be protected as they returned home. When she opened her eyes again, she glanced around at her surroundings, at the place that would be her home for foreseeable future. Signe thought she caught a brief glimpse of Bjorn somewhere in the crowd, but he was gone before she could be sure. Pressing her lips together, she finally started back toward what would be Hallsteinn's house when he returned, thinking it would be best to get back to Gunnar. There was a brief moment where Signe worried that something might have happened to Gunnar in the time that he'd been left unattended, but, thankfully, when she returned she found him in the same condition he had been when she left. Smiling sadly to herself, Signe went to sit on the bed next to him and grabbed his clammy hand, squeezing it tightly. He did not stir, nor open his eyes.

"It is just you and me now, brother," she said. "Just you and me."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
